


Un battement d'ailes

by Mikasa_Acker_Knight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Ackerman, F/M, Livaï - Freeform, Mikasa - Freeform, Rivaille - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Underground, aot - Freeform, levimika - Freeform, levixmikasa, rivamika, snk, whatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 127,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Acker_Knight/pseuds/Mikasa_Acker_Knight
Summary: Personne n'est venu la sauver...Personne ne viendra la sauver...Mikasa va être vendue dans les bas-fonds.Plus de famille, plus personne pour la protéger.Elle a tout perdu...Si elle veut s'en sortir, elle ne pourra compter que sur elle.Et si Eren n'avait pas sauvée Mikasa?/!\ Livaï X Mikasa /!\
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 17





	1. Ce maudit jour de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Voici ma première fan-fiction sur Shingeki No Kyojin.
> 
> Cette histoire shippera le Rivamika (Livaï & Mikasa). Vous êtes prévenus !
> 
> Mon histoire est du style Slow burn, c'est à dire que je prends mon temps pour construire puis faire évoluer la relation entre Livaï et Mikasa donc va falloir être patient 😉
> 
> C'est une histoire alternative dans le cas où Eren n'est pas venu sauver Mikasa en 844. 
> 
> Je veux essayer d'être assez fidèle aux caractères des personnages même si en écrivant une version alternative (et en tant que fan faut se l'avouer, on a tendance à s'emporter parfois ! ) une extrême fidélité est compliquée ^^'
> 
> /!\ Je lis les scans donc il y a un gros risque de SPOILER (à compter du chapitre ???) /!\
> 
> Point important : 
> 
> Je rajoute 3 ans à toutes les recrues de la 104 ème brigade ainsi que pour l'escouade Livaï/l'escouade tactique (Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther). La première raison pour laquelle je fais ce choix : c'est que je trouve plus cohérent que les jeunes s'engage dans l'armée qu'à partir de 15 ans au lieu de 12 ans dans le manga. 
> 
> La seconde c'est que ça me permet de restreindre la différence d'âge entre les "gamins" et les vétérans pour une meilleure harmonisation.
> 
> Du coup cela impact pour la durée de la malédiction d'Ymir qui est de 13 ans dans l'œuvre originale, donc pour la cohérence de ma fiction elle passe à 16 ans.
> 
> Le recrutement par Erwin de Livaï, Farlan et Isabel est également retardé. ( Pour le coup là même si j'essaie d'apporter une justification cohérente dans mon récit pour ce retard, ça ne tient pas la route niveau temporalité malgré tout... Donc là je sors mon gros TG C'EST MAGIQUE ^^' )
> 
> Mikasa sera plus petite en taille car je me dis qu'en grandissant dans les bas-fonds, sans manger à sa faim et sans la lumière naturelle peut avoir un impact sur la croissance.
> 
> Conseil de lecture des chapitres :
> 
> " Pensée "
> 
> " Dialogue "
> 
> Description
> 
> Enjoy !

_**An 844, Mur Maria** _

_" J'ai mal... J'ai froid. "_

Elle était là, étendue sur le parquet en bois, les mains attachées dans le dos, le regard vide, deux imposantes silhouettes masculines lui faisant face.

**" Tain, t'es sûr qu'on va pouvoir la revendre ? On a buté ses vieux, j'espère au moins que ça valait le coup. "**

**" Mate son joli minois d'un peu plus près "** lui répondu l'autre homme assit sur une chaise, bras et jambes croisés, un bonnet sur la tête.

Le premier s'approcha de la gamine qu'il poussa de son pied, l'épaule de la petite fille de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos contre le sol afin de pouvoir inspecter ce visage.

**" Mouais...Pas vilaine, c'est sûr, mais les gamines, c'est pas mon truc. "**

**" Je te demande pas ce qui te fait triper, abruti ! Tu remarques pas que c'est une asiatique ?! Au cas où, tu saurais pas, dans le temps, y avait des races chez les humains. Celle-là, ses ancêtres sont venus se réfugier d'un coin qu'on appelait l'Asie. Crois-moi, des tas d'amateurs vont se l'arracher à prix d'or. Surtout que c'est la dernière représentante de la race... Les enchères vont flamber,mon pote !"**

**" Sauf que son père m'a pas eu l'air très asiatique. C'est qu'une métisse, non ? "**

**" Ah bah ça, c'est un peu tard pour t'en apercevoir ! Avec la mère, on aurait tiré le gros lot, mais il a fallu que tu la refroidisses ! "**

**" J'ai pas eu le choix ! T'as bien vu qu'elle se laissait pas faire ! "**

Mikasa se remémora la scène du meurtre de ses parents survenu une heure plutôt, elle se rappela des derniers mots de sa mère qui s'était jetée sur les agresseurs avec une simple paire de ciseaux : _" MIKASA ! Sauve-toi ! Vite ! "_

_" Maman... Où voulais-tu que je m'enfuie ? Sans toi ni papa, où que j'aille...Il fait bien trop froid. "_

Après quelques minutes, le troisième agresseur rentra dans la maison en bois.

**" C'est bon, on peut y aller, chargeons la gosse dans la caisse en bois dans la charrette. "**

\--

_**Quelques jours plus tard, Ville souterraine, Mur Sina** _

Un des hommes ouvra la caisse dans laquelle la petite fille avait été mise, il la saisie par le coude afin de l'extirper de sa cage de bois. Une fois sortie, les mains toujours attachées dans son dos et encore tenue par le coude par l'un de ses ravisseurs, Mikasa releva la tête. Elle plissa les yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité, son regard se porta sur les deux autres ravisseurs. Ces derniers échangeaient une poignée de main ainsi qu'une bonne liasse de billets avec deux soldats de la police militaire. Ces derniers s'écartèrent alors afin de laisser passer les 3 hommes et la petite fille. Mikasa regarda les deux soldats de ses yeux inexpressifs juste pour s'apercevoir qu'ils abordaient un regard sévère et méprisant avant de le détourner de la jeune victime. Ils ne feront rien pour elle, au contraire, ils avaient permis à ces brigands l'entrée de la ville souterraine afin de pouvoir vendre "leur butin" en échange d'une petite commission...

Totalement absente et épuisée, Mikasa ne prêta pas assez attention en descendant les escaliers et trébucha. L'un des 3 hommes, la retenant toujours par le coude, l'empêcha de dévaler les longs escaliers.

 **" Hé gamine! Regardes un peu où tu marches! "** Constatant que l'enfant était à bout de force, il la plaça sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Mikasa leva la tête, ses yeux voyaient les rayons du soleil passant à travers l'entrée des bas-fonds. Au fur et à mesure de la descente, la lumière devint plus éloignée, rétrécissant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à disparaître complètement... C'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent leur descente et qu'ils s'aventuraient à présent dans les rues de la ville souterraine. 

L'odeur humide que cet endroit dégageait...L'aspect sale et sombre...Des gens marchant dans les rues, des gens assis à même le sol mendiant, des gens étendus peut-être vivants ou bien peut-être morts... Mikasa ferma lentement les yeux, résignée...

Les 3 hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment où des jeunes femmes peu habillées étaient adossées contre le mur de la bâtisse. Ils rentrèrent immédiatement avant que les jeunes filles ne puissent les accoster, ils étaient là pour approvisionner et non consommer... Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur ils demandèrent à voir le patron, une jolie femme les guida et les fit rentrer dans une pièce, au détour d'un couloir, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Derrière un bureau simple, se tenait un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, grand, mince, des cheveux châtains sans éclats lui arrivant aux épaules, coiffés avec une demie queue de cheval, des yeux verts foncés sévères. Il releva la tête des billets qu'il était en train de répartir en de petites liasses égales sur son bureau, il regarda les nouveaux venus et la petite masse sur l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux. 

**" Qu'est que vous m'emmenez cette fois? "**

**" Une asiatique. "** Dit l'un des homme en désignant de la tête la jeune Mikasa, alors que celui qui la détenait sur son épaule l'y enleva et la plaça au sol. Elle était non soigneusement et mollement à genoux, la tête baissée. 

Le patron des lieux délaissa son activité et vint s'accroupir devant elle et releva d'une main le menton de la fillette et de son autre main il balaya tout les cheveux du visage de Mikasa, il poussa à l'aide de la prise sur son menton vers la gauche puis vers la droite afin d'inspecter ce visage enfantin aux traits particuliers de ses yeux verts perçants.

**" Quel âge a t-elle? "**

**" 12 ans "**

**" Elle semble plus jeune... Ses parents? "**

**" Morts... C'est qu'une gamine mais c'est la dernière de sa race. Nous trouverons sans mal un autre acheteur si vous n'êtes pas intéressé ! "**

**" La dernière hein ? "** dit l'homme châtain scrutant toujours de ses 2 billes vertes perçantes le visage qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il eut un petit sourire avant de relâcher sa prise et retourna à son bureau où il s'empara de 6 liasses. Et en lança deux pour chacun des trois ravisseurs. **" Je pense que cela devrait couvrir amplement vos frais. Maintenant à part si vous voulez consommer... Vous pouvez dégager. "**

 **" Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous! "** s'exclama l'un des 3 meurtriers ravis du prix obtenu, avant de partir du bureau.

 **" Ma pauvre petite chose... "** L'homme attrapa et souleva Mikasa par la taille, la positionnant sous son bras avant de sortir de son bureau. Il monta des escaliers et poussa une porte en bois avec un petit carré de barreaux permettant de voir la pièce de l'extérieur, c'était sommaire, un petit lit une place dans un coin, une petite table ronde avec 2 chaises et une vieille baignoire à pied dans le coin droit au fond de la pièce près d'une fenêtre avec des barreaux.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la pièce, il lâcha Mikasa qui tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. L'homme lui retira les liens qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos. Il se dirigea vers la porte juste pour l'ouvrir, restant dans l'entre bâillement.

 **"Ella"** appela l'homme. Dans la minute qui suivie une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et yeux verts clairs, légèrement vêtue entra.

**" Oui Monsieur ? "**

**" Laves et changes cette gamine, apportes lui de quoi manger aussi. Quand tu as fini fermes la chambre à clef mais n'oublies pas de venir me la rendre."** lui-dit l'homme en lui jetant la clef.

**" Oui Monsieur. "**

1/2 heure plus tard, Mikasa était à présent lavée et habillée d'une simple tunique blanche, Ella lui apporta un plateau avec un peu de nourriture et un verre d'eau qu'elle déposa sur la petite table.

 **" Viens manger. "** Lui demanda la blonde mais ne voyant pas la petite fille réagir, elle la relança. **" Hé! Ton repas est là... "** ne voyant toujours pas de réaction elle se rapprocha de la petite brune assise sur le lit le regard au sol. Ella agita sa main devant son visage. **" Tu es sourde ou quoi? "** Elle soupira et alla chercher l'assiette, elle essaya de nourrir Mikasa mais cette dernière refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. **" Aller, manges... Tu ne vas faire qu'aggraver ton cas sinon... Monsieur Klaus n'est pas le genre d'homme qui fait dans la manière douce... "** La jeune blonde soupira une nouvelle fois après ses nombreuses tentatives de mettre la nourriture dans la bouche de la petite fille. Ella remit l'assiette sur le plateau, se dirigea vers la sortie refermant bien la porte à clef comme il lui avait été demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard le fameux homme châtain aux yeux verts : "Monsieur Klaus" entra à son tour regarda le plateau de nourriture intact puis la gamine au regard vide assise sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille, la regardant dans ses yeux noirs ternes.

 **" Je sais ce que tu veux faire... Si tu penses que je vais te laisser mourir de faim ou quoi que ce soit d'autre t'arriver après la fortune que tu m'as coûté... C'est que tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable. "** Il saisit fermement le menton de la jeune fille sans la quitter des yeux. **"SAM!"**

Le dénommé Sam apparut balançant dans la chambre un petit garçon maigrelet qui devait avoir le même âge que Mikasa. 

**" Écoutes-moi bien gamine... Je ne vais pas te battre, non... J'ai besoin de ce joli petit visage et de cette peau blanche intacts... "** Klaus qui n'avait toujours pas quitter ni sa prise de son menton ni son regard dans les yeux de Mikasa, rompit et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon, le saisit par la nuque, et attrapa le couteau à sa ceinture. Il posa ce dernier sur la gorge de l'enfant à terre. **" Mais... Je peux le punir lui ! Alors, manges ou tu m'auras donné une bonne raison d'égorger lentement ce morveux ici et maintenant... "**

Le jeune garçon implora pour sa vie les larmes aux yeux, devant une Mikasa complètement amorphe et sans vie qui se mit à table et commença à manger. Elle eut finit rapidement car la nourriture était malgré tout en petite quantité.

 **" Bien... "** dit Klaus en rangeant son couteau à sa ceinture, le jeune garçon lâcha un soupir lourd de soulagement. **" Mais... "** Sur ce, l'homme aux yeux verts brisa la nuque du jeune garçon de ses propres mains. Les yeux de Mikasa s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle eut un petit sursaut de stupeur, il avait dit qu'il ne le tuerait pas si elle mangeait... **" Ça... C'est pour que tu retiennes que quand je t'ordonnes une chose, tu le fais... À la moindre hésitation ou refus, tu auras la mort d'un gosse sur la conscience. Est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ?? "** Mikasa acquiesça lentement et silencieusement, elle eut un autre sursaut quand elle sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur sa tête et caresser ses cheveux. **" Bien, tu es une bonne fille... "** lâcha-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il rompit le contact, attrapa une boîte en bois posée précédemment sur la table lorsqu'il était entré. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tapotant à côté de lui pour faire signe à la petite fille de le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta machinalement. Klaus ouvrit la boîte et sortit un gros collier en fer rond noir. Il clipsa ce dernier autour du cou de Mikasa, et scella l'ouvrage avec une clef qu'il mit autour de son propre cou à lui grâce à une petite lanière de cuir. Klaus enleva les cheveux noirs pris entre le collier et la nuque de la fillette puis posa ses doigts sur le collier.

 **" Ça... Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever. Ceci représente ton lien envers moi. "** Dit-il, avant de passer 2 doigts dans le collier tirant dessus afin de rapprocher la tête de Mikasa et de lui faire lever son regard vers le sien. **" Tu m'appartiens. "**

À nouveau, elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

 **" Je veux te l'entendre dire. "** Impatient, son regard se fit plus sévère.

**" Je...vous appartient. "**

**" Maintenant et à jamais. "** Murmura-il comme s'il voulait que sa voix s'imprègne dans la conscience de la fillette.

 **"Maintenant et à jamais. "** répéta-elle sans aucune émotion.

\--

**_An 846, Ville souterraine, Mur Sina_ **

Mikasa avait 14 ans à présent, cela faisait 2 ans depuis la mort de ses parents. Ses cheveux étaient à présent très longs, ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses cheveux noirs et raides offraient un vrai contraste avec sa peau d'une blancheur presque cadavérique. Elle était plutôt petite et menue dû au fait de son enfermement et la quantité de nourriture qui lui été distribuée en petite quantité. Mikasa portait une robe dos nu ample maintenue par une ficelle enroulée autour de l'encoche de son collier.

Klaus et Sam la regardaient à travers les barreaux de la porte de sa chambre et cage.

 **" Tu vois, j'ai bien fait d'attendre, le temps a fait son travail et elle est devenue une vraie femme. Je vais enfin avoir le retour de mon investissement ! "** s'exclama le proxénète, sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux luisants ancrés sur la petite silhouette féminine. Il fut le seul à entrer et s'approcha de la jeune fille au regard vide. **" Ma pauvre petite chose... "** dit-il en caressant ironiquement tendrement la joue de la noiraude. Il fit glisser cette même main vers le collier, il tira la ficelle qui maintenait sa robe légère qui tomba à terre sous ce geste. Reculant d'un pas, il la reluqua attentivement afin d'observer le travail du temps sur la jeune fille. Sa silhouette été frêle, une taille marqué, sa poitrine et ses hanches s'étaient développés même si ce n'était pas excessif. Sa peau blanche et non marquée d'une quelconque imperfection si ce n'est cette marque couverte par un bandage qu'elle avait au poignet. Klaus se réjouit qu'il ai su la conserver en état pendant 2 longues années. Dans cette ville souterraine, elle avait juste l'air "neuve" comme l'aspect d'un nouveau né. Il regarda la baignoire fumante, qui répandait une bonne odeur poudrée et fleurie, dans le coin droit de la pièce près de la fenêtre avec de gros barreaux puis reposa ses yeux sur elle. **" J'ai invité beaucoup de monde ce soir. "** Il posa une robe dos nu d'un blanc pur sur la chaise. **" Tu dois être parfaite ce soir, ne me déçois pas... "** dit-il alors qu'il avait fait glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire pour relever le menton de la jeune fille afin de faire lever les yeux noirs vers lui, il exerça une petite pression supplémentaire sur le menton de Mikasa avant d'ajouter : **" Tu sais ce dont je suis capable quand je ne suis pas satisfait... "**

**" Oui, Monsieur. "**

Avec un sourire satisfait, il quitta la pièce, Mikasa alla s'allonger dans l'eau fumante de la baignoire, elle ferma ses pupilles ternes, avant de s'immerger complètement.

Les enchères avaient eu lieu, elle avait fait sensation dans sa robe si blanche.

Ce fut un vieil homme du nom de Nicholas Lobov qui remporta l'enchère.

Les yeux de Mikasa se posèrent sur ce vieux pervers et elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'homme avec anxiété. À ses côtés une des femmes de joie de la maison le remarqua.

 **" Ne cherches pas à te débattre, ça ne fera qu'empirer la chose... "** Mikasa se tourna vivement vers la femme qui continua avec un tout petit sourire forcé. **" Ça deviendra plus facile avec le temps... J-je te le promet."**

_Menteuse._

Sam vint chercher Mikasa en l'attrapant par le coude et la conduisit dans une chambre, rien de bien plus glorieux que sa cage habituelle à l'exception d'un lit un peu plus grand et d'une fenêtre sans barreaux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lit avec ses draps blancs... La brune eut à peine le temps de déglutir que Lobov entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Le vieil homme contempla de haut en bas la jeune brune en lui tournant autour, laissant ses doigts glisser le long des cheveux intensément noirs. 

Mikasa prit conscience que ce soir elle n'aurait plus rien pour elle, sa vie appartenait à Klaus, son cœur et âme à ses parents assassinés et son corps allait l'être cette nuit par cet homme immonde qui sera le premier d'une longue liste... 

Elle sentit deux petites larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. _" Pourquoi ? Je pensais pourtant avoir renoncer... "._ Elle sentit la main de Lobov sur sa joue, chassant sa larme tout en prononçant fermement **" Non. "** Elle s'arrêta instantanément habituée à écouter au doigt et à l'œil, elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Si le client n'était pas satisfait, Klaus ferait payer son indiscipline à une tiers personne...

 _" MIKASA ! Fuis ! VITE ! ",_ la voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête... _"Où pouvais-je fuir ?...Où puis-je fuir maintenant ?"_... Elle eut des flash-back de cette journée où ses parents furent tués, elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait été complètement tétanisée... Et là encore, elle était tétanisée... Encore... Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que l'homme avait mis ses mains sur sa taille et la faisait reculer afin de la faire tomber sur le lit... **"Non!"** Cette fois c'était sa voix à elle, la petite brune fut étonnée d'elle même et de cet instinct qui lui dictait de résister et fuir. Poussant l'homme fermement mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un duel de force s'effectua mais elle n'était qu'une frêle gamine... Elle se retrouva à terre, la tête un peu sonnée dû au choc avec le sol, l'homme à califourchon au dessus d'elle, essayant de saisir ses poignets qu'il arriva non sans difficulté à les plaquer sur le parquet au dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille lutta encore, ses jambes n'étaient pas fermement plaquées et elle en profita pour asséner un puissant coup de cuisse dans l'entrejambe du vieux pervers. Ce dernier s'écroula à côté d'elle, ses mains ayant lâchés les poignets de Mikasa pour les porter à son entrejambe endolorie en jurant. Et là elle vit le couteau que l'homme devait porter à sa ceinture par sécurité, qui est de rigueur dans la ville souterraine, l'arme était tombée à un petit mètre d'elle. En posant ses yeux dessus, se remémorant que cette même arme avait tué son père... Elle sentait comme un appel... Elle saisit le couteau... À ce moment là elle sut... Ce fut comme un courant électrique qui lui traversa tout le corps... Tenir ce couteau lui semblait tellement naturel et intuitif... Lobov s'était remit et avait à nouveau renversée la jeune fille sous lui, il tenta de la désarmer mais d'une incroyable rapidité elle lui asséna un coup fatal en plein cœur... Le corps tomba lourdement sur elle, elle pouvait sentir le sang encore chaud se répandre sur son corps et être absorbé par le tissu blanc de sa robe... Elle repoussa le cadavre sur le côté avec une grande force. Haletante elle regarda le corps sans vie, la lame du couteau ensanglantée. ELLE avait fait ça... Mais pas le temps à la réflexion, la petite lutte avait alertée Klaus et ses hommes de mains. Mikasa entendit plusieurs pas brusques montant les escaliers précipitamment... Elle était foutue... Elle se leva en panique et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et elle se pencha, c'était haut... Elle tourna sa tête vers la porte où plusieurs hommes s'acharnaient afin de défoncer cet obstacle de bois et elle le vit à travers les petits barreaux de la porte, lui, cet homme qui pendant 2 ans lui avait mis en tête qu'elle n'était que sa propriété...

**" N'y penses même pas !!! Je te l'interdit ! Tu m'entends !?! Je te promet que si tu sautes... J-Je laisserait tous les hommes de cette putain de ville te passer dessus !! "**

Elle fronça les sourcils à présent déterminée à échapper à cette menace, elle s'élança dans le vide mais avec d'incroyables réflexes qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle retomba sur le sol sans se blesser. Puis elle courra vite et loin, le plus loin possible qu'elle puisse aller...

\--

_**Quelques mois plus tard... 847** _

Livai, Farlan et Isabel venaient d'effectuer un énième vol brillamment accomplit encore une fois. Toujours harnachés de leurs équipements tridimensionnels sous leurs capes, marchant rapidement dans la rue afin de rejoindre leur maison. Isabel les mains croisées sur sa nuque, le regard en l'air, faisait leur propre éloge sur combien ils travaillaient bien et à quel point la police militaire était d'une nullité affolante. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Livaï avait stoppée sa marche regardant en haut à gauche. Elle le percuta et se heurta à lui comme à un mur.

**" Aniki ! Faut pas s'arrêter brusquement comme ça ! "**

Farlan suivit le regard de son ami. **" Isabel... Tu as laissé la fenêtre de ta chambre ouverte? "**

 **" Quoi?? Non... "** Elle regarda à son tour la direction vers laquelle ses deux amis avaient rivés leurs yeux pour voir la dite fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. **" Quelqu'un s'est introduit ??! "**

Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard, Livaï mit son index devant sa bouche leur indiquant d'être le plus silencieux possible, ils se remirent en marche afin de passer par la porte d'entrée se trouvant de l'autre côté de leur maison. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, Livaï fit un signe de tête à Farlan lui indiquant d'aller vérifier leur chambre à eux, alors que lui allait dans la chambre d'Isabel. Le petit brun s'engagea dans la chambre lame en main, il balaya la pièce du regard, tout ce qu'il trouva fut la fenêtre ouverte, des vêtements éparpillés dans tout les coins. Il entendit un bruit sourd venant de sa chambre à lui et Farlan, il se précipita à nouveau dans la pièce à vivre afin de se rendre dans la seconde chambre, mais tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut une silhouette encapuchonnée, tenant Isabel par derrière, une main faisant une clé de bras, l'autre une lame en main contre la gorge de la rouquine. Farlan arriva à son tour titubant un peu, l'intrus avait dû l'assommer provocant le bruit sourd précédemment entendu. 

**" Aniki! Aha mon pauvre tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu viens de te mettre! "** s'écria Isabel, à l'intention de l'intrus mais ce dernier insista sur la prise de son bras. Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit de douleur.

 **" Ok, doucement... On pose nos armes et toi tu la lâches..."** Farlan, les mains en l'air dont l'une avec un couteau s'accroupit lentement, il jeta un regard à son ami, lui intimant de suivre son exemple. **" Livaï...! "** Il fit glisser son arme sur le parquet l'envoyant en direction du voleur, suivit par son ami au regard noir. Toujours lentement les deux hommes se redressèrent, le châtain poursuivit **" Maintenant tu peux la lâcher... "** Il n'eu aucune réponse. L'inconnu jeta Isabel dans les bras du brun avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée restée ouverte, qu'il ferma et brisa la poignée afin de bloquer cet accès de sortie, le bouton de porte tomba de chaque côté.

Livaï se débarrassa rapidement d'Isabel la jetant à son tour dans les bras de Farlan, il se précipita dans la chambre d'Isabel, sautant par la fenêtre, utilisant son équipement tridimensionnel afin de retrouver l'intrus qu'il repéra rapidement tentant de prendre la fuite. Ce dernier courrait vivement et tourna dans une autre rue mais arrivant par les airs Livaï le plaqua au sol le choc fut si violent qu'ils effectuèrent des roulé-boulé avant d'être séparés de quelques mètres. Le brun fut le premier à se remettre debout, il se précipita sur la silhouette encapuchonné, se positionna à califourchon et leva son poing en s'exclamant **" Montres ta face putain de lâche ! "** en mettant la personne dos sur le sol, sa capuche tomba dévoilant une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs au carré, surprit Livaï laissa son poing en suspension **" Tu... Une fille ???!! "** elle lui sourit moqueusement de la constatation stupide du brun, puis elle attrapa une pierre non loin et profita de la surprise de Livaï pour lui asséner un violent coup à la tempe qui le déstabilisa le brun au point de le faire tomber à terre. Mikasa en profita pour s'enfuir alors que son adversaire n'était plus en état de la suivre suite au coup, Livaï ne put que la suivre des yeux en grommelant des insultes.

Après quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprit, il retourna tranquillement chez lui... Il fut accueilli par une Isabel inquiète et le regard étonné de Farlan.

**" ANIKI ! "**

**" Attends... Livaï... Ce sang...C'est le tien !?! "** s'exclama Farlan en pointant l'arcade de son ami.

Livaï porta sa main à son œil gauche et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de sa plaie au dessus de sa tempe en lançant un **" Tch. Cette putain de sale gamine m'a eu par surprise et m'a frappé avec une pierre ! J'étais tellement sonné que j'ai pas pu continuer à la poursuivre... Bref... Qu'est qu'elle a volé ?"**

 **" Un peu d'argent... "** soupira le châtain portant sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque grimaçant légèrement, elle ne l'avait pas loupé lui non plus.

 **" Je pense qu'elle a pris quelques un de mes vêtements. "** Rajouta Isabel.

**" Des vêtements et un peu d'argent, juste ce qu'il faut pour survivre un peu... "**

**" Attends Farlan ! Tu es en train de l'excuser ?? "** Le coupa la rouquine.

**" Non mais... "**

Alors que ses amis étaient en train de débattre. Livaï était pensif, le regard absent, sourcils froncés plus qu'à l'accoutumé, poings fermés sévèrement... Il s'était fait avoir par une sombre gamine... Lui... Il s'était laissé surprendre juste une seconde par le fait que c'était une fille en premier lieu, mais quand il avait vu son visage il avait été une seconde fois surpris par les traits particuliers que ce dernier arboraient... Un visage différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir et ça, ça avait pu le déstabiliser quelques secondes de plus et permettre à cette sale gosse de le cogner avec une pierre !! Il était frustré de son erreur, frustré de ne pas avoir eu son contrôle habituel.

\--

_**Environ deux semaines plus tard...** _

Mikasa rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans un petit baluchon, elle mit la capuche de sa cape de façon à bien cacher ses cheveux et son visage. Elle sortit d'un petit appartement abandonné qu'elle squattait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne s'autorisait jamais de rester dans un endroit plus longtemps. La porte donnait dans une impasse sombre, la jeune fille balança son baluchon sur son épaule et commença à marcher. Elle se stoppa un instant, sentant sous ses pieds le sol différemment. Quand ses yeux se baissèrent pour observer la terre fraîchement retournée, elle eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'un sifflement se fit entendre et aussitôt Mikasa se retrouva dans un filet suspendu à 3 mètres du sol... Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et constatant sa situation elle attrapa les grosses cordes qui composaient le filet et grogna... Un petit rire diabolique se fit entendre. Mikasa se figea et regarda plus bas d'où venait ce bruit et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité de l'homme qui venait de la capturer.

 **" Toi... "** Elle fit une pause et lança un regard noir **" C'est ton seul moyen d'attraper une fille ? En la piégeant ?? Tellement gentleman... "**

 **" C'est un bon moyen pour attraper une putain de voleuse. "** dit Livaï les bras croisés regardant avec satisfaction sa prise.

**" As-tu bien prêté un peu d'attention à la ville où nous nous trouvons?? Voler ici c'est le moindre mal... Donc fais moi descendre ! Maintenant ! Nabot! "**

**" Je dois reconnaître que tu as du cran gamine..."** Il marqua une pause, ses yeux froids sondant le regard sombre et haineux dans un duel silencieux. Livaï fronça les sourcils et plissa un peu ses yeux. **" Faisons un marché. Je te relâche et passe l'éponge si tu travailles pour moi afin de rembourser ce que tu m'as volé. "**

Voyant que la jeune fille aux yeux si noirs restait silencieuse, ne semblant pas convaincue et enclin à répondre positivement, il sortit de sa poche de pantalon un petit papier qu'il déplia sous le regard devenu curieux de la brune piégée, il lui montra une affiche avec un portrait dessiné de Mikasa avec les mot RECHERCHER POUR MEURTRE et une récompense. **" Ou je peux te livrer à ce Klaus, il semble beaucoup tenir à te mettre la main dessus. Avec une telle récompense, je serai incroyablement dédommagé. "** Voyant le visage de sa captive se décomposer et déglutir, il ajouta avec une expression narquoise **" Et j'ai le sentiment que cet homme n'est pas un gentleman. "**

Après une minute de réflexion, la jeune fille répondit avec une certaine amertume non dissimulée dans la voix. **" Ok... Marché conclu... "** Livaï coupa aussitôt la corde retenant le filet, Mikasa tomba brusquement sur le sol mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une lame se posa sur sa gorge.

**" Couteaux. Tous. "**

Avec un grand soupir elle lui tendit le couteau présent dans sa botte, celui à sa ceinture et celui qu'elle avait sous l'aisselle. Elle se releva lorsqu'il enleva sa lame de sa gorge. Se tenant en face d'elle, il s'avança jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un infime centimètre les séparer, les yeux de chacun dans ceux de l'autre, sourcils froncés. **" Tu es plus petite que moi, gamine. Ne t'avises plus de m'insulter. "** Livaï passa ses mains dans le dos de Mikasa... Il en sortit un énième couteau qu'il enfila à sa propre ceinture. **" Je dois remettre ma capuche...** **"** Il acquiesça pour lui donner l'autorisation puis l'attrapa fermement par le coude et commença à marcher la gardant près de lui, la faisant sentir contre ses côtes la pointe de son couteau qu'il tenait de son autre main libre, la prévenant qu'à la moindre incartade...

Après une bonne demie heure de marche silencieuse et tendue, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Livaï avant de franchir la porte, il lui indiqua de dépoussiérer ses vêtements et de taper ses semelles afin d'enlever toute la crasse présente avant de pouvoir franchir la porte.

 **" Aniki !... ?? "** Isabel et Farlan regardèrent surpris les deux nouveaux arrivants côte à côte... Livaï se tenait à côté d'une petite silhouette encapuchonné dont ils ne pouvaient pas voir le visage.

 **" Livaï... Qu'est qu ?? "** Le brun rangea son couteau et mais garda fermement le coude de Mikasa.

**" C'est la gamine qui nous a volé. Afin de rembourser son vol, elle va travailler pour nous. "**

**" Mais Aniki... Elle t'a frappé avec une pierre et... "**

**" Et je l'ai traquée, retrouvée et capturée... "** Il haussa le ton par frustration du rappel de son échec, regardant de travers Mikasa toujours encapuchonnée. **"Oi gamine... Tu vas rester ici avec nous mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer où de me la faire à l'envers... Il n'y aura aucun endroit dans cette ville où je ne pourrait pas te retrouver et cette fois je te livrerai à cet homme... Tu comprends ? "**

Mikasa acquiesça silencieusement. **" Bien. "** dit-il en la lâchant enfin et commença à se préparer un thé comme si de rien laissant les 3 autres interloqués.

Farlan soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis soupira. **" J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix... "** Comprenant que son ami avait dû voir un certain talent et peut-être un bon fond dans cette jeune fille. Il s'avança vers elle, les mains sur les hanches, il se pencha vers son visage. **" Tu peux enlever ta cape, histoire qu'on puisse voir à qui on a affaire..."**

Mikasa retira doucement sa capuche, dévoilant son visage sous le regard surpris d'Isabel et Farlan. Ce dernier se redressa et sortit rapidement de sa petite stupeur avant de mettre une expression plus chaleureuse sur son propre visage. " **Je suis Farlan. La petite boudeuse c'est Isabel et l'impoli là bas qui n'a surement pas du se présenter c'est Livaï... Enchanté... Heu... Et toi, tu es... ? "**

Mikasa se figea, écarquillant les yeux de surprise par la question... Car cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom, 3 ans que personne n'avait prononcé son prénom...

Voyant la jeune fille surprise et anormalement silencieuse, Isabel, intriguée, sans quitter la brune des yeux s'avança pour se placer à côté de Farlan, Livaï coula un regard en coin vers la brune. Farlan redemanda avec appréhension **" Tu as un nom... N'est ce pas ?? "**

Mikasa se ressaisit, effaçant la surprise et le mini-choc de son expression. **" O-oui... C'est Mikasa... Mikasa Ackerman. "**

Farlan lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux. **" Enchanté, Mikasa. Fais comme chez toi... "** lui dit il en se mettant de profil étendant son bras en désignant la petite pièce afin de ponctuer son invitation. La petite brune s'avança doucement, observant la pièce si ordinaire mais incroyablement propre... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ni s'être proposé un vrai foyer.

Les 3 comparses observaient la jeune Ackerman aux étranges réactions. Cette dernière se tourna vers Livaï. **" Donc... Quel est le job ? "**

Il resta silencieux, abordant son expression habituelle.Farlan répondit **" Nous effectuons principalement du... vol. "**

 **" Du vol ? "** Elle le regarda un petit sourire ironique sur le visage, puis plissa ses yeux les reportant sur Livaï en train de siroter son thé tranquillement sans se soucier de l'ironie qu'un voleur se soit offusqué de s'être lui même fait voler.

 **" Oui mais nous essayons de ne voler que ceux que ça peut impacter le moins... Nous ne sommes pas des bandits sans cœurs ! "** s'exclama la rouquine. Elle se figea, quand elle vit Mikasa enlever sa cape, dévoilant ainsi un étrange et très grossier collier ornant son cou. **" C'est quoi cette... chose? "**

Elle commença a avancer sa main pour atteindre le collier, mais Mikasa claqua la main d'Isabel.

 **" Ne touches pas ! "** Sa voix été glacée et ferme. Mikasa s'apercevant de sa réaction excessive alors que ces personnes l'accueillaient chez eux (même si l'invitation avait été forcée), et semblaient être de bonnes personnes. Elle adoucit du mieux qu'elle put son visage, porta une main à son collier et détourna le regard. **" Désolée... "**

 **" C-c'est rien... Je n'aurai pas dû... "** lui répondit Isabel sur un ton un peu étonné mais doux, frottant sa main endolorie. Elle échangea un regard inquiet et entendu avec Farlan comprenant que la gamine devant eux avait dû être une de ces victimes de trafic d'humain en vu de sa rare ethnie... De plus ce collier, c'était comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus une personne mais une simple propriété... Farlan voulant apaiser le malaise, décida d'amorcer une nouvelle conversation. **" J'imagines que tu dois avoir faim ? C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner alors je vais commencer à faire à manger... Tu sais cuisiner?** "

 **" Oui... "** Elle n'approfondit pas plus sa réponse, du temps où elle était avec ses parents, elle aidait beaucoup sa mère pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Mais depuis 3 ans, elle n'avait pas fait de cuisine... Du temps de Klaus, elle était consignée dans sa pseudo chambre... Et ces derniers mois elle s'était juste contentée de voler de la nourriture déjà prête.

 **" Super! Ces deux là sont de véritables calamités dans ce domaine... "** Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'Isabel protesta. Mikasa les observaient... Si de l'extérieur son expression était neutre, à l'intérieur elle sentit une petite chaleur en voyant ces deux personnes se taquiner gaiement. Ne remarquant pas le regard songeur de Livaï ancré sur elle comme s'il voyait à travers elle. Quand il était tombé sur l'affiche de recherche de Mikasa, il avait compris... Ce Klaus tenait un bordel et à cause des origines de la brune, elle devait être convoitée... Lorsqu'il avait pu (non sans mal quand même) remonter la piste de la jeune fille, il l'avait observée... Elle était toujours seule, elle évitait les gens, cachait son apparence, changer souvent de "cachette", volait juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre, elle était aussi en permanence sur le qui-vive... Il avait décidé de lui offrir l'opportunité de travailler avec eux quand il l'avait vue donner sa portion de nourriture quotidienne à un enfant maigrelet allongé dans la rue... Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être une mauvaise personne...

Juste une gamine malchanceuse... Comme il l'avait était...

Mikasa et Farlan firent le dîner majoritairement en silence, même si ce dernier tentait de mettre à l'aise la jeune fille, la complimentant sur son adresse pour couper les légumes ou encore lui donnant ses astuces à lui pour essayer de relever et d'associer le peu d'aliments en leur possession. Un peu plus tard, ils se mirent tous les quatre à table, Isabel constatant à haute voix que Mikasa ne mangeait que très peu, elle lui conseilla de se resservir afin d'avoir assez de force pour l'entrainement qu'ils avaient prévu pour la noiraude le lendemain. Cette dernière déclina poliment le surplus de nourriture, elle n'avait jamais été une grosse mangeuse et sachant la nourriture précieuse elle ne voulait pas se gaver plus que nécessaire. Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite soigneusement sous le regard intransigeant de Livaï, ils allèrent se coucher, Isabel invitant chaleureusement Mikasa à partager sa chambre étant donné que la maison n'avait que 2 chambres.

\--

_**Le lendemain** _

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, à l'écart de la ville, Livaï, Farlan et Mikasa équipés de l'équipement tridimensionnel, sauf Isabel qui avait prêté le sien à Mikasa.

Farlan et Livaï expliquaient le fonctionnement de l'équipement à la brune qui écoutait attentivement.

 **" Tout d'abord, il faut qu'on vérifie ton équilibre. Je pourrais m'arranger pour récupérer un 4 ème équipement mais je veux m'assurer que tu sois capable de l'utiliser en premier lieu. "** expliqua Farlan. **" Plantes les crochets dans les murs sur tes côtés et quand tu te sens prête, appuie ici et là afin de t'élever du sol. Il faudra alors que tu restes en équilibre. "**

 **" Compris. "** Mikasa s'exécuta aussitôt, ses grappins se plantèrent dans les parois rocheuses, et elle s'éleva. Elle réussit à se maintenir aisément comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Farlan été étonné de tant de facilité, Isabel applaudissait et avait un large sourire. Livaï restait à son habitude impassible.

Quand Mikasa redescendit, Isabel lui attrapa les mains et la félicita. **" C'est impressionnant ! Il m'a fallut plusieurs tentatives pour réussir!! Comment tu fais ?? "**

 **" Il faut répartir le poids dans le baudrier. "** se contenta simplement de répondre Mikasa.

 **" Vu que tu t'en sors bien, nous devrions passer à la pratique pur et dur. Tu as bien mémorisé le fonctionnement ? "** Demanda Farlan. Elle acquiesça simplement. Ils se rendirent tous les 4 à pied dans une partie de la ville peu fréquentée. Une fois arrivés à destination, le châtain reprit **" Tu dois te rendre au bout de la rue et revenir tout simplement. Je vais rester avec Isabel au cas où et par sécurité... Livaï, qui est le plus doué de nous, va te suivre au cas où tu te réceptionne mal ou bien si tu veux te faire la malle... "** il lui fit un petit sourire à la fin de sa phrase. 

D'un air totalement plat elle lança **" Autant de confiance... C'est touchant. "**

 **"Assez bavardé gamine. "** Aussitôt dit Livaï lança ses grappins et s'expulsa dans les airs suivit de près par Mikasa. Quand le brun se retourna pour voir où en était l'apprentie, il ne la vit pas il prit en conséquence une expression légèrement étonnée. Quand soudain il l'a vit passer au dessus de lui, elle se retourna rapidement affichant un petit sourire provocateur. _" Pas mal. "_ pensa Livaï avec un micro haussement des lèvres que personne ne put apercevoir. Il resta derrière observant ses mouvements... Il n'avait quasiment rien à redire si ce n'est quelques mouvements un peu inutile lui faisant gaspiller du gaz. Arrivée à la fin de la rue, Mikasa prit de la hauteur avant de lancer ses grappins sur les deux derniers murs, elle s'élança en redescendant et quand les câbles furent tendu elle effectua un effectua un lent salto arrière puis fit pivoter son corps à 180 ° afin de parcourir dans le sens inverse la rue qu'elle venait de traverser. Passant rapidement devant Livaï qui aussitôt fit demi tour. A présent les deux volaient presque côte à côte, le brun regardait de temps en temps Mikasa du coin de l'œil, elle avait un don pour ça, juste comme lui. Ils rejoignirent rapidement un Farlan bouche bée et une Isabel sautillant et applaudissant.

\--

Cela faisait 3 semaines depuis que Mikasa avaient rejoint les trois "bandits". Elle les avait aidés dans leurs missions, aidés à récupérer un peu d'argent et de la nourriture qu'ils répartissaient en part équitable à tous les membres de l'organisation, enfin presque équitable... Mikasa ne recevait rien afin d'éponger sa soi-disant dette, de plus Farlan distribuait discrètement un peu plus à l'un des membres atteint d'arthrite sévère causée par le manque de lumière du soleil. La jeune fille avait remarqué mais ne disait rien, approuvant en silence. Elle estimait beaucoup Farlan, il était intelligent, mesuré et généreux. Mikasa avait aussi appris à apprécié le caractère immature mais néanmoins joyeux et chaleureux d'Isabel. En ce qui concernait Livaï... C'était particulier... Contrairement aux deux autres il n'avait pas tenté une franche socialisation. Mais il se contentait de lui donner 2/3 conseils sur le combat au corps à corps ou encore sur l'équipement tridimensionnel pour améliorer sa vitesse. Elle devait lui accorder... Il était fort, extrêmement fort. Elle le respectait profondément pour ça. Parfois elle le surprenait en train de la fixer le regard inexpressif qu'il maintenait toujours quelques secondes même si elle se mettait à le fixer les sourcils froncés en réponse...

Étendue sur le matelas posé à même le sol dans la chambre d'Isabel qui dormait à poing fermé, Mikasa songea à ces 3 dernières semaines. Il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ai remboursé les frais de son vol et de sa consommation de nourriture. Se tournant vers Isabel en train de dormir, elle se sentit un peu triste à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt devoir partir. La jeune brune ne voulait pas s'imposer et était très reconnaissante de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu... C'était les seules personnes qui avaient été sincèrement gentils avec elle depuis son arrivée dans cette ville lugubre... Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Mikasa se leva, enfila un tee-shirt à manches longues et un pantalon avant de prendre ses couteaux et sa pierre d'affûtage. Peut-être que cela l'aiderai à se vider un peu l'esprit... Elle ferma le plus délicatement possible la porte de la chambre. Quand elle se tourna, elle trouva Livaï, attablé, la fixant alors qu'il était en train de nettoyer ses lames.

 **" Tu devrais dormir. "** lui-dit il avec son expression ennuyée habituelle.

 **" Je pourrais te dire la même chose. "** à la réponse de Mikasa, il reporta son attention sur le couteau qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

**" J'ai déjà dormi. "**

**" Quoi mais il est... "** Elle plissa les yeux pour lire l'heure affichait par l'horloge, la bougie à côté de Livaï n'améliorant pas plus que ça la luminosité. **" 3h30 du matin ! "**

**" Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur. "**

**" Je vois. "** Elle prit sa cape, sortit et s'assit sur les escaliers devant la maison, affûter des lames faisait un peu de bruit, elle préféra se mettre donc à l'extérieur. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. Livaï vint se mettre contre la rembarre des escaliers les bras et chevilles croisés. Il regarda silencieusement les mains de la brune affûter son couteau, quand elle eut finit il tendit la main pour prendre le couteau, qu'elle essuya avant de lui tendre la poignée. Il porta la lame devant ses yeux, l'inspectant minutieusement tout en décidant de rompre le silence.

 **" Farlan dit que ta dette est remboursée. "** lâcha-il en passant un doigt le long de la lame. Au mots du jeune brun, elle s'arrêta d'affûter sa lame 2 secondes avant de reprendre et de lâcher un petit **" Ok. "**

**" T'as fait ta part du marché... Tu t'en ai pas _trop_ mal sortie d'ailleurs... Pour une sombre gamine... "**

**" Tu parles beaucoup ce soir... enfin cette nuit... Est-ce le manque de sommeil? "** dit-elle en essuyant son dernier couteau, lui jetant un regard en coin.

 **" Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je parle toujours beaucoup. "** Il s'accroupit afin de déposer le couteau qu'il avait gardé. Mikasa rangeait les lames dans leurs étuis respectifs. Livaï ajouta **" On a reçu ton équipement, en passant... "**

Elle se tourna vers lui un peu surprise... Pourquoi avoir récupérer un équipement ? Même si Farlan avait évoqué d'en acquérir un pour elle au tout début, il n'avait jamais été convenu d'intégrer l'organisation... Enfin pas de manière claire et officielle... Livaï regardait derrière elle, en suivant son regard elle constata alors qu'il avait déposé devant la porte 2 équipements tridimensionnels lorsqu'il était sortit un peu plus tôt. Mikasa étendu le bras afin de toucher l'un des équipements, Livaï se releva.

**" Equipes toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. "**

Ils enfilèrent en silence leur équipement respectif. Mikasa le suivit sans protester lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. Elle le suivit toujours quand il utilisa son équipement pour s'envoler, quand il la regardait du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait un regard interrogatif. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, et après l'ascension d'une paroi rocheuse Livaï se retourna vers la brune avant de commencer à marcher vers un puit de lumière venant du ciel. Il s'arrêta une fois dans la lumière regardant en l'air avant de tourner son regard vers Mikasa qui s'avançait les yeux écarquillés levés au ciel, car oui c'est ce qu'elle pouvait voir là. Le ciel et toutes ses étoiles. Elle avait les yeux qui étincelaient aux reflets des étoiles qu'elle voyait, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. **" C'est... magnifique... ".**

 **" Tu... viens d'en haut n'est-ce pas? "** Sa voix roque la sortit de sa contemplation, elle tourna sa tête vers lui, affichant une expression surprise. Il continua **" Farlan... Cet enfoiré est vraiment doué, c'est le premier à avoir deviné... On trouvait étrange certaines de tes réactions... Tu parles bien et correctement... Tu as une bonne hygiène et crois moi ici c'est... Bizarre... Tu es aussi... polie... et ce n'est pas ici que ça s'enseigne... De plus ta peau si blanche qui d'après Isabel n'a aucune marque... Il n'est pas possible de passer 15 années ici sans avoir une cicatrice d'une blessure ou même encore d'une maladie... "** Il avait scruté son visage tout du long et à l'évocation de sa peau son regard était sévèrement tombé sur ce collier immonde qu'elle portait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, il pensait le savoir. Il savait très bien le nombres de chiens dans les rues de cette foutue ville... Sa mère en avait fait les frais... Isabel y avait échappé de justesse grâce à lui et Farlan... Mikasa, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était sûr d'une chose... Une jeune fille étant d'une ethnie rare... Ici ça attirer les convoitises...

 **" Vous m'en voulez... de ne pas vous l'avoir dit...? "** dit-elle reportant son regard sur le ciel s'avançant un peu plus en traçant un demi-cercle.

 **" Idiote, tu n'as pas de comptes à nous rendre à ce niveau là... "** Lui aussi reporta les yeux vers le ciel. **" Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux... Si tu veux rester ou non... Mais je sais que c'est à toi de choisir. "**

 **" Je veux juste rentrer à la maison... "** sa voix était douce presque un murmure emplit de tristesse. **" Mais il n'y a plus nul part où rentrer pour moi. "** Elle marqua une pause et s'assit entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, enfouissant la moitié inférieur de son visage contre ses bras.

 **"Je suis née et j'ai grandis au sein du Mur Maria non loin du district de Shiganshina... Avec mes parents on vivait en retrait car ma mère était une pure asiatique et la famille de mon père était également persécutée pour une raison qui m'est inconnue... Nous étions heureux juste nous 3... Mais il y a 3 ans... Des hommes ont frappés à notre porte... Mon père leur a naïvement ouvert pensant qu'il s'agissait du docteur qui devait nous rendre visite ce jour là... Ils l'ont poignardé... Ma mère s'est jetée sur eux avec juste une paire de ciseaux afin de me permettre de m'enfuir... Mais je n'ai pas pu... J'avais peur et j'étais tétanisée... Ils lui ont enfoncé une hache dans l'épaule... Et encore je n'ai pas pu faire le moindre mouvement... Ils m'ont assommée et mise dans une caisse en bois pour m'emmener ici afin de me vendre à un bordel... Et maintenant ça fait plus d'un an que le mur Maria est tombé... Je n'ai nul part où rentrer... "** Livaï qui avait écouté attentivement en silence, s'approcha et s'accroupit. Il posa un peu maladroitement sa main sur la tête de Mikasa qui sursauta à ce geste avant d'être secouée par ses pleurs silencieuses qu'elle avait retenues ces 3 dernières années. Après quelques minutes, les pleurs de la jeune fille s'étaient stoppées. Livaï remarqua même qu'elle s'était à moitié endormie, les yeux mi-clos... Il enleva le caisson gauche de l'équipement de Mikasa qu'il accrocha à l'un des siens puis il passa les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou, et passa son propre bras gauche sous les genoux tandis que son bras droit tenant la manette de son équipement et soutenait le dos de Mikasa. Il l'a souleva aisément, regardant bien devant lui. **" Rentrons à la maison. "** Il sentit une dernière petite larme heurtant son cou où la tête de la jeune Ackerman reposait. Il appuya sur la gâchette afin de planter son grappin pour leur permettre de descendre du haut rocher. Aussitôt au sol il replaça la gâchette dans son étui près de son aisselle essayant de le faire sans avoir à trop secouer la jeune fille qu'il avait dans les bras. La main droite totalement libre il la posa sur l'épaule de Mikasa fermement avant de continuer le chemin à pied, les mains trop occupés pour pouvoir utiliser l'équipement.

Arrivés chez eux, Mikasa s'était totalement endormie, ne voulant pas réveiller Isabel, il posa la brune sur le canapé et entreprit de lui défaire son équipement en essayant de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Une fois fini, il lui enleva sa cape et la coucha plus confortablement avant de lui reposer la cape sur elle afin de la couvrir. Livaï retourna s'asseoir à table, ayant déjà lavés tout ses couteaux il entreprit donc d'entretenir son équipement. De temps en temps, ses yeux se posait sur la noiraude endormie. Son visage était détendu, elle semblait juste normale... Elle se retourna, offrant à présent son dos, ses cheveux courts tombant, laissant ainsi à Livaï la vue de cet immonde chose fermement scellé autour de son cou... Il s'approcha furtivement pour constater que le fer avait des impacts et des griffures... Il devina alors que Mikasa avait dû tenter un nombre incalculable de fois de se débarrasser de cette chose sans succès... Le collier de fer était épais et solide, de plus la zone où il se trouvait était sensible... Un mauvais geste ou une mauvaise manipulation et cela pourrait la blesser ou pire. Celui qui avait ça été un véritable putain de connard...


	2. Maintenant et à jamais

Le changement était minime mais présent. Des yeux plus brillants, un peu moins de réserve, une expression un chouia plus détendue, quelques mots de plus, quelques gestes supplémentaires... Evidemment Mikasa restait cette personne calme mais elle s'ouvrait petit à petit à ses 3 nouveaux compagnons, d'ailleurs ça les avait un peu amusés de lui découvrir un côté maternel (alors qu'elle est la plus jeune) quand elle reprit à Isabel de ranger son bazar dans leur chambre ou encore quand elle soigna une petite blessure superficielle sur la main de Farlan ou encore quand elle sermonna Livaï de ne pas dormir assez et qui plus est assis sur une chaise ou sur le canapé... C'était tout naturellement que personne n'évoquait le fait que sa dette était payée mais que malgré cela elle était là avec eux après tout ils avaient récupéré un 4 ème équipement sans même lui demander au préalable si elle voulait rester, car elle était simplement devenue l'une des leurs...

Certaines après-midi, ils se rendaient tous les quatre à l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir le ciel. Profitant du soleil, les filles s'allongeaient profitant de la chaleur de l'astre pour les réchauffer jusqu'aux os, essayant de repérer des formes familières dans les nuages, même si c'était la rouquine qui participait le plus, la jeune brune jouait de temps en temps le jeu. Quand il pleuvait seulement Isabel se mettait sous la pluie souriant de toutes ses dents sous les regards inquiets de Mikasa qui lui répétait que ça allait lui faire attraper froid et que la pluie n'apportait que de mauvaises choses, les regards exaspérés de Farlan au comportement enfantin de son amie (même si la voir aussi insouciante était une bouffé d'air frais dans leur vie) et les regards noirs de Livaï lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle rentre dans la maison dans cet état (en bon maniaque du ménage qu'il est).

Parfois ils s'y rendaient certains soirs pour admirer les étoiles, Mikasa essayant de retrouver les constellations que lui avait jadis montrées son père pour les faire découvrir à son tour, leur racontant les légendes que sa mère lui avait apprises sur ces mêmes astres. Même Livaï montrait un tout petit intérêt à essayer de retrouver les formes en reliant les petits points blancs brillants entre eux.

Certaines nuits quand Mikasa ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle s'y rendait seule. Admirer ce magnifique ciel l'apaisait, la renvoyant aux souvenirs heureux du passé avec ses parents. Elles avaient fait son deuil même si le manque était toujours présent. Se souvenir d'eux mais surtout des moments heureux était pour elle comme un hommage sur la vie qu'ils avaient vécus et non la mort qu'ils ont connus. Les souvenirs de ses parents étaient la dernière preuve de leurs existences dans ce monde cruel, d'une certaine manière cela leur permettait de continuer à vivre à travers la mémoire de leur fille.

**" Oï , qu'est ce que je t'avais dit sur tes excursions nocturnes !?! C'est pas prudent pour une gamine de sortir seule ! "**

**" C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, personne ne peut se rendre ici sans équipement... "** Mikasa qui était allongée se redressa sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir regarder le nouvel arrivant. **" Insomnie encore ? ... Tu sais il paraît que plus on vieillit moins on dort... D'ici deux ans tu risques de ne plus jamais fermer les yeux ! "** Elle lui lança un sourire narquois pour accentuer la taquinerie sur son âge qu'il répondit par un petit coup de pied de sa part dans la semelle de la botte de Mikasa **" Tch! Sale gamine... "**. Il enleva l'enrouleur de câble dans son dos et les deux caissons en fer de son équipement tridimensionnel comme l'avait fait Mikasa afin de pouvoir venir s'allonger à la droite de la jeune fille. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, le silence n'était jamais gênant entre les deux bruns. Une petite brise fraîche hivernale se fit sentir faisant virevolter leurs cheveux. Mikasa tourna sa tête vers Livaï, le vent avait balayé sa frange de son front. Il frémit et se raidit quand il sentit des doigts froids mais doux se poser sur son front.

 **" Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ça... "** dit doucement la brune en effleurant la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Livaï tourna doucement la tête vers Mikasa, au moment où il posa ses yeux sur le visage de la brune qui avait ses iris sombres ancrés sur sa cicatrice, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour une petite inspiration suivi d'une tout aussi petite expiration, surpris par l'expression douce et soucieuse de la brune. Elle commença à baisser ses yeux noirs rencontrant ainsi ceux de Livaï. Ils se contemplèrent presque une demie minute ainsi avant que l'homme saisit la main de Mikasa avant de se redresser, évitant tout autre contact visuel. **" Ta main elle est gelée... On devrait rentrer... "** Il lâcha sa main rapidement alors qu'elle acquiesça avant de se lever à son tour et de s'affairer à remettre leurs équipements. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés à la maison, ils se débarrassèrent le plus silencieusement de leur équipement, le brun alluma une bougie et s'attela à entretenir son équipement. Sentant le regard de Mikasa sur lui, il leva les yeux vers elle. **" Qu'est ce que tu attend ?? "** Son ton était plat et il reçut un même ton en réponse **" Je n'ai pas sommeil... ".** Sur ce elle alla chercher son équipement et s'installa en face de Livaï, elle s'attacha les cheveux qui avaient pris quelques centimètres. Interloqué par le mouvement, il posa son regard sur elle. Le fait d'avoir relevé ses cheveux faisait ressortir le collier qu'elle abordait. Il regarda fixement le collier et serra sa main tenant un tournevis. **" Quand vas tu te débarrasser de cette merde autour de cou ? "** Cela sonnait comme un reproche, Mikasa releva la tête mais les yeux de Livaï était rivés sur l'objet en question.

 **" J'ai déjà essayé... Beaucoup de fois... C'est trop solide. "** Mikasa reporta son attention sur son équipement.

 **" As-tu penser à demander à quelqu'un de le faire? "** demanda Livaï sa voix comme à l'accoutumé, toujours son regard ancré sur le fer.

 **" Non... Je ne me voyais pas demander à des inconnus d'enlever ça et de prendre le risque de me faire attraper ou encore égorgée... "** Répondit-elle avec un un petit sarcasme dans la voix. Se débarrasser de cette chose n'était pas aussi simple qu'il semblait à le penser...

 **" Je vais le faire. "** Dit-il sans autre sommation en se levant le tournevis à la main se dirigeant derrière Mikasa. Cette dernière voulut protester en se levant mais ses fesses retombèrent instantanément sur la chaise alors que deux mains fermes faisaient une forte pression sur les épaules de la jeune fille. **" Juste fais moi confiance... Mikasa. "** Livaï sentit à travers ses mains la tension dans ses épaules, elle prit de longues secondes d'hésitation avant de lever les mains vers sa nuque. L'une afin de retenir sa queue de cheval, la seconde pour retenir tout les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque pouvant gêner. Ayant eut l'autorisation placide, Livaï déplaça ses mains vers le collier, quand il commença à trafiquer ce même collier avec le tournevis, il pouvait voir comment Mikasa s'était encore plus tendue et semblait même retenir sa respiration où l'avoir réduit au strict minimum. Au bout de 2 minutes, un clic retentit, une partie d'une petite dizaine de centimètre se désolidarisa du reste... Mais le collier ne tomba pas de lui même, le cou de Mikasa était plus épais à présent que lorsque cet objet lui avait été scellé autour... 

Livaï posa la partie désolidarisée sur la table, puis il saisit les deux extrémités, essayant de les écarter à la force de ses mains l'une de l'autre suffisamment pour permettre la sortie du cou de Mikasa. Il dût forcer énormément avant que le fer commence à se détordre. Une fois que l'écartement fut suffisant, il fit glisser lentement le reste du collier du cou de Mikasa, qui le saisit comme si sa vie en dépendait ne se souciant même pas des mains de Livaï qui réussit quand même à les enlever, il retourna s'asseoir en face comme si de rien. Mikasa finit par poser l'immonde objet sur la table. Les yeux aimantés dessus, interdite comme si elle était témoin d'une chose irréelle. Passant la main dessus cette chose qu'elle avait porté pendant maintenant 3 longues années... Elle porta sa main à son cou, devenu si léger...

**" C'est mieux comme ça, non ? "**

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme se tenant en face... Elle abordait une expression confuse, sa bouche restant entre ouverte, ses yeux brillaient... Elle sentit comme un battement de cœur retentissant dans sa tête, libérant et comme coulant dans son sang, un instinct de protection, loyauté et dévotion parcourant tout son corps...

Livaï fronça un peu plus les sourcils face à l'expression figée de la brune **" C'est quoi cette tête de mer-"** Il s'arrêta à la fois parce qu'il fut un peu surpris mais aussi parce qu'il fut interrompu.

 **" Merci Livaï. "** Elle émit un mince sourire, mais ce dernier était pur et sincère. **" Merci. "**

Un peu confus, Livaï se re-concentra sur l'entretien de son équipement suivit un peu plus tard de Mikasa. Plus aucun autre mot ni regard ne fut échangé.

\--

_**Quelques jours plus tard** _

Nos 4 bandits étaient en train de finir de dîner, Isabel et Farlan animaient la conversation vu que les deux noirauds étaient plutôt de nature taciturne. Farlan interpella alors Livaï afin de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait appris cette après-midi.

**" Ah Livaï ! Tu te souviens de ce noble d'en haut qui avait pris contact avec nous mais dont on a jamais eu de nouvelles ? Figures toi qu'en faite il s'est fait poignardé il y a presque 2 ans dans un bordel... Le patron de l'établissement a attrapé le tueur et compte l'exécuter demain après-midi pour montrer l'exemple... "**

**" Ça me dit vaguement...C'était quoi son nom déjà ?"** demanda Livaï plus pour faire la conversation que par réel intérêt.

**" Je crois que c'était Lobof... Non Nicholas Lobov."**

Mikasa se figea, elle connaissait que trop bien ce nom, celui du premier homme qu'elle avait tué, celui de l'homme qui l'avait achetée pour une nuit, celui qui avait faillit... **" Farlan... Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Ils disent vraiment avoir le coupable? "**

 **" Oui... Mais pourquoi tu demandes ? "** Farlan était suspicieux, il savait que Mikasa ne portrait pas intérêt à ce genre d'affaire sauf si...

 **" Parce que, je suis celle qu'il l'a poignardé... "** avoua Mikasa sans une once d'une quelconque culpabilité. Elle n'abordait aucune émotion particulière, elle avait lâchée cette bombe sur la même intonation que si elle avait demandé le sel. 

Isabel était expressivement surprise lâchant un **" Quoi ? "** , demandant explicitement à la noiraude de s'expliquer. Livaï observait attentivement et attendait la suite. Farlan regardait intensément le profil de Mikasa, son cerveau analysait le comportement, le visage et tout ce dont il a été témoin depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune fille... Puis avec un petit froncement de sourcils et rétrécissant ses yeux il rompit le silence : **" Je comprends mieux maintenant... Je me suis toujours demandé... Pourquoi, tu n'as jamais été vers la police militaire pour leur expliquer ton enlèvement... Tu ne pouvais pas aller les voir car sinon ils t'auraient alors arrêtée pour avoir tuer un noble... "**

Mikasa acquiesça calmement, le regard sur son assiette dont elle ne touchait plus depuis avoir entendu le nom d'un homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre. 

**" Mais si c'est toi qui l'a tué... Qui est la personne qui va être exécuter alors ? Ils ont attrapé la mauvaise personne alors ? "** demanda la rouquine.

 **" C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire... "** Farlan fronça les sourcils avant de prendre son propre menton entre ses doigts. **" Ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait confondre Mikasa avec une autre personne... De plus pourquoi c'est le propriétaire du bordel qui procède à l'exécution ? Pourquoi laisser l'information se répandre ? "**

Un silence s'installa à nouveau...Les lèvres de Mikasa prirent la forme d'une ligne dure avant de se mouvoir.

 **" Il veut m'appâter... Klaus... Cet homme ne s'est jamais pris directement à moi physiquement... Parce qu'il avait besoin de, comme il le disait : mon corps et de mon joli minois asiatique intacts... Donc il se servait d'une tierce personne en otage pour me menacer et me faire obéir... "** Mikasa marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre. **" Je lui ai fait perdre beaucoup d'argent, j'avais seulement 12 ans quand il m'a achetée, mais il estimait que j'étais encore trop jeune et qu'il ferait plus de profit s'il attendait que mon corps** _ **se développe**_ **... Donc il a attendu un peu plus de 2 ans, il a organisé des enchères pour... "** Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents avant de reprendre avec un ton dédaigneux et amer. **" des pervers voulant s'offrir la première nuit d'une jeune fille... Et c'est ce Nicholas LOBOV qui a offert une somme conséquence qui l'a remporté... Mais une fois dans la chambre, je ne voulais pas... donc on s'est battu, je l'ai tué et je me suis enfuie... J'ai erré quelques mois dans les rues et je vous ai rencontrés..."**

Mikasa s'arrêta après sa longue tirade, personne ne disait rien. Farlan, Isabel et Livaï avaient toujours leurs regards sur elle alors que les yeux noirs étaient toujours rivés sur la table. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

 **" Mais pourquoi se réveiller que maintenant ?... A moins qu'un signe que tu es encore en vie et dans la ville souterraine lui soit parvenu... "** interrogea Farlan.

" **Il se peut que quelqu'un ai vu mon visage lors d'une mission récente ma capuche s'est enlevé un homme m'a aperçue... "** avoua Mikasa, consciente qu'elle avait manqué de prudence. Elle s'était sentie trop en sécurité et avait baissée sa garde. Et maintenant le retour de bâton se profilait à l'horizon.

 **" Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir poursuivit et tuer ? Tu savais pourtant le risque...** " demanda Livaï froidement et le regard sévère.

 **" Je... Je ne voulais pas..."** Mikasa ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait hésité tout simplement car elle n'aimait pas tuer... Même si elle était douée pour ça elle n'appréciait pas le faire. Si elle devait, c'était en ultime recours.

 **" Tu voulais pas quoi?? Te salir les mains? Avoir un peu de sang dessus?! Je crois bien que c'est déjà fait... "** La voix de Livaï était froide et dure, son regard impassible et d'acier se confrontaient aux iris noirs de Mikasa.

 **" Oui je sais... Mais pas le sang d'innocent ! Rien ne pouvait m'affirmer qu'il allait parler, vous ne l'avez pas fait vous !! "** La voix de Mikasa s'éleva, elle avait merdé oui... Mais c'était son problème non?

 **" Peu importe! "** Coupa Farlan voulant mettre fin à la petite tension. **" Maintenant que ce Klaus te sait en vie, il va chercher à te mettre la main dessus, on doit chercher un moyen de-"**

Livaï se leva décidé et les poings serrés, il se dirigea vivement vers la porte. Mikasa comprit alors son intention et se mit devant lui, lui empêchant l'accès à la sortie et le repoussa **" Non ! "**

 **" Dégage gamine... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de régler ça... "** Elle lui barrait toujours le chemin, le repoussant les mains sur son torse, il saisit l'un de ses poignets et serra fort ce qui arracha une grimace à la noiraude **"Dégage ! "**

 **"Non ! C'est à moi de le faire... "** Mikasa lui répondit, c'est vrai c'était son problème, de plus il était plus légitime qu'elle soit celle qui mette fin aux jours de Klaus que n'importe qui d'autre et surtout que Livaï, il n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire...

 **" C'est parce que tu n'a pas agis qu'on arrive là... De plus es tu capable de le tuer? "** Livaï planta ses yeux gris durs dans ceux de Mikasa, il semblait y chercher la réponse directement.

 **" J'ai déjà tuer auparavant je peux le refaire... "** elle affirma sans sourciller. 

**" Mais peux-tu le tuer _lui_? "** Mikasa se figea... Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées il ajouta **" Cet homme t'a mis un collier, il a eu un total contrôle sur toi pendant 2 ans... As-tu déjà tenté quoi que ce soit contre lui ? "** Mikasa réfléchissait, jamais elle n'avait tenté de s'en prendre à Klaus même après s'être enfuie et être devenue si forte... Le visage de Klaus apparut nettement dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, leurs 2 voix raisonnaient dans sa tête _"Maintenant et à jamais."_ Il avait ancré l'idée qu'elle était sa propriété depuis le début et l'avait entretenue pendant 2 longues années où pendant cette même période il avait fait naître une culpabilité chez Mikasa... Elle l'avait vu s'en prendre à des innocents à défaut de pouvoir s'en prendre à elle, ces "dommages collatéraux" dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de leur sort par son manque d'obéissance... Elle le craignait... Elle craignait que ses agissement se répercutent sur d'autres personnes... Elle craignait également d'échouer et qu'il exécute l'horrible menace qu'il avait proféré lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie... _"Je te promet que si tu sautes...J-Je laisserait tous les hommes de cette putain de ville te passer dessus!!"_

Livaï regardait toujours Mikasa qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées, il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille, et une faible mais présente expression d'appréhension sur le visage de Mikasa le conforta sur ce qui devait être fait et sur ce qu'il allait faire. **" Je vois... "** Et sans rien rajouter, il lui envoya un coup de poing bien précis dans une partie de l'estomac qui la fit évanouir instantanément. Il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe pour la poser rapidement et sans ménagement sur le canapé. Avant de se diriger sans obstacle vers la porte, sa frange couvrant son regard...

 **" Attends Liva-"** Farlan ne put finir t'interpeller son ami qu'il avait déjà franchit et claquée la porte... Farlan échangea un regard inquiet avec Isabel avant de le retourner vers une Mikasa évanouie...

\--

Mikasa se réveilla en sursaut avec un affreux mal de ventre. Elle posa son regard sur Farlan et Isabel qui étaient à son chevet. La noiraude attrapa Farlan par le col de sa chemise, et lui demanda affolée **" Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente? "**

 **" Environ 10 minutes... "** Farlan posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille afin de défaire la prise sur son col de chemise. **" Mikasa... "** Cette dernière se leva, elle vérifia qu'elle avait ses 2,3 couteaux et décrocha sa cape avant de se diriger vers la porte. Farlan la retint avec une main sur l'épaule. Mikasa se retourna vers lui.

**" Mikasa, tu devrais rester ici... Livaï peut s'en occuper seul... "**

**" Oui Livaï-Aniki est très fort..."**

La jeune brune les regarda tour à tour. **" Je ne resterai plus sans rien faire...Je dois y aller. "** Elle s'avança, puis s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte. **" S'il vous plaît restez ici. Je ne veux plus de** _dommages collatéraux_ **..."** Elle quitta la maison sur cette dernière phrase murmurée.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Mikasa pour arriver à destination, elle déglutit en regardant la porte du bordel mais s'engagea dans le bâtiment dont elle s'était promis de ne jamais y remettre les pieds... À l'intérieur, les hommes de mains de Klaus gisaient au sol couvert de sang, agonisants ou déjà morts... Et le responsable était un seul homme... Juste Livaï...

Mikasa regarda les quelques prostituées présentent dans la salle, certaines semblaient choquées et apeurées alors que d'autres au contraire ne semblaient pas du tout impactées limite blasées... Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le bureau de Klaus, avec une certaine appréhension malgré tout... Du couloir, elle pouvait déjà entendre comme des bruits de lutte.

Quand Mikasa ouvrit la porte, elle se figea, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Ce n'était pas une lutte... Livaï avait son visage, sa chemise, ses bottes et ses poings couverts de sang... Il se tenait à califourchon sur Klaus inconscient lui assénant coup de poing sur coup de poing, parfois un craquement se faisait entendre, le sang giclait sur le sol comme le prolongement du coup porté...

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Livaï ne prenne connaissance de la présence de Mikasa. L'élan du énième coup de poing qui allait s'abattre s'interrompit lentement quand il croisa le regard un peu choqué mais étrangement implorant de Mikasa. Ils se fixèrent, seul l'essoufflement de Livaï brisait le silence. Après un dernier coup d'œil à Klaus, il se décida enfin à se lever sans un mot. Il s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte, il essuya avec un mouchoir le sang de son visage et de ses mains. Jetant un œil sur ces vêtements à présent tachés de rouge, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas fait un _travail_ propre...

Mikasa s'avança vers Klaus, elle s'accroupit et se saisit du couteau à sa ceinture. Elle mit la lame sous ce qui restait du nez de l'homme, de la buée se forma sur la lame. Il était encore vivant... Pour le moment... Mikasa le souleva par les aisselles afin de le faire adosser contre son bureau. Elle parcouru du regard le corps de son ancien geôlier... Il était salement amoché... Sa respiration était irrégulière et sifflante... Son visage ensanglanté et enflé, une de ses jambes prenait un angle non naturel... Bordel une de ses côtes cassées avait percé sa peau.... Il était littéralement battu à mort... Il n'en n'aurait plus pour très longtemps... Il repris presque miraculeusement conscience, il regarda de bas en haut la jeune femme de son seul œil valide dont le blanc ressortait plus immaculé que jamais au vu du contraste du sang rouge sombre recouvrant la totalité de son visage.

 **" Ma pauvre petite chose... Tu es revenue... J'te manquais trop hein? "**  
Mikasa resta silencieuse, le regardant froidement. Un sourire sadique apparût sur le visage de Klaus.  
**" Je t'ai vraiment détraquée hein? "** Continua-il avec sa voix rauque. **" Tu n'as pas changée... Tu peux essayer de paraître impassible, JE peux voir dans tes yeux toute ta haine et ta crainte... "** Il fut remué par une quinte de toux, surement due au sang qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. **" Mais c'est une bonne chose... La haine est un sentiment puissant... Et la peur s'ancre profondément dans l'esprit... Et grâce à cela, je ferai toujours parti de toi... _Maintenant et à jamais_... "**  
Mikasa le regardait toujours impassiblement, elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et écarta le vêtement afin de montrer son cou totalement nu. Elle constata avec satisfaction Klaus perdre son sourire et utiliser le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour serrer les dents. **" Je voulais juste que tu le saches avant de mourir... Je n'ai pas respectée ma promesse... Pendant ces 2 longues années ici... Je pensais n'avoir plu** **s rien à perdre et tu t'en assurer car ainsi je n'avais pas de raison de me battre mais...** **"** Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux avaient une lueur de colère et prononça les mots suivant en articulant le plus possible. **" Quand Lobov a essayé de me violer... J'ai compris que j'aurai toujours quelque chose à perdre, toujours... C'est pourquoi je continuerai de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. "** Mikasa saisit d'une main ferme la mâchoire ensanglantée de Klaus, attisant la douleur de l'homme, rapprochant son visage et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. **" Je peux te promettre une dernière chose... _Maintenant_ , tu vas mourir et la dernière chose que tu verras... C'est moi, me détournant de la pathétique personne que tu es, _à jamais_. "**

Sur ces mots elle se leva et se retourna. Livaï ouvrit la porte et sortit en premier suivit de Mikasa qui comme elle l'avait annoncé ne se retourna pas et comme promis la dernière chose que Klaus vu fut la porte se refermant sur le dos de ce qu'il pensait être sa _pauvre petit chose_...

Une fois sortis et dans le couloir, Mikasa s'autorisa à laisser un long soupir s'échapper et détendre son expression faciale... C'était fini... Enfin! 

Livaï la sonda de son regard habituel, Mikasa le fixa à son tour, avant de baisser les yeux sur les mains de l'homme à présent propres laissant apparaître des petites plaies dues à la violence des coups qu'il avait assénés. Elle prit délicatement la main gauche de Livaï et caressa avec la pulpe de son pouce les phalanges égratignées. " **Pourquoi ? "** murmura-elle, ses yeux fixant toujours les petites blessures.  
Restant sans réponse Mikasa releva ses yeux pour le confronter, elle lâcha sa main. Devant l'air nonchalant de Livaï, elle s'énerva brusquement, extériorisant la pression accumulée et commença à le pousser par à-coup. **" Pourquoi? Tu ne savais pas sur qui ou encore combien de personne tu allais tomber ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!! Pourquoi avoir fait une chose si stup-"**  
Livaï saisit les poignets des mains qui le poussait, il était exaspéré par cette fille, elle ne pouvait pas juste dire merci??!!  
**" Parce que je savais que c'était la seule manière de mettre fin à toute cette merde ! Écoutes Mikasa... J'ai fais ce qui devait être fait... Rien de plus, rien de moins. "** Il lâcha les poignets de Mikasa quand il sentit qu'elle se détendait. **" Maintenant, sortons de cet endroit répugnant... "** Il commença à partir mais la jeune fille l'interpella.

 **" Non, attends.** **"** Mikasa, sans attendre sa réponse, entra à nouveau dans le bureau sans ce préoccuper du cadavre et de l'odeur de rouille due au sang, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'accroupit. Elle enleva une brique non scellée et en ressortit une clé, elle se dirigea vers le bureau récupérant au passage la cape de Klaus suspendue à un porte manteau. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et étala la cape sur le bureau. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait vu Klaus le faire tant de fois. Mikasa ouvrit un tiroir avec la clé alors que Livaï vint se mettre à ses côtés.

**" C'est vide... "**

Mikasa le regarda en souriant légèrement, elle enleva le double fond laissant enfin apparaître de nombreuse liasses de billets. **" Tu disais ? "** elle eut pour seul réponse son fameux **"Tch"**. Elle sortit les billets et les disposa au centre de la cape, une fois fini, elle plia la cape de façon à en faire un petit baluchon. Sur ce, ils quittèrent le bureau afin de partir enfin cet endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'accueil, Mikasa en tête s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. **" Qu'est ce qui va leur arriver? "** demanda elle en parlant la vingtaine de prostituées s'étant réunies dans la pièce. Livaï haussa les épaules. Les jeunes femmes prirent connaissance de la présence des deux inconnus dans la pièce, elles s'arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers eux. L'une d'entre elles s'avança vers eux.

 **" Donc... Quel est la suite? Etes-vous notre nouveau patron? "** demanda elle en regardant exclusivement Livaï. Mikasa vit ce dernier prendre un air dégoûté avant de lancer froidement :

**" Il n'y a pas moyen. "**

Mikasa regarda les jeunes femmes présentent, elle ne savaient pas ce qu'elles allaient devenir mais elle pouvait faire une chose... Elle se plaça devant le bar et posa le petit baluchon improvisé dessus avant de l'ouvrir et de diviser les liasses de billets en 20 parts. Elle commença à les distribuer en silence, au bout de la troisième son regard s'arrêta sur le collier, en cuir avec une boucle en fer ou acier sur le devant, que la jeune femme avait autour du cou.

 **" Je peux te l'enlever si tu veux... "** Avec sa proposition Mikasa désigna du doigt son propre cou. La jeune femme la regarda réfléchissant un instant avant de se retourner décalant sa longue chevelure sur l'une de ses épaules. Mikasa se saisit de son couteau et coupa précautionneusement le cuir de mauvaise qualité. Elle enleva le drapé de la robe de la jeune femme de la boucle du collier et le noua délicatement autour du cou de cette dernière puis replaça sa longue chevelure par dessus. **" C'est mieux comme ça. "** Elle reçut un petit mais franc merci. La noiraude continua sa distribution d'argent ainsi que sa collecte de collier en cuir. Une fois fini elle se replaça devant le bar, tout les yeux étant sur elle, elle se sentit un peu gênée et obligée de dire quelque chose.

 **" Klaus est mort, ses hommes sont morts... "** Elle adressa un regard à Livaï avant de reprendre **" Et nous ne sommes pas là pour les remplacer. Nous n'avons rien à vous proposer... Vous pouvez partir ou rester ici... "** Elle leva sa main pleine de colliers en cuir **" Maintenant ce choix vous appartient, et seulement à vous... A chacune d'entre vous. "**

La femme qui avait demandé à Livaï s'il était le nouveau "patron" s'avança et se mit à côté de Mikasa **" Nous vous remercions tous les deux mais nous allons rester ici, continuer ce que nous savons faire..."**

Mikasa l'interrompit tristement **" Mais vous n'êtes plus obligées de... "**

**" Oui mais on a besoin de travailler... Certaines d'entre nous pourrait éventuellement trouver autre chose mais il ne faut pas être naïve... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'emplois respectables dans cette ville... La plupart d'entre nous ne serons jamais assez fortes pour voler ou ne pas se faire tuer ou violer... Mais nous pouvons reprendre cette maison avec NOS règles. Nous pourrions décider qui, quand et combien. "**

**" Mais si vous faites cela, vous aurez besoin de protection... Je doute qu'on vous laisse tranquille, de plus si un de vos clients devient violent vous aurez besoin de savoir le gérer... "**

**" Je peux demander à mes hommes si certains d'entre eux serez volontaires pour vous protéger, vous aurez qu'a convenir de leur dédommagement avec eux directement... Comme ça vous auriez votre indépendance tout en étant suffisamment protégées. "** proposa Livaï en s'avançant pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Mikasa fut étonnée de sa proposition mais c'était la meilleur et plus intelligente option. Elles n'auraient de compte à rendre à personne, elles vendraient leurs corps certes mais ça serait leur choix...

 **" Je pourrais aussi vous apprendre à vous défendre par vous même si c'est ce que vous voulez faire... "** Proposa à son tour Mikasa.

Ils continuèrent à parler des arrangements possibles quelques minutes de plus avant que Livaï et Mikasa repartirent afin de regagner leur maison.

\--

Mikasa et Livaï franchirent à peine la porte de leur foyer, qu'Isabel sauta dans les bras de Mikasa en pleurant à moitié.

 **" Vous êtes rentrez! On s'inquiétait tellement! "** Mikasa ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais lui fit quelques petites tapes dans le dos. Isabel voulut prendre Livaï dans ses bras à son tour mais ce dernier l'arrêta posant sa main sur la tête de rouquine, ébouriffant sa tignasse à la couleur chatoyante. Farlan s'avança vers ses amis, regardant uniquement Livaï de haut en bas, constatant les vêtements de son ami couvert de sang.

 **" Je suppose que c'est réglé... "** Le brun ne lui répondit rien, son état parlait pour lui de toute manière... Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chemise et la pinça des doigts afin de décoller le tissu poisseux de son torse.

 **" Tch. C'est dégueulasse... "** Livaï se dirigea alors vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami afin de se laver et se changer. Mikasa accrocha sa cape et commença à préparer le dîner avec Farlan alors qu'Isabel nettoyait la table et dressait le couvert. Livaï sortit tout propre et changé de sa chambre, ses vêtements sales dans sa main, il se dirigea vers l'évier propre et vide de la cuisine. Il mit ses vêtements dedans et ponctionna le levier afin que l'eau s'écoule du robinet. Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements et l'eau rouge qui s'évacuait dans le conduit. Elle vit les mains égratignées de Livaï frottant ardemment les tâches avec du savon, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure. Un petit sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle.. .Livaï avait vite réussit à récupérer la blancheur de sa chemise, il essora son linge le posa dans une bassine préalablement sortie et nettoya l'évier avant de prendre sa bassine et étendre son linge, il eut finit pile à temps pour se mettre à table.

Comme d'habitude, Livaï était assis en face de Farlan et à côté d'Isabel. Mikasa déposa le plat ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de Farlan et en face d'Isabel.

 **" Donc maintenant Mikasa tu n'auras plus à faire sans cesse attention à ne pas montrer ton visage une fois dehors ? "** demanda Isabel la bouche à moitié pleine.

 **" Malheureusement, il reste toujours le problème de la police militaire... Désolée Mikasa... "** répondit Farlan à sa place. La brune se renfrognât un peu.

**" C'est moi qui suis désolée... J'ai l'impression de créer que des problèmes... "**

**" C'est pas grave ! La police en a après nous aussi après tout...Ils essayent toujours de nous rattraper avec l'équipement tridimensionnel alors qu'il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas le niveau ! "** Affirma Isabel avec une fierté non dissimulée ce qui fit sourire un petit peu Mikasa.

 **" Et aujourd'hui nous avons plus d'alliées qu'hier... "** lança Mikasa **" Les filles du bordel de Klaus. "** ajouta-elle devant les airs interrogatifs de Farlan et Isabel. 

**" Livaï... Sommes nous des proxénètes à présent ? "** demanda Farlan suspicieusement.

**" Non... Elles veulent maintenir le** _commerce_ **elles-mêmes. J'ai proposé que certains de nos hommes pourraient assurer leur protection en échange d'une rémunération. Mais cela se fera entre eux, notre organisation n'aura rien avoir là dedans. "**

**" Je vois... C'est plutôt une bonne idée. "** Constata Farlan après la réponse de son ami.

 **" Même si je n'approuve pas, c'est leur choix... De plus elles pourraient nous prévenir si jamais elles entendent parler d'informations importantes... "** ajouta Mikasa.

 **" Pourquoi confier de telle information à une... prostituée? "** demanda Isabel en regardant Mikasa qui prit une gorgée d'eau en rougissant un peu avant de lui répondre.

**" Il parait... Que les hommes parlent... quand ils sont heureux. "**

**" Heureux? "**

Mikasa regarda Isabel avec un petit sourire gêné et en levant un de ses sourcils. **" Oh... "** lança timidement la rouquine comprenant enfin le sous-entendu... Le rire amusé de Farlan éclata dans la pièce. Le reste du dîner consista à s'échanger des banalités et se finit paisiblement. Farlan débarrassa la table qu'Isabel entreprit de nettoyer, Mikasa s'occupa de faire la vaisselle que Livaï essuya. Une organisation bien rodée. Une fois la table propre Isabel bailla et s'en alla dans sa chambre en s'étirant n'oubliant pas de souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses amis. Farlan se rendit lui aussi dans sa chambre, il était tard et n'avait plus rien à faire de toute façon.

Mikasa tendit la dernière assiette à Livaï qui l'essuya avant de la ranger avec les autres. La jeune fille fouilla dans un placard et sortit une petite boite en fer qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle s'assit et ouvrit la boîte en sortit un tissu propre et une mini bouteille d'alcool. Elle imbiba le tissu sous le regard interrogateur de Livaï.

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "**

**" Pour toi. "** lui répondit elle en désignant d'un signe de la tête les mains de l'homme.

**" C'est rien, il n'y a pas besoin... "**

**" Autant le faire maintenant que j'ai tout sorti... "** Devant un Livaï non coopératif, Mikasa soupira **" S'il te plaît... Vois ça comme un remerciement. "** Il la regarda un petit moment avant de céder, puis de venir s'asseoir et poser ses mains sur table. Mikasa en saisit une et commença à tamponner les plaies avec le tissu imbibé d'alcool.

**" Tu ne t'es pas loupé... Tu aurais pu utiliser ton couteau. "**

**" J'avais besoin de me défouler... "**

**" Je vais me répéter mais...** **Pourquoi ? "** lui demanda-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

 **" J'avais mes raisons. "** Impassible comme toujours... Mikasa commença alors à envelopper sa main dans un tissu propre.

 **" Tu n'en a pas marre d'être aussi froid ?? C'est ennuyant. "** dit-elle platement.

**" Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça gamine. "**

Mikasa releva son regard sévère sur lui. **" Je ne suis pas froide... Je suis... _modérée_. "** Et là... Elle vit une chose surprenante. Il fit un bref instant un mince sourire. **" Oh mais je rêve... "**

 **" Quoi ? "** demanda-il reprenant son air renfrogné.

 **" Tu as souri. "** elle continua moqueusement **" Je ne pensais pas cela possible, je croyais que ton visage était paralysé... "**

 **" Les vapeurs d'alcool te monte à la tête, je n'ai pas souri. "** Le fait est qu'il avait sourit aussi fugace que ça a été, il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte lui même.

 **" Quel rabat joie... "** Elle déposa la main à présent soignée de Livaï et saisit la seconde afin de ré-effectuer les mêmes gestes sur la jumelle. **" Tu m'as un peu surprise quand je suis rentrée dans le bureau... Tu étais si... violent... "**

 **" Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? "** demanda-il nonchalamment attendant la réponse positive.

Elle releva son regard pour croiser le sien, elle balança sa tête doucement de gauche à droite. **" Non... Mais je me demande... Quelles horribles choses tu as dû traverser pour agir de cette façon... "**

Livaï fut surpris par sa réponse... Elle avait été témoin de la manière dont il s'acharnait plus que nécessaire sur cet homme, il avait perdu le contrôle. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était adolescent, depuis le départ de Kenny en fait. Même Farlan et Isabel n'avait jamais assistés à une démonstration d'une telle violence brute de sa part. Oh bien sûr ils l'avaient déjà vu se battre et tuer mais c'était toujours rapide, froid et propre... N'importe qui aurait été choqué et aurait pris peur et à raison... Mais pas elle... Mikasa se tenait là devant lui, pas effrayée pour un sous... Et plutôt que de retenir juste le résultat (son côté violent), elle se demandait juste comment il en était arrivé à devenir lui... Livaï avait remarqué ce côté étonnamment positif de Mikasa, on ne dirait pas à la voir et pourtant... Elle avait conscience du monde injuste et cruel dans lequel ils vivaient mais elle voyait les bons côtés, ceux qui en valait la peine. Elle vivait pour tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés et perdus, pour leur mémoire... Elle n'était pas le cliché-type de la personne froide et impassible habituel, elle était plus que ça, plus complexe, plus intéressante.

Mikasa continua le tamponnage des plaies, une fois ces dernières suffisamment désinfectées, elle commença à panser les doigts de Livaï.

**" Tu n'as pas à me le dire... Mais si jamais tu veux en parler un jour... J'attendrai. "**

Mikasa marqua une pause puis s'attarda sur ses mains tenant toujours celle de Livaï, elle les retira doucement, se sentant soudainement gênée... Elle crut sentir celle de Livaï tenter d'empêcher brièvement le glissement, mais si ce fut le cas il n'avait pas mit plus de volonté que ça. **"Je..Je vais aller dormir maintenant... Bonne nuit. "** dit doucement la jeune fille en se levant puis rangea le matériel médical et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\--

Cela faisait 4 jours depuis la mort de Klaus et 3 nuits que Mikasa avait remarqué que Livaï ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit où de la journée...Il était un peu plus distant avec elle, évitait de la regarder. Ces cernes étaient plus accentuées qu'à l'accoutumé en conséquence... Mikasa avait remarqué depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le trio que Livaï avait des phases de totale insomnie en plus de ne dormir que très peu mais si elle avait bien fait attention, il ne passait pas plus de 2 nuits sans dormir... Donc quand elle avait entendu cette nuit, le bruit de la porte d'entrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'habiller en vitesse et de filer l'insomniaque. Elle le suivit discrètement et à distance raisonnable, assez loin pour qu'il ne la remarque pas, assez près pour qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue. Mikasa se fit la réflexion que c'était une nuit sans dormir de trop pour le jeune homme quand elle constata qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa filature... Elle était douée oui, mais Livaï avait des sens ultra aiguisés... Quand ce dernier sortit de la ville, elle mit plus de distance ne pouvant plus le perdre de vue n'ayant plus d'obstacle visuel. 

Il s'était arrêté devant une grande parois rocheuse, ces dernières étant les limites de la ville souterraine, elle s'avança de plus en plus près ne faisant intentionnellement plus attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle le vit se tenant debout devant des pierres formant un rectangle sur le sol, puis une petite pyramide de pierre. Ça semblait être une tombe. Mikasa fit demi-tour, elle ne pouvait pas s'immiscer comme ça sans autorisation, c'était trop personnel...

**" Tu devrais rester... Après tout les efforts que tu as fait pour me suivre à mon insu. "**

Mikasa s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers lui. **" Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû... "**

 **" Et pourtant tu es ici... "** l'interrompit-il la mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Mikasa se retourna complètement. Livaï s'agenouilla et posa une main à plat sur le sol servant de tombe. **"C'est ma mère... "**

Mikasa s'avança en enlevant sa capuche et se mit sur le côté droit de l'homme agenouillé. Fixant elle aussi le sol.

 **" Que lui est il arrivée? "** demanda-elle hésitante mais d'une voix douce.

**" Elle est tombée malade... Je ne sais pas quelle merde elle a chopée, je n'étais encore qu'un sale gosse... "**

Elle tourna sa tête et regarda le profil de Livaï, même s'il affichait toujours son expression impassible, ses sourcils étaient un peu plus froncés et ses lèvres un peu plus pincées...

**" Comment était-elle ? "**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, Mikasa se demanda si elle avait raison de poser des questions, il semblait encore blessé de la perte de sa mère après tant d'années... Mais elle pouvait comprendre.

 **" Elle était belle, de longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés, des yeux marrons. Elle était d'une nature assez calme, elle a toujours été douce avec moi, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu élever la voix... "** Il marqua une petite pause et eut un mince sourire triste et nostalgique. **" Elle aimait le brandy... Quand elle avait un peu de chance de s'en procurer suffisamment, je pouvais voir à quel point elle le savourait... Quand elle en avait bu une certaine quantité, elle semblait vraiment heureuse, elle dansait enfin elle tourbillonnait plus sur elle-même... La plus part du temps elle finissait par trébucher et se mettait à rire. "** Il sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille de brandy et but goulûment un peu plus de la moitié de la petite bouteille.

**" Elle semblait être une femme intéressante. "**

**" Elle l'était. "** Il bu cette fois-ci juste une gorgé. Mikasa lui enleva la petite bouteille des mains. **"Qu'est que tu fais ?? "**

 **" Je veux rendre hommage à ta mère. "** dit-elle en prenant une bonne gorgée de la boisson préférée de la mère de Livaï : Kuchel. Mikasa grimaça un peu quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge, elle n'était pas habituée, c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas mauvais une fois la sensation passée, l'arôme était fort et restait sur les papilles. Elle reprit une seconde gorgée et estima qu'elle en avait eu assez. Elle retendit la bouteille à Livaï, si ça pouvait le faire tomber de sommeil... Qu'il se fasse plaisir ! Cependant le brun regarda le goulot de la bouteille avec un peu de dégoût. **" Tu te moques de moi... "** Sur ces mots elle essuya avec sa manche le goulot et retendit la bouteille qu'il prit en lançant un petit **"Tch"**. **" Ça doit être problématique d'être si maniaque quand tu dois embrasser quelqu'un... "**

 **" Pourquoi devrais-je embrasser quelqu'un ?! "** répondit-il sur la défensive et peut-être même un petit peu _frustré...?_ Il rebut une gorgée d'alcool et regarda la bouteille étonné de son geste, il avait bu sans s'en rendre compte, voulant se donner contenance alors qu'il sentait la gêne s'insinuer en lui.

 **" Parce que c'est ce que font les hommes... Entre autres choses... "** lui expliqua platement Mikasa se remémorant le nombre d'hommes venant au bordel de Klaus.

 **" C'est vraiment ça l'image que t'as des hommes? C'est comme ça que tu nous vois avec Farlan ? "** Il cracha ces mots d'un air dégoûté à l'idée d'être mit dans le même panier que les hommes immondes fréquentant les bordels.

 **" Non je n'ai pas dis ça... Mes parents s'aimaient et ils s'embrassaient et plus surement sinon je ne serai pas là... "** Elle sourit en se rappelant quand elle avait demandé à ses parents comment on faisait les enfants, ils avaient été si gênés et avait finit par lui donner une explication juste mais un peu floue : papa et maman doivent se faire un câlin... Mais quand vous aviez passés 2 ans dans un bordel même si vous n'avez rien fait techniquement, vous êtes témoins de comment ces choses là fonctionnent... **" Et j'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes venir dans le bordel de Klaus et faire leurs affaires avec les femmes... Donc que ce soit par amour ou par juste une envie... Je suppose que c'est un besoin comme un autre... Tout ça pour dire que le sexe n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi... Ça dépend juste de la personne avec qui on est et d'un consentement mutuel... "**

 **" ... "** Livaï prit une très longue gorgée.

Mikasa le regarda suspicieusement finir la bouteille, un petit sourire sournois étira ses lèvres. Serait-il possible qu'il n'ai jamais...?? **" Tu- "** Sa prise de parole fut avortée par Livaï qui se leva, déposa la bouteille vide devant la pyramide de pierre. **" Rentrons. "** Il n'attendit aucune réponse et prit le chemin du retour avec un pas un petit peu pressé, Mikasa sur ses talons.

Une fois de retour, Livaï sortit une bouteille d'alcool et un verre, voulant terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il se mit à table, remplit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres mais s'interrompit quand il vit que Mikasa se tenait toujours debout dans la pièce le regardant. **" Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Va dormir! "**

Elle le regarda sévèrement. **" J'irai dormir si TOI tu vas dormir! "** Et nous y voilà, Maman Mikasa est dans la place!

Il soupira mais ne bougea pas et bu son verre tranquillement avant de s'en resservir un autre. Si elle ne voulait pas aller dormir qu'importe, elle finira bien par se fatiguer toute seule. Mikasa sachant qu'il allait s'agir d'un concours de volonté, se sortit un verre et se mit devant lui comme pour le provoquer. Elle se servit un verre du liquide brun, elle le porta à ses lèvres et bu doucement.

**" Je te préviens si tu es malade et que tu veux gerber... Je te fous dehors à coup de pied au cul... "**

**" Je ne prévois pas de boire autant... Je voulais juste goûter... "** Elle prit une autre petite gorgée, tout en souriant légèrement mais sournoisement... Elle avait une petite idée en tête... Elle avait découvert un peu plus tôt que Livaï était mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de... _rapprochements humains_... C'était assez amusant que cet homme adulte si fort et impassible ait un tel point sensible... Et si elle pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise suffisamment pour qu'il décide d'aller se coucher et d'enfin dormir... Encouragée par l'alcool elle se lança et prit une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Farlan et Isabel. **" A propos de la conversation que l'on a eu un peu plus tôt... Dois-je en conclure que tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un...? "**

Livaï fronça les sourcils en manquant de briser le verre en bois qu'il serrait fort dans l'une de ses mains... Il n'aimait pas la tournure des questions de Mikasa ce soir... **" Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi... "** Il vida rageusement son verre qu'il remplit à nouveau.

Mikasa le regarda encore plus suspicieusement. **" Ta réaction en dit plus que tes mots... "**

 **" ..."** Il ne répondit rien, et vida son verre avant de se resservir encore...

 **" Donc si je comprends bien tu dois avoir presque la trentaine... Et tu n'as jamais été avec une fille ? ou peut-être un garçon ? "** Livaï tourna un regard excédé à Mikasa qui sirotait tranquillement son propre verre qui sera son dernier car elle commençait à ressentir les effets, son corps s'étant réchauffé un peu, elle sentait même ses joues rougirent légèrement. Et surtout le sujet qu'elle abordait aussi aisément devait être la preuve que l'alcool l'avait un petit peu encouragée... **" Alors ? "** Elle le relança en le regardant intensément, elle le vit froncer ses sourcils encore plus et baisser les yeux sur son verre en rougissant ??! **" Pourquoi ? Tu n'as même jamais embrassé quelqu'un ? "**

**" Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrête de m'emmerder avec ça ?! "**

**" Va dans ton lit et dors ! "** Le ton de Mikasa était ferme et sans appel.

Sérieusement ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle essayait de le mettre dans une situation si inconfortable?? Livaï posa les yeux sur son verre, réfléchissant, mesurant ce qu'il préférait... Parler de ce genre de chose... Ou... aller au lit et prendre le risque de s'endormir et de faire ses cauchemars... Finalement il trancha sur une troisième solution. **" Ou je peux te ballonner et t'attacher à la chaise... Et j'aurai la paix... "**

 **" Tu ne ferai pas vraiment ça ? "** Mikasa le lui demanda sincèrement inquiète...

Ce fut à Livaï de porter un sourire narquois caché par son verre. **" Peut-être bien... Si tu continues je n'aurai aucun scrupule. "**

Mikasa le regarda en plissant les yeux, elle le savait capable d'une telle chose. Donc elle décida de changer de sujet et de ne plus l'embêter. Plus de stratagème. Mais de la sincérité à la place. **" Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas d'aller te coucher ? Si tu ne dors pas encore ce soir... Ton corps ne tiendra pas plus- "**

 **" Je ne me savais pas si surveillé... Et ne me sous estime pas. "** Livaï l'avait interrompue de son ton si aimable (ironie).

 **" Livaï... Pourquoi t'affliger une telle chose ? "** Mikasa le regarda avec inquiétude. **" Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Parce que je n'aurai peut-être pas été capable de tuer Klaus et que tu t'en ai chargé à ma place ? "**

Livaï se figea et regarda Mikasa, elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Et elle pensait même être indirectement responsable... **" Ne sois pas ridicule, tuer des porcs comme lui ne m'a jamais empêcher de dormir. "**

 **" Pourquoi alors ? "** Même si elle avait son attention, il ne lui répondit rien, en la sondant de ses yeux gris comme s'il pesait le pour ou le contre. **" S'il te plaît... Je veux aider... "** Son ton était limite implorant, et ça lui faisait presque de la peine, il ne méritait pas tant d'inquiétude, enfin selon lui.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir finit son verre, que Livaï céda enfin. Elle se montrait sincèrement inquiète pour lui... Donc il allait faire de même, et être honnête avec elle. **" J'ai grandi dans un bordel, ma mère y travaillait... Quand elle est tombée malade, e** **lle ne pouvait plus bosser donc on a vite manquer de nourriture...** **Son état s'est dégradé rapidement... Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard dans son lit... Je suis resté à la regarder suffisamment longtemps pour que sa peau tourne au gris et que ses lèvres se retrousse... "**

Mikasa déglutit... Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment cela devait être traumatisant de rester plusieurs jours dans la même pièce avec le cadavre d'un être aimé... Au vu de ce qu'il racontait sur l'état du corps de sa mère, il avait dû passer de nombreux jours à la regarder... Il n'avait pas du et pu manger aussi pendant ce temps là...

Mikasa alors comprit pourquoi alors Livaï avait eu besoin de se défouler sur Klaus, gérant d'un établissement comme celui où travaillait sa mère... Cette histoire avait dû faire remonter à la surface ses horribles souvenirs.

**" Parfois quand je dors je me revois dans cette pièce sale... Je peux sentir l'odeur de la mort... Je revois ma mère souffrir lentement avant de mourir sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit... "**

Et voilà la terrible raison de l'insomnie de Livaï... Des cauchemars de pure mort...La mort de son unique famille sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit... Ça sonnait très familièrement pour Mikasa.. .Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle savait d'avance que cela ne servirait à rien de lui dire qu'elle était désolée.. .Ça ne ramènerai pas sa mère. Ça ne lui effacera pas ses souvenirs ou sa culpabilité.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers Livaï, elle lui enleva le verre auquel il se tenait fermement et lui attrapa le poignet. **" Viens... "** Il la regarda, interrogatif. **" Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance cette fois là. "** elle désigna de son index son propre cou, voulant lui rappeler le soir où il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et avait ôté son collier de fer. **" Maintenant c'est moi qui te le demande. "** Livaï coopéra lentement, elle le mena devant le canapé et désigna ce dernier du menton. **" Allonges toi. "** Il s'exécuta non sans la regarder suspicieusement. Mikasa lui enleva ses bottes et attrapa la couverture soigneusement pliée sur le dossier du canapé et recouvrit Livaï avec. Elle se mit à genoux par terre, face à lui en diagonale, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme la plus proche d'elle et lui fit positionner son index et son majeur sur l'intérieur de son poignet qu'elle posa le long du corps du jeune homme. De son autre main à elle, elle recouvrit fermement les doigts de Livaï. **" Tu sens ce battement ? C'est mon pouls... C'est un signe de vie. Je veux que tu te concentres juste et uniquement sur ce battement. Et je vais rester ici, j'attendrai que tu t'endormes... Si jamais je vois que tu as un sommeil mouvementé je te réveille ok ?** "

**" Ai-je le choix ? "**

Mikasa fit un signe négatif de la tête **" Non. "** dit-elle doucement avec un sourire timide. **" C'est la manière douce... Mais il est pas encore trop tard pour la manière forte... "** elle le taquina sur un ton murmuré pour ne pas réveiller leurs amis.

**" La manière forte ? "**

**" Prendre une pierre pour t'assommer. "** Elle souri à la référence de leur première rencontre.

 **" Tch. "** Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, son regard à lui était comme d'habitude, les sourcils froncés en moins. Son regard et son expression à elle reflétait son inquiétude. **" Comment je suis supposé dormir avec quelqu'un qui est en train de me fixer. "**

 **" Fermes les yeux alors. "** lui répondit du tac au tac Mikasa, resserrant sa main sur la sienne afin qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il devait se concentrer sur son pouls. Livaï ferma ses yeux après une longue minute d'hésitation lâchant un soupire exaspéré. Mikasa posa son menton sur le canapé tout en ne quittant pas le visage du brun des yeux, à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui lui indiquerait qu'il était en train de faire son cauchemar. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la bouche de Livaï s'entrouvrir un peu , dans le silence de la nuit, elle pouvait entendre le petit filet d'air s'en échapper. Elle s'autorisa alors à libérer sa main pour lui balayer la frange et frôler de ses doigts fins la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite lors de leur rencontre. Mikasa y déposa ses lèvres doucement, tellement, que le contact ne pouvait presque être senti. Mais il le fut... Elle replaça sa main sur celle de Livaï, et remit son menton sur le canapé, regardant toujours son visage. Livaï tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée, l'alcool aidant, le manque de repos beaucoup aussi et la sensation du battement de la vie de Mikasa se révélèrent efficace pour parer à ses cauchemars morbides...

Livaï se réveilla environ trois heures plus tard (eh oui malgré tout il reste un petit dormeur!) , Mikasa était toujours là, à son chevet. Quand elle vit qu'il se réveillait, elle releva la tête. **" Bonjour... Comment tu te sens ? "**

Il commença à se relever, enlevant de sa main libre la couverture. **" Pas trop mal..."** Il regarda alors ses doigts toujours enlacés autour du poignet de Mikasa, la seconde main de cette dernière également serrée par dessus. Livaï releva rapidement son regard sur elle, sentant la gêne s'insinuer en lui mais sans pour autant enlever sa main. **" Tu devrais aller dormir. T'as une tête effroyable. "**

Mikasa soupira **" Charmant comme toujours... "** Elle se leva en défaisant leur contact. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il regretta presque de ne plus sentir la chaleur. Mikasa se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Isabel, elle n'était pas contre l'idée de récupérer le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette nuit... Même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

 **" Mikasa... "** Elle se retourna. **" Merci. "** Sa voix était un peu rauque, elle inclina poliment la tête avant de franchir la porte de sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Livaï reprit rapidement son air habituel avant de se lever, remettre ses bottes, replier la couverture après l'avoir secouée ainsi que tapoter le canapé et les coussins pour qu'ils reprennent leur forme d'origine. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer à faire un peu du précieux breuvage qu'il affectionnait tant : le thé. 

Assis à la table, sa tasse fumante devant lui, il pouvait entendre que Farlan, à présent réveillé, s'affairait dans sa chambre, Isabel aussi ne devrait plus trop tarder à se lever. Il regarda la porte de la chambre des filles, il porta sa main à la cicatrice sur son front et eut un petit sourire.


	3. Erwin Fucking Smith

**_Ville souterraine, Mur Sina, Fin Mars 848_ **

Notre quatuor était dans la pièce principale de leur maison, Livaï, Farlan et Isabel, assis à table leur équipement tridimensionnel devant eux en train de l'entretenir avant de pouvoir s'en équiper pour partir en mission. Mikasa plaçait ses nombreux couteaux sur elle, un dans sa botte, un à la ceinture, un sous l'aisselle et un dans le dos.

**" Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir que je reporte ? "**

**" Mikasa, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une simple mission comme les autres. "** la rassura Isabel.

 **" Oui de plus, la milice a l'habitude de nous voir tous les quatre et si là nous ne sommes que trois ils vont se méfier pensant que le quatrième se cache en embuscade... "** Compléta Farlan apportant ainsi une raison stratégique.

 **" Très bien... "** Mikasa mit sa capuche et se retourna. Elle dévisagea ses trois amis lentement, elle avait au fond d'elle une sensation désagréable... Comme un mauvais pressentiment... **" Mais soyez prudents... Si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner, venez me retrouver au bordel. "**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle franchit la porte pour se rendre à la maison close où elle avait passées deux années. Elle y retournait de temps en temps pour entraîner les filles à se défendre, tenant ainsi son engagement. Parfois comme maintenant elle s'y rendait seule, de temps en temps Isabel l'accompagnait. Livaï et Farlan les avaient accompagnés une ou deux fois, mais les filles (de joie) s'étaient amusées à les mettre mal à l'aise en flirtant ouvertement et scandaleusement avec eux...

Mais le pire avait été quand elles s'amusaient à rendre les deux hommes très mal à l'aise en se servant d'Isabel et Mikasa...

_Flashback (pour le fun ;) )_

**" Ils ont eu une si belle couleur... "** Dit l'une des prostituées en caressant les cheveux d'Isabel. **" Tu devrais les porter lâchés, ça serait beaucoup plus féminin ! "** Rajouta-elle en enlevant les élastiques des deux couettes de la rouquine. **" Regardes c'est beaucoup mieux non ? "** Elle se jeta un regard en coin vers Livaï et Farlan adossés contre un mur près de la porte d'entrée. **" Tu peux également te permettre ceci... "** La fille de joie défit 2/3 bouton de la tunique orange d'Isabel, cette dernière mit ses mains en travers de manière défensive en rougissant. Mais ses deux compagnons masculins n'en menaient pas larges non plus... Ils semblaient mal à l'aise que leur amie soit mise un peu trop en valeur à leurs goûts...

 **" Arrêtes ! "** s'exclama Isabel.

 **" Ala ! Détends toi Isabel... Tu es si jolie, c'est tellement dommage de ne pas de mettre plus en avant ! Quel gâchis... "** La prostituée taquine commença alors à chatouiller Isabel qui éclata de rire malgré son rougissement de plus en plus sévère. 

Mikasa était à terre sur le dos, elle essayait d'enseigner aux filles comment maintenir une personne au sol. **" Bloquez les poignets, plus vous les bloquerez haut, plus ça demandera de la force pour s'en défaire. "** Lilas qui s'était portée volontaire pour l'exercice, s'exécuta et plaqua les poignets de Mikasa au dessus de sa tête. **" N'oublies pas mes jambes, je pourrais aisément me défaire de ta prise sinon. Mets l'une de tes jambes en travers de mes cuisses près de mes genoux, mets-y tout ton poids. Voilà... C'est presque parfait. "**

 **" Je connais une technique similaire... "** Lilas sourit, puis doucement elle glissa ses mains des poignets de Mikasa pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle enleva sa jambe plaquant les cuisses de Mikasa pour se placer confortablement à califourchon sur la jeune noiraude.

 **" Arrêtes, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. "** Lui répondit impassiblement Mikasa.

Lilas plaça leurs mains entrelacées de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune Ackerman tout en rapprochant son visage. **" Tu sais, c'est un autre moyen de venir à bout d'un homme... "** Toutes les autres filles eurent un petit rire amusé. Lilas se redressa un peu puis posa les mains de Mikasa sur ses hanches tout en se mettant à mouvoir ces dernières en de lents cercles sensuels. 

Isabel regardait la scène en rougissant un peu, sa bouche formait un petit O. Farlan adossé contre le mur se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, gêné... Livaï également adossé contre le mur près de son ami, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, avait la tête légèrement baissé de sorte que sa frange couvrait ses yeux, son expression était quasi ainsi indéchiffrable. Mais si on regardait attentivement, ses lèvres formaient une ligne dure signe que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise mais qu'il se contenait et essayait d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

Mikasa, estimant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, se servit de la force de ses jambes et de ses hanches pour inverser leur position se retrouvant sur le dessus, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux noisettes de Lilas.

 **" C'est ça Mikasa ! "** Dit Lilas en riant un peu, consciente malgré tout que la noiraude n'avait pas fait cela pour jouer le jeu. **"** **Quant on en vient au sexe ou à l'amour, les hommes deviennent stupides, et ça devient facile de les manipuler...** **Tu vois, les hommes veulent ce qu'ils ne peuvent avoir... Il faut juste leur laisser croire qu'ils peuvent presque t'atteindre mais sans jamais vraiment pouvoir... "**

 **" Peut-être mais... Je n'ai pas de patience donc mes poings et mes lames sont suffisants pour moi. "** Répliqua froidement Mikasa mettant ainsi fin à l'amusement et rétablissant le sérieux de ses séances d'entraînements hebdomadaires.

_ Fin du Flashback _

\-- _  
_

Le bruit des câbles de l'équipement tridimensionnel se fit entendre. Livaï suivit de Farlan passèrent par dessus des caisses en bois empilées sur un chariot. Isabel arriva à son tour fonçant sciemment sur les caisses afin de les faire tomber, ces dernières tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas, la marchandise qu'elles contenaient s'étala sur le sol. Des fruits, des légumes, des bouteilles d'alcool, divers vêtements ainsi que des enveloppes scellées contenant des billets. Notre trio fit rapidement demi-tour profitant de la surprise des hommes responsables du convoi pour les mettre tous à terre, pendant que leurs camarades encapuchonnés ramassaient le plus possible de nourriture, vêtements et d'argent avant de fuir dans diverses directions. 

L'un des hommes essaya de se relever péniblement en suivant des yeux les voleurs s'éparpiller. **" Attendez !! Ils osent encore ! Ces sales vermines... Elles ont encore frappées ! "**

Un autre homme pointa du doigt notre fameux trio dans les airs. **" Ils sont là ! Prévenez tout de suite la milice !! "**

 **" Yahhooo! "** s'exclama Isabel avec sa joie habituelle . Avec Farlan et Livaï, ils continuaient leur fuite dans les airs à l'aide de leurs équipements tridimensionnels.

Farlan jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux, interpellé par le bruit de câbles fouettant l'air. **" Livaï ! Derrière ! On nous poursuit! "**

Livaï et Isabel tournèrent la tête pour voir 3 soldats des brigades spéciale ainsi que 4 avec des capes vertes, utilisant également l'équipement tridimensionnel, les prendre en chasse. **" Hmph... Les brigades spéciales encore... Ils n'apprendront jamais faut croire... "** lança Isabel en prenant une voix froide et un air impassible... Peut-être dans l'idée d'imiter une certaine personne... Mais chasser le naturel et il revient au galop, elle s'exclama de son ton enjoué habituel : **" Livaï-Aniki, elle était cool ma réplique ? "**

 **" Idiote. "** lui répondit son précieux Aniki avec toute son amabilité...

 **" Bah ils envoient leur escouade, mais on s'en tirera facilement comme toujours. "** Affirma Farlan avec assurance.

 **" Ces marchands les ont probablement avertis en avance... "** Retentit à nouveau simplement la voix de Livaï.

 **" Surement... Il faut reconnaître qu'on avait bien mis à mal leur sécurité la dernière fois. "** Ajouta à son tour Farlan.

 **" Et c'est pas faute de les avoir épargnés ! Ils devraient en tenir compte et être reconnaissants ! "** Lança Isabel avec arrogance.

 **" Farlan. Isabel. Allons y. "** Livaï leur intima l'ordre de ne plus jouer, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de semer leurs poursuivants. Prenant des virages serrés, s'engouffrant dans des ruelles où l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel demandait alors plus d'effort et une plus grande maîtrise. Ils arrivèrent à se défaire aisément des 3 types de la milice. Mais ceux en capuches vertes se montraient plus coriaces... Livaï manœuvra intelligemment et de manière incroyable qu'il laissa 2 des capes vertes le dépasser avant de faire volte-face et rejoindre ses deux amis qui eux aussi avait fait demi-tour.

 **" Ces mouvements...!! "** s'étonna Farlan en regardant les soldats aux capes vertes réagir rapidement en conséquence.

 **" Oui... Pas d'erreur... Ce sont eux... Cet emblème, les ailes de la liberté. "** dit Livaï se rappelant de l'écusson brodé sur la veste d'un des soldats qu'il avait laissé le dépasser. **" Le bataillon d'exploration... "**

Isabel et Farlan regardaient en arrièrent, les 4 membres du bataillon toujours à leur poursuite...

 **" Pourquoi prêtent-ils main forte à la milice ? "** demanda Farlan même s'il s'agissait plus d'une réflexion à lui même qu'il avait dit à voix haute.

Isabel le regarda déterminé, son torse bombé de fierté. **" Ce n'est pas évident ? Notre niveau est si monstrueux, qu'ils sont obligés de nous envoyer des soldats affrontant des titans à la place de ces clanpins de la milice ! "**

 **" Isabel. Farlan. "** Les interpella Livaï fermement... Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements... Même si les soldats composant les brigades spéciales étaient censés être les meilleurs des trois corps de l'armée, Livaï ne pouvait que constater que leurs poursuivants étaient d'un niveau bien au dessus... Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, clairement ces soldats sont beaucoup plus familiers avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. **" Séparons-nous pour les semer. Dès que vous êtes hors de leur vue, fondez-vous dans la masse et rejoignez discrètement le bordel. On se retrouve là-bas. "**

Isabel et Farlan lui crièrent un **" Oui. "** ferme avant que l'un prenant d'un coup à gauche ainsi que le second à droite. Livaï continua tout droit, il vit du coin de l'œil que 2 des soldats du bataillon le poursuivait toujours, les deux autres s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de ses deux amis respectivement. _" Allez-y. Montrez moi ce que vaut le bataillon d'exploration. "_ Livaï prit encore plus de vitesse et s'élança à travers la fenêtre ouverte d'un immeuble inhabité, il courra dans le bâtiment prit un couloir à droite, puis ressortit par une fenêtre. 

Ses poursuivants allaient surement l'attendre du côté opposé d'où il était rentré...Mais ce ne fut pas le cas... Livaï eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit un des membres du bataillon qui le chargeait depuis le sol, comme s'il avait anticipé sa stratégie... Le noirâtre évita malgré tout facilement l'attaque et continua sa fuite dans les airs mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus... Les semer allait se montrer encore plus difficile que prévu. Ils étaient plus forts encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé même s'il avait été suffisamment méfiant. Pris dans sa réflexion, Livaï se fit surprendre par un grand soldat blond qui le chargea par en haut. Il para juste à temps la lame en attrapant le poignet de son assaillant. Ils heurtèrent plusieurs caisses en bois empilées, Livaï glissa au sol sur le dos quelques petites secondes avant de se remettre sur ses jambes rapidement d'un mouvement fluide. Le soldat blond le chargeant aussitôt, Livaï sortit un petit couteau et donna un fort coup dans la lame de son assaillant envoyant cette dernière dans les airs et entaillant la main du soldat au passage. Mais l'équipement comportait deux lames... Livaï chargea à son tour pour s'occuper de la deuxième... Mais un autre soldat vint en renfort, notre bandit préféré lui asséna un coup de pied dans la poitrine, l'envoya avec force contre un mur. Mais le blond ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le chargea à nouveau, ce dernier était fort, surement un des plus fort qu'il lui fut donner de rencontrer... Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, Livaï para chacune de ses attaques puis finit par envoyer valser la seconde grande lame. Il chargea le soldat blond à présent totalement désarmé, voulant lui asséner le coup final dans la gorge avec son couteau toujours en main, le soldat réussit quand même à lui saisir le poignet pour repousser l'attaque mais le brun avait de la force et la lame n'allait pas tarder à se planter dans son cou.

 **" Lâchez moi !!! "** La voix d'Isabel arrêta instantanément Livaï dans son geste. Il vit alors qu'elle était en train de se débattre alors qu'une soldate lui tenait les mains dans le dos. Farlan aussi avait été capturé, contrairement à leur amie il se laissait faire, comme résigné. Livaï reporta son attention sur le soldat qu'il affrontait... Il pouvait toujours l'abattre ici et maintenant puis s'occuper rapidement des soldats qui détenaient Isabel et Farlan... Il en était capable, il pouvait y arriver !

 **" Arrête ! "** S'exclama une voix autoritaire et sans appel. Livaï tourna ses yeux vers la provenance de la voix, il s'agissait d'un homme grand aux cheveux très blonds, des yeux bleus dont la sévérité était accentuée par d'épais sourcils plus foncés que sa chevelure. L'homme charismatique tenait dans le creux de son coude ce qui semblait être Mikasa, inconsciente... **" Vous avez perdu. "**

 **" Mikasa !! "** s'exclamèrent en même temps Isabel et Farlan, choqués... Comment était-elle arrivée ici? Elle n'était pas censée être ici... Puis elle était inconsciente? Morte? ... Elle avait été battue ?? _(NDA : battue dans le sens défaite, pas dans le sens frapper ^^" )_

Erwin Smith posa Mikasa au sol, restant agenouillé à côté, mais son regard fixait sévèrement l'homme qui menaçait toujours son soldat. **" Tu peux toujours essayer de t'enfuir mais tu ne pourras au mieux pas sauver tous tes amis. Abandonnes. "**

Livaï regarda Isabel et Farlan s'attardant plus sur ce dernier... Son ami le regarda à son tour lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas de plan pour les sortir de cette situation. Livaï regarda alors le visage inactif de Mikasa. **" Elle est vivante, juste droguée, elle finira par se réveiller sans mal... "** Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Erwin le rassura quant à l'état de la jeune fille...Et effectivement Livaï pouvait voir les paupières de Mikasa s'agiter même si elles restaient closes. Il n'eut alors pas d'autre choix et laissa tomber son couteau, signe de sa reddition... Le soldat blond, Mike, qu'il affrontait jusqu'à présent lui passa les menottes. Les membres du bataillon enlevèrent l'équipement tridimensionnel des trois bandits avant de les faire agenouiller en face d'une flaque de boue qui les séparaient du Major et de Mikasa.

 **" Procédons par étapes. Où avez-vous eu cet équipement ? "** Farlan et Isabel regardaient silencieusement le Major, sourcils froncés. Livaï avait la tête baissé... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'encore une fois il allait être spectateur de la perte de ses proches... Devant leur non coopération le Major ajouta. **" Vous connaissez les manœuvres tridimensionnelles... Qui vous a appris tout cela ? "** Une fois encore il n'obtint que le silence... Erwin fit un pas en avant s'approchant de Livaï. **" Tu es bien le leader ? As-tu était formé dans l'armée ? "** Livaï resta silencieux mais leva un regard haineux à l'homme devant lui. Mike attrapa d'une main la tête du leader des bandits et lui plongea le nez dans la flaque de boue. Livaï réussit à tourner sa tête sur le côté grognant et lançant à Mike un regard noir prometteur d'une mort atroce. Farlan et Isabel protestaient devant le traitement de leur ami. **" Je vous le redeman-."**

Erwin ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un sifflement se fit entendre, Mike retira sa main de la tête de Livaï pour la porter à son oreille constatant une petite coupure. Mikasa venait de lui lancer un couteau, mais étant encore bien trop droguée, elle l'avait manqué et elle peinait largement à se relever. Tous se retournèrent vers elle... Deux soldats vinrent la contenir.

 **" C'est quoi cette femme ? Elle devrait être encore inconsciente ?! "** s'exclama un des soldat chargés de la maîtriser. Elle grogna de frustration et un peu de douleur quand les soldats lui firent une clé de bras pour la maintenir au sol avant de lui passer les menottes. Mikasa sentait encore la drogue dans son corps qui lui brouillait les sens, elle ne voyait pas nettement et n'entendait pas distinctement les voix... Elle ferma les yeux, frustrée et essayant ainsi d'atténuer la migraine qui s'installait... Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'agir et à nouveau les poings liés, son corps à terre contre le sol froid... _" Encore...Ça recommence... "_

Erwin reporta son attention sur les trois autres voleurs quand il vit que Mikasa était à présent totalement maîtrisée et à nouveau inconsciente... **" Vous devez comprendre une chose... Je ne suis pas votre ennemi... "**

 **" Tch, comment pouvons nous le croire quand vous droguez l'un d'entre nous et brutalisez un autre !! "** s'exclama haineusement Isabel.

 **" Vous les gens de la surface, ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre dans l'obscurité ! Nous avons appris tout seul ! Car c'est comme ça que ça marche ici !! "** Cria soudainement Farlan, énervé que lui et ces amis soit traités de la sorte et que l'on ose alors lui affirmer qu'on était pas leur ennemi...

 **" Oui ! Nous sommes plus capables que les imbéciles sous vos ordres ! Ne vous croyez pas au dessus de nous ! "** Reprit de plus belle la rouquine.

Erwin fixa un petit moment Isabel, avant de s'agenouiller devant Livaï. Il ne les prenait pas de haut et c'est pour ça qu'il se mit à leur niveau même si pour cela il devait s'agenouiller dans la boue... **" Je suis le Major du bataillon d'exploration, mon nom est Erwin Smith... J'ai un marché à vous proposer."**

 **" Un marché ? "** Demanda Livaï sèchement mais interrogatif.

**" Oui... Je vous observe depuis un petit moment. Je sais qui vous êtes respectivement et ce que vous avez fait... Je laisse vos crimes impunis si en échange vous vous joignez à nous et intégrez le bataillon d'exploration. "**

**" Et si je refuse ? "**

**" Je vous livre à la milice... Et au vu de vos activités et des nombreuses humiliations que vous leur avez fait subir. Je n'attendrai pas d'eux une grande indulgence... Ils vous couperons les mains afin de servir d'exemples... Vous ne serez plus en mesure de voler et si l'infection ne vous tue pas avant, vous périrez lentement dans les rues de cette sombre ville... "** Erwin se releva et leur tourna le dos. **" Mais en ce qui la concerne _Elle_... " **Le blond s'agenouilla au niveau de Mikasa. **" Tuer un noble...est un terrible crime...Elle sera jugée puis surement fouettée sur la place publique jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive..."**

 **" Mais elle n'a fait que se défendre ! "** s'exclama Isabel, faisant entendre le tintement du métal de ses menottes en s'agitant brusquement.

 **" C'est vrai, elle n'est même pas d'ici ! "** ajouta Farlan.

**" Je le sais déjà... Mikasa Ackerman... Portée disparue après l'assassinat de ses** **parents dans leur maison au sein du mur Maria** **survenu il y a 4 ans... Mais maintenant recherchée depuis 2 ans pour le meurtre de Nicholas Lobov, un noble très puissant de Sina... Je peux déjà entendre la version de la milice... Un noble se rendant dans la ville souterraine pour distribuer des vivres, mais est assassiné par une sauvageonne aux traits asiatiques... Les gens de race différente sont persécutés depuis aussi loin qu'on puisse se souvenir... Ça ne fera qu'accroître la haine envers elle. Elle fait le parfait bouc-émissaire en plus d'être la véritable coupable... "**

**" Tch. Et tu veux nous faire croire après nous avoir dit tout ton baratin, que si l'on rejoint le bataillon, elle sera blanchie ??! J'achète pas tes conneries. "** Cracha Livaï.

 **" Comme je l'ai dit je vous observe depuis un petit moment... Je me suis renseigné sur chacun d'entre vous... La connaissance c'est le pouvoir. J'ai le dossier de l'enquête de son enlèvement et du meurtre de ses parents... J'ai également rassemblé le témoignage de prostituées affirmant que Mikasa Ackerman est une victime de trafic d'être humain et qu'elle a tué Lobov en légitime défense... Si jamais tout cela ne suffit pas à la blanchir, j'ai en ma possession des documents attestant de détournements financiers menés par Lobov et impliquant d'autres nobles.. .Avec tout ceux-ci, je pourrais faire pression afin de museler ces nobles et m'assurer qu'aucune charge ne sera attenté envers Mikasa Ackerman. "** Erwin regarda Livaï en adoucissant son regard. **" Puis en premier lieu, elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici... Ce n'est pas sa place, tu ne crois pas ? "**

Il avait raison... Elle n'avait pas sa place ici... Farlan et Isabel ne méritaient pas plus de continuer à vivre dans cette putain de ville de merde... De plus le sort que leur réservait la milice pour chacun d'entre eux... Juste parce qu'ils essayaient de survivre dans ce monde impitoyable... Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix...

 **" C'est d'accord. "** Livaï secoua sa tête pour se défaire des gouttes d'eau sales de son visage et de ses cheveux. Il regarda Erwin dans les yeux, déterminé. **" Nous rejoignons le Bataillon d'exploration. "**

\--

**_Quartier général de l'armée, Mur Sina, Mitras, quelques jours plus tôt..._ **  
  
  


Erwin se tenait, debout droit comme un i, devant le bureau de son supérieur le chef des trois corps de l'armée : le Général Daris Zackley. Ce dernier était assis sur sa chaise luxueuse, les coudes sur le bois noble de son bureau, son menton reposant sur ses mains croisées. **" Général Zackley, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de la requête que je vous ai transmise l'autre jour ? "**

 **" Ah... L'autorisation de cette opération dans les bas-fonds ? Je vous ai obtenu l'accord des brigades spéciales. "** lui répondit le vieil homme nonchalamment.

**" Je vous remercie. "**

**" Cela dit... Je suis dubitatif... Vous croyez vraiment que recruter cette racaille puisse être utile au bataillon ? "**

**" Si je puis me permettre, Mon Général. Le fait qu'ils mettent en déroute les soldats des brigades spéciales en dit déjà beaucoup... Mais je les ai également observés de mes propres yeux pendant plusieurs jours... Et j'ai pu constater qu'on ne devrait pas prendre leur talent à la légère, ni même ignorer leurs compétences. Deux d'entre eux ont assurément un niveau supérieur à un soldat expérimenté du bataillon d'exploration. "**

**" Oh voilà qui est impressionnant en effet. Mais comment comptez vous les convaincre d'intégrer le bataillon ? "**

**" Eh bien, je doute fortement qu'ils acceptent ni même nous laissent le temps de leur demander... Par conséquent j'ai élaboré un plan basé sur mes observations... Si Isabel Magnolia et Farlan Church sont à notre portée, les deux autres sont ceux qui nous poserons le plus de problème en particulier si nous devons les combattre en même temps... Donc mon plan consiste en premier lieu à mettre Mikasa Ackerman, la plus jeune et la seconde plus dangereuse, hors jeu sans avoir à l'affronter directement. Elle se rend régulièrement dans un certain établissement, nous lui tendrons une embuscade là-bas et nous la mettront hors d'état de nuire en la droguant. Ainsi elle sera maîtrisée et pourra servir d'otage. Mes soldats pourront aisément capturer les deux plus faibles du groupe, qui serviront à leur tour de moyen de pression contre celui qui me semble être le plus dangereux. Ses trois amis capturés, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se rendre et de m'écouter. Je leur offrirai alors un choix... Rejoindre le bataillon ou les remettre aux brigades. "**  
  
  


\--  
  
  


**_Ville souterraine, quelques heures avant la capture._ **  
  
  


**" Bienvenue Messieurs ! "** s'exclama l'une des filles de joie en accueillant poliment 3 hommes encapuchonnés de leurs capes vertes venant de franchir la porte de la maison close.

L'un d'eux s'avança dans le centre de la pièce en retirant sa capuche, révélant ainsi un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés avec des yeux bleus perçants. **" Je souhaite m'entretenir avec le responsable de ce lieu. "**

 **" Vous l'avez devant vous. "** s'exclama Lilas. Devant les visages un peu confus et interrogatifs des trois soldats qui balayaient la pièce du regard, elle rajouta : **" Nous sommes toutes les responsables de cette maison... Alors allez-y, qu'est que vous souhaitez ? "**

Erwin reprit son expression habituelle avant de s'avancer vers le bar. **" Je vois..."** Il posa alors un petit sac en cuir sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit laissant alors apparaître son contenu : des billets, beaucoup de billets... **" Je suis ici pour vous proposer un marché... Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille- "**

 **" M'sieur le soldat... Nous avons toutes sortes de jeunes filles ici... "** le coupa Lilas en s'approchant de lui puis attrapa doucement le col de la chemise du Major. Mais ce dernier resta impassible et retira les mains de la jeune femme en lui tenant les poignets.

 **" Celle-ci est particulière... Des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au dessus des épaules, elle a de grands yeux noirs... Bridés. "** À la description, l'expression joyeuse et aguicheuse de Lilas s'évanouit rapidement, ce qui n'échappa pas au Major.

Lilas enleva sèchement ses poignets de la prise du grand blond. **" Je suis désolée. Nous n'avons aucune fille correspondant à votre description. "**

 **" Mikasa Ackerman. Je sais qu'elle vient ici toutes les semaines, ne cherchez pas à le nier plus longtemps. "** Erwin vit les femmes se jeter des petits regards inquiets entre elles. **" Je ne lui veut aucun mal. "**

**" Et comment pouvons-nous vous croire ? "**

**" Je sais qu'elle n'est pas originaire d'ici, je veux la ramener à la surface... Mais je suis bien conscient qu'elle se trouve dans une situation délicate et qu'elle ne me permettra pas de l'approcher de front. "** Il désigna d'un signe de tête le sac sur le comptoir. **" C'est pourquoi je vous propose un marché. "**

Lilas sonda suspicieusement le visage du Major et tourna son regard sur le sac remplit d'une grosse somme d'argent. **" Quel est votre proposition ? "**  
  
  


\--  
  
  


Mikasa franchit la porte du bordel, elle balaya la pièce du regard et quand elle constata que seules les filles habituelles étaient présentes, elle se permit alors d'enlever sa capuche.

 **" Ah Mikasa ! Pile à l'heure ! "** s'exclama Lilas en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. **" Tu es toute seule ? "**

 **" Oui. "** Lui répondit Mikasa tout en accrochant sa cape sur le porte-manteau. Elle balaya la pièce du regard constatant alors que tout les yeux étaient sur elle. **" Il y a un problème ? "**

 **" Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Viens d'asseoir, on va boire un truc avant de commencer. "** Lilas prit Mikasa par les épaules, la dirigeant vers une banquette avant de la faire s'asseoir.

La jeune Ackerman trouva le comportement un peu suspect mais ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça... Elle avait finit par s'habituer aux caractères extravagants des filles de la maison. Lilas repartit vers le comptoir, elle sortit une tasse et y versa du thé. Elle sortit discrètement la petite bouteille que le Major lui avait précédemment donnée, et après un petit moment d'hésitation elle y versa à l'aide de la pipette 2 gouttes de la solution dans la tasse. Lilas déposa la tasse devant la noiraude qui lui adressa un faible merci, avant de tremper ses lèvres.

 **" Comment vont les autres ? "** demanda gentiment Lilas.

 **" Ils vont bien... Je crois. "** Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment...

**" Tu crois ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?? "**

**" Non non, c'est juste... "** Elle marqua une pause, se sentant un peu bête. **" Peu importe, je resterai moins longtemps aujourd'hui. "**

 **" Comme tu veux... "** lui répondit Lilas sachant d'avance que les plans de Mikasa allait être bouleversés...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent Lilas et les autres essayant tant bien que mal de faire la conversation avec la jeune Ackerman, mais cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer et à garder les yeux ouverts.

 **" Je... "** Mikasa se leva mais le monde autour d'elle tangua aussitôt, elle se rattrapa au coin de la table renversant dans son action sa tasse presque vide. Ses jambes tremblotaient et elle peinait encore plus à garder les yeux ouverts. **" Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? "** Dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle fut à peine audible et elle tomba au sol inconsciente.

Lilas s'agenouilla auprès de la noiraude, elle la secoua et l'appela doucement par son prénom afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien endormie. **" Va le chercher. "** Ordonna-elle d'une faible voix à l'une de ses amies. La jeune fille revint rapidement avec Erwin Smith qui regarda impassiblement la brune étendue au sol.

 **" Comme convenu. "** Erwin tendit le sac plein d'argent à Lilas.

Lilas resta agenouillée auprès de Mikasa, ne la quittant pas du regard. **" Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal hein ? "**

 **" Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux la ramener à la surface. "** Il ne mentait pas, il voulait vraiment ramener Mikasa à la surface mais il tut les véritables motivations, qui n'étaient pas aussi nobles, derrière cette volonté.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


**_Quartier général de l'armée, Mur Sina, Mitras, quelques heures après la capture..._ **  
  
  


Le bureau du Général Zackley était bien remplit, en plus de ce dernier, il s'y trouvait le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales : Naile Dork, le Major du Bataillon d'exploration : Erwin Smith ainsi que Mike Zacharias se trouvant tout deux assis sur une petite banquette. Livaï, Farlan et Isabel se tenaient debout, les mains menottées dans le dos, contre le mur en face des deux soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Mikasa était quant à elle, également menottée, debout devant le bureau du chef des armées. Elle s'était totalement réveillée dans un des couloirs du quartier général de l'armée, Farlan lui avait alors expliqué que le Major du bataillon d'exploration, Erwin Smith, souhaitait les recruter et leur faire intégrer les rangs de l'armée en échange les inculpations pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis seront abandonnées... Ses trois amis étaient déjà passés devant le vieil homme haut gradé et le Commandant Dork qui les avaient interrogés à tour de rôle étant donné qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Brigades Spéciales et qu'avant de les remettre comme promis au bataillon, les dossiers devaient être clos.  
Zackley assis derrière son bureau, son poing contre sa joue, feuilletant nonchalamment de son autre main ce qui semblait être un dossier.  
**" Donc... vous prétendez être Mikasa Ackerman ? "** demanda Naile se tenant debout aux côtés du Général Zackley, également avec un dossier dans les mains.  
**" Je ne prétends rien, Monsieur. Je l'affirme. "**  
**" Avez vous une preuve ? Des papiers ou ... ? "**  
**" Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas que mes ravisseurs aient pris le temps de prendre mon document d'identité et mon carnet de santé... "** lui répondit Mikasa qui malgré sa voix calme ne cachait pas une certaine ironie dans sa réponse.  
Isabel se retint violemment de ne pas pouffer de rire, Farlan également même s'il était plus modéré... La repartie de la jeune fille fit même sourire un petit peu Mike.  
Zackley releva, toujours aussi nonchalant, son regard sur la jeune fille. **" Elle marque un point... "**  
Naile toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la gorge et se redonner contenance. **" Je me dois de vérifier afin de m'assurer que la meurtrière de Nicholas Lobov n'usurpe pas l'identité d'une habitante du mur Maria pour venir vivre en surface et échapper à sa condamnation. "**

Mikasa regarda Naile un peu suspicieusement. **" Si je comprends bien, vous êtes sûrs que je suis celle qui a tué ce noble juste d'après une description physique mais vous avez besoin que je vous prouve que je suis Mikasa Ackerman qui a les mêmes caractéristiques physiques ? "** Comme personne ne brocha par le juste raisonnement énoncé, elle continua d'une voix tranchante et d'un regard noir. **" En revanche, quand j'ai été transportée dans une caisse en bois du mur Maria jusqu'aux portes de la ville souterraine, vos soldats ne se sont pas souciés de mon identité... À partir du moment qu'ils y trouvaient leurs comptes... et leur poches pleines... Si vos soldats avaient fait leur travail comme il faut ils m'auraient retrouvée ainsi que les assassins de mes parents !! "**

Zackley tapa le bois du bureau fermement de sa main et regarda sévèrement Mikasa. **" Attention jeune fille. J'apprécie ta franchise mais attention à l'irrespect. "**  
Mikasa le regarda avec ses yeux froids et vides... Elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle devait se montrer prudente car les deux hommes devant elle allaient décider de ce sort. **" Désolée Monsieur. "** Répondit elle alors calmement mais sans le penser puis elle tourna son regard vers le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales. **" Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? "**

 **" Afin de me confirmer ton identité, je souhaiterai que tu me dises toutes choses prouvant que tu es bien celle que tu prétends. Nom, prénom, âge, parents...Et cetera. "** Naile Dork savait très bien qu'elle était Mikasa Ackerman, comment en douter avec les traits asiatiques si particuliers qu'arborait le visage de la jeune fille, ce n'est pas comme si les personnes issues de cette ethnie étaient nombreux, pour ne pas dire qu'à sa connaissance il n'y avait plus qu'elle, même si elle était métisse... Mais il semblait vouloir trouver une stupide raison pour qu'elle ne rejoigne pas le bataillon afin qu'elle subisse sa peine pour le meurtre de Lobov. Naile Dork avait la pression de la noblesse pour trouver et capturer l'assassin... Et maintenant il l'avait devant lui... S'il avait su que ce précieux meurtrier recherché faisait partit des bandits qu'il avait concédé à Erwin... Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

 _" C'est complètement ridicule... "_ Mikasa regarda froidement le commandant Dork... Elle n'aimait pas raconter son parcours, c'était douloureux et étrangement gênant... Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait réussir à le mettre mal à l'aise et le faire regretter d'avoir était sur ce chemin là... **" Je m'appelle Mikasa Ackerman, je suis née le 10 février 832 au sein du mur Maria près du district de Shiganshina. Mes parents se nommaient Liam et Hisana Ackerman. Ils ont tous les deux étaient tués par 3 hommes venus pour enlever ma mère et moi afin pour je cite :** ** _nous revendre à des pervers de la ville souterraine_** **. Mon père a reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre, ma mère un coup de hache dans l'épaule parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur l'un des hommes avec une paire de ciseaux pour me donner le temps de m'enfuir... Mes ravisseurs m'ont mise dans une caisse en bois, ils m'ont amenée dans la ville souterraine... "** Elle marqua une petite pause, Mikasa planta ses yeux pleins de haine dans ceux de Naile et s'avança doucement vers lui tout en continuant son récit en prenant soin de bien articuler certains mots. **" J'ai été** **vendue** **comme une vulgaire marchandise... E** **nchaînée** **et** **séquestrée** **pendant 2 ans... On m'a mise aux** **enchères** **que votre** ** _précieux petit noble_** **a remportée... Il a essayé de me** **violer** **donc je l'ai** **tué** **... Depuis, tellement d'hommes ont essayé de me capturer ou de me tuer... Si nombreux que je ne peux même pas me rappeler de leurs noms ou leurs visages... Ces dernières années j'ai passé mon temps à fuir ces hommes qui me regardaient comme un morceau de** **viande** **... J'imagine que rejoindre le bataillon ne me changera pas beaucoup, mes ennemis seront juste plus grands... "**

Mikasa avait réussit à mettre mal à l'aise Naile... Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchissant à l'histoire qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle semblait sincère et cela avait du être un calvaire pour la jeune fille... S'il devait la retenir et l'inculper pour le meurtre de Lobov qui lui semblait à présent légitime... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre paisiblement avec cette idée... Après tout il était un père, et il avait une fille... Il ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit traitée comme la jeune Ackerman l'avait été...

Erwin se leva de la banquette tout en prenant soin de prendre les dossiers qui étaient à ses côtés. Il s'avança vers le bureau, et tendit un dossier pour le Général Zackley et un autre pour Naile. **" Voici des témoignages de personnes certifiant que la jeune fille devant vous, Mikasa Ackerman, a bien était emmenée puis vendue contre sa volonté quand elle avait 12 ans, ils mentionnent également la vente aux enchères faite quand elle avait un peu plus de 14 ans et que c'est bien un homme du nom de Nicholas Lobov qui a remportée l'enchère... "** Erwin marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à son supérieur et son collègue de feuilleter les récits des témoins. Puis il leur donna à chacun un autre dossier. **" Celui-là contient des documents prouvant que Nicholas Lobov ainsi que d'autres nobles détournaient des fonds financiers attribués à l'armée. "** Le Major planta ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux de Naile. **" Je laisse à tes soins d'en faire ce que tu souhaites, mais si jamais ces nobles veulent attenter des charges envers Mikasa Ackerman, je rendrai ces documents publiques. "** Erwin regarda maintenant le Général Zackley. **" Pour l'anecdote... Nicholas Lobov était celui qui menait le groupe anti-bataillon d'exploration... Il avait l'intention de récupérer le budget qui nous est alloué pour corrompre la guilde Lang, fournisseur des Brigades Spéciales, avec qui il avait des conflits d'intérêt... De mon point de vue et en tant que Major du bataillon d'exploration... Mikasa Ackerman nous a rendu service en tuant cet homme avare et corrompu, sans son intervention peut être que le bataillon aurait été disloqué... Je me porte garant de sa bonne conduite, à elle ainsi qu'aux trois autres... Nous allons les former et discipliner, je suis sûr qu'ils deviendront de précieux éléments dans notre lutte contre les titans. "**

C'est sur ce dernier discours et énoncé de fait qu'il fut alors décider que Livaï, Isabel Magnola, Farlan Church et Mikasa Ackerman intégreraient le bataillon d'exploration. Zackley signa et tamponna des documents afin de demander des papiers d'identité pour chacune des nouvelles recrues. Il leur expliqua qu'ils recevront leurs nouveaux documents d'identité et leurs cartes militaire d'ici quelques semaines. Le Général signa également une dérogation pour Mikasa, formalité nécessaire pour permettre à cette dernière d'être affectée au bataillon d'exploration car âgée de 16 ans, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge légal pour rejoindre directement un des trois corps de l'armée. On pouvait intégrer les brigades d'entrainement à partir de 15 ans, où l'on passait 3 ans à être formé, puis à 18 ans et si on avait réussit la formation on pouvait alors choisir d'intégrer soit la garnison soit le bataillon d'exploration... Ou les Brigades Spéciales si l'on faisait partit des 10 premiers de la promotion.  
  
  


\--  
  
  
  


Après l'entretien avec le Général Zackley et le Commandant Dork, les membres du bataillon d'exploration et leurs quatre nouvelles recrues prirent la route direction la base du bataillon au sein du Mur Rose. Livaï et les autres étaient dans un chariot en bois avec de grands arceaux recouvert par une toile blanche. Les soldats du bataillon étaient à cheval encadrant de manière sécurisée le convoi. Isabel, Farlan et Mikasa regardaient par l'arrière du chariot, le paysage défilant au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversaient la capitale.

Isabel s'était mise au bord de l'arrière de la charrette et regardait tantôt surprise tantôt émerveillée par la propreté de la ville, les gens dans la rue semblant paisibles, un marché où de la nourriture était généreusement disposée, de belles habitations... Farlan et Mikasa regardaient également mais moins expressifs que leur amie. La jeune Ackerman sourit en observant Isabel si émerveillée, puis échangea un regard avec Farlan qui lui sourit également en retour. Mikasa posa alors ses yeux sur Livaï, son sourire s'estompa. Il était assis, la tête légèrement orienté vers l'avant du char comme s'il essayait d'avorter tout contact visuel, regardant le bois du sol ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder ce _nouveau monde_. Farlan qui avait également dérivés ses yeux vers son ami, échangea un regard un petit peu inquiet avec Mikasa.

Livaï avait encore le gout de l'amertume de la défaite dans la bouche, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir d'avoir enfin quitté la ville souterraine... Car ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eut vraiment le choix, on l'avait confronté à deux possibilités, il avait choisit celle qui pensait être la moins pire... Il avait choisit la voie du bataillon d'exploration et par conséquent bientôt lui et ses amis seraient confrontés aux titans. Livaï ne connaissait pas cet ennemi ni à quel point il fallait s'en méfier... Mais il avait entendu dire que les expéditions du bataillon d'exploration se faisaient au prix d'un conséquent coût de vies humaines... Donc il avait l'impression qu'en faisant ce choix il avait étiquetés ses amis avec la mention chair à canon...

Après environ 5 heures de trajet et quand le soleil commença à décliner, le convoi s'arrêta en pleine campagne au sein du mur Rose. Erwin ordonna d'établir le camp afin que tout le monde et les chevaux se reposent. Une fois descendus du chariot, Isabel et Farlan regardaient toujours émerveillés par le paysage de la campagne, paysage inédit pour eux. Il y avait du vert partout, des arbres, des fleurs... Isabel s'exalta un peu plus quand elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel orangé observant les oiseaux qu'elle chérissait tant volant en toute liberté... Livaï regardait les alentours impassiblement...

Mikasa vint se poster à ses côtés en observant également le paysage familier. **" Ce n'est pas trop mal hein ? "**

 **" Hum... Ça ne pouvait pas être pire de toute manière. "** Répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Mikasa le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, elle allait prendre la parole mais fut interrompue. Mike ainsi que Nanaba, une soldate grande et mince aux cheveux courts et blonds et des yeux bleus clairs, escortèrent les nouvelles recrues et les firent s'asseoir contre un vieux tronc d'arbre jonchant au sol. Les autres soldats s'affairaient à établir le camp de fortune, allumant un feu, déchargeant d'un chariot des cartons de provision. Ils distribuèrent à chacun une ration de survie, une pomme, une tasse d'eau et une couverture.

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba ainsi qu'un autre soldat du nom de Gelgar faisaient face à notre quatuor en train de manger les rations fournies. Erwin prit la parole pour rompre le silence pesant tout en observant attentivement chacun de ses interlocuteurs. **" Nous devrions atteindre notre base demain en milieu de matinée, il doit nous rester environ 3 ou 4 heures de route si nous maintenons une bonne allure. Ensuite je vous confirai à mes hommes les plus compétents pour vous faire une formation accélérée. "**

 **" Quel genre de formation allons nous avoir ? "** demanda Farlan par curiosité.

**" Apprendre à monter à cheval pour commencer, ensuite bien que vous sachez déjà vous servir de l'équipement tridimensionnel vous serez formés plus en profondeur, vous êtes habitués à l'utiliser en ville où il est facile de manœuvrer, à partir de demain il vous sera instruit à utiliser le plein potentiel de l'équipement dans des situations plus compliquées. Et aussi il vous sera enseigné tout ce que nous savons sur les titans, il est évident que connaitre son ennemi est une étape importante. Dans un mois nous partirons en expédition, vous devez être prêts d'ici là. "**

**" En quoi consiste ces expéditions au juste ? "** questionna Farlan de nouveau.

**" Nous sommes en charge de l'exploration et de la collecte d'informations sur les titans. Mais actuellement les expéditions ont pour but de construire des bases avancées entre le Mur Maria et le Mur Rose, dans l'optique d'une éventuelle planification de reconquête du Mur Maria. "**

**" Vous pensez que c'est possible ? Reconquérir le Mur Maria ? "** Questionna Mikasa sincèrement intéressée. Son intérêt avait été piqué quand le Major avait évoquée une possible reconquête du Mur...

**" Oui... Mais ça ne sera pas si facile et demandera beaucoup de temps, même si chaque année nous progressons et que nous nous renforçons, les pertes matérielles et humaines sont de véritables freins à notre avancée. La guerre contre les titans est une guerre d'usure et nous devons nous montrer patients et déterminés, il n'y a que de cette manière qu'il sera peut-être possible d'obtenir enfin une victoire. "**

Isabel plissa ses yeux en regardant le Major **. " Si je comprends bien, le bataillon n'a jamais réellement fait de grande avancée ni même remporter une victoire ? Est ce vraiment utile alors de continuer... "**

 **" Tant que nous nous battons rien n'est perdu. "** Ce fut Mike qui intervint brièvement à son tour.

 **" Vous... "** Le Major regarda attentivement par dessus les flammes du feu de camp, ses quatre nouvelles recrues face à lui. **" Vous êtes toujours battus pour survivre. Comme nous, les soldats du bataillon. Nous offrons notre cœur à la cause, pour la victoire de l'humanité. Peu importe le nombre d'échecs, nous continuons le combat... Nous avons chacun nos propres raisons pour le faire... La curiosité, la haine contre titans, la recherche de la liberté, protéger ses proches, par devoir, la vérité... "** Rajouta Erwin presque solennel, laissant ainsi le repas se terminer paisiblement avant que chacun s'installe afin de passer une nuit à la belle étoile.

À présent, tout le monde dormait à l'exception de quelques soldats montant la garde et bien évidemment de Livaï toujours assis sur le tronc d'arbre, ses avant-bras posés nonchalamment sur ses cuisses. Il regardait les nombreux soldats endormis, s'attardant un peu plus sur Erwin Smith, sans s'en rendre compte il sera les poings... Livaï sentit soudainement quelque chose l'envelopper. Mikasa était en train de lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules, ajustant les pans de cette dernière pour qu'il soit bien couvert. **" Couvres-toi bien, la nuit est froide. "** Elle ne reçut aucune réponse ni même un regard, elle s'assit à ses côtés en s'enveloppant dans sa propre couverture. Mikasa suivit le regard de Livaï qui était ancré sur la silhouette du Major. **" Tu as pris la bonne décision. "** chuchota-elle pour ne réveiller personne.

 **" Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? "** Lui répondit Livaï de son ton habituel sans la regarder.

 **" Je ne le suis pas... Mais je te fais confiance. "** Livaï posa ses yeux sur Mikasa quand il entendit cette dernière faire cet aveu. **" Je sais que tu tiens à nous, et que tu as fait ton choix en conséquence. "**

 **" Et à cause de ce choix, nous serons peut-être morts dans un mois bouffés par des titans... "** Il répondit en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, reportant son regard sur Erwin.

**" Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Nous aurions pu mourir d'un jour à l'autre dans la ville souterraine aussi... Les hommes ou les titans... Peu importe la menace nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous battre et gagner si nous voulons vivre. "**

**" Les humains, je peux les gérer... Tu sais ça. Mais des titans ? "**

**" Tu es fort... La personne la plus forte que j'ai pu rencontrer... Je suis sûre que tu en es capable. "** Mikasa regarda à son tour la silhouette allongée du Major. **" Et penses-tu que cet Erwin Smith se serait donné toute cette peine s'il ne pensait pas que nous sommes en mesure de gérer ? Je ne le vois pas comme un homme qui gaspille son temps ou ses moyens... Et personnellement je pense que rejoindre le bataillon n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose... Je veux dire si l'on peut participer et réussir à reconquérir le Mur Maria-"**

 **" Tu seras alors capable de retourner chez toi, c'est à ça que tu penses ? N'y mets pas trop d'espoir, c'est dangereux. "** l'interrompit Livaï conscient que la jeune fille était toujours un peu nostalgique de sa vie d'avant.

 **" Oui... Si je peux, j'aimerai y retourner... Même s'il ne doit pas rester grand chose... "** Mikasa marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre en se retournant vers Livaï. **" Mais je pense également à autre chose... Si le bataillon parvient à reconquérir et sécuriser le mur... Alors nous aurions beaucoup plus d'espace pour cultiver, élever du bétail... La population pourrait se répartir et prospérer... "** Mikasa posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Livaï le plus proche d'elle, comme pour l'interpeller. **" Avec tout cet espace reconquit, le gouvernement pourrait accepter d'y installer les habitants de la ville souterraine et enfin condamner cet horrible endroit... "**

Livaï tourna un regard étonnée vers la brune. **" Tu penses que ces _gens_ méritent d'être sauvés ? Cet endroit est remplit de meurtriers et de violeurs... " **

Mikasa roula des yeux avant d'appuyer son regard sur lui. **" Et il y a des gens biens aussi ! Comme toi, Isabel, Farlan... Des enfants encore innocents... Seuls, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers la violence que cette vie leur fera subir... Sauf si nous leur offrons un autre environnement. On pourrait leur épargner de vivre ce que toi, moi et tellement d'autres personnes avons vécus... "** Elle regarda son poignet, effleurant des doigts son bandage qu'elle portait pour cacher la marque du clan de sa mère. **" Je sais que c'est un mince espoir mais c'est suffisant à mes yeux comme raison pour se battre... "** Mikasa planta ses iris sombres dans les yeux gris bleuté de Livaï, serrant un peu plus la prise de sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun. **" Si nous réussissons... Nous laisserons un monde meilleur que celui que nous avons connu... "**

Livaï avait regardé Mikasa tout du long avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte. Il sentit comme un battement de cœur retentissant dans sa tête, libérant dans tout son être un instinct de protection, loyauté et dévotion pour la jeune fille se tenant face à lui. Après un court moment, il reprit son expression habituel tout en regardant intensément Mikasa... Quelque chose avait changé en lui... Il était déjà attaché et voulait la protéger...Mais maintenant il sentait quelque chose de plus profond et puissant comme si elle était devenue LA raison de se battre... Elle et son stupide espoir d'un monde meilleur... Livaï fit alors un mince sourire et adoucit son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mikasa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise par l'expression inédite de ce dernier. **" Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? "**

Livaï détourna son regard et reprit son expression habituelle avec cependant le fantôme du maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. **" Pour rien... Tu devrais dormir, nous avons encore un peu de route à faire demain. "** Mikasa le regarda hésitante un petit moment avant de s'allonger sur le sol et de se mettre en boule sous sa couverture... Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elle fut endormie, Livaï vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il plaça sa couverture de manière à ce qu'elle couvre ses jambes et Mikasa. Puis il attrapa doucement une des mains de la brune, il positionna son index et son majeur sur l'intérieur du poignet. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais au moins sentir le pouls de Mikasa était... apaisant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Je voulais vous faire part de quelques explications quant à ma fiction à présent que l'arc " Ville souterraine " soit maintenant achevé.
> 
> Le dernier chapitre est un plus long que les autres et avec beaucoup de dialogues dont je me suis servis pour pouvoir mieux vous expliquer les raisons ou bien encore mon point de vue sur les événements et la tournure ou encore la "logique" de ma fiction... J'espère que j'ai réussir à le rendre compréhensible mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ;)
> 
> Maintenant parlons un peu de l'Ackerbond...
> 
> Dans l'œuvre originelle, Mikasa se lie à Eren et Livaï à Erwin.
> 
> Dans ma fiction, j'ai choisit que l'Ackerbond soit mutuel entre Mikasa et Livaï car ça me semblait plus logique mais aussi plus intéressant de procéder de cette façon. 
> 
> L'Ackerbond est à dissocier de tout sentiment amoureux, pour moi et dans cette fiction, il faut le voir comme un lien de loyauté et dévotion un peu comme un serment chevaleresque.
> 
> Ce lien est un résidu de la loyauté des Ackerman envers la monarchie, qu'ils ont servis pendant de nombreuses années. Il n'est pas obligatoire tout comme le "réveil", mais Mikasa et Livaï ont des personnalités enclin à faire ce lien, œuvrer et protéger quelqu'un... Je pense que c'est dans leur propre nature en tant qu'individu et non juste à cause de leur sang. J'ajouterai même que ce sont les 2 personnages les plus émotifs même s'ils ne le montrent pas ou peu. Je pense qu'ils ressentent énormément et profondément. Et se lier à une personne, avoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose à protéger peut leur permettre et les motiver à utiliser au maximum leur potentiel.
> 
> Mikasa s'est liée à Livaï dans le chapitre " Sans attache ", elle l'a développé car en enlevant son collier, Livaï a symboliquement rendu la propriété de sa vie et la liberté dont Klaus l'avait privé... Donc depuis Mikasa est profondément et éternellement reconnaissante envers Livaï.
> 
> Le fait que l'Ackerbond de Mikasa se fasse avec une personne plus adulte et mature qu'Eren mais aussi à un moment où elle est plus âgée, me laisse penser que ce lien pourrait être plus sain pour elle. Et permettre qu'elle développe plus sa propre personnalité et plus indépendamment que dans l'oeuvre originelle ( ce n'est que mon avis mais je trouve que l'Ackerbond de Mikasa envers Eren à tendance à freiner son propre développement... ) 
> 
> Livaï quant à lui, a eut son Ackerbond dans le précédent chapitre. C'est la vision optimiste de Mikasa sur l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir qui sera le déclencheur. Personnellement même dans l'oeuvre d'Isayama, je trouve que Mikasa a ce côté optimiste : " Ce monde est cruel mais aussi magnifique. " Pour moi c'est l'une des preuves qu'elle a un côté assez positif et non aussi fataliste que son attitude pourrait nous laisse le penser. Donc j'ai décidé d'exploiter et d'accentuer cet aspect de Mikasa pour ma fiction.
> 
> Livaï n'est (selon moi) pas une personne capable de voir par lui même un tel espoir, il est justement du genre fataliste avec tout ce qu'il a vécut c'est assez compréhensible. Donc quant il est confronté à une personne comme Mikasa qui pourtant a elle aussi vécut d'horribles choses, et que malgré tout elle porte un regard si différent... Je pense que c'est attrayant pour lui... En tout cas dans ma fiction :)


	4. Initiation

Comme l'avait annoncé Erwin la veille, ils arrivèrent au siège du bataillon en milieu de matinée. Il s'agissait d'un grand château en pierre claire, au vu des différentes architectures de certaines parties de l'édifice, il semblait que la grande bâtisse avait été agrandie. Les tours médiévales côtoyaient des plus contemporaines mais l'ensemble avait malgré tout un beau rendu. 

La base était en pleine campagne, elle se dressait là telle une forteresse imprenable. L'emblème du bataillon d'exploration : les ailes de la liberté étaient représentées au dessus de la porte d'entrée du château. Le chariot et les cavaliers passèrent cette même porte pour atterrir dans une grande cour intérieure. Le convoi s'arrêta là, les soldats descendirent de leurs montures, certains d'entre eux prenaient les rênes des chevaux de leurs camarades afin de s'occuper des braves bêtes. Erwin descendit de son cheval gris et tendit les rênes à l'un de ses subordonnés, il vint se poster derrière le chariot où se trouvaient ses quatre nouvelles recrues. Il attendit qu'ils furent tous descendus avant de leur indiquer de le suivre, il interpella au passage ses chefs d'escouade pour leur ordonner de réunir tout le monde dans la cour devant l'estrade. 

Livaï et Isabel marchaient en tête suivit de prés par Farlan, ils regardaient les alentours, prêtant attention au lieu mais également aux soldats qui les regardaient comme des bêtes de foire et chuchotaient des paroles inaudibles... Mikasa marchait tout derrière, impassible, elle était habituée à ces regards et ces messes basses. Cependant elle sentit derrière elle un regard plus persistant, tout en marchant elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du grand soldat blond nommé Mike. Elle eut un rapide et petit flash-back un peu flou de cet homme maintenant la tête de Livaï dans une flaque de boue. 

Le regard de la jeune Ackerman devint alors encore plus noir et meurtrier. Mike la regarda dédaigneusement puis émit un petit **"Hmf "**.

Erwin monta les marches de l'estrade couverte, derrière lui un grand drapeau avec le symbole des ailes de la liberté était accroché. Il se plaça au milieu attendant que tous les soldats vinent se placer en rang devant lui. Livaï, Isabel, Farlan et Mikasa vinrent se placer à sa droite un peu plus en retrait à l'arrière. Tandis qu'à la gauche du Major, de la même façon, les 3 chefs d'escouade directement sous ses ordres : Mike Zaccharias, Hansi Zoe, Fargon Darlett.

Une fois tous les soldats du bataillon réunis et en rang devant lui, Erwin prit la parole. **" Comme vous le savez je suis parti en mission à la capitale avec quelques hommes. L'objectif de cette mission était le recrutement des quatre personnes à ma droite. Je vous laisse vous présenter. "**

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que l'un d'entre eux se décide à prendre la parole. **" Livaï. "** annonça non nonchalamment ce dernier les bras croisés.

Isabel s'avança d'un pas, se désignant fièrement du pouce. **" Isabel Magnolia. Contente de faire votre connaissance ! "**

Farlan mit maladroitement son poing sur la poitrine. **" Farlan Church. "** se présenta-il avec enthousiasme.

 **" Mikasa Ackerman. "** énonça cette dernière impassible ignorant les regards et les murmures. _" C'est qu'une gamine... Le premier est effrayant... La jolie rousse à l'air sympa, l'autre aussi... Il ne sait même pas faire le signe comme il faut... Tu as vu ses yeux? Ils sont étranges... Pourquoi recruter ces gens là ? Ils viennent de la ville souterraine... C'est des criminels... "_

Erwin toussa pour faire cesser les messes basses. **" Sachez que je partage vos préoccupations. Cependant j'ai pu les voir à l'oeuvre avec l'équipement tridimensionnel... Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont des talents et des compétences non négligeables. Nous ne pouvons laisser de tels éléments se gaspiller... Je suis sûr qu'ils se révéleront être des camarades fiables sur qui vous pourrez compter. Et je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit. "** Le Major mit son poing sur le cœur pour faire comprendre à tous la fin de son discours. Tout les soldats l'imitèrent en s'exclamant à l'unisson un **" Oui! "** avant de se disperser pour vaquer à leurs occupations même si quelques murmures et regards inquiets ou méfiants persistaient envers les nouveaux arrivants.

 **" Flagon "** Erwin interpella le chef d'escouade blond avec un petit bouc sur le menton, ce dernier s'avança vers son supérieur. **" J** **e les affecte à ton escouade. "**

**" Mon escouade ? Je pensais que tu les prendraient directement sous ton commandement... "**

**" Peut être un jour... Pour le moment je dois m'occuper de préparer la prochaine expédition. Je n'ai pas le temps de les prendre en charge moi-même. Mais je te les confie... Ça te pose un problème ? "** Erwin regarda son subordonné d'un regard sévère.

Flagon resta silencieux, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'intégrer des criminels dans les rangs de l'armée... Il avait était contre l'idée depuis le début et maintenant Erwin voulait lui confier la responsabilité de ces derniers... **" Actuellement oui... Erwin... Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, nous avons combattu côte à côte... Je te respecte et te fais confiance en tant que camarade et Major mais... Mais ces personnes sont des criminels ! C'est une humilia-"**

 **" Assez ! Ce sont mes ordres et je ne tolérerai pas que tu les discutes. "** L'interrompit fermement le Major. **" Je t'assure qu'ils joueront un grand rôle dans l'évolution du bataillon. J'ai confiance en tes compétences de leader, je sais que tu prends soin des hommes sous ta responsabilité. Tu t'occuperas bien d'eux, je suis sûre de ça. "**

Flagon maintenu son regard énervé contre Erwin puis il céda en soupirant. **" D'accord... "**

Le Major prit une voix plus chaleureuse mais son regard resta ferme. **" Bien, je compte sur toi Flagon. "** Erwin se retourna vers les nouvelles recrues. **" Voici Flagon Darlett, il sera votre supérieur et référent. Vous connaissez déjà Mike Zaccharias... "** dit-il en regardant le grand blond, puis il porta son regard vers Hansi qui s'avança vers le groupe.

 **" Je suis Hansi Zoe, heureuse de faire votre connaissance. "** s'exclama cette dernière pleine d'énergie.

 **" Hansi sera celle qui va effectuer votre formation théorique sur les titans, elle est en quelque sorte notre experte en la matière, elle est la responsable de notre division de renseignement qui en charge d'étudier les titans et de pratiquer des expériences sur eux pour découvrir leur origine ou une manière de les éradiquer. "** rajouta le Major.

 **" Les titans sont passionnants !! J'ai hâte de pouvoir partager avec vous les connaissances que nous avons accumulées sur eux. Vous verrez c'est extrêmement intéressant !! "** Ajouta la scientifique passionnée en levant son index devant son visage. Isabel et Farlan la regardaient en se grattant l'arrière de la tête un peu embarrassés par toute cette énergie et engouement. Livaï avait un air dégoûté depuis qu'il avait compris qu'expérience devait être un terme pour ne pas dire dissection. Mikasa restait impassible mais un peu intriguée par le fait que l'on puisse être passionné par des titans comme si c'était des petits chiots...

Avant que l'une des nouvelles recrues fasse l'erreur de poser une seule question à la scientifique, Flagon leur indiqua de les suivre. Livaï jeta un dernier coup d'œil méfiant à Erwin avant de suivre celui qui était à présent son chef d'escouade... 

Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, Mikasa vint se poster à côté de Farlan. **" Dis moi, j'ai l'impression que ce Mike me regarde bizarrement... "**

Farlan regarda la petite brune tout en marchant. **" Oui... Après tout ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne t'en rappelle pas, vu que tu avais été droguée... "**

**" Me souvenir de quoi ? "**

**" Alors que l'on pensait que tu étais toujours sous les effets de la drogue, tu as repris brièvement conscience. Tu as essayé de lui envoyer un couteau entre les deux yeux alors qu'il avait plongée la tête de Livaï dans la boue... Mais tu as manqué et a effleuré son oreille... Je pense qu'il n'a pas dû apprécié... "**

Livaï devant eux lança un petit **"Tch"** au souvenir humiliant de son visage dans la boue...

 **" Ah... Je vois..."** répondit-elle nonchalante en reportant son regard devant elle.

**" Peut être que tu pourrais lui présenter des excuses. "**

**" Pourquoi ferait-je ça ? Je l'ai manqué de toute manière... "**

Farlan la regarda non surpris par l'attitude désinvolte de la petite noiraude mais un peu exaspéré. **" Dis donc toi... Parce que nous devons nous montrer sociables si nous voulons nous intégrer... Il va falloir faire des efforts... En particulier vous deux. "** dit-il en désignant les deux bruns qui ignorèrent royalement la remarque de leur ami.

 **" Le grand marque un point. "** les interrompra Flagon. **" Vaut mieux être l'ami que l'ennemi de Mike... Après tout il est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. "**

 **" Le plus fort ? "** répéta Isabel. **" Sans vos coups bas Livaï Aniki lui aurait mit la misère ! "**

Flagon la regarda blasé par dessus son épaule. **" Ouais, ouais bien sûr... "** Il était inconcevable pour lui que des bandits puissent surpasser un soldat dûment entraîné... Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'Isabel s'apprêtait à répondre vivement, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le chef d'escouade ouvrir une porte et entra dans la grande pièce suivit des jeunes recrues. **" Voici le dortoir. "**

Le dortoir était une grande pièce en toute simplicité avec de nombreux lits simples superposés.

 **" C'est plutôt classe. "** dit Farlan en parcourant du regard la pièce spacieuse.

Isabel sauta en hurlant. **" Super! On sera tous au même endroit ! "**

Flagon se retourna vers la jeune fille. **" Les femmes ont un autre dortoir. "**

 **" Heiiin ???!!! Mais je veux être ici moi aussi ! "** Hurla Isabel en faisant la moue et tapant du pied, mécontente.

Le soldat blond ignora cette dernière, et désigna d'un signe de tête deux lits au fond de la pièce. **" Vous deux pouvez vous installez ici. "**

Livaï s'avança et passa sa main sur le lit superposé, de la crasse en tomba alors qu'il frottait entre ses doigts de la poussière...

**" Etant donné que vous avez toujours vécu dans les ordures, tâchez de garder cet endroit propre ! "**

**" Hein?! "** Livaï s'avança de manière menaçante vers Flagon et se posta devant lui le regard meurtrier.

 **" Pourquoi tu me dévisages de cette manière ?!! "** s'exclama Flagon un peu apeuré mais essayant de garder contenance devant l'aura diabolique de Livaï. **" Comment oses-tu agir de manière aussi désobligeante envers un supérieur ! "**

Farlan se dépêcha de s'interposer entre eux en commençant à présenter ses excuses, héritant ainsi d'être la cible du regard noir de son ami. **" Pardon. C'est compris. On fera très attention. "** Il mit toujours aussi maladroitement qu'avant son poing sur la poitrine sous le regard exaspéré de son supérieur.

 **" Tss. Vous commencerez la formation demain à la première heure. Profitez bien de cette dernière journée pour vous reposer et mettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires. "** Flagon se détourna d'eux pour sortir. **" Et tu tiens ton poing à l'envers. "** lança-il avant de claquer la porte... Il en avait déjà assez d'eux, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de leur montrer le dortoir des filles.

Farlan se retourna alors vers son ami maniaque en train d'essuyer tranquillement la poussière de ses doigts avec un mouchoir. **" Livaï ! Ne te fais pas remarquer comme ça ! De plus avec notre supérieur ! "**

**" Donc d'après toi... J'aurai dû le laisser nous insulter et nous traiter comme de la merde ?! "**

Farlan maintient sans mal son regard sévère dans celui en colère de Livaï. **" Ecoute, on a choisit d'intégrer leur rang... Si nous commençons à créer des problèmes dés le départ, ils pourraient très bien rompre l'accord et nous livrer cette fois ci aux brigades spéciales... N'oublies pas l'enjeu... "**

 **" Oui... Je sais... "** répondit le petit brun en détournant le regard mais en gardant ses sourcils froncés. Mains coupées et flagellation... Comment oublier cet autre destin...

 **" C'est bon Farlan, pas besoin d'être si rabat joie! Tu as entendu le Major ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! "** s'exclama Isabel qui s'était mise sur le lit du haut comme une enfant.

 **" De quoi je me mêle toi... Les idiots ont le droit de se taire c'est tout. "** la taquina Farlan.

 **" C'est qui que tu traites d'idiot là ?? "** répondit-elle vivement.

Farlan fit un sourire sournois. **" Ça fait combien 18 plus 22 ? "**

 **" Hein ? " euh 8 plus 2... "** Isabel commença à essayer de compter sur ses doigts.

 **" 40, idiote. "** Répondit à sa place Livaï en cognant doucement la caboche de son amie.

 **" Aie... Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... Mikasa aides moi ..."** s'exclama suppliante Isabel.

Livaï ébouriffa la tignasse rousse de la jeune fille à la mine boudeuse. **" C'est bon te prends pas la tête. "**

Mikasa qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre observant l'extérieur, se retourna vers eux. **" Arrêtez de la taquiner. "** Elle regarda Isabel. **" C'est bon ? "**

Isabel soupira alors que Farlan eut un de ses petits rires amusés. Livaï lui eut le regard happé par autre chose... Dans un des coins de la pièce se trouvaient des balais, des sceaux, chiffons et serpillières... Il noua un mouchoir derrière sa tête, le bout de tissu couvrait son visage en dessous de ses yeux puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et alla chercher les balais et commença à les mettre entre les mains de ses amis. **" Nettoyez moi tout autour du lit. Je ne veux plus voir un seul grain de poussière... "**

 **" Euh... Là maintenant ? "** demanda Isabel aussi blasée que son ami Farlan.

Livaï n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Mikasa ferma la fenêtre et enleva les balais des mains. **" Non, nous ne ferons pas le ménage maintenant. "** Elle indiqua du menton le soleil par la fenêtre. **" Il va bientôt être midi. Ça va être l'heure de manger. "**

 **" Et alors ? On pourra manger après... "** affirma Livaï avant d'avancer sa main pour lui reprendre les balais mais cette dernière les éloigna d'un geste pour les mettre hors de portée de Livaï.

 **" Non ! "** affirma fermement Mikasa **" C'est l'armée... Et l'heure c'est l'heure... Si nous loupons l'heure du repas nous ne pourrons pas manger avant ce soir. Donc sortons et trouvons quelqu'un qui nous indiquera où nous devons nous rendre. "**

Isabel descendit du lit et prit le chemin de la porte du dortoir suivit par Farlan. Tous les deux heureux d'échapper à la corvée de ménage... Livaï ne bougea pas d'un pouce, menant silencieusement un duel visuel avec Mikasa. Cette dernière roula des yeux... Elle tira sur le mouchoir cachant une partie du visage de Livaï, le faisant tomber autour du cou du jeune homme. **" Aller viens... Je te promets qu'après on fera tous le ménage selon tes normes... "** Farlan et Isabel se tendirent, finalement ils n'allaient pas y échapper... Livaï céda enfin... **" Tch "** émit-il en se décidant à suivre le plan de Mikasa... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout... Puis il serait menteur s'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'il avait l'estomac bien vide...

\--

Tous les quatre étaient à présent attablés dans la pièce qui servaient de cantine au bataillon d'exploration. Isabel se régalait avec la nourriture. Une personne normale aurait trouvé que la nourriture était juste comestible... Mais sachant d'où ils venaient, c'était actuellement plutôt bon pour eux. Ils mangeaient paisiblement, si ce n'est que les garçons notaient les regards des autres soldats sur eux.

 **" Ne vous occupez pas d'eux. "** leur intima Mikasa en prenant soigneusement des cuillerées de sa soupe. **" Ils finiront bien par se lasser... "** Elle regarda une tablée où se trouvait trois soldats qui les fixaient, ces derniers retournèrent leurs regards sur leur déjeuner, surement gênés de se faire prendre sur le fait. Puis elle distribua à ses amis du pain. **" Mangez. "**

 **" Voilà un schéma social intéressant ! "** Ils tournèrent tous les quatre leurs yeux sur l'origine de la voix qui se trouvait appartenir à Hansi Zoe avec un plateau en main. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de Mikasa. **" Je veux dire que ce soit la plus jeune d'entre vous qui joue la maman du groupe. "** s'exclama elle avec un sourire en regardant Mikasa porter son verre à la bouche pour essayer de cacher son petit rougissement naissant. Heureusement pour elle, Farlan interpella la nouvelle arrivée.

**" Hansi... C'est bien ça ? "**

**" Oui, oui c'est moi. Toi c'est Farlan ? "** Il hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers chacun d'entre eux en énonçant leurs prénoms. **" Livaï... Isabel... Et Mikasa... Alors comment trouvez-vous le bataillon ? "**

 **" Nous n'avons vu que les dortoirs... "** répondit Farlan. **" Des garçons ! "** Rajouta Isabel la bouche pleine avant d'être réprimée silencieusement par Mikasa. 

**" C'est tout ?! Ptain alors à quoi il pense ce Flagon... !! "** baragouina dans sa barbe la chef d'escouade.

Farlan se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné. **" Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier... "**

 **" Et il ne semble pas être le seul... "** Rajouta Livaï en regardant une autre table de soldat qui les fixaient avec dégoût...

 **" Ne leur en tenez pas rigueur... C'est une situation inédite pour eux, mais ce sont de bonnes personnes. "** Personne ne lui répondit, ils étaient encore trop suspicieux. **" Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux me libérer un peu cette après-midi-"**

 **" Nous avons des choses à faire après. "** coupa froidement Livaï.

Hansi le regarda, curieuse. **" Comme quoi ? "**

 **" Ménage. "** répondit-il toujours aussi impassible sous le regard blasé d'avance de Farlan et Isabel.

**" Quoi ?? Qui vous as demandé ça ? "**

**" Personne. "**

**" Hansi-san ? "** interpella Mikasa. La scientifique défit son regard interrogatif du brun pour le porter sur la jeune fille. Livaï regarda sévèrement Mikasa lui faisant silencieusement comprendre qu'elle avait promis. **" Après que nous ayons fait nos affaires... Pourrez-vous nous faire visiter correctement la base ? Je voudrais bien savoir où se trouve le dortoir des filles et notamment les douches ? "**

Hansi sourit chaleureusement. **" Bien sûr ! Et ne me vouvoie pas je ne suis pas encore vieille ! "**

**" D'accord. "**

Comme promis, après le repas Livaï et ses amis s'attelèrent à faire le ménage dans le dortoir des hommes. La zone se limita à un périmètre, jugé suffisamment acceptable par Livaï, autour des lits assignés des garçons. Une fois que le maniaque jugea la propreté du lieu assez respectable, il fut enclin à laisser ses amis à se reposer avant qu'Hansi vint les chercher pour leur faire la visite de la base. Quand cette dernière entra vivement dans le dortoir, elle fut étonnée de la propreté du lieu... Cette histoire de ménage n'était donc pas une blague...

Hansi leur montra le dortoir des filles qui était plus petit que celui des garçons, mais également plus propre et rangé... Ensuite ce fut le tour des fameuses douches des hommes puis celles des femmes, non loin de chaque dortoir respectif. Livaï se fit mentalement la remarque qu'il n'avait pas pensé à négocier le ménage de ces dernières... Mikasa qui avait dû deviner les pensées du brun lui fit un petit sourire narquois... _" Foutue gamine ! "_

Ils reprirent leur route sous la mélodie enjouée des diverses explications d'Hansi sur la vie du bataillon. Elle les emmena par la suite dans une grande salle au rez de chaussé, elle leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser découvrir la pièce. **" C'est l'endroit détente, disponible à tous sur votre temps libre. "** Isabel entra la première, elle regarda les étagères remplies de livres et fit une moue boudeuse en posant son regard sur eux. Elle dériva ses yeux sur l'étrange table au milieu de la pièce, il y avait de la moquette verte dessus et un triangle de billes. **" C'est un billard. C'est un jeu. "** lui indiqua Hansi en prenant une queue de billard, elle passa un coup de craie sur l'extrémité puis positionna la bille blanche avant de shooter dedans et cassa le triangle. **" Le but est de rentrer le groupe de billes que je choisis avant mon adversaire et en me servant de la bille blanche... "** Elle joua à nouveau, réussissant aisément à rentrer la bille voulue dans le coin de la table. Elle attira ainsi toute l'attention de Farlan. **" Cependant je ne dois m'occuper de la bille noire qu'en dernier sinon c'est perdu. "** Une troisième bille tomba dans un coin, Hansi tendit la queue de billard à Isabel et une autre à Farlan. **" Vous voulez essayer ? "** Ils acceptèrent vivement et commencèrent à jouer sous les instruction d'Hansi qui leur indiqua de faire attention à la trajectoire de la queue afin de ne pas éventrer la moquette verte. 

Livaï s'avança vers le bar, il se pencha par dessus à la recherche de son breuvage favori, il saisit une petite boîte en fer où il était écrit " thé noir ", intérieurement il était satisfait. 

Mikasa se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un vieux et petit piano droit en bois, elle souleva le couvercle poussiéreux, elle voulut poser son index sur l'une des touches mais la voix d'Hansi lui fit interrompre son action. **" C'est un piano, mais tu sembles déjà savoir ce que c'est... Personne ne sait en jouer ici mais c'est un cadeau donc on le gardes... Tu sais comment en jouer ? "**

Mikasa regarda silencieusement quelques secondes l'instrument, une mélodie douce et nostalgique résonnant dans sa tête. **" Non... Je ne sais pas. "** répondit-elle finalement en refermant doucement le couvercle. 

**" Je vous jure ! Celui-là va être une vraie plaie sur mon cul ! "** Il s'agissait de la voix de Flagon suivie des éclats de rire de deux autres soldats. Les trois hommes venaient de rentrer dans la salle, Flagon se renfrogna quand il vit les quatre nouveaux membres de son escouade. **" Bordel ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? "**

 **" Je leur fait une visite de la base ! "** lui répondit Hansi en s'avançant vers lui un peu remontée, les mains sur les hanches. **" Vu que tu ne sembles pas prendre tes responsabilités ! "**

Flagon se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné mais surtout de frustration et de colère. **" C'est bon ! J'ai compris. Demain je leur ferai faire le tour. "**

 **" Au moins donnes leur des uniformes et des draps pour leurs lits. Tu peux au moins faire ça. "** Lança Hansi avant de s'en aller pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Flagon soupira avant d'indiquer au groupe de Livaï de le suivre. Il fit ce qu'Hansi lui avait dit ni plus ni moins. Il les emmena à la laverie pour récupérer 5 uniformes pour chacun d'entre eux, plus des draps propres et du linge de toilette. Flagon les escorta aux dortoirs en leur indiquant que l'entrainement commencera demain après le petit déjeuner puis les laissa. Chacun alla dans son dortoir respectif, ils changèrent les draps et rangèrent leurs uniformes avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler la chemise et le pantalon de leurs uniformes. Puis il fut rapidement l'heure de dîner, les circonstances ne divergèrent pas du déjeuner, des soldats leur jetaient quelques œillades dégoûtées qui s'atténuèrent quand Hansi suivie d'un autre soldat nommé Moblit les rejoignirent.

\--

À la tombée de la nuit, alors que les soldats étaient dans leurs dortoirs, Livaï s'était rendu sur l'un des remparts intérieurs du château. Il regardait silencieusement le ciel étoilé s'étendant à perte de vue. 

**" Alors comme ça on se fait la malle en laissant ses potes ? "** interrompit une voix féminine familière.

 **" Ça ne se fait pas de garder un si beau ciel pour soi. "** ajouta Farlan.

Livaï regarda ses deux loyaux amis par dessus son épaule. **" Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? "** demanda-il platement.

Isabel agita fièrement quatre petites bouteilles de bière qu'elle avait chipées dans la réserve. Puis elle regarda les alentours, imité par Farlan, ils étaient à la recherche de la petite brune. **" On pensait que Mikasa serait avec toi vu qu'elle n'était pas dans le dortoir... "** Ils vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de leur ami.

**" Elle n'est pas ici. "**

**" Elle est où alors ? "** demanda Isabel un peu inquiète, Mikasa était toujours dans les environs habituellement. Elle ne faisait jamais bande à part.

 **" C'est bon, elle va bien. "** la rassura Livaï en lui prenant deux bouteilles, il en tendit une à Farlan qui le regarda suspicieux. Le brun regarda alors en contre-bas. Une lumière passait à travers une fenêtre. C'était la salle de détente, Livaï avait vu quelques minutes plutôt, Mikasa y entrer. Farlan suivit le regard de son ami, en se concentrant suffisamment il put distinguer la silhouette de Mikasa se tenant devant le vieux piano, il reporta son regard sur son ami et eut un petit sourire en portant la bière à ses lèvres. Les trois amis burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, mais le silence n'était pas l'environnement de prédilection d'Isabel.

**" J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour montrer à ces sacs à merde notre valeur ! "**

**" Idiote, ne t'enflammes pas. Ces soldats là n'ont rien à voir avec ceux dont on avait à faire auparavant. "** lui répondit Livaï, c'est vraiment ce qu'il pensait même s'il ne se sentait pas spécialement inférieur à eux, il reconnaissait le niveau et la ruse du bataillon. L'image d'Erwin Smith s'imposa dans sa tête, lui faisant ainsi serrer sa prise sur la bouteille qu'il tenait.

 **" Il a raison... "** dit alors Farlan en se penchant pour regarder Isabel en train de faire une petite moue. **" Je suis assez surpris par ce fait d'ailleurs... Les soldats des brigades spéciales sont censés être l'élite mais... Bah je suppose que vivre une vie confortable, a finit par les émousser... Puis n'oublies pas demain nous serons mis à l'épreuve, on va même nous apprendre des choses que nous avons jamais faites, comme monter à cheval par exemple... "**

 **" Mais nous y arriverons, j'en suis certaine ! "** Isabel regardait ses amis avec détermination en serrant ses deux petits poings devant elle. La jeune femme tourna vivement sa tête vers le ciel. **" Regardez comme la lune brille ! Nous sommes à la surface maintenant ! Nous pouvons enfin voir un ciel sans fin ! Nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, comme nous le voulions ! "**

Les deux hommes regardaient leur amie avec étonnement pour finalement sourire face à son attitude positive. Ils regardèrent à leur tour le brillant astre devant eux en souriant légèrement enfin Farlan en tout cas.

 **" Tu as raison... "** Farlan regarda en biais Isabel dont la lueur dans son regard brilla un peu plus. Il sourit narquoisement. **" Pour une fois... "**

Les trois amis burent par la suite l'alcool en se contentant juste de contempler ce ciel sans restriction qui s'offrait devant eux. Livaï baissa les yeux vers la fenêtre de la salle de détente. Il n'y avait plus de lumière... En parcourant rapidement la cour intérieur du regard, ses yeux captèrent juste à temps la silhouette de Mikasa qui s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment du dortoir des femmes.

\--

Comme annoncé la veille, Flagon escorta ses quatre nouvelles recrues après le petit déjeuner pour débuter l'entrainement. Pour commencer il les emmena aux écuries, où ils firent la connaissance de Dita Ness, un homme jovial avec un bandeau blanc sur la tête et une moustache courte et bien rasée.

 **" Oï ! Dita. "** Interpella simplement Flagon.

 **" Flagon, j'attendais ton arrivée avec impatience ! "** Dita regarda les quatre personnes derrière Flagon. **" Je suis Dita Ness, je suis en quelque sorte le responsable des chevaux, enchantés de faire votre connaissance ! Venez avec moi, nous allons choisir vos chevaux. "** Il tourna les talons alors que le reste du groupe lui emboîta le pas. Ils les conduisit hors du château, aux paddocks où se trouvaient de nombreux chevaux. Aussitôt que ces derniers virent l'homme au bandeau blanc, beaucoup s'approchèrent pour venir à sa rencontre. Il salua certains d'entre eux avec une petite tape sur l'encolure. Dita se retourna vers le groupe et observa attentivement chacune des nouvelles recrues avant de s'avancer vers un cheval gris foncé et autre d'un alezan flamboyant, il leur passa à chacun un licol avant de les sortir de l'enclos. Dita tendit le gris à Isabel qui le caressa immédiatement, le cheval lui donna un gentil coup de tête. L'alchimie était déjà présente, Isabel avait un véritable don avec les animaux. **" C'est Pegasus. "** Il tendit l'alezan à un Farlan moins rassuré face à la bête de 500 kg devant lui **" Et voici Spartan. "** . Dita retourna dans l'enclos puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux noirauds restants. Il se dirigea vers un cheval noir ébène et lui passa le licol puis il s'avança vers une jument grise tellement claire qu'elle en était presque blanche, il répéta l'action du licol, puis il escorta les deux chevaux hors du paddock, il tendit la corde du cheval noir à Livaï puis celle de la jument à Mikasa.

La jeune Ackerman caressa doucement le chanfrein en regardant la jument. **" Elle est magnifique... "**

Dita caressa l'encolure de la jument. **" Oui... Elle s'appelle Skyfall... Parce qu'elle est née une nuit de tempête. J'ai cru que le toit de l'écurie allait me tomber sur la tête avant qu'elle puisse pointer le bout de ses naseaux ! H** **aha ! "** Dita se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant au souvenir de la fameuse nuit.

Mikasa eut un petit hoquet de surprise quasi imperceptible et regarda la jument. _" Comme moi... "_ pensa elle en se rappelant que ses parents lui avait dit qu'elle aussi était née lors d'une horrible tempête...

Dita se retourna vers l'étalon noir. **" Lui c'est Balerion. "** Livaï acquiesça silencieusement. **" Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites... Commençons. "** Dita repartit en direction des écuries du château, il montra aux recrues comment attacher leurs chevaux de manière sécurisé avant de leur expliquer comment les panser et installer le tapis et la selle du cheval. **" N'oubliez pas de resserrer la sangle de la selle avant de monter, ces petites bêtes sont malignes ! Elles peuvent gonfler leur ventre et si vous ne resserrez pas une seconde fois quand vous voudrez monter dessus vous risquerez de vous retrouver le cul sur le sol haha ! "** Une fois les quatre chevaux scellés, il fut temps de passer au mord. Isabel et Mikasa eurent vite fait de le passer à Pegasus et Skyfall alors que pendant ce temps Farlan craignait de se faire mordre en présentant le mord à plat sur la main ( normalement un cheval va prendre de lui même le mord, la barre de fer qui se met dans la bouche) et quant à Livaï il craignait la bave de Balerion... Enfin tous équipés, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau à l'extérieur du château pour rejoindre un enclos. Ils réajustèrent la sangle de la selle comme on leur avait dit. Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et commencèrent. Isabel était particulièrement douée et à l'aise.

 **" Whoa ! C'est impressionnant.** " adressa Dita à la rouquine qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. **" Tu as déjà appris ?? "**

 **" Non. "** Elle caressa la crinière presque noire de Pegasus. **" Mais j'ai toujours aimé les animaux... Il doit sentir que je ne lui veut aucun mal. "**

Mikasa ne se débrouillait pas plus mal que son amie, Livaï aussi au bout de quelques minutes commençait à s'améliorer... Mais Farlan semblait plus que nerveux et son cheval le ressentait... Et ça ne manqua pas... Après que Spartan commença à cesser d'avancer, il commença à reculer en crabe avant que Farlan, trop brusquement, donna deux coups de talons dans les flans du cheval alezan qui se cabra légèrement et partit au galop. Dita cria à Farlan de tirer sur les rênes doucement. Mais Isabel s'élança à la poursuite de Spartan, elle se plaça à côté et attrapa les rênes des mains de Farlan, elle tira doucement dessus. **" Doucement mon grand. "**

 **" A qui tu parles là ?? "** s'exclama Farlan un peu paniqué...

 **" À tous les deux ! "** lui répondit Isabel alors que l'allure des chevaux passa doucement au trot puis au pas. Et ils s'arrêtèrent, Farlan descendit rapidement et s'éloigna en reculant. **" Remontes. "** lui ordonna presque Isabel.

**" Il n'y a pas moyen ! "**

**" Tu dois le faire... "** Isabel descendit de sa monture et se posta les poings sur les hanches devant Farlan. **" Tu n'es pas une mauviette si ?? "** Farlan serra les dents et fronça les sourcils sous le regard amusé d'Isabel. **" Montes, je serai à côté. "** ajouta elle d'une voix douce et plus sérieuse pour rassurer son ami qui hésita un petit moment avant de s'exécuter. Isabel se remit en selle et posta Pegasus aux côtés de Spartan et Farlan. Ils firent quelques pas avant de passer aux allures supérieures une fois l'homme aux cheveux châtains plus détendu... Après quelques minutes ainsi, Farlan était enfin un peu plus à l'aise et un cavalier en devenir... Flagon observait de loin, il semblerait que ces bandits soit un groupe soudé et quand l'un d'entre eux se trouvait en difficulté les autres lui venaient en soutien... La camaraderie était une qualité qu'il appréciait.

Après la séance d'équitation, ce fut au tour de la théorie... Le cours d'Hansi commença en fin de matinée pour se terminer en milieu d'après-midi... Elle n'avait pas cessé de leur parler de sa passion pour les géants humanoïdes même pendant la pause déjeuner... Mais ça avait été instructif, ils avaient appris les différentes tailles que pouvaient avoir les titans, le fait que certains étaient plus dangereux par leur comportement déviant et totalement imprévisible... Et bien sûr leur unique point faible : trancher la nuque. Flagon conduisit ses recrues équipés de l'équipement tridimensionnel au terrain d'entrainement de mise en situation avec des titans en bois. Le petit groupe avait été rejoints par Hansi et son assistant Moblit.

Livaï, Mikasa, Isabel et Farlan avaient l'habitude de l'équipement mais ne s'en étaient jamais servis avec les lames... Livaï sortit une des lames avec la manette, il tenait le manche à l'envers.

 **" Eh toi ! C'est quoi cette manière de tenir ta lame ? Elles ne sont pas faites pour être tenues de cette façon ! Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?! "** le sermonna Flagon les bras croisés.

 **" Pour toi cela pourrait arriver... "** lui répondit Livaï en regardant devant lui.

Flagon décroisa les bras et s'avança d'un pas. **" Quoi ?!! "Répètes un peu insolent ! "**

**" Je dois juste trancher la nuque des titans ? Je le ferai de la manière dont il me plaira alors. "**

Livaï s'élança dans la foret servant de terrain d'entrainement, Flagon grogna de mécontentement. Farlan et Isabel s'élancèrent à la suite de leur ami. Mikasa regarda impassiblement Flagon avant de se lancer à son tour suivit par le chef d'escouade qui reprit ses esprits en voyant la brune partir à son tour.

Hansi et Moblit, eux s'engagèrent également dans la forêt mais à cheval. Ils regardaient contemplatifs la vitesse de Livaï... Un soldat blond aux yeux clairs posté près d'un titan de bois pour assurer la mobilité de ce dernier vit de loin Livaï arriver. _" Crois tu vraiment... Que tu vaincras un titan sans t'y être préparer !! "_ Sur cette pensée, il manœuvra à l'aide d'une corde le titan en bois pour le faire apparaître par surprise devant Livaï, juste au dernier moment pour que ce dernier se le prenne de plein fouet... Mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse et l'agilité du noiraud qui trancha la nuque avec force sous le regard étonné du soldat et de Flagon qui arriva à son tour sur les lieux. Il regarda, avec une expression choquée, Livaï qui repartit de plus belle tout en regardant le chef d'escouade de travers. Flagon entendit du bruit derrière lui , il se retourna vivement pour juste voir deux croissants de nuque en mousse tomber. Il eut à nouveau une expression de surprise quand il vit la profondeur des entailles, Mikasa Ackerman passa alors devant lui impassible... 

Il l'a suivit du regard alors que la voix d'Isabel retentissait. **" Super ! Aniki et Mikasa sont les meilleurs ! "** Flagon émit un petit **" tss "** avant de suivre les deux noirauds. Hanji et Moblit qui suivaient à cheval étaient également impressionnés... La scientifique était même toute excitée par le spectacle !  
Mikasa accéléra et comme elle l'avait déjà fait autrefois lors de son premier vol dans les bas-fonds, elle passa au dessus de Livaï et se tourna brièvement avec un mince sourire de défi... Soudain un titan en bois apparut devant elle alors qu'elle se retourna, elle se mit rapidement en position pour trancher mais Livaï la précéda avec une vitesse fulgurante. **" Trop lente gamine ! "** Elle le regarda déterminée et joueuse avant de trancher la nuque d'un nouveau titan de bois... Et ils continuèrent ainsi un petit moment sous les regards ébahis des soldats du bataillon dont Flagon qui les suivaient _" Ça en devient un jeu pour eux... Erwin, c'est ça que tu as vu ? Ce sont des monstres... " C_ e n'était ni une critique ni un compliment mais juste une constatation... Flagon, même s'il était toujours méfiant, était forcé de reconnaître le talent des nouvelles recrues... En particulier des deux petits bruns...

\--

Le soir même, Livaï suivit discrètement Mikasa qui se rendit comme la veille dans la salle de détente. Il resta cependant à l'extérieur, s'adossant contre le mur en pierre à côté de la fenêtre de la salle de détente. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre le morceau mélancolique grâce à la mauvaise isolation du vieux château... 

C'était un joli son, même si Mikasa faisait de nombreuses fausses notes où encore s'arrêtait brusquement pour reprendre depuis le début car elle essayait tant bien que mal de reproduire la mélodie familière juste de mémoire... Elle avait mentit à Hansi... Même si ce n'était pas encore parfait, elle savait très bien jouer du noble instrument...

Durant le petit mois qui s'écoula, une routine s'installa pour les quatre nouvelles recrues du bataillon d'exploration. Ils s'entraînèrent durement avec l'équipement tridimensionnel, les titans en bois, l'équitation... De temps en temps, Erwin venait et observait ses nouvelles recrues en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir... Petit à petit les autres soldats atténuèrent leurs regards condescendants envers eux. Hansi et Moblit venaient toujours manger avec eux et la scientifique animait souvent leurs conversations avec la grande participation d'Isabel et de Farlan. Ils participèrent plus activement à la vie du bataillon d'exploration en accomplissant des tâches comme le ménage, les lessives, la cuisine, la vaisselle, l'entretien des équipements, prendre soin des chevaux... Le soir, ils profitaient de la salle de détente, Hansi et Moblit jouaient contre Isabel et Farlan au billard pendant que Livaï sirotait paisiblement son thé, bien meilleur que celui de la ville souterraine et Mikasa jouait aux fléchettes et comme attendu, elle mettait toujours en plein dans le mille...

Et tout les soirs pendant ce mois, alors que tout le monde, ou presque, dormait dans les dortoirs, Mikasa se rendait seule pour jouer et rejouer le morceau de musique au piano s'améliorant chaque nuit l'une après l'autre. Et tout ces soirs, Livaï s'adossait au mur à l'extérieur...

\--

Comme lors de leur première nuit, Livaï s'était rendu sur les remparts intérieurs du château. Isabel, Farlan et Mikasa le rejoignirent dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé.

Farlan brisa le silence. **" Donc... Nous y voilà... Demain nous participerons à notre première expédition... "**

**" À ce propos... Inventez une excuse pour pouvoir rester ici demain. "**

Les deux jeunes femmes et Farlan tournèrent leur regard vers Livaï.

 **" Aniki... "** commença Isabel d'une voix douce mais se renfrogna rapidement. **" Et pourquoi ça ? "**

**" On n'a jamais fait face à un seul véritable titan... Qui sait ce qui se passe en dehors des murs ? On pourrait tous crever en un clin d'œil... Mais moi je saurai me débrouiller d'une façon ou d'une autre. "**

**" Ce n'est pas- "** Farlan interrompit Isabel en plaça sa main devant elle.

 **" Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous en crois incapables. "** affirma froidement Farlan.

Livaï regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils. **" Absolument. C'est mon avis. "**

 **" Comment tu peux dire ça ! On n'en sait rien, c'est même toi qui l'as dit ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Je ne te reconnais plus ! "** s'énerva Isabel.

Livaï prit une expression plus féroce. **" Vous resterez à la caserne, point final. Vous êtres trop faibles ! "**

Un bruit de claque résonna... Isabel, Farlan et Livaï abordaient une expression choquée... Et un peu apeurée pour les deux premiers. Mikasa venait de gifler Livaï, elle avait un regard plus glacial que jamais... Livaï porta la main à sa joue et porta un regard énervé sur la jeune brune qui le regarda, les sourcils froncés, sa main toujours en suspens suite au geste qu'elle avait osé faire. **" Pour qui tu te prends... Nos vies ne t'appartiennent pas... Nous ne sommes pas faibles. Isabel est la meilleure cavalière d'entre nous, Farlan est le plus intelligent... Et toi, tu es le plus fort... Mais je n'en suis pas en reste... N'oublies pas à qui tu dois ta cicatrice. "** Elle pointa sa propre tempe pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle et le brun se regardaient en chiens de faïence...

Farlan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui détourna alors le regard. **" Livaï, nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Et les amis se font confiance... "**

Isabel s'avança à son tour. **" Il a raison Aniki. Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis tous les quatre ! On fera pareil avec ces titans ! Faisons le ensemble ! "** s'enjoua la rouquine en lui offrant un grand sourire chaleureux.

 **" Livaï... Je veux que tu crois en nous. "** l'interpellé regarda Farlan un peu hésitant. Mikasa, qui avait radoucie son expression faciale, posa sa main sur le bras de Livaï l'encourageant silencieusement. Il la regarda un petit moment avant de regarder le ciel sans restriction... Ils avaient tous parcouru tant de chemin que ce soit en tant que groupe ou même individuellement... Il baissa le regard en abordant un léger sourire. **" Entendu... Je vous croie. "**

 **" Génial !"** s'exclama comme dans un cri de victoire la jeune femme exubérante. **" Aniki est véritablement têtu ! "** ajouta-elle avec un éclat de rire partagé avec Farlan.

**" Oui... Et si nous voulons lui prouver ce que nous valons demain, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher afin d'être en forme ! "**

**" Quoi déjà ! Pourquoi tu dois être aussi rabat joie Farlan... "**

**" Je suis responsable c'est tout! Je compense pour certaine... "**

Ils se taquinèrent ainsi en marchant le long des couloirs, suivit des deux taciturnes derrière eux. Les garçons se séparèrent des filles afin que chacun regagne leur dortoir respectif. Une fois seule avec Isabel, Mikasa prétexta d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour pouvoir s'éclipser. De son côté, Livaï fit le même coup à Farlan, même si ce dernier était moins dupe qu'Isabel, il ne posa aucune question...

Mikasa se rendit dans la salle de détente et s'installa devant le piano... Comme à son habitude également, Livaï s'adossa contre le mur en pierre à l'extérieur juste à côté de la fenêtre... Il entendit la jeune femme commencer à jouer les notes...

**Will I stay where it's safe and sound?** ( Vais-je rester où c'est sûr et sauf ? )

Livaï ne s'attendait pas à ça, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche tomba légèrement... En un mois, elle avait juste joué du piano... Jamais elle n'avait chanté... 

**Will I fight 'till I hit the ground?** ( Vais-je me battre jusqu'à ce que je touche le sol? )

Livaï se décolla du mur et se mit devant la fenêtre tout en restant dans l'ombre... Il la regarda avec une expression surprise...

 **Inside the bitter cage** ( À l'intérieur de la cage amère )

 **All the flowers wilt down in the crimson sky...** ( Toutes les fleurs se fanent dans le ciel cramoisi... )

 **Take my hand,** ( Prends ma main, )

 **Will we run or stay** ( Allons-nous courir ou rester )

 **In this world full of cruelty?** ( Dans ce monde plein de cruauté? )

 **Will we take arms with the hope to see the sun again?** ( Allons-nous prendre les armes dans l'espoir de revoir le soleil? )

 **We pray...** ( Nous prions... )

 **Do we lack the strength to fight?** ( Manquons-nous de la force pour nous battre? )

 **Have we lost the will to fly?** ( Avons-nous perdu la volonté de voler? )

 **The world is dark...** ( Le monde est sombre... )

 **The world is cruel...** ( Le monde est cruel... )

 **But still we hang on tight** ( Mais nous nous accrochons toujours )

 **If this final breath could somehow save this world** (Si ce dernier souffle pouvait en quelque sorte sauver ce monde )

 **I'd breath my last sigh, and close my tired eyes** (Je soufflerais mon dernier soupir et fermerais mes yeux fatigués )

 **And all the ones we lost, we'd find again** ( Et tous ceux que nous avons perdus, nous les retrouverions )

 **In this beautiful world we've wished for** ( Dans ce magnifique monde que nous avons souhaité )

 **But the worlds grows darker** ( Mais les mondes s'assombrissent )

 **We can't recover** ( On ne peut pas récupérer )

 **This narrow cage that we depend on slowly crumbles...** ( Cette cage étroite dont nous dépendons s'effrite lentement... )

 **Is this the end we cannot mend?** ( Est-ce la fin que nous ne pouvons pas réparer? )

 **We're slowly dying** ( Nous mourons lentement )

 **If we're here, even with fear** ( Si nous sommes ici, même avec peur )

 **We must keep fighting...** ( Nous devons continuer à nous battre... )

Mikasa finit la mélodie sans aucune fausse note... Elle releva la tête et regarda la fenêtre...

 **" Avez-vous prévu de rester cacher dans l'ombre... Major ? "** demanda-elle en voyant le reflet d'Erwin Smith sur la vitre... Avant d'entendre le mot Major, Livaï crut s'être fait grillé... Donc quand il sut que ce ne fut pas le cas, il se remit contre le mur dans l'ombre... Erwin s'avança dans la pièce, Mikasa se retourna légèrement vers lui.

**" Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir... Demain nous partons en expédition. J'ai besoin que mes soldats soient au meilleure de leur forme pour ça. "**

**" Pourquoi avoir attendu pour me le dire ? "** demanda elle calmement en se retournant vers le piano.

**" Je voulais l'entendre entièrement. C'est une jolie chanson... Un peu triste quand même. "**

**" Elle s'appelle _The Choice ( Le Choix)_ ... Mon père à composée la mélodie, mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'en écrire les paroles... "** expliqua elle simplement. Les paroles venaient de Mikasa, elle les avait en tête depuis les 2 années où elle était avec Klaus... _Le Choix_... Le nom de cette musique était totalement adapté à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à cette époque... Faire le choix de vivre ou de mourir... d'abandonner ou de se battre... Mais les paroles s'accordaient également avec la situation actuelle...

Erwin vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille sur le banc et la sonda du regard. **" Pour demain... As-tu peur ? "** Mikasa tourna son regard vers lui, elle le sonda à son tour avant de détourner ses yeux vers l'instrument tout en acquiesçant silencieusement. **" Bien... Seul les imbéciles et les fous ne ressentent pas la peur. "**

**" Etes vous un imbécile ou un fou, Major ? "**

Il eut un petit sourire triste avant de répondre. **" Tu apprendra bientôt que je ne suis pas un imbécile mais... Fous restes un terme qu'on utilise pour me définir... "** Mikasa eut un petit rire timide à la blague... Car s'en était une pas vrai ? 

Le silence s'installa entre eux... Mikasa appuya sur quelques touches au hasard pour le combler. Erwin regarda fixement la fenêtre... Peut être avait-il notée la présence qui s'y cachait derrière... Ou bien peut-être il regardait juste à travers une simple fenêtre... Seul le Major détenait la réponse... **" Il tient à toi tu sais ça ? "** Il vit du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille se tendre légèrement...Le fait qu'elle ne le nie pas ou qu'elle tente de le faire en disait suffisamment pour lui.

Mikasa, comprenant qu'Erwin faisait référence à Livaï, répondit aussi impassiblement qu'elle en était capable. **" Il tient à tous les trois. "** Et elle le pensait sincèrement... Elle en avait eu encore la preuve un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... Il parlait comme un connard mais en vérité elle savait qu'il était juste inquiet... Inquiet à l'idée de perdre ses amis... Mikasa avait fait la fière tout à l'heure mais en vérité, intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas plus large... Elle appréhendait l'expédition de demain et craignait de perdre les personnes qui lui étaient chères...

 **" Non... Toi c'est différent... "** Erwin observa attentivement Mikasa qui restait silencieuse et impassible. **" Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué pendant que je vous observait dans les bas-fonds, ou encore pendant vos entraînements... La façon dont il te fixe... "**

Mikasa avait déjà conscience des regards que lui lançait Livaï... Mais il avait toujours son expression impassible dans ces moments là donc elle n'y accordait pas plus d'importance... **" Il manque d'éducation, c'est tout. Il ne sait pas que c'est impoli. "**

Livaï qui écoutait la conversation, grogna dans sa barbe... La façon dont elle avait dit ça... Comme une mère parlant de son gosse... C'était elle la gamine, pas lui !

Erwin regarda Mikasa avec un peu d'étonnement avant de reprendre son expression sérieuse. **" Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à lui également, n'est ce pas ? "**

 **"Oui... "** Répondit-elle sincèrement. Elle était totalement à l'aise avec ce fait. **" Je lui fait confiance... Je sais qu'il est une bonne personne... "** Mikasa porta une main à son cou. **" Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de personne dont je peux en dire autant... "**

Quand la jeune fille amena la main sur son propre cou, Erwin remarqua le bandage autour de son poignet. **" Tu es blessée ? "** Mikasa tourna son regard interrogatif sur lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir... Le Major désigna d'un signe de tête et de ses yeux le poignet droit de Mikasa. Elle était tellement habituée à avoir ce bandage autour de son poignet qu'elle en oubliait presque son existence... La jeune Ackerman couvrit le bandage en question avec la manche de sa chemise. **" Non. "** Erwin l'interrogea du regard comme pour l'inciter à s'exprimer un peu plus. **" Rien dont vous devez vous soucier. "** ajouta-elle froidement... Personne ne devait le voir, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit... En repensant à ce moment, où sa mère lui avait tatoué le symbole de son clan en lui disant qu'un jour, elle devra à son tour le transmettre à ses enfants... Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un tout petit peu... Mikasa venait d'avoir une idée pour échapper à la curiosité du Major qui ne semblait pas se contenter de cette réponse... **" Avez-vous des enfants, Monsieur ? "**

La diversion marcha remarquablement bien... Erwin reporta ses yeux surpris par la question sur le visage de Mikasa. **" Non. "** Il marqua une petite pause avant de regarder devant lui. **" Mais j'aurai pu en avoir... "** Mikasa interrogea son supérieur du regard. **" J'ai fait un choix. J'aurai pu avoir une femme, un mariage, des enfants... Mais j'ai préféré les titans... Donc elle s'est mariée avec Naile. "**

 **" Naile ? Comme _Naile Dork_ ? Ce stupide commandant des brigades spéciales ?? "** demanda Mikasa légèrement ahurie... Erwin acquiesça silencieusement en regardant Mikasa qui affichait une expression confuse avant de reprendre contenance et de retourner son regard sur le piano. **" Hum... Enfin de compte peut-être que vous n'avez pas perdu grand chose... "** L'homme adressa un regard ferme en fronçant les sourcils. Mikasa comprit qu'elle avait peut être pu le froisser ou le vexer, elle essaya de se rattraper immédiatement. **" Je veux dire... Non je suis désolée, Monsieur... Mais _Naile Dork_ ? Elle doit être aussi stupide que lui pour se mettre avec un idiot comme lui... "**

**" Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et qu'il t'a fournit de bonnes raisons pour ça... Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond... Plus que moi-même. "**

Mikasa haussa les épaules, au fond peu importe... **" Peut-être... Au moins je suppose que lui l'aimait réellement... "**

**" Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? "**

**" Parce que l'on abandonne pas les personnes que l'on aime... Parce que chaque moment compte... Nous ne savons pas quand ils nous serons arrachés... "**

Erwin adoucit son regard ancré sur Mikasa. **" Et c'est l'une des raisons, pourquoi je l'ai laissée... Je ne pouvais pas renoncer au bataillon... Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne veuve et les enfants qu'on auraient pu avoir orphelins... Il est déjà difficile de mettre sa propre vie en jeu...** **Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir partir en expédition l'esprit tranquille en me demandant si c'était la dernière étreinte... Si je serais là pour la naissance de mon enfant... Je ne blâme pas ceux qui font ce choix et je ne me permettrait jamais de dire à mes soldats d'y renoncer comme je l'ai fait... Mais... "** Il regardait la jeune fille à l'expression impassible... Ou presque, elle avait pincées un peu ses lèvres et le regardait avec une légère pointe de tristesse... **" Penses-tu que la sensation de ton nouveau né dans tes bras sera moins forte que la satisfaction d'un devoir à accomplir ? "** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question... 

Livaï, qui était toujours à l'extérieur en espionnant discrètement, ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa pauvre mère quand Erwin prononça sa dernière phrase... Mikasa prit une expression froide et se leva. **" Ne vous inquiétez pas Major. En ce qui me concerne, avoir des enfants n'est pas une option envisageable. "** Elle le salua avec le poing sur le cœur avant de quitter la salle sous le regard légèrement interrogatif de son supérieur. 

Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte de la salle de détente se refermer, Livaï se cacha un peu plus loin dans un coin sombre alors que Mikasa traversa la cour en direction de son dortoir. Elle entra silencieusement dans ce dernier, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et bottes puis enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle monta l'échelle du lit, et s'engouffra très doucement dans les draps afin de ne pas réveiller Isabel. Habituellement, c'était la rouquine qui rejoignait la noiraude dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, mais pas ce soir... Mikasa regarda son amie endormie, elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules d'Isabel, et regarda son visage paisible avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Petites anecdotes par rapport aux noms des chevaux, je tenais à leur donner des noms comme des personnages à part entière... Après tout ils sont vitaux pour les soldats, un peu plus de reconnaissance serait pas de trop !
> 
> Pegasus fait évidemment référence à Pégase le célèbre cheval ailé de la mythologie grecque.  
> Spartan pour Spartiates, les grands guerriers grecs.  
> Skyfall, je trouvais juste que le nom sonnait bien, pas de référence au film James Bond haha!  
> Quant à Balerion... C'est une référence à Game of Thrones, Balerion était le plus vieux et grand dragon, il était surnommé Balerion la terreur noire... Mais au risque de vous décevoir, Balerion (le cheval) sera loin d'être une terreur ! Je pense que dans l'univers de SNK on ne peut pas trop se permettre des chevaux hyper nerveux qui pourrait désarçonner leurs cavaliers ^^"
> 
> Pour Mikasa qui chante, il me semble qu'Isayama avait dit dans une interview qu'elle était une bonne chanteuse... Donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Et j'aimais l'idée que son père pouvait être un bon chanteur et musicien :)


	5. La 44-ème expédition

Les cloches du district de Trost résonnaient dans toute la petite ville. Le Bataillon d'exploration se trouvait devant la porte séparant l'humanité des titans. **" Ouvrez la porte ! "**

Isabel caressa la belle crinière de Pegasus, Farlan lui était tendu et regardait la porte s'ouvrir avec appréhension... **" Putain... Dis moi que c'est un mauvais rêve... Et que je vais me réveiller... "** Mikasa fixait l'ouverture de la porte du mur avec une légère admiration... Derrière cette porte se trouvait le territoire du Mur Maria... Et sa maison où elle avait vécue heureuse avec ses parents... Livaï suivit son regard, mais il devait y avoir un soucis car lui tomba sur le dos du Major Erwin Smith qui se tenait devant cette fameuse porte...

 **" Ça y est t'es sous le charme ? "** lança le jeune homme sans la regarder avec un ton las... Se souvenant de l'interaction que Mikasa et Erwin avait eu hier soir. La jeune fille regarda interrogativement Livaï, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire ni le sens de sa question. Mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre ni de s'attarder dessus plus longtemps.

 **" En avant ! "** Ordonna Erwin en lançant son cheval blanc directement au galop suivit de tous ses soldats. **" La 44 ème expédition extra-muros commence maintenant ! "**

Le bataillon d'exploration galopait dans les plaines du mur Maria, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé les portes de Trost, lancés dans un petit galop, ils se trouvaient déjà à quelques petits kilomètres du dernier rempart de l'humanité.

Isabel regarda la mine stressée de Farlan... **" Alors Farlan, tu te fais dessus on dirait ! "** Lui lança-elle avec une expression taquine et sournoise.

 **" Répètes un peu pour voir ?! "** lui répondit-il vexé...

**" C'est bon t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais m'occuper des molosses. Je vais les faire tomber comme des arbres ! "**

Farlan était un peu exaspéré de l'attitude insouciante de son amie... **" Isabel... "**

 **" Un peu de respect, merde ! "** s'exclama un soldat aux cheveux noirs derrière eux. **" Ne sous estimez pas les titans ! Vous n'en avez encore jamais affrontés ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats talentueux sont morts dévorés par ces monstres ! Des racailles comme vous qui pensent pouvoir jouer les héros me dégoûte !! "**

 **" Hé ! Si on suit ta logique, si l'un d'entre nous tue un titan ça voudra dire que ces soldats ne valaient pas plus qu'une racaille au final... "** répondit Isabel sèchement.

 **" Quoi ??! Sale garce ! "** Le soldat aux cheveux noirs commença à diriger son cheval droit sur Isabel. Mais Livaï vint s'interposer, le menaçant du regard... Le soldat ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et posa ses yeux haineux sur Livaï. **" Tu as un problème toi ?! "**

 **" Ça suffit Sairam ! "** Flagon interpella le soldat aux cheveux noirs, ce n'était pas le lieu pour déclencher une bagarre, à quoi pensaient-ils !

 **" Mais enfin Chef ! "** s'insurgea Sairam.

 **" Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour perdre son sang-froid ! Les titans peuvent apparaître n'importe quand ! Gardez vos positions ! "** Flagon regarda Livaï. **" Le terrain c'est pas comme à l'entrainement... On verra bientôt comment ils réagiront. "** Et ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir...

Alors que la formation de soldats passait tout prés d'une foret, un titan en sortit... **" ATTENTION UN TITAN ! Un gabarit de 15 mètres dans la foret sur le flanc gauche ! "** Flagon tira un fumigène rouge. Un soldat s'élança sur le titan mais ce dernier n'en fit littéralement qu'une bouchée...

Isabel et Farlan abordaient une expression apeurée suite au spectacle. Mikasa enleva rapidement la surprise de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

 **" Merde ! "** Flagon se leva sur son cheval et à l'aide de son équipement il se propulsa dans les airs en direction du titan, il passa habilement derrière lui et l'abattu sous le regard étonné de ses nouvelles recrues. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de s'attarder sur l'exploit qu'ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de puissants pas derrière eux... Deux titans étaient à leur poursuite et particulièrement proches d'Isabel et Farlan... Flagon qui était remonté sur sa monture commença à faire demi-tour pour s'occuper des titans. **" Vous deux ! Gardez la cadence ! "** ordonna il à la rouquine et au châtain. 

Livaï et Mikasa, qui étaient tous deux devant leurs amis, s'échangèrent un regard entendu... Ils firent demi-tour d'un même mouvement comme si chacun était le reflet de l'autre dans un miroir et se dirigeaient à contre sens de la formation. **" Livaï ! Mikasa ! "** s'exclama Farlan. 

Livaï lança ses grappins dans un arbre non loin et contourna le titan... Quand ce dernier le dépassa il planta les grappins dans la nuque puis trancha. Alors que le titan tomba à terre, Livaï toujours dans les airs, regarda où en était Mikasa. 

La jeune fille était également passée en manœuvre tridimensionnelle et trancha à son tour la nuque du titan qui tomba instantanément avec Mikasa sur son épaule.

Flagon arriva sur les lieux au même moment, il se tenait sur sa monture en regardant stupéfait Mikasa sur le titan en train de s'évaporer... La jeune femme ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de lui et siffla pour appeler sa jument qui arriva au petit galop. Mikasa sauta du cadavre du géant et courra, quand Skyfall fut à sa hauteur elle monta habilement dessus alors que la jument avait réduit un peu son allure, toujours sous le regard de Flagon. Livaï à nouveau à cheval le dépassa au galop, le chef d'escouade se reprit et élança sa monture également tout en fixant le dos de ses deux nouvelles recrues qui élançaient leurs chevaux au grand galop pour rattraper la formation. _" Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Erwin a insisté pour les recruter... "_

Mikasa se replaça devant Farlan et Isabel, imité par Livaï 30 secondes plus tard. **" Tu l'as laissé trop s'approcher. "** lui dit il en la regardant de son air impassible.

Mikasa regardait droit devant elle avec un air neutre. **" C'était voulu. Plus il était proche, moins de temps il me fallait pour les rattraper. "**

Il semblerait que les deux noirauds avaient naturellement conclu un accord implicite, protéger leurs amis. 

**" Ohé ! On est là vous savez ! "** s'exclama Isabel s'attirant leur regard qui rapidement se retourna à nouveau devant eux sans adresser une seule parole.

Farlan regarda le profil de ses amis devant lui, ils avaient tout deux une expression fermée et concentrée... Ils les connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils avaient pris en charge leur protection et qu'ils étaient sur le qui-vive dans ce territoire, qu'ils savaient tous à présent, hostile... Il sourit tendrement mais ses yeux reflétaient la détermination. **" T'inquiète Isabel. On aura bien d'autres occasion de leur prouver notre valeur ! "** Livaï et Mikasa le regardèrent du coin de l'œil en entendant sa voix rempli de détermination.

Et ce fut le cas... Alors que Mikasa et Livaï s'occupaient à nouveau chacun d'un titan, un troisième pointa le bout de son gros nez ridicule...

Farlan regarda son amie rousse. **" Allons y Isabel ! "**

 **" Ouais ! "** répondit elle déterminée. Elle s'élança dans les airs face au titan mais ce dernier lui attrapa la jambe. Les deux noirauds un peu plus loin qui venaient d'achever leurs titans respectifs, se précipitèrent pour lui venir en aide... Mais Isabel trancha les gros doigts retenant sa jambe et attira l'attention du titan alors que Farlan se propulsa dans son dos et trancha la nuque... Tous les quatre de nouveaux en selle, Isabel et Farlan s'approchèrent des deux autres.

 **" Vous avez vu ? On a démonter un titan à nous seuls ! "** s'exclama le châtain plein d'entrain.

 **" Aniki ! On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! "** s'exclama à son tour Isabel joyeusement.

Livaï regarda ses deux amis un peu étonné par leur réaction. **" Oui... Vous l'avez fait ... "** Mikasa le regarda avant de poser ses yeux sur ses deux autres amis, un mince sourire de fierté se dessina sur son visage...

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand l'ordre de s'installer dans une vieille et grande bâtisse en pierre fut donné. L'endroit était parfait pour devenir un futur point de ravitaillement afin de permettre l'avancée de la reconquête du mur Maria... C'était le but de cette expédition entre autre, créer un nouveau poste de ravitaillement pour les futures expéditions. Le bataillon allait laissé sur place des provisions non périssables ainsi qu'un peu de matériel pouvant leur servir comme des réserves de gaz entre autres... Cela signifiait également que demain ils feront le chemin en sens inverse et regagneront la sécurité des murs... Isabel descendit de Pegasus en regardant le lieu entouré d'un mur en pierre délabré...

**" Sérieux, on va camper dans ces ruines ? "**

**" C'est vrai que le mur n'est plus tout jeune et en état... Mais les titans ne sont pas actifs la nuit donc ça fera bien l'affaire pour une nuit... "** expliqua rationnellement Farlan.

 **" Oï ! Ne relâchez pas votre attention. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. "** leur lança Livaï alors que ses deux amis acquiescèrent sérieusement et silencieusement. Il leva les yeux sur Mikasa qui se tenait debout sur le mur regardant à l'horizon, au sud plus précisément... **" Ça vaut pour toi aussi. "** La jeune femme dont le vent jouait avec ses cheveux noirs se retourna et le regarda de manière neutre avant de descendre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'horizon. 

Ils s'engagèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur du petit domaine, tenant leurs chevaux respectifs par la bride. Ils emmenèrent ces derniers avec les autres équidés, avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse, mais avant qu'ils puissent franchirent les portes, un chariot arriva avec une forte agitation. La charrette transportait des soldats blessés, d'autres soldats sortirent pour venir mettre les blessés à l'intérieur. L'un d'eux criait violemment, quand deux de ses camarades le portait pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Sa jambe avait été mordue par un titan juste en dessous du genou et pendait anormalement. Isabel, Farlan et même Mikasa était horrifiés devant le spectacle... Mais ils suivirent le mouvement et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour entre les vieux murs de pierre...

 **" Calme toi !** " intima une mignonne petite soldate rousse aux yeux noisettes.

Mais le blessé ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et la repoussa brutalement puis essaya de se débattre avec un autre soldat qui semblait être une sorte de docteur. **" C'est infecté et irréparable, nous devons couper ! "**

Le docteur commença à vouloir faire un garrot mais le soldat blessé essayait de le repousser... **" Non non ! S'il vous plaît non ! Je ne veux pas être un infirme ! Ça ne fait pas mal, ça ira mieux ! "**

 **" Il n'y a pas d'autre choix ! Je dois couper, nous n'avons plus le temps ! "** lui répondit le docteur avec la sueur perlant son front en essayant de maintenir le soldat.

 **" Non, non ! NON ! "** Le blessé se débattait et empêchait le docteur de poursuivre ses soins correctement. Sans sommation, Mikasa plaqua et garda le blessé au sol malgré les supplications de ce dernier... 

La jeune femme enleva sa ceinture qu'elle replia rapidement plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de la placer de force entre les dents du blessé... **" Mords dedans. Fort! "** Mikasa échangea un regard avec le docteur qui commença à scier la jambe au dessus du genoux sous les plaintes étouffées par le cuir du blessé qui ne tarda pas à s'évanouir... 

Mikasa regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des blessés partout, certains plus ou moins grave que le soldat qu'elle tenait... Sans compter ceux qui avaient été bouffés... Oui les expéditions en dehors avaient un prix... Elle posa alors ses yeux sur ses amis qui abordaient la même mine défaite qu'elle... Ceci sera à quoi ressemblerait leur vie à présent... Plus que jamais, ils prirent conscience qu'ils avaient quitté un enfer pour un autre...

 **" Merci. "** Mikasa sortit de ses songes à la voix du docteur. Elle reprit son expression neutre et se redressa sans un mot.

 **" Ah vous êtes là. "** Flagon arriva et se posta devant ses quatre recrues. **" Suivez-moi. "** Il tourna les talons suivit de près par le petit groupe, ils sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent dans les couloirs en silence. Le chef d'escouade les emmena dans une autre grande pièce où plusieurs soldats étaient réunis en petits groupes. Il attrapa des baluchons contenant des couvertures et leur donna, avant d'aller leur chercher des rations de survie qu'il leur distribua. En tendant le dernier biscuit à Isabel, il s'adressa avec une voix un peu plus douce qu'habituellement. **" Vous avez fait un bon travail aujourd'hui. "** Et sur ces derniers mots, Flagon se retourna et rejoignit Sairam et d'autres soldats de son escouade dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Farlan se défit de son équipement, imités par ses amis, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol tout en lâchant un profond soupir. **" Ah... Enfin... Ce fut une journée éreintante... Mais nous l'avons fait ! "**

Isabel s'assit également sur le sol alors que Livaï s'assit sur l'un des baluchons, seule Mikasa resta debout.

 **" Et au moins ce soir on va pouvoir dormir tous ensemble ! "** s'exclama joyeusement Isabel en dépliant l'emballage de la ration de survie et croqua dedans.

Farlan la regarda avec un air taquin... **" Ne me dis pas que t'as toujours peur des monstres ? "**

Les joues d'Isabel prirent une petite teinte rosée et elle se renfrogna. En effet, elle avait une peur irrationnelle des monstres imaginaires... Et la cause de ça, n'était autre que Farlan...

** FLASH-BACK **

_C'était il y a bien longtemps dans les bas-fonds, un peu avant l'arrivée de Mikasa... Farlan était attablée avec Isabel, il lui racontait une histoire en prenant un ton frissonnant..._

**" Ce monstre hait les humains plus que tout... Il se tapit dans l'ombre, guettant le moment idéal pour jaillir sur sa proie... Seule l'odeur immonde de son corps en putréfaction permet à ses futurs victimes de repérer sa présence... On dit qu'il possède une grande faux dont il se sert pour couper des têtes qu'il accroche après à cette même arme comme des trophées... Il procède d'un mode opératoire bien précis... D'abord il observe sa future victime dans l'ombre pendant plusieurs nuits... Quand cette dernière finit par se sentir en sécurité et qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement... Il s'approche furtivement... Lève sa faux au dessus de la personne endormie... "** Soudain Farlan tape violemment sur la table tout en criant **" ET SLASH !! "** Isabel sursauta sur sa chaise. **" Ha ha ha ! T'as eu les boules là hein ?! "**

**" MAIS PAS DU TOUT !! "**

**" Arrête de mentir ! T'es blanche comme un cadavre ! "**

**" Je te dis que NON ! Farlan t'as besoin d'un coup tête pour percuter OU QUOI ?!! "**

_Et depuis ce jour, Isabel ne passa pas une seule nuit sans renifler l'air et guetter suspicieusement les coins d'ombre dans sa chambre..._

** FIN FLASH-BACK **

Mikasa regarda Farlan d'un air blasée et presque sans vie. **" C'est pour ça qu'elle vient dans mon lit tout les soirs ? À cause d'une stupide histoire ? "**

 **" Ohé ! "** se vexa Isabel en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Mikasa s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa tête. **" C'est bon, ça me dérange pas. Je pensais que tu étais juste une frileuse. "**

Isabel détendit instantanément son expression faciale. **" Non, TU es la frileuse. "**

Mikasa enleva sa main. **" Oui, tu as raison. "** Elle regarda Livaï, Isabel et Farlan d'un air détendu. Mikasa avait froid depuis le meurtre de ses parents... Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses trois belles personnes, elle ressentait beaucoup moins ce froid...

 **" Hé les gars ! Quel instant mémorable ! "** interrompit Hansi en s'approchant pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

 **" Mémorable ? De quoi tu parles ? "** demanda Livaï à la scientifique exubérante.

 **" C'est évident ! "** Hansi les regarda tour à tour. **" Je parle de vos prouesses ! C'est plutôt rare de parvenir à tuer un titan lors de sa première expédition... "** Elle regarda Livaï et Mikasa. **" En particulier en solo ! C'était impressionnant ! J'en ai vibré d'émotion ! "**

 **" À ce point là ?? "** demanda Farlan en levant un sourcil devant la déclaration démonstrative d'Hansi.

 **" Oui oui ! "** Hansi se tourna vers la pièce en regardant les autres soldats qui regardaient également dans sa direction. **" Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! "** Ils regardèrent à leur tour les soldats, effectivement leurs regards étaient un peu plus différents, moins antipathique... **" Je vous l'ai dit qu'il fallait leur laisser un peu de temps. "** finit elle avec un joli sourire.

 **" Ça veut dire que vous nous considérez plus comme des minables maintenant ? "** demanda Isabel avec joie et fierté.

 **" En effet. Vous nous avez impressionnés. "** C'était la jolie petite soldate rousse de tout à l'heure qui répondit. Elle était suivit d'un autre homme aux cheveux légèrement blonds grisonnants malgré son jeune âge, il semblait faire beaucoup plus vieux... **" Je suis Petra Ralle, enchantée ! "** ajouta-elle en se mettant à côté de Mikasa.

 **" Tu es la fille de tout à l'heure... "** Mikasa se retourna légèrement vers Petra. **" Comment va il ? "** demanda la petite brune en voulant savoir l'état du soldat qu'elle avait maîtrisé pour que le docteur puisse procéder à l'amputation...

Petra fit un petit sourire triste avant de répondre. **" Il devrait aller, nous devons attendre quand même avant de pouvoir dire qu'il est sortit d'affaire... Mais le bataillon c'est fini pour lui... "**

**" Je vois ... "**

L'homme qui accompagnait Petra s'avança vers Livaï en lui tendant une petite poche en tissu. **" Je suis Auruo Bossard... Tenez ce sont des biscuits pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie Monsieur ! "**

Livaï prit le petit parquet et regarda Auruo en levant un sourcil. **" Monsieur ? "** Isabel et Farlan essayaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de pouffer de rire, même Mikasa luttait pour garder une expression sérieuse.

 **" Oui ! Vous avez tué le titan qui s'apprêtait à me dévorer... Je vous dois ma vie et vous serez éternellement reconnaissant ! "** En effet, un peu plus tôt Livaï avait abattu le titan qui commençait à porter Auruo à sa bouche pour le dévorer. À ce moment là, le soldat fut impressionné par la force de Livaï et reconnaissant... Auruo posa un genou à terre. **" Je veux devenir aussi fort que vous ! Donnez moi vos conseils Monsieur ! "**

Livaï regarda impassiblement l'homme devant lui alors que Farlan lui tapa sur l'épaule en rigolant. **" Eh beh ! Quel succès ! "** Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et chuchota. **" Ta première demande en mariage, je suis si touché ! "** Farlan récolta un regard de travers ainsi qu'un fameux **" Tch. "**

**"Ahaha ! Livaï Aniki était déjà le meilleur dans la ville souterraine, il faisait régner la loi ! "**

**" Ah oui ?! Racontes nous ! "** demanda Hansi intéressée.

 **" Oui oui je veux savoir d'où il tient son talent !! "** ajouta Auruo en regardant la petite rouquine les yeux brillants.

Isabel se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gênée par l'attention qu'on lui porta soudainement. **" Bah, il est comme mon grand frère et euh... C'est le plus fort voilà tout ! "** répondit elle avec un air innocent et un large sourire mais Hansi et Auruo semblaient un peu déçus par la réponse... En particulier le dernier...

Farlan revint à la charge sur son ami. **" Aller Livaï ! Donnes leur quelques conseils ! "**

 **" Non. Je suis autodidacte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se transmet aux autres comme ça. "** répondit froidement Livaï alors que Auruo affichait une mine déçue...

Mikasa avec son air habituel et neutre, leva alors la main comme si elle était interrogée par un professeur de classe. **" Peut-être pourrez vous l'entraîner, Monsieur ! "** C'était une moquerie qui fit rire ses deux autres amis mais Livaï lui lança un regard noir... 

À la suggestion déguisée de Mikasa, les yeux d'Auruo s'illuminèrent et se posèrent sur Livaï attendant impatiemment la réponse... **" Je vais y réfléchir... Mais... J'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant. "** Livaï avait ainsi mis fin à la conversation sans donner de véritable réponse. Hansi, Petra et Auruo prirent congés suite à ça après tout il était temps pour chacun de dormir.

Farlan installa sa couverture au côté gauche de Livaï. **" Franchement Livaï... T'aurais pu être un peu plus sympa et donner deux trois petits trucs. "**

 **" Je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité d'autres vies, j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les vôtres. "** Livaï regarda Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils. **" Et toi... Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris... "** lui dit-il alors qu'il lui lança violemment un biscuit au visage. Mais c'était sans compter les bons réflexes de Mikasa... Elle rattrapa le biscuit et le mangea, avec seul un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse avant de sortir une couverture et de s'allonger aux côtés d'Isabel.

Farlan s'allongea et mit une autre couverture sur lui. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en regardant le plafond. **" Dire qu'on est à l'extérieur, entourés de titans... "**

Isabel qui s'était placé à la droite de Livaï se tourna vers les deux hommes. **" Dites vous allez peut être trouver ça étrange mais... En discutant un peu avec eux et après la journée que nous avons passée... Je commence à comprendre ce qui les pousse à aller à l'extérieur. Franchir les murs... Ressemble à notre envie d'aller vivre à la lumière du ciel... "**

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois songeurs aux paroles de leur amie... Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord...

\--

**_Le lendemain matin._ **

**" Notre équipe sera celle-ci. "** Flagon pointa du doigt sur le papier représentant la formation de détection à longue distance établie par Erwin. Avec les pertes, les affectations et disposition de la formation avait été remaniées. **" Nous serons des agents de liaison en quatrième ligne. Notre rôle consistera principalement à accompagner les chevaux de remplacement et à relayer les signaux de fumée. Gardez bien à l'esprit que cette formation, bien qu'efficace, ne garantit pas une ballade tranquille. Des titans peuvent malgré tout pénétrer la formation, en particulier les déviants. "**

Isabel et Farlan firent le salut et répondirent en chœur un **" Oui ! "** ferme et déterminé. **" Church, Magnolia. Je vois que vous savez faire un salut correct à présent. "** Flagon regarda rapidement Livaï et Mikasa impassibles. **" Je dois aller briefer mes autres soldats, rassemblez vos affaires, aller aider pour le chargement et préparez vos chevaux. Nous nous retrouvons dans une heure pour le départ. "** Le chef d'escouade les laissa sur ces derniers mots. Les quatre soldats firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé ils plièrent les couvertures avant de les mettre dans les baluchons puis ils allèrent mettre ces derniers dans un des chariots à l'extérieur. De là ils aidèrent à charger tout l'équipement que le Bataillon ramenait avec eux. Deux soldats regardèrent, avec de grands yeux, Mikasa qui portait deux caisses en bois et à son expression impassible, elle ne semblait même pas forcer... Ils étaient choqués par la force de ce petit bout de femme, une caisse était déjà assez lourde pour un homme...

 **" Oï ! Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? "** Livaï interrompit la contemplation des deux soldats et sans un autre mot ni regard, il prit à son tour trois caisses en bois et les amena à l'extérieur. Il les déposa sur un chariot où se trouvaient Farlan et Isabel qui disposaient, dans la charrette, les caisses que les deux noirauds amenaient. **" C'est les dernières, allons préparer les chevaux maintenant. Ça va être l'heure d'y aller. "**

Ils se dirigèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs chevaux et les sellèrent puis ils retrouvèrent Flagon. Le signal de départ fut rapidement donné, le bataillon s'élança, pour commencer, en un seul gros bloc compact. 

**" On passe en détection de formation à longue distance ! DÉPLOYEZ-VOUS ! "** Ordonna Erwin avec sa puissante voix, il étendit son bras droit pour appuyer son ordre. Très rapidement ses soldats s'exécutèrent, chacun et chaque groupe prit sa position.

Après environ 2 heures, en observant les énièmes fumigènes rouges indiquant les titans et les fumigènes verts indiquant le changement de direction, Livaï devait admettre que la formation était véritablement efficace, leur groupe en tout cas n'était pas tombé sur un seul titan. **" J'avoue que cette stratégie m'impressionne... "**

Farlan observa les autres équipes de soldats se trouvant non loin de leur groupe, chacun relayant le signal des fumigènes en n'en tirant d'autres. **" Oui... La cohésion du bataillon est remarquable... C'est comme si cette formation était un véritable être vivant... Erwin a vraiment un talent exceptionnel. Nous sommes bien partis, si on a également beaucoup de chance, pour que l'arrière-garde ne voie pas le moindre titan jusqu'au mur. "**

Isabel comptait sur ses doigts. **"On a changé 14 fois de direction, ça veut dire qu'on a déjà rencontré 14 titans... Ça fait beaucoup quand même ! "**

 **" Oui... "** Mikasa regarda fermement devant elle en fronçant les sourcils. **" Si on s'arrête, on est morts. "**

Après un certain temps, un fumigène de couleur noire fut tiré sur la droite du groupe de Flagon, annonçant la présence d'un déviant. Le groupe tourna son regard vers le soldat qui avait tiré le fumigène, ce dernier était poursuivit par un titan d'environ 10 mètres qui s'approchait dangereusement du soldat. Le titan balançait ses bras en des mouvements anormaux, il était juste derrière le soldat, son pied allait l'écraser... Le soldat quitta sa monture juste à temps quand le pied s'abattit... Le titan déviant continuait de s'acharner en tapant du pied sur place...

 **" Ackerman ! Avec moi, amènes un cheval de remplacement. "** Ordonna Flagon en s'élançant en direction du titan alors que Mikasa se dirigea vers le soldat pour lui remettre le cheval. Le chef d'escouade mit un peu de temps pour venir à bout du déviant, Livaï, Farlan et Isabel avaient alors commencés à se diriger vers lui pour prêter main forte. Mais en vain, le titan dont la nuque avait été tranchée commença à tomber. Cependant sous le regard étonné de tous, Mikasa s'élança avec Skyfall devant le corps du titan qui allait s'effondrer sur le sol. La jeune femme quitta sa monture et planta ses grappins dans la tête du titan. Elle se projeta avec une grande force sur le front de titan, les pieds en avant, elle utilisa toute sa force et s'aida d'une impulsion de gaz afin de faire tomber le titan sur le dos. 

(NDA : Petite OST pour le passage suivant. Je voyais bien la première partie de cette musique en fond sonore pour la scène qui suit, j'espère que ça s'adaptera bien à votre lecture aussi ;) )

Livaï, Isabel, Farlan et Flagon la regardèrent avec de gros yeux ne comprenant pas son geste alors qu'elle se retourna, leur tournant le dos sans fournir une quelconque explication sur son action. 

Flagon s'approcha sur son cheval du corps du titan où se trouvait la petite brune. **" ACKERMAN ! QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?!! QUAND UN TITAN A LA NUQUE COUPÉE IL S'ÉVAPORE AUTOMATIQUEMENT !! À QUOI ÇA SERVAIT TA MANŒUVRE DE MERDE ?!! "** La jeune soldate ne lui répondant pas et la voyant fixer attentivement dans les herbes hautes, il suivit son regard... 

Ils furent surpris quand ils virent les grandes herbes s'agiter brusquement, il y avait quelque chose là dedans... Méfiant et sur le qui-vif, Livaï porta sa main à la garde de l'une de ses lames... Un petit faon se leva maladroitement sur ses petites pattes faibles et commença à s'avancer d'un pas un peu instable vers la foret. Alors qu'un peu plus loin, sa maman s'avançait vers lui. Livaï, Farlan et Isabel regardaient stupéfaits les deux animaux, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir. Isabel avait les yeux brillants et un grand sourire en regardant le mignon petit faon rejoindre d'un pas maladroit sa mère. 

Flagon lui reporta son regard sur Mikasa qui était remontée sur Skyfall et observait la maman et son petit. **" Tss, tout ça pour sauver Bambi ! "** Il avait alors compris que Mikasa avait délibérément changée la trajectoire de la chute du corps du titan pour éviter que ce dernier écrase le petit animal caché dans les hautes herbes.

 **" Ne devons pas nous remettre en formation, Monsieur ? "** exprima Mikasa de sa voix plate et sans attendre de réponse, elle lança sa jument pour rejoindre la dite formation. Bientôt imitée par tous... Elle se permit un dernier regard en arrière pour voir la maman et son petit rejoindre la foret où un petit troupeau de cervidés les attendaient. **" Une famille doit rester ensemble... "** murmura elle d'une voix faible et le regard un peu nostalgique.

Livaï avait entendu le murmure de la jeune fille, il regarda attentivement Mikasa... _" Famille... "_ Il savait l'importance de ce terme pour elle... Même si elle avait fait son deuil, il connaissait le profond attachement qu'avait Mikasa envers ses parents... Sa famille, son seul et unique monde ... Ils étaient tout pour elle et ils lui manquaient... Terriblement... Au point qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'une famille puisse perdre un de ses membres... Même si ce n'était que des bestioles...

Le bataillon d'exploration regagna la sécurité des murs de Trost le soir même, ils défilèrent sans prétention. La mission avait été une _réussite_ en soi, ils avaient pu établir une nouvelle base de ravitaillement au sein du territoire hostile, tuer quelques titans au passage... Mais toute expédition avait son lot de perte humaine... Et celle-ci ne fit pas exception... Même si grâce à la stratégie de déplacement d'Erwin, les pertes avaient considérablement diminuées, ils n'en étaient pas exemptés... 


	6. Le sourire de ton père

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, et en dehors des expéditions extra-muros bien sûr, la vie de soldat du bataillon d'exploration était relativement paisible et routinière... Les journées consistaient à se lever, se doucher, revêtir son uniforme, petit déjeuner, prendre soin des chevaux, entrainement, cuisiner, déjeuner, vaisselle, entrainement, reprendre soin des chevaux, entretien des équipements, lessive, cuisiner, dîner, vaisselle, petit moment de temps libre et détente puis dormir...

Mais c'était plutôt une vie sereine pour nos quatre anciens résidents des bas-fonds, ils avaient un endroit pour dormir même s'il était partagé, des douches chaudes, trois repas par jour et ils avaient un tout petit salaire à la fin du mois...

Ils avaient également droit à 2 jours de permission par semaine, ces derniers avaient été mis en place pour ménager les soldats mais également pour leur permettre d'aller voir leurs familles pour ceux n'habitant pas avec eux. En effet, les membres de la famille moins proches que les femmes ou maris et enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à vivre dans les appartements de fonction mis à disposition pour les soldats mariés et/ou avec des enfants. 

Isabel, Mikasa, Farlan et Livaï, n'ayant aucune famille à aller voir, profitaient de ces permissions en allant faire des ballades à cheval pour Isabel parfois Mikasa l'accompagnait également. Farlan en profitait pour lire des bouquins de recette de cuisine et les rapports des précédentes expéditions. Livaï lui se contentait de boire du thé et d'écrire... Il essayait de pratiquer son écriture et orthographe qu'il soignait particulièrement car il ne voulait pas que ces dernières trahissent ses origines.

Quand les quatre amis ne faisaient pas de parties de billard, de cartes ou bien encore de fléchettes, ils se rendaient alors dans la salle d'entrainement où Livaï mettait une raclé à Isabel et Mikasa... Mais également à Auruo qui les suivait en quête de devenir aussi fort que son idole... Pendant leur permission, les soldats n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser, même si c'était pour s'entraîner de leur propre chef, l'équipement tridimensionnel pour éviter d'user le matériel et de gaspiller le gaz. Donc ils s'entraînaient au combat à main nue, ces derniers étaient rarement pratiqués dans les entraînements officiels du bataillon, car après tout leurs ennemis étaient des titans et non des hommes. Mais cela pouvait quant même être utile pour affûter les réflexes et travailler tout les muscles du corps...

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette matinée de permission, Livaï, Farlan, Isabel, Mikasa et Auruo se trouvaient dans la salle d'entrainement.

Isabel venait d'affronter Auruo, et après un bon petit combat l'homme l'avait finalement remporté contre la mauvaise perdante aux cheveux flamboyants... Et maintenant il devait affronter Mikasa... Tant que Auruo ne parviendrait pas à battre Mikasa, Livaï lui avait dit qu'il ne prendrait jamais la peine de se battre avec lui. C'est donc adossé contre le mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et aux cotés d'un Farlan assis au sol les jambes croisées avec une expression ennuyée, que le noiraud regarda sans surprise Mikasa mettre Auruo à terre en moins de 30 secondes...

( NDA : Petite musique pour la scène d'après ^-^ )

Mikasa regarda Livaï, tandis que Auruo, contrarié et frustré, venait se mettre aux côtés de Farlan et Isabel. Livaï donna une petite impulsion de son pied contre le mur auquel il était adossé tout en décroisant les bras, il s'avança alors vers Mikasa. Cette dernière n'attendit pas qu'il se mette en garde et lança son poing droit en direction du visage de Livaï, il saisit fermement son poing avant de le balancer sur le côté et fit de même quand elle élança son poing gauche de la même manière. Livaï lança à son tour un poing en direction de la jeune fille qui esquiva en s'accroupissant avant de lancer sa jambe droite pour balayer celles de son adversaire qui recula d'un pas pour éviter le mouvement. Mikasa se releva rapidement mais elle fut harcelée par les poings de Livaï qu'elle para tous avec ses avant bras tout en reculant car il commençait déjà à prendre l'avantage... Livaï pivota sur un de ses pieds et envoya l'autre dans la cage thoracique de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit reculer un peu plus tout en coupant sa respiration.

 **" Tu es plus forte que ça Mikasa. "** Dit fermement Livaï en regardant la jeune Ackerman en train de reprendre son souffle coupé suite au coup. Il leva ses poings pour assurer sa garde et écarta légèrement ses pieds pour ancrer sa position. **" Encore. "**

Mikasa se remit en position avant de charger à nouveau, elle lança à nouveau ses poings qu'il para avant de lui rendre la pareille... Livaï retenta de lui asséner encore un coup de pied dans sa cage thoracique mais cette fois-ci plus attentive, elle se recula un peu avant de saisir sa cheville d'une main. Elle tira sur sa prise pour l'attirer plus près afin de lui asséner un coup de coude au visage. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire, Livaï se baissa un peu et envoya un coup de poing en direction du ventre de la brune qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lâcher la cheville et se reculer afin de se mettre hors de portée...

Les deux adversaires se remirent en garde, ils marchaient en formant un cercle tout en gardant une distance de sécurité et hors d'atteinte immédiate de son opposant. Livaï et Mikasa se fixaient droit dans les yeux, guettant le moment où l'un d'entre eux se décidera à passer à l'offensive.

Ce fut Livaï qui s'élança le premier, d'abord avec des coups de poings du droit puis celui du gauche, et une seconde fois puis un de droite pour finir. Mikasa les esquiva ou les para... Et à force d'entraînement avec Livaï, elle sut quant elle le vit commencer à mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe de gauche qu'il allait lui donner un coup de pied droit. Elle fit alors de même, chaque coup annulant l'autre. À nouveau en face à face, Mikasa s'approcha rapidement alors que Livaï qui attendait qu'elle se rapproche pour être à portée et lui donner un coup de poing. Elle esquiva et contourna rapidement le brun pour se mettre derrière lui, elle plaça son bras autour de son cou mais elle sentit rapidement les mains de Livaï lui attraper le bras, il se pencha et la fit passer pas dessus. Elle tomba alors sur le dos et elle eut le réflexe de taper de sa main libre avec grande force le sol avant sa chute pour atténuer cette dernière.

 **" J'ai gagné. "** dit il simplement en lâchant l'avant bras de Mikasa qui était littéralement à ses pieds.

Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là... Elle vit la cheville de Livaï juste à sa portée, elle l'attrapa fermement de ses deux mains, et s'en servit d'appui pour se retourner sur le sol et enrouler la jambe de Livaï avec les siennes pour le faire tomber. Mais elle n'était pas assez rapide dans ce mouvement et Livaï la stoppa immédiatement en lui attrapant un de ses poignets et l'une de ses épaules qu'il re-plaqua fermement au sol.

Mikasa résignée et essoufflée, consentit à le lâcher... Il avait gagné... Encore.

Après l'entrainement de ce matin, il fut rapidement l'heure du déjeuner dans la grande salle du réfectoire. Hansi, Mikasa, Farlan, Petra d'un côté, Moblit, Isabel, Livaï, Auruo de l'autre de la grande table. Mikasa n'écoutait pas les conversations qui se déroulait pendant le repas, non... Son regard se confrontait à un autre...

 **" Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? T'es partante ? Ohé Mikasa ?? T'es avec nous ? "** Hansi agita sa main devant le visage de la jeune Ackerman ramenant ainsi l'attention de cette dernière sur la tablée où elle fut fixée de manière interrogative. **" Tu veux venir avec nous ? Nous sommes en permission cette après-midi, je disais que ça serait une bonne idée d'aller en ville, vous pourrez enfin vous acheter des vêtements civils et peu importe ce dont vous avez besoin d'autre. "** Mikasa acquiesça simplement. **" Qu'est ce que tu regardais si intensément ? "** demanda Hansi en regardant dans la direction qu'avait précédemment fixée la noiraude... Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table où Mike déjeunait aux côté d'Erwin... La scientifique eut un grand sourire et remonta les lunettes sur son nez, un petit éclair dans les yeux. Hansi passa un bras autour des épaules de Mikasa. **" Je vois, Je vois... Après tout c'est de ton âge... Je suppose que le fait qu'il soit grand et blond aux yeux clairs doit être assez attrayant pour une frêle et petite jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres... "**

 **" Ce n'est pas ça. "** répondit de manière neutre Mikasa, elle reporta son regard noir sur Mike. **" Je ne l'aime pas. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde de haut les autres. "** En vérité, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait de la regarder ELLE... Mikasa avait surpris à de nombreuses reprises le regard du grand soldat blond moustachu sur sa personne, elle sentait ses yeux qui scrutaient profondément les traits de son visage... Et le souvenir de cet homme enfonçant la tête de Livaï dans la boue, finissait de parfaire cette animosité qu'elle éprouvait envers lui...

 **" Il n'y a pas moyen que Mikasa soit attiré par un homme comme lui... "** s'exclama Isabel en parlant la bouche pleine.

 **" Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? "** ajouta tranquillement Farlan en commençant à porter son verre à ses lèvres. **" Comme la remarqué Hansi, ils sont de total opposés... Les contraires s'attirent il paraît... "** Farlan eu un petit sourire malicieux caché par sa choppe en bois, il regardait Livaï qui était assis devant lui, tentant de percevoir une quelque conque réaction chez son ami qu'il soupçonné avoir un certain intérêt pour la petite brune... Mais il n'en eut aucune... Livaï lança juste un rapide coup d'œil sur Mikasa avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Isabel avala la nourriture qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche, avant de taper avec ses poings tenant sa fourchette et son couteau sur la table. **" Je ne le permettrais pas ! C'est un vieux pervers bizarre ! Il m'a reniflé par surprise avant de me regarder avec un air supérieur et moqueur ! Il faut être pas net pour faire ça ! "**

" **Ha ha ! "** Rigola Hansi. **" Mike a un bon flair, il renifle les gens qu'il rencontre et les regarde d'un air dédaigneux... T'inquiète pas il fait pareil avec tout le monde ! "** La scientifique leva son index, et s'exclama joyeusement. **" Son odorat est si développé qu'il peut repérer les titans avant même de les voir ! "**

**" Peu importe ! Je ne l'aime pas bien non plus ! Il a humilié Aniki ! Et il a était implacable à l'entrainement avec Farlan... Il l'a frappé si fort que le pauvre petit a un énorme bleu dans le cou mainten- AIE !"**

Farlan venait de donner à Isabel un coup de pied sous la table pour l'intimer de se taire. **" Idiote ! "** Mais c'était trop tard, elle en avait trop dit... Farlan pouvait déjà sentir le regard de Mikasa qui était à ses côtés... Il lui avait caché car il savait que trop bien que cette dernière en faisait toujours trop quand l'un d'entre eux était blessé... La jeune Ackerman tira non doucement sur la veste et la chemise de Farlan pour voir un gros hématome violet dans le creux du cou du châtain. **" Ce n'est rien !! "**

Non... Ce n'était pas rien... Et c'en était trop pour Mikasa... Ce Mike avait plongée la tête de Livaï dans la boue, il avait reniflée puis regardée dédaigneusement Isabel, il avait blessé Farlan... En plus de ses regards persistants à son égard... C'était trop, elle allait le confronter une bonne fois pour toutes... Elle se leva et commença à quitter la table avant que la main de Farlan tente de la retenir en posant une main sur son épaule. **" Attends, calme-toi Mikasa ! "** La jeune fille mouva sèchement son épaule afin de retirer la main de son ami qui la regarda se diriger vers la table de Mike, Farlan détourna ses yeux pour les porter d'un air de reproche sur Livaï. **" Tu pourrais dire ou faire quelque chose toi ! "**

Livaï haussa un de ses sourcils. **" Pourquoi ? C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. "** Farlan soupira d'exaspération en regardant son ami finir son repas impassiblement... Q'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer de plus de sa part après tout...

Mikasa s'avança d'un pas sûr et déterminé de la table où se trouvait cet homme. Une fois devant elle posa lourdement ses mains sur la table faisant ainsi trembler les couverts posés dessus et s'attirant l'attention du Major qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. **" Un problème Ackerman ? "**

L'interpellée avait son regard noir et menaçant fixé sur Mike, ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle prit quand même la peine de répondre à la question de son supérieur. **" Actuellement oui... Mais avec lui... Il a fait un énorme bleu à Farlan et reniflé Isabel... "**

Le major regarda la jeune recrue en haussant un de ses épais sourcils. **" Les bleus sont fréquents à la suite d'un entrainement... "** Il observa son chef d'escouade qui était toujours imperturbable, et lâcha un léger soupir en pensant à comment il allait justifier la manie bizarroïde de cet homme. **" Pour ce qui est d'Isabel... Mike a un flair très développé donc il a l'habitude de s'en servir pour cerner les gens qui l'entoure... Aussi bizarre que ça soit ça ne fait de mal à personne... "**

Il avait pas spécialement tort dans les deux cas... Mais Mikasa ne voulait pas en rester là. **" Il n'arrête pas de me fixer et je n'aime pas ça. "** dit-elle en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils toujours en toisant Mike alors que ce dernier demeuré toujours imperturbable...

 **" Oh ? Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas que c'est impoli... "** Cette réplique que le Major avait dite eut le mérite de faire détourner les yeux de Mikasa sur lui. Elle se rappelait très bien que c'était ses mots, ceux qu'elle avait utilisés lors de sa conversation avec le Major la veille de la première expédition pour justifier les regards de Livaï... Mikasa vit le petit sourire amusé d'Erwin, semblant un peu satisfait de retourner les mots de la noiraude contre elle...

La jeune Ackerman reposa son regard haineux sur Mike. **"** **Si tu as toujours en travers le couteau que je t'ai lancé... Je te préviens je ne m'en excuserai pas, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire à ce moment ! Donc arrête de me fixer et ne t'approches pas de mes amis ou je jure... "** Mikasa se pencha un peu plus sur le soldat blond, ancrant son regard menaçant dans ses yeux verts clairs. Elle prit soin d'articuler chaque mots suivants. **"Je ne manquerai pas cette fois. "**

Mike leva un sourcil avant d'avoir un fin sourire carnassier face à la menace de la petite brune. **" Vraiment ? J'aimerais voir ça... Peut-être devrons nous nous affronter ? "**

Et sur ses mots, Mike se leva, plombant de toute sa hauteur la petite soldate en la regardant d'un air de défi qu'elle accepta silencieusement. Mike quitta la cantine suivit d'Erwin, Nanaba, Gelgar ainsi que Flagon, désespéré par le comportement de sa jeune recrue. Maintenant il comptait deux petits insolents dans son escouade... Au moins Mike allait s'occuper de celle-ci et la remettre en place vite fait bien fait. 

Mikasa suivit peu de temps après, marchant d'un pas déterminé vers la salle d'entrainement. Elle fut vite rattrapée par Isabel, Farlan, Livaï, Hansi, Moblit, Petra et Auruo.

 **" Mikasa ! Ohé ! Attends nous ! "** s'exclama Farlan en trottinant pour rattraper la noiraude qui marchait rapidement. **" Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! "**

 **" C'est vrai ! C'est de la folie ! Mike est le soldat le plus fort du bataillon ! "** ajouta à son tour Petra en regardant le dos de Mikasa avec inquiétude.

 **" Laisse la faire Petra... Elle va finir par comprendre bientôt. "** Dit Auruo avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Isabel se posta aux côtés de Mikasa, elle regarda Petra et Auruo par dessus son épaule avec un air de défi et de fierté. **" C'est ce qu'on va voir ! "** elle répondit avec un grand sourire confiant qui fut rapidement remplacé par de la surprise quand Mikasa lui défit une de ses couettes afin de récupérer l'un des élastiques de la rouquine afin d'attacher ses propres cheveux en un chignon haut fait à la va vite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle d'entrainement où Mike et les autres les attendaient. Mikasa enleva sa veste qu'elle balança négligemment sur un banc sous le regard désapprobateur de Livaï pour ce geste. Elle retroussa également les manches de sa chemise, elle était consciente que Mike n'avait pas volé sa réputation... Donc elle allait prendre ce combat sérieusement. Elle s'empara de deux épées en bois comme Mike s'était préalablement équipé, elle fit tournoyer l'une de ses épées en regardant Mike aux côtés d'Erwin. **" On commence ? "**

Mike et Mikasa s'avancèrent l'un face à l'autre au centre de la pièce sous les regards des autres soldats présents. **" Aller Mikasa ! Montres lui ce que l'on vaut ! "** encouragea Isabel en donnant des coups de poings dans l'air comme une boxeuse sous le regard de Farlan exaspéré de la réaction enfantine de son amie... Livaï se tenait nonchalamment contre le mur les bras croisés, Auruo tentait de l'imiter maladroitement du mieux qu'il pouvait...

Petra se trouvait aux côtés d'Hansi, elle regardait un peu inquiète la petite Ackerman faisant face au grand Zacharias... 1M59 vs 1M96, 54 KG vs 102 KG ( Oui Mikasa est petite dans ma fiction comme je l'ai expliqué au début ^^ Mais elle va grandir ;) )... **" Hansi... Tu penses qu'elle peut gagner ? "**

Hansi porta une de ses mains, qu'elle avait croisées sur sa poitrine, sur son menton, elle regardait les yeux brillants les deux adversaires qui se faisait face. **" Si l'on se fit aux faits Mike devrait en sortir gagnant... Après tout il est plus vieux donc plus d'expérience, il est plus grand et musclé donc plus de force... Mais à l'inverse elle est plus jeune donc plus énergique, plus petite et fine donc surement plus agile et rapide... Mike est quelqu'un de calme donc il sait garder son sang froid... Alors que Mikasa semble se laisser facilement submergée par ses émotions... Il n'y a qu'à la regarder pour voir qu'elle est en colère... Ça peut se révéler être une force comme une faiblesse... "** Hansi fit un grand sourire, le regard brillant. **" Je suppose que nous allons avoir bientôt la réponse ! "**

Les deux dualistes se tournaient autour comme des fauves, chacun observant son adversaire pour déceler une faille afin d'attaquer... Mais elle n'était pas patiente... Mikasa se jeta sur Mike, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups d'épée sous le regard stupéfait de certains car les deux combattants semblaient être du même niveau, aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre... Une petite gamine de 16 ans faisait jeu égal avec Mike, c'est ce qui étonnait les camarades de ce dernier...

Le bruit du bois s'entrechoquant résonnait dans la grande salle, le combat était rapide et intense, faisant suer autant Mike que Mikasa... Cette dernière s'impatientait... Elle voulait battre cet homme... Elle prit ses deux épées en bois ensemble et serra ses deux mains par dessus et frappa avec force l'épée en bois gauche de Mike. Le bois se cassa, Mike regarda la garde de l'épée brisée dans sa main avant de la balancer, elle n'était plus utile à présent il allait devoir finir avec une seule épée.

Mikasa revint à la charge, mais le fait de s'être fait privé d'une arme donna à Mike la motivation nécessaire pour faire un effort supplémentaire. Il esquiva les coups de Mikasa et vint se poster derrière elle. D'un geste vif et rapide, il défit le chignon, Mikasa se retourna vers lui tout en maintenant sa garde. Le grand soldat blond scruta le visage encadré par les longs cheveux noirs. **" Tu lui ressemble... "** Elle fut un bref instant surprise et Mike en profita pour charger et donner un grand coup dans l'une des épées l'envoyant valser au loin. À présent il avait chacun une seule épée, ils se tournèrent à nouveau autour. **" Tu as tout pris de ta mère je veux dire... "** Sur ces mots il chargea et donna plusieurs coups d'épée que para Mikasa. Pendant leurs échanges de coups Mike continuait de parler. **" La même couleur de cheveux, de peau, le même nez, la même forme de visage, les même yeux... Juste un peu plus grands... Tu es la copie conforme d'Hisana. "** Au nom de sa mère, Mikasa sentit son sang bouillir... Comment il osait parler d'elle et dire son prénom... La jeune Ackerman chargea et harcela Mike avec son épée... **" Mais surtout... Tu as ce même feu dans les yeux... "** Ajouta-il en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux noirs de son adversaire. Mikasa portait de furieux coups que Mike commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à parer...

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, Mikasa parvint à désarmer Mike en envoyant sa dernière épée dans les airs, elle s'approcha rapidement et donna un coup de jambe derrière les genoux de Mike. Mikasa rattrapa l'épée en l'air, puis elle croisa les épées en bois sur le cou de Mike à présent à genoux devant elle. Si c'était de vraies lames, elle aurait pu le décapiter en un geste...

Mikasa toisa l'homme qu'elle venait de vaincre, malgré son essoufflement, elle sourit fièrement... Mike observa le sourire de cette dernière avec étonnement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte... Il se ressaisit rapidement et planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux profondément sombres de Mikasa... En souriant nostalgiquement, il ajouta : **" Mais ce sourire... C'est celui de Liam... "**

À l'entente de ces mots, le sourire de Mikasa s'effaça doucement pour laisser place à la surprise et l'incompréhension sur son visage, reculant de quelques pas comme si elle était peu effrayée à présent. Elle avait pensé que Mike se servait des informations personnelles présentes dans son dossier pour la perturber durant leur combat... Mais maintenant qu'il était vaincu devant elle... Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer... Alors pourquoi ?

Mikasa fut sortit de sa réflexion par le bruit d'un applaudissement solennel émit par Erwin. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle... Elle vit alors les regards ahuris de Gelgar, Nanaba, Flagon, Moblit, Petra et Auruo... Ce dernier avait la tête la plus drôle de toutes... Sa mâchoire était tombante, les yeux fortement écarquillés, il avait même un de ses fins sourcils qui s'agitait en un tic nerveux...

Isabel abordait un grand sourire qu'elle présenta fièrement en se retournant vers Auruo avec un regard disant _" Dans ta face ! "_ ... Farlan lui regardait Mikasa avec les sourcils froncés, les paroles du grand soldat blond durant le combat en tête. Livaï restait à son habitude impassible, même si l'on pouvait déceler, si on y prêter suffisamment attention, une petite lueur de fierté dans son regard...

 **" Félicitation Mikasa ! "** Hansi qui s'été approchée de la jeune fille lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule. **" Tu viens de battre le soldat le plus fort du bataillon, sacré exploit ! "**

 **" Hum... "** fut la seule réponse qu'obtenu la scientifique.

 **" Quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! "** Hansi quitta la salle suivit par Moblit, Petra et Auruo.

Erwin s'approcha de Mike et lui mit rapidement une main sur l'épaule avant de quitter à son tour la pièce, Nanaba, Gelgar et Flagon sur ses talons...

Une fois seul avec Mikasa, enfin presque... Ses trois amis étaient toujours présents dans la salle, Mike se redressa et s'avança un peu vers la jeune fille. **" Je connaissais tes parents. "** dit-il simplement.

Mikasa le regarda en plissant légèrement ses yeux. **" Tu connais leurs noms... Noms que tu as entendu pendant mon entretien avec le Général Zackley... Noms présents dans mon dossier... "**

**" Tu es méfiante... "**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gardant toujours son regard sévère. **" Le manque de méfiance est l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon père est mort... Si tu le connaissais vraiment comme tu le prétends, tu devrais savoir combien il n'était pas assez méfiant... "**

Mike eut un mince sourire... **" Je sais ça. J'ai sauvé les fesses de Liam un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ça... On a grandit ensemble, travailler ensemble... J'étais même là quand il a rencontré ta mère.. "**

Farlan s'approcha de Mikasa, il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha sur son oreille... **" Sais-tu comment tes parents se sont rencontrés ? "** lui demanda-il doucement en fixant de manière un peu suspicieuse Mike.

 **" Oui, évidemment. "** répondit Mikasa en gardant ses yeux sur le grand soldat devant elle... Lui faisant ainsi comprendre que si sa version ne collait pas avec la sienne, elle serait à présent certaine qu'il mentait...

**" C'était il y a environ 18 ans... À l'époque avec ton père on avait 22 ans... C'était le jour de l'année où le Roi effectuait une journée de distribution de vivres pour tout le monde... Les rues étaient remplies de monde en conséquence... Liam ne s'est pas méfié quand une petite silhouette encapuchonnée l'a bousculé puis s'excusa suite à ça... Ce n'est que quelques petits instants plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la montre à gousset qui se transmettait dans sa famille de génération en génération... Mais il a vite fait le lien entre l'absence de l'objet et la bousculade de l'inconnu... "**

**"C'était la mère de Mikasa pas vrai ?! "** s'exclama Isabel avec joie.

 **" Evidemment. "** répondit Livaï nonchalamment, il regarda alors de manière condescendante Mikasa. **" Comme quoi les chiens ne font pas des chats... "**

Mike toussa un peu avant de reprendre son histoire. **" Oui c'était elle... Mais à ce moment nous ne le savions pas encore... Suite au vol de sa montre on a essayé de retrouver le voleur dans la foule mais c'était trop tard... Mais Liam avait l'espoir de le retrouver. Donc il a guetté les rues espérant que le voleur revienne pour commettre d'autres méfaits... Et quelques jours plus tard, il fut récompensé... L'inconnu était à nouveau dans la rue bousculant certaines personnes en leur faisant les poches discrètement, s'approchant des stands de nourriture, substituant quelques aliments par ci par là... Cette fois-ci nous ne l'avons pas quitté des yeux et l'avons suivi... Il nous a alors inconsciemment emmenés en dehors du district de Shiganshina, dans une forêt. Il vivait seul dans un petit campement de fortune... En retirant sa capuche, le voleur s'est révélé être une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans et aux traits particuliers... "**

Mike marqua une petite pause en souriant moqueusement... **" Et je jure que je n'avais jamais vu un air aussi idiot que celui sur le visage de ton père à ce moment là... Il a eu le coup de foudre je suppose... On s'est approché, notre premier échange avec ta mère ne fut pas plaisant comme attendu... Ton père lui a expliqué que la montre qu'elle lui avait volé était un héritage familial... La dernière chose qu'il lui restait de sa famille... Heureusement pour lui, Hisana ne l'avait pas encore revendue et elle le lui a étrangement rendu gentiment et après cela nous l'avons laissé tranquille... Mais tout les jours qui suivirent, Liam venait voir ta mère et lui apportait de la nourriture... Parfois je venais avec lui et nous mangions tous les trois. Au fil du temps, on a sympathisé, Hisana nous a raconté comment elle avait perdue toute sa famille dans un incendie provoqué par des hommes voyant d'un mauvais œil que des personnes d'une race différente vivent près d'eux... Liam a acquit une petite parcelle de terrain près de la foret, et il a commencé à construire une petite maison en bois. Il mit des mois pour achever la construction, mais une fois finie, il a demandé à Hisana si elle voulait partager sa vie avec lui... Elle n'avait ni nom ni maison ni famille et Liam lui proposait de prendre son nom, vivre avec lui dans la maison qu'il avait construite, et de fonder une famille... Hisana lui a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir... "**

 **" QUOI ?! "** s'exclama déçue Isabel, qui était à fond dans l'histoire.

Mikasa se retourna vers elle avec les yeux brillants et un mince sourire amusée. **" Elle lui a revolée sa montre... Et a fait graver une inscription dans sa langue maternelle... _Taiyō ga nishi ni nobori, azuma ni shizumu made_... "**

Ils eurent tous un petit hoquet de surprise et d'incompréhension à l'entente des mots en langue inconnue... **" Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "** demanda Farlan.

**" _Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est_... C'était sa réponse à la demande de mon père de partager leur vie. "**

Mike reprit la parole. **" Oui... Ils se sont mariés et habitaient dans la petite maison à l'écart de tous... Quand j'y repense... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre... Tous les deux issus de familles persécutées... Le dernier Ackerman et la dernière asiatique dans ce monde... Se sont rencontrés et sont tombés amoureux... Comment ne pas croire au destin après ça... Et ça m'a frappé lorsque je leur ai rendu visite quelques mois après leur mariage... Quand j'ai vu Liam poser tendrement sa main sur le ventre arrondi de ta mère... Ils construisaient un foyer, une famille... Ils donnaient un sens à leur vie et accomplissaient quelque chose. Je me suis alors demandé quel était mon but , quel était le sens de ma vie, qu'est ce que je pourrais accomplir... C'est pourquoi j'ai intégré l'armée puis le bataillon d'exploration... J'ai vu nombres de mes camarades se faire dévorés... Donc je me suis entraîné durement afin de devenir plus fort... L'élimination des titans était devenue ma motivation, le but de mon existence... Et rapidement j'ai pris mes distances avec Liam et Hisana sans m'en rendre compte. Parfois il venait me voir quand nous passions par Shiganshina pour partir en expédition. Un échange verbal de quelques minutes tout les 2/4 mois... Mais ses petites visites ont cessées, au bout de quelques mois je me suis posé des questions sur son absence et je me suis rendu chez lui et Hisana... Il n'y avait personne, de la poussière partout et j'ai su que quelque chose de mal s'était produit quand j'ai vu que le parquet avait de grosses tâches noires... Je me suis renseigné et j'ai alors appris qu'ils avaient été assassinés il y avait quelques mois... Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de leur petite fille, les soldats en charge de l'enquête m'ont dit n'avoir aucune piste à suivre, pour eux soit tu t'été enfuie et tu te cachais soit tu avais été tuée ailleurs... Peu de temps après le Mur Maria est tombé, j'ai essayé de retrouver ton nom dans la liste de recensement des survivants mais il n'y été pas... C'était évident pour moi que tu étais morte si ce n'était pas par les bandits ça devait être par les titans... Mais un jour Erwin a porté son intérêt sur une bande de voleurs dans la ville souterraine... On été postés dans une petite maison non loin de la vôtre, on vous observaient et collectaient des informations sur vous... Et c'est là que je t'ai vue... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était comme si Hisana se tenait là devant moi, c'était impossible... La fille devant moi était trop jeune pour être elle, alors j'ai compris... J'ai donné ton nom à Erwin, on pu ainsi collecter les informations nécessaires puis on vous a capturés, vous connaissez la suite... "**

Mike marqua une pause et s'avança doucement en regardant Mikasa. **" J'étais tellement persuadé que tu étais morte, que même maintenant... Il y a des moments où je te regarde et... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es réelle... "**

Mikasa déglutit difficilement, c'était alors la raison des regards persistants et étranges de Mike envers elle. Il regardait la fille de son ami qu'il présumait être morte. **" Mais je suis là. "**

Mike scruta profondément le visage de Mikasa, voyant les traits identiques à ceux de sa défunte amie. **" Oui, tu es là... Je ne pense pas que Liam aurait été confortable à l'idée que sa fille soit dans le bataillon d'exploration... Mais je sais que tes parents voulaient pour toi une longue et heureuse vie... "** Il marqua une pause puis tourna le dos à Mikasa avant de s'avancer vers la sortie tout en prononçant un dernier conseil. **" Donc vis... Vis longtemps jusqu'à devenir une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs et fais tout ton possible pour être heureuse... "**

Mikasa regarda avec un peu d'étonnement la silhouette du grand soldat blond disparaître, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire timide et chuchota. **" Je vais essayer. "**

Après quelques minutes, Farlan brisa le silence qui s'été installé. **" Eh bien sacré longue histoire... "** dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de prendre un air étonné. **" Est ce que tu es en train de pleurer ?? "** s'exclama il en regardant Isabel qui essayait de renifler discrètement.

 **" C-c'était émouvant et romantique non ?! "** répondit elle sur la défensive.

 **" Qui aurait cru que tu étais fleur bleue... "** lui lança de manière taquine Farlan.

 **" Ferme là ! "** s'exclama Isabel en devenant toute rouge.

 **" Oï ! Il est temps d'y aller, Quat'yeux et les autres doivent nous attendre. "** Livaï coupa le début de dispute de ses amis.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle d'entrainement pour se rendre aux écuries afin de préparer leurs chevaux et se rendre en ville. Trost était la ville la plus proche du siège du bataillon. Ils s'y rendirent en compagnie d'Hansi, Moblit, Petra et Auruo. Une fois les portes de la ville atteinte, les 8 soldats laissèrent leurs chevaux à des soldats de la garnison responsable de la surveillance de la porte intérieur du mur Rose.

Mikasa, Livaï, Farlan et Isabel avaient besoin de vêtements civils et autres... Ils n'avaient pour affaires personnelles juste les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils avaient été capturés par le Bataillon et on ne les avait pas laisser prendre leurs affaires dans leur maison... Du coup Erwin avait concédé exceptionnellement à leur donner une petite prime pour qu'ils puissent au moins acheter le strict minimum. Comme évidement des vêtements civils, des brosses et/ou peigne à cheveux, des rasoirs et des tondeuse pour les hommes.

Comme il leur restait un peu de budget chacun prit un petit truc pour se faire plaisir, Isabel opta pour des biscuits, Farlan pour un livre de cuisine, Mikasa pour un nécessaire de couture et évidemment du thé noir pour Livaï...

 **" Aniki ! Regardes !! "** Isabel s'élança sur Livaï pour lui montrer fièrement ses petites emplettes comme la tunique vert canard qu'elle avait acheté. **" T'aimes bien ? "**

 **" Ouais... "** répondit-il avec son air et sa voix stoïques.

Farlan se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil aux autres achats de la rouquine et prit un air légèrement déçu en sortant un pantalon... **" Quoi même pas une robe ou une jupe ... "**

Isabel se renfrogna en rougissant un peu. **" J'en ai essayé mais ça me plait pas... "** Elle se retourna vers Mikasa et Petra qui arrivèrent tranquillement vers eux. **" Mais Mikasa en acheté... "** Isabel fouilla dans le sac de Mikasa et en sortit une longue robe blanche simple à manche longue (Comme celle que portait Mikasa enfant à Shiganshina dans l'anime). Elle déplia le vêtement d'un air dubitatif et s'adressa à son amie brune. **" Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour porter ses choses... "**

Mikasa haussa simplement les épaules. **" C'est plutôt confortable. "**

 **" Moi j'arrive pas à être à l'aise là dedans... "** répondit Isabel en faisant une moue boudeuse en regardant le vêtement.

La jeune Ackerman reprit la robe des mains de son amie. **" Si tu avais dû mettre les robes que j'ai dû porter... Crois moi tu serais capable d'être à l'aise dans n'importe quoi... "** Dit-elle en repensant aux robes longues mais si fines et transparentes que Klaus lui faisait porter... Mikasa tendit la robe devant le soleil, vérifiant ainsi l'opacité du vêtement. Satisfaite elle replia soigneusement la robe avant de la remettre dans son sac.

Voyant les regards interrogatifs de Petra et Isabel, n'ayant pas compris, à l'inverse des deux hommes, ce à quoi elle faisait référence et ne voulant pas devoir s'étaler sur le sujet... Mikasa se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole comme si de rien n'était. **" Tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu as le droit de pas en porter. "**

Le petit groupe fut rapidement rejoins par Auruo fraîchement passé chez le coiffeur/barbier de la ville, en témoignait sa nouvelle coupe undercut. Et il portait à présent un foulard blanc autour du cou sous le regard un peu dépité de Livaï et Petra mais celui amusé des autres quant à la tentative d'imitation... Hansi et Moblit (chargé de divers bouquins) arrivèrent à leur tour. Tout le petit groupe repartit alors tranquillement au siège du bataillon.

\--

Après le repas du soir, Mikasa se rendit dans la salle de détente pour jouer un peu de piano... Quand elle rentra dans la pièce spacieuse, elle fut surprise par la présence d'une autre personne... Livaï... Bien sûr qui ça pouvait être d'autre à cette heure ci... 

Il était assis tranquillement sur l'une des banquettes, une tasse de thé fumante tenue à sa drôle de manière devant ses lèvres. Mikasa le regarda sans un mot puis détourna les yeux sur le piano.

 **" Va-y... Ne te gêne pas pour moi. "** lui dit-il quand il l'avait vu avoir une petite hésitation due à sa présence inhabituelle dans la petite routine du soir de la jeune femme. Quoi que sans qu'elle ne le sache, la présence de Livaï faisait entièrement partie de ce rituel...

Mikasa alla s'asseoir sur le petit banc du piano, quand elle posa les mains sur le couvercle du piano, elle constata l'absence de poussière ainsi le cirage récent du bois. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Livaï en train de siroter paisiblement son thé. _" Maniaque... "_ pensa-elle, sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être que lui derrière ça.

Elle joua la mélodie composée par son père, mélodie qu'elle maîtrisait à présent parfaitement.

Quand Mikasa termina le morceau de musique, Livaï s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse fumante. La jeune fille la regarda avant de lever les yeux vers lui. **" Si je bois du thé maintenant c'est sûr que je n'arriverai plus à dormir après... "**

**" Ce n'est pas du thé. C'est de la tisane à la camomille. "**

Mikasa consentit alors à prendre la tasse offerte. **" Merci. "** À l'instar de Livaï, Mikasa ne tenait pas sa tasse par la hanse, elle tenait la céramique en coupe. Profitant ainsi de la chaleur du petit récipient pour réchauffer ses mains qui étaient toujours froides.

Livaï s'asseya sur le banc mais dans le sens inverse de Mikasa, il avait alors le dos appuyé contre le piano sur lequel il posa nonchalamment l'un de ses coudes. **" Je sais que quand on évoques tes parents ou quand tu penses trop à eux, tu n'arrives pas à dormir après... Et avec cette après-midi et ce Mike... Puis j'avais acheté des fleurs séchées de camomille tout à l'heure quand nous étions à Trost... "**

Mikasa le regarda en plissant ses yeux... **" Mais tu n'aimes pas ça... Quand je t'ai dit d'en boire pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil, tu disais ne pas voir l'intérêt des tisanes... Que c'était trop léger pour être appréciable ! "**

Livaï ne répondit pas et regarda devant lui impassible, il porta sa tasse de thé noir à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée. Mikasa regarda attentivement son visage... **" En parlant d'insomnie... Je vois que ça n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer de ton côté... "** ajouta-elle, ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les cernes bien marquées du jeune homme.

 **" Tu n'as pas chanté ce soir. "** dit-il stoïquement, voulant ainsi détourner la conversation afin de ne pas rentrer dans un énième débat et voir ce putain de regard soucieux qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

Mikasa s'étonna et pour cause, elle n'avait chanté qu'une seule fois depuis des années... La nuit de la veille de leur première expédition extra-muros... Donc il n'y avait pas que le Major ce soir là alors... **" Je ne me savais pas si surveillée... "** répondit-elle sans se rendre compte que Livaï lui avait déjà dit ces mêmes mots... (cf : chapitre Brandy ;) ). **" Qu'as tu entendu d'autre ce soir là... ? "** ajouta-elle avec un peu d'appréhension en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Erwin...

_" Il manque d'éducation, c'est tout. Il ne sait pas que c'est impoli. "_

Il prit une voix lasse en repensant à cette phrase qu'avait prononcée Mikasa... **" Des choses merdiques entre autres... "** Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, et vit l'embarras prendre doucement possession de son visage.

Mikasa prit une gorgée de sa tisane pour se redonner contenance mais ne prononça aucun mot. Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, elle termina doucement sa tasse avant de se lever et d'aller la laver dans l'évier derrière le bar.

Une fois cela fait, elle se mit devant Livaï qui était toujours assis nonchalamment sur le banc du piano. **" Je vais aller dormir et tu devrais en faire autant. "**

Il remua un peu sa tasse, fixant le liquide sombre tournoyer à l'intérieur. " **Je sais pas comment c'est chez vous, mais nous on a un paquet de putains de ronfleurs... Tch les dortoirs communs, quelle plaie... "** Il marqua une pause et balaya la grande pièce du regard. **" Peut être que je devrais dormir sur l'une des banquettes ici même. "** Ajouta-il en fixant l'une des assises en question.

 **" Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé... "** Mikasa s'approcha de lui et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Livaï, effleurant de la pulpe de son pouce l'une des profondes cernes, elle fronça ses sourcils, le regard inquiet... **" Mais si ça te permet de dormir quelques heures... Fais le. "** Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes silencieusement sans bouger, avant que Mikasa n'enlève sa main et lui tourne le dos. Murmurant un petit **" Bonne nuit. "** avant de sortir de la salle suivie par les yeux gris et perçants de Livaï...


	7. Félicitations... Caporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vais faire un petit point concernant les grades au sein du bataillon d'exploration dans ma fiction (ça diffère un peu de ceux de l'œuvre originelle mais reste relativement proche, par exemple normalement il y a 4 chefs d'escouade mais on voit jamais le 4 éme... Donc j'ai décidé de supprimer le poste et de réduire à 6 au lieu de 8 Caporal-Chefs... )
> 
> Pour plus de détail allez voir dans le Wiki de L'Attaque des Titans :
> 
> https://attaque-des-titans.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Bataillon_d%27exploration
> 
> Le bataillon d'exploration est dirigé par un Major : Erwin Smith.
> 
> Il y a 3 Chefs d'escouade directement sous les ordres du Major :
> 
> \- Mike Zaccharias
> 
> \- Hansi Zoe
> 
> \- Flagon Darlett
> 
> Les Chefs d'escouade dispose d'un bras droit : Lieutenant
> 
> Random pour Mike
> 
> Moblit Berner pour Hansi
> 
> Sairam pour Flagon
> 
> Les Chefs d'escouade ont également 2 Caporal-chefs directement sous leurs ordres :
> 
> Nanaba+ Gelbar pour Mike
> 
> Nifa + Abel pour Hansi
> 
> A pourvoir + Random pour Flagon
> 
> Dans SNK, Livaï est appelé Caporal et/ou Caporal-Chef (en VJ : Heichō et/ou Heishichō) alors qu'il est bien un Chef d'escouade (en tout cas si j'ai bien compris... et vous ?? )
> 
> Voilà voilà, j'espère que c'était assez clair, sur ce bonne lecture 😉

**_Base du bataillon d'exploration, Mur Rose, fin d'année 848._ **  
  
  


Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que Livaï, Isabel, Mikasa et Farlan avaient intégré le bataillon d'exploration. Ils avaient participé à 4 expéditions extra-muros au total depuis leur arrivée, une expédition tout les 2 mois environ... Expéditions durant lesquelles Mikasa et Livaï, en particulier, avaient démontré leur grand talent en ce qui concernait le découpage de chair titanesque...

Le petit noiraud avait même volé la réputation d'homme le plus fort de l'armée à Mike Zaccharias en abattant un nombre monstrueux de titans en peu de temps... Et Erwin avait remarqué, avec l'aide de Flagon, que Livaï avait également un talent inné de leader sur le terrain, il savait naturellement diriger des soldats pendant les expéditions, prenait de bonnes décisions et analysait correctement les éléments autour de son environnement sur le terrain...

Donc le Major décida de promouvoir Livaï au grade de Caporal-Chef, plus petit rang gradé du bataillon d'exploration. Le rôle de Caporal-Chef consistait à commander une petite équipe de soldat qui avait une mission bien précise pendant une expédition ( comme par exemple la protection des chariots, la sécurisation des portes du Mur lors de la sortie du bataillon... )

Avec les petites responsabilités du poste, venait également une chose qui, même s'il ne le montra pas, réjouissait intérieurement Livaï... Des appartements personnels... Certes petits mais il était plaisant pour lui d'avoir son espace rien que pour lui...

Espace où personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'y faire le ménage I-M-P-E-C-C-A-B-L-E-M-E-N-T... Ni de ranger soigneusement presque de manière maladive... Ni encore de devoir rester dans le noir sans faire de bruit car tout le monde était encore en train de dormir... Même si ces derniers mois, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur les banquettes de la salle de détente... Pièce qui n'avait jamais été aussi propre soit dit en passant !

D'ailleurs, Livaï avait passée toute la journée à nettoyer son nouveau lieu de vie de fond en comble. Il avait lavés les murs, les vitres des fenêtres, la salle de bain, dépoussiérer, cirer les meubles en bois, le parquet et les menuiseries (fenêtres et portes). Faire tout cela lui avait même fait sauter le repas du soir... Mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin terminé, il regarda son environnement avec satisfaction. C'était comme ça que les choses devait être, propre et rangé. C'était important pour lui qui n'avait connu que crasse et désordre dans son enfance...

En ce doux soir d'hiver, un petit sifflement admiratif se fit alors entendre...

 **" Eh beh c'est plutôt classe ! "** s'exclama Farlan, suivit d'Isabel, en entrant dans les nouveaux appartements de son vieil ami et inspectant d'un rapide balayement des yeux l'environnement.

 **" Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer. "** dit Livaï avec un air contrarié par cette soudaine intrusion.

Isabel s'avança dans le bureau, balayant attentivement la pièce du regard. C'était une petite pièce avec un beau parquet au sol, un petit canapé sur la droite, un petit poêle à bois à ses côtés. En face de la porte d'entrée et devant la fenêtre, se trouvait le bureau avec deux chaises devant et une troisième plus cossue derrière. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte, Isabel s'engagea dans la seconde pièce où était disposé un petit lit un peu plus grand que les lits individuels des dortoirs (en gros un 120 cm), un placard encastré dans le mur du fond à gauche. Et en face de la porte de la chambre, à côté du lit, encore une porte...

 **" Waaah ! T'as même ta salle de bain pour toi tout seul !! "** s'exclama admirativement Isabel avant de revenir dans la chambre et de s'affaler sur le lit. **" Il est plus confortable que le mien !! Aniki ! Je peux dormir là ? "**

 **" Non. "** dit fermement Livaï qui était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **" Heiiiin ??!! Pourquoiii ? Tu vas même pas t'en servir !! "** râla Isabel de manière un peu enfantine, sachant pertinemment d'avance que le nouveau Caporal allait surement dormir assis sur sa chaise de bureau ou le canapé...

 **" Descends de là, tu vas déguelasser les draps avec tes bottes sales. "** lui répondit Livaï avant de regarder, par dessus son épaule, la porte d'entrée encore ouverte de son bureau...

 **" Elle est partie en ville avec Mike. "** lui dit Farlan en passant devant lui pour rejoindre le bureau, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Livaï qui se demandait pourquoi Mikasa n'était pas avec eux.

 **" Encore... "** ajouta Isabel avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber non gracieusement sur le canapé aux côtés de Farlan assit plus correctement et de manière masculine.

En effet, ces derniers mois Mikasa et Mike s'étaient un peu rapprochés... Au départ Mikasa était toujours récalcitrante vis à vis du grand Chef d'escouade, ayant toujours le souvenir de ce dernier tenant le visage de Livaï dans la boue... Quand Mike lui avait dit que ses parents s'étaient inspirés de son prénom à lui pour la nommer elle ( **Mik** e **Mik** asa 😉 ), elle avait été tellement choquée qu'un bref instant on crut que son âme avait quittée son corps... Refusant ce lien avec cet homme... Mais à force de conversation sur ses parents notamment, son animosité envers lui s'était estompée progressivement, petit à petit...

Livaï, Farlan et Isabel parlèrent pendant un petit moment , le noiraud bien évidemment n'était pas celui qui alimentait le plus les conversations banales. Livaï s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant de temps en temps à l'extérieur et écoutant d'une oreille les voix pleines d'entrain de ses deux amis. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il regardait le paysage enneigé et la douce pluie de neige tombant du ciel sombre de la nuit, qu'il vit Mikasa et Mike arrivant à cheval au petit trot dans la cour intérieur du château. Il les suivit du regard tandis que les deux soldats bien emmitouflés marchaient côte à côte dans la neige, ramenant leurs chevaux aux écuries. Livaï reporta son regard sur ses amis, suivant plus attentivement les conversations qui ne tardèrent pas à s'achever, il commençait à se faire tard et il était donc temps que chacun regagne son dortoir...

Une petite demi-heure après le départ de ses amis, on toqua deux petits coups à la porte de Livaï. **" Entres. "** intima-il assit derrière son bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait n'y avoir qu'une seule personne pour venir le déranger à cette heure.

Mikasa ouvra la porte du bureau et s'engagea dans le bureau en refermant doucement la porte avec son pied. Elle se tenait là devant lui, les mains dans le dos. **" Félicitations...** ** _Caporal_** **. "** dit la jeune fille avec une voix douce mais taquine sur le dernier mot.

 **" Tch "** Livaï se renfrogna à l'entente de son nouveau titre, pas encore habitué à être appelé de cette façon. **" Ne m'appelle pas par cette merde. "**

Mikasa s'avança, toujours les mains dans le dos, avec un petit sourire mesquin. **" Comme vous le voulez,** ** _Monsieur_** **. "**

Livaï la regarda sévèrement en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils. **" Oï, arrêtes de te moquer ! "** Il fut surpris quand elle posa délicatement une boite en bois sur son bureau devant lui, il leva les yeux vers elle avant de lui demander. **" Qu'est ce que c'est ? "**

 **" Un cadeau. "** dit elle simplement. **" Pour ta promotion. "** ajouta-elle devant l'air un peu interrogatif de l'homme.

Livaï reporta alors son attention devant la belle boîte en bois sombre devant lui. Il leva le petit loquet et souleva doucement le couvercle. C'était un service à thé blanc en fonte, soigneusement disposé dans un tissu satiné bleu gris. Il y avait une théière blanche et quatre petites tasses ainsi que des petites soucoupes en bois pour chacune.

Livaï saisit alors l'une des petites tasses en fonte, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il leva un sourcil en regardant Mikasa, interloqué par l'un des détails. **" Pas de anse ? "**

Mikasa bougea doucement la tête de gauche à droite. **" Pas de anse. Et imbrisable. "**

Le jeune homme reposa les yeux sur la tasse entre ses mains, effleurant du pouce la lettre en style Gothic **L** gravée en noir sur chaque tasse. Quand la promotion de Livaï fut annoncée quelques jours auparavant et avant sa prise de fonction officielle, Mikasa avait passé une commande auprès d'un petit artisan de Trost pour faire ce service sur mesure. Se souvenant quand elle avait demandé à Livaï pourquoi il ne tenait pas sa tasse par la anse. Il avait finit par lui confier que quand il n'était encore qu'un gosse, sa mère lui avait offert un vieux et dépareillé service à thé, quand il avait porté l'une de ces tasses à ses lèvres pour boire sa boisson préférée, la anse avait cédée et la tasse s'était brisée sur le sol... Par soucis de préserver les autres tasses de ce même destin, il avait prit alors l'habitude de les tenir par le dessus.

Livaï reposa délicatement la tasse dans le tissu à l'aspect soyeux de la boite en bois. Il se saisit alors d'un petit sachet également présent dans la boite en bois.

 **" C'est du thé noir à la bergamote. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'est l'un des arômes qui se marie le mieux avec le thé noir. "** précisa Mikasa en voyant Livaï ouvrit puis humer le contenu du petit sachet.

 **" Ça a dû te revenir cher. T'aurai pas dû dépenser ton argent pour une connerie comme une promotion. "** Même si son expression et sa voix demeuraient blasés et stoïques, intérieurement il était un peu touché et gêné en conséquence. Livaï n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention.

Mikasa soupira... **" C'est moins cher que ça en a l'air... Tu ne peux pas juste apprécier et dire merci... Si ça peut t'aider, dis toi que ça sera aussi ton cadeau d'anniversaire. "**

 **" Mon anniversaire ? "** demanda-il interrogativement.

 **" Oui, le jour de ta naissance. C'est le 25 décembre non ? C'est bientôt. "** répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage enneigé...

 **" Et c'est quoi le rapport ? "** Demanda Livaï ne saisissant toujours pas le lien entre recevoir un cadeau et son anniversaire.

 **" Une tradition veut qu'on offre des cadeaux pour célébrer le jour de la naissance de quelqu'un. "** Expliqua Mikasa, elle n'était pas choquée... Elle savait le genre de vie qu'il avait mené tout comme Farlan et Isabel. S'offrir des cadeaux ou même fêter un anniversaire n'était pas dans vos priorités quand vous vivez dans la ville souterraine.

 **" Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse pareil ? J'en ai pas envie. "** Rajouta-il d'un air renfrogné. Il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête et de s'emmerder avec ça...

Mikasa ne se vexa pas, elle le connaissait et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre attentionné. **" Non tu n'es pas obligé. "** Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda fièrement de haut. **" De toute manière je sais que tu es incapable de retenir ma date d'anniversaire n'est ce pas ? "**

 **" Ferme-la. Ces choses sont inutiles de toute manière. "** répondit Livaï un tantinet vexé car elle avait raison... Il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses... Il n'en avait pas eu le luxe pendant qu'il devait se battre pour survivre dans les bas-fonds.

 **" Le caractère s'arrange pas avec l'âge... "** soupira Mikasa face à la réponse un peu sanglante de Livaï... **" Combien cette année ? "**

 **" 30 officiellement. Mais en vérité peut-être c'est plus ou peut-être moins... Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. "** En effet Livaï connaissait son jour de naissance mais pas l'année exacte... Sa mère ne l'avait pas légalement déclaré en plus de ça... Donc quand ils avaient été capturés par le bataillon et qu'il a fallut faire les papiers d'identité, il avait dû donner une année... Alors il avait à peu près estimé que cela devait être aux alentours de 818...

Sans un autre mot, il se leva et posa une théière en fer remplie d'eau sur le poêle à bois. Il prit alors la théière de son nouveau service ainsi que deux tasses et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Mikasa le suivit du regard avant de s'engager à son tour d'abord (vu que les pièces sont en enfilade) dans la petite chambre qu'elle observa rapidement, puis dans la salle de bain où Livaï lavait la théière et les deux petites tasses dans le lavabo. Mikasa observa la salle de bain toute en longueur en s'adossant dans l'encadrement de la porte. **" J'aurai cru que les salles de bain des supérieurs avaient une baignoire... "** exprima elle avec un peu de déception dans la voix.

Livaï essuya la vaisselle avec un torchon qu'il avait pris dans le placard de la salle de bain. **" Il y a déjà une douche, il n'y a pas besoin de plus. "** Une fois la vaisselle propre et essuyée, il repartit dans son bureau suivit de Mikasa qui s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau, celle qui était la plus proche du poêle à bois. Livaï posa une soucoupe en bois devant elle ainsi qu'une tasse propre devant elle, il fit de même pour lui. **" Vous aviez une baignoire dans la maison de tes parents ? "** demanda-il d'une voix lasse alors qu'il versa un peu des feuilles de thé noir à la bergamote dans le petit filtre en fer de la théière.

 **" Non, la maison que mon père avait construite était simple. Et nous étions relativement pauvres... On se lavait comme dans les bas-fond de la capitale. Avec une bassine d'eau et un gant. "** Elle marqua une pause et détourna son regard sur la tasse devant elle. **" C'était quand j'étais avec Klaus que j'ai pris goût aux bains. Il voulait que j'ai une belle peau donc il me faisait prendre des bains régulièrement. C'était la seule chose agréable pour moi à cette époque... Un bon bain... brûlant. "**

Avec une incroyable coïncidence, la théière en fer siffla, indiquant ainsi que l'eau était à présent chaude. Livaï qui regardait silencieusement la jeune fille devant lui, se leva pour enlever la théière du feu et versa l'eau chaude dans l'autre théière afin que le thé infuse l'eau chaude. Quand il estima les feuilles de thé avaient suffisamment diffusé leur arôme , Livaï versa le liquide dans les deux tasses avant de se rassoir. Il prit la tasse devant lui et la porta devant ses lèvres, il huma un peu l'odeur et souffla un peu sur la boisson chaude avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée hésitante sous le regard attentif de Mikasa.

 **" Alors ? "** demanda-elle.

 **" Il est bon. Vraiment. "** répondit-il avant de prendre une seconde gorgée plus conséquente.

Mikasa sourit satisfaite. **" C'est Mike qui l'a choisit. "** Elle gouta à son tour le thé avant d'ajouter. **" Tu devrais lui demander son aide quand tu veux acheter du thé... Il a vraiment un flair impressionnant. "**

Livaï regarda Mikasa par dessus sa tasse. **" Tu l'aimes bien finalement. "**

 **" Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime bien... Mais je l'apprécie. "** La noiraude reposa sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe en bois. **" C'est agréable... Parler avec quelqu'un qui a connu mes parents. "**

 ****Automatiquement, Livaï regarda du coin de l'œil un petit dossier sur la gauche de son bureau. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant d'ajouter d'une voix évasive : **" Je suppose... "**

Mikasa nota ce regard et se saisit par curiosité du dossier en question, elle l'ouvrit et lut. **" Kenny l'égorgeur... ? "** Elle interrogea Livaï du regard.

**" C'était un tueur en série de la capitale, on le nomme ainsi car sa méthode de prédilection était de trancher la gorge de ses victimes. Il a tué une bonne centaine de soldats des brigades spéciales. Mais soudainement, sans raison apparente, il a cessé ses tueries et on a jamais plus entendu parler de lui. "**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils tout en parcourant le dossier. **" Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cela ? L'affaire est vieille et a été classée en conséquence... "**

 **" Je le connaissais. "** répondit il en reprenant le dossier des mains de Mikasa qui le regarda un peu étonnée. **" Et il connaissait ma mère. Il est venu quelques jours après qu'elle soit morte. Il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a nourrit. Il m'a appris comment me battre, comment tuer, comment traquer et filer une cible... Mais un jour il est parti, comme ça, sans un mot... Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. "**

 **" Il connaissait ta mère ... ? "** répéta de manière hésitante Mikasa, songeant à ce que cela pouvait impliquer...

**" Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était un vieil ami à elle. Il semblait... touché par sa mort... Et le fait qu'il m'a prit temporairement sous sa protection... "**

**" Tu penses qu'il pourrait être ton père... ? "** émit-elle à haute voix ses pensées ainsi que surement celles de son interlocuteur.

Livaï hocha silencieusement la tête en fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. **" Oui... Pourquoi faire ça sinon... De plus nous avions tous deux vécu une expérience similaire qui me laisse penser que ça ne peut pas être un hasard... "** ajouta-il en repensant que Kenny lui avait raconté qu'un jour il avait senti une inexplicable poussée de puissance et qu'il savait exactement quoi faire avec. Livaï avait eu un moment comme ça aussi. Il marqua une pause en feuilletant le dossier. **" Je pensais trouver un indice ou quelque chose dans son dossier des brigades spéciales... Mais il n'a laissé aucune trace, aucune piste... Peut-être qu'il est mort comme un chien galeux au final. "** finit-il par dire froidement en laissant le dossier retomber sur son bureau.

Mikasa le regarda tristement pendant qu'il se resservait une tasse de thé. **" Ne me regardes pas comme ça. "** dit Livaï froidement avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. **" Ça fait rêver un tel pédigrée ? Etre le fils d'une prostituée et d'un meurtrier... "**

 **" Ne dis pas ça... Elle était ta mère avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre... Je te l'ai déjà dit... "** Mikasa regarda attentivement Livaï prendre une autre gorgée de thé. **" Et nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que cet homme soit ton père... "** Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. **" Mais si c'est le cas, tu auras eu l'occasion de le connaitre... Même s'il t'a laissé derrière, tu as pu passer un peu de temps avec lui... "** Elle se pencha un peu sur le bureau et mit sa main sur celle libre de Livaï, le regardant profondément dans les yeux. **" Peu importe s'il était un meurtrier, d'une certaine manière il t'a sauvé... Je suis heureuse qu'il l'ai fait. "**

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux intensément pendant quelques secondes, avant que Livaï ne déglutisse lentement et fasse glisser sa main de celle de la jeune fille, rompant ainsi le contact.

Non pas que ça le dérangeait... Non... Au contraire, il _appréciait_ ça... Peut-être même trop. Ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là était inédit pour lui. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre tactile et ne tolérait pas vraiment qu'on pose les mains sur lui. Ses yeux de couleur si froide scrutant toujours mystérieusement Mikasa, pensif. Elle était si jeune... 16 ans bientôt 17 mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'aimer le contact physique entre eux... Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle percevait ni qu'elle accordait la même importance de ce genre de geste de la même manière que lui... Certes, Mikasa était toujours celle qui les initiaient mais c'était juste pour lui faire part de son soutien ou pour réconforter ou bien encore pour montrer qu'elle se souciait.

Livaï repensa alors à ce moment quand ils étaient tous à table, il y a quelques temps...

** FLASH-BACK **

**" Et toi Mikasa ? "** demanda Petra avec une voix douce mais néanmoins un peu hésitante, en regardant Mikasa à ses côtés.

Mikasa qui n'était pas concentrée dans la conversation et en train de boire, manqua imperceptiblement de s'étouffer. Elle regarda avec surprise Petra. **" Pardon ? "**

La question avait mit la tablée dans un silence tendu, chacun avait suspendu son mouvement et porta son attention sur la plus jeune d'entre eux. Farlan se reprit rapidement et reposa sa chope en bois sur la table. Il croisa les bras tout en fixant Mikasa avec un sourire taquin. **" Ça promet d'être intéressant... "**

 **" Isabel a dit qu'elle considérait Livaï comme son grand frère, Farlan le considère comme son plus cher ami et peut-être même comme un frère... Et toi ? "** ajouta un peu gênée Petra.

Mikasa posa ses yeux sur Livaï qui la regarda en retour impassiblement. La jeune femme dériva quelques secondes son regard sur Isabel. Son lien avec elle lui faisait un peu penser au genre de relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle avait eu une petite sœur... Elle posa ses yeux sur Farlan, il était son ami sans aucun doute, elle pouvait compter sur lui peu importe ce dont elle aurait besoin et il lui donnait de temps en temps des conseils sur tout et rien.

Mikasa regarda à nouveau Livaï, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et elle l'admirait un peu dans le fond. **" Un ami. Et un mentor... Je suppose. "** répondit finalement Mikasa un peu hésitante sur la fin comme si elle devait deviner la réponse à 1+1 sans savoir compter.

Petra lui sourit gentiment avant de reprendre tranquillement son repas, imité par tout le petit monde dans un petit brouhaha de conversation banale.

Avec pour fond sonore les petits éclats de rire, d'échanges verbales et de taquinerie, Mikasa regarda Livaï en train de manger paisiblement, songeuse. C'est vrai... Qu'est ce qu'il était pour elle ? Même si elle avait donné une réponse, elle n'en été pas sûre... Ça ne semblait pas correspondre mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un autre mot dessus... Peut-être il n'en existait tout simplement pas... Il était celui qui l'avait libérée d'une certaine manière et elle serait prête à le suivre en enfer s'il le fallait en conséquence... Même profondément attachée à Farlan et Isabel, elle ne ressentait pas cette dévotion avec qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Plus qu'un ami certainement... Mais moins qu'un amant... Ils n'avaient pas non plus le genre de relation qu'avaient ses parents. _" Quelqu'un qui compte... Définitivement. "_ pensa-elle, peu importe ce qu'il était pour elle au final, il comptait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

** FIN FLASH-BACK **

_" Un ami. Et un mentor... Je suppose. "_ **  
**

**" Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ? "** Mikasa sortit Livaï de ses songes, mais voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir elle ajouta : **" Sur le dossier de Kenny. "**

Livaï la regarda quelques secondes avec hésitation, Kenny n'était pas un enfant de cœur... C'était une chose de savoir qu'il était un égorgeur récidiviste, c'en était une autre de lire les comptes rendus détaillés avec le nom et la présentation de ses victimes mais aussi les circonstances souvent sournoises dans lesquelles leurs vies avaient pris fin... Et Livaï venait juste d'émettre ses soupçons quant à un possible étroit lien familial avec cet homme...

Mais c'était Mikasa, au fond il savait que peu importe les actes horribles de Kenny, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ni par rapport à son possible lien de famille avec lui, ni avec le fait qu'il espère malgré tout retrouver un homme comme Kenny... Il fit alors un léger hochement de tête pour lui indiquer son accord. Même s'il savait d'avance qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus que lui, il l'a laissa quand même faire un essai. Mikasa lut alors attentivement le dossier de Kenny l'égorgeur... Elle avait son air neutre mais par moment ses sourcils se fronçaient et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand elle lisait surement les passages des rapports sur les meurtres et les comptes rendus médicaux des cadavres...

Livaï lui sirotait paisiblement son thé et regardait Mikasa tout du long, scrutant attentivement les traits de son visage de son air impassible mais intérieurement il était reconnaissant... Reconnaissant de l'intérêt et de l'attention qu'elle lui portait... Reconnaissant de son soutien infaillible...

Peut-être que Mikasa était elle aussi reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle... Comme lui proposer un foyer quand elle n'en avait pas, enlever un collier qui symbolisait qu'elle n'était qu'une propriété, tuer Klaus, l'entrainer pour la rendre plus forte...

Mais quelle que soit la dette qu'elle pensait lui devoir, pour Livaï elle l'avait largement remboursée...

Elle avait été une oreille attentive quand il pensait pourtant ne pas en avoir besoin. Comme quand elle l'avait écouté sagement se confier sur sa mère ou bien encore sur Kenny à présent...

Elle s'était souciée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après qu'il ai tué à mains nues Klaus ou encore quand il avait pris la décision de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration avec ses amis...

Elle avait été compréhensible avec lui après la violence inouïe et radicale dont il avait fait preuve quand il avait battu à mort Klaus et ses hommes. Ou bien également avec son côté drastiquement maniaque de la propreté, car elle savait que c'était important pour lui et qu'il en avait besoin pour se sentir bien et à l'aise...

Elle était restée de nombreuses fois à ses côtés que ce soit pendant les expéditions extra-muros ou encore quand elle avait veillée sur lui pour lui permettre de dormir sans crainte... Et même maintenant elle était là et le soutenait à sa façon...

Elle n'hésitait pas à le recadrer si elle estimait qu'il en avait besoin... Elle n'avait pas eu peur ni hésitée à lui mettre une claque quand il avait eu des mots durs envers ses amis avant leur première expédition...

Elle lui a donné un but à poursuivre... Reconquérir le mur Maria et détruire la ville souterraine. Se battre pour une meilleure vie et non seulement pour survivre...

Mais surtout, elle portait un regard sur le monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apercevoir sans elle... L'espoir d'un monde meilleur que celui qu'ils connaissent...

Livaï regarda attentivement la tasse de thé dans sa main... Sa tasse issue du service à thé qu'elle avait fait faire surmesure pour lui... C'était complétement Mikasa, il s'été aperçu qu'elle avait tendance à donner plus qu'elle ne recevait et sans rien attendre en retour. D'une certaine manière elle avait fait plus que lui que n'importe qui d'autre... Et peut-être à cause de ça il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme Farlan et Isabel qu'il affectionnait également fortement... Ils appréciaient la compagnie de ses deux amis, la folie et joie de vie attendrissante d'Isabel et la sagesse et le franc-parler de Farlan, lui avaient également beaucoup apporté... Mais la présence de Mikasa était d'une certaine manière naturelle, apaisante et sereine. Il y avait une sorte de complicité ou même une harmonie calmes et implicites entre eux qu'il n'avait pas souvenir avoir partagées avec qui que ce soit d'autre...

Après 2 ou bien peut-être même 3 heures plus tard, une fois le dossier lu et relu, Mikasa le reposa sur le bureau et hocha négativement de la tête d'un air désolé et déçu. Elle aurait voulut aider et trouver quelque chose... N'importe quoi... Fatiguée, elle prit finalement congés et sortit du bureau afin de prendre la direction de son dortoir...  
  


\--

En cette fin de matinée de début d'année 849, il y avait une certaine effervescence dans le réfectoire du bataillon d'exploration. La raison de toute cette agitation n'était autre qu'un heureux évènement survenu dans la nuit... Erd Gin était devenu papa d'une jolie petite fille qu'il présentait fièrement à ses collègues.

 **" Elle est si mignonne ! "** s'exclama Petra en se penchant pour regarder tendrement le petit nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère.

Auruo aux côtés de la petite rouquine laissa un **" Tch. "** sortir de ses lèvres et prit un air impassible. **" Pourvu qu'elle prenne plus de sa mère que de son père. "**

Erd s'offusqua de la pique lancée et échangea une petite joute verbale avec Auruo... Farlan interrompit cette dernière en mettant amicalement une main sur l'épaule d'Erd. **" Félicitations. "** dit-il avec un petit mais franc sourire.

Isabel suivit de Mikasa, s'approchèrent de la mère et de son nourrisson. Elles détaillèrent attentivement le bébé avec une petite expression de surprise sur le visage... Elles n'avaient jamais vu un être humain aussi minuscule... Isabel était orpheline depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait grandit dans les rues et trainait parfois avec d'autres enfants de son âge mais du coup elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé.

Mikasa quant à elle était fille unique et du temps de ses parents ils vivaient à l'écart de tout autre humain... Quand elle était dans le bordel de Klaus, elle avait été étonnée de ne pas de bébé, étant donné l'activité de l'établissement... Mais c'était sans compter l'inhumanité de _cet homme_ , qui faisait en sorte d'avorter toute possibilité pour "ses filles" de donner naissance à un rejeton... C'était improductif et inutile en plus d'être une source de dépense d'argent supplémentaire dont il souhaitait s'en passer volontiers...

 **" Comment vous allez l'appeler ? "** demanda gentiment Isabel.

 **" Anya. "** Répondit la jeune maman avec un doux sourire attendrit en regardant sa fille.

Mikasa se saisit délicatement et timidement de la petite main toute douce du nouveau né devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la différence de taille entre cette minuscule main et celle des titans qu'elle affrontait... La nature avait décidément un sens de l'humour assez ironique...

 **" Tu veux la tenir ? "** Mikasa fut interrompue dans sa réflexion et sa contemplation par la voix de la jeune maman.

 **" J-je ne sais pas comment tenir un bébé. "** paniqua un peu Mikasa.

 **" Personne ne sait avant de le faire. "** la rassura la femme d'Erd avant de commencer à mettre, presque de force, la petite Anya dans les bras de la jeune soldate. La femme aida Mikasa à placer ses bras pour tenir correctement sa fille. **" Voilà... "**

Mikasa contempla ce petit être dans ses bras. **" Elle est si légère... "** Instinctivement, Mikasa leva un peu ses bras et pencha sa tête sur celle du bébé, elle sentit le crâne du nourrisson. Une odeur douce et lactée... Son expression se détendit instantanément. **" Ça sent bon... "**.

Isabel un peu surprise imita son amie brune. **" Je sens rien moi... "** ajouta la rouquine en levant un sourcil de manière interrogative.

La femme d'Erd émit un petit rire. **" Oui moi aussi j'adore son odeur. "** Elle regarda attentivement l'expression posée de Mikasa. **" Tu en veux ? Des enfants ? "**

 **" Hé ! Elle n'a même pas encore 17 ans ! "** Erd rappela à l'ordre sa femme suite à sa question un peu déplacée.

 **" Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas de penser à l'avenir ! J'avais que 18 ans lors de la naissance de notre premier fils. "** Elle reporta son regard sur la jeune Ackerman qui tenait sa fille. **« Alors ? »**

 **" Non... "** répondit d'une petite voix Mikasa. Sa réponse étonna Isabel, Farlan et dans une moindre mesure Livaï... Ils pensaient qu'elle serait du style à vouloir des enfants justement, même si jeune elle avait ce côté maman poule donc ils en étaient arrivés à cette déduction.

 **" Pourquoi ? "** ne put s'empêcher de demander la femme d'Erd... La jeune soldate lui avait semblée être d'une certaine manière attendrie en tenant sa fille.

 **" Parce que... "** Elle s'avança vers les nouveaux parents et reposa délicatement le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère, tout en gardant ses yeux sur la petite Anya. **" Je ne peux pas ... "** murmura Mikasa avant de se reculer de deux pas en arrière, elle sentit sur elle des regards interrogatifs suite à sa réponse, elle ajouta rapidement. **" Anya... C'est un beau prénom. "**

La diversion marcha remarquablement, les parents la remercièrent et commençaient à lui expliquer l'origine du prénom et la raison de ce choix sous les oreilles attentives de tous les autres soldats également... À l'exception d'un seul... Livaï avait son regard ancré sur le profil de Mikasa qui, il pouvait le voir malgré la façade qu'elle affichait, n'écoutait que d'une oreille les explications et semblait à moitié absente. Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait également dit à Erwin... _" En ce qui me concerne, avoir des enfants n'est pas une option envisageable. "_  
  
  


\--  
  
  
  


Cette après-midi, c'était entrainement avec l'équipement tridimensionnel dans la forêt près du château du bataillon d'exploration. Un grand groupe de soldat était présent pour s'exercer à trancher des nuques alors que d'autres avaient le rôle de faire mouvoir à l'aide de cordes les mannequins de bois représentant les ennemis à abattre : les titans.

Mikasa ainsi que d'autres soldats étaient dans les airs, parcourant la forêt à la recherche des cibles représentant les ennemis de l'humanité.

Pendant qu'un petit groupe composé entre autre de Petra, Isabel, Farlan et Auruo faisait une petite pause hydratation.

 **" Elle est quand même impressionnante Mikasa... Elle trouve les titans avant les autres et coupe la nuque sans s'arrêter une seconde. "** s'exprima Petra en regardant la soldate en question dans les airs.

 **" Evidemment ! C'est Mikasa ! Elle est la plus forte après Aniki ! "** s'exclama Isabel en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

 **" Tch. "** râla Auruo en imitant le tic verbal de l'homme qu'il admirait tant. Le soldat avait une certaine rancune envers la jeune Ackerman... Il n'arrivait pas à la battre donc il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner avec Livaï... De plus il aurait voulut être le plus fort... Ou au moins le plus fort après le Caporal.

 **" En parlant de Livaï... "** Farlan regarda autour de lui avant de reporter ses yeux sur le groupe de Mikasa dans la forêt.

Mikasa était en train de trancher une énième nuque en mousse et s'élançait dans les airs à la recherche d'une nouvelle cible quand soudain on la chargea en un éclair et manqua de la trancher si elle n'avait pas eu des réflexes acérés. Elle reconnut tout de suite la silhouette qui s'effaça rapidement dans les bois... Livaï.

 **" Ah ! Ça commence. Ouvrez bien les yeux.** " s'exclama Farlan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit sourire.

Petra, Auruo ainsi que d'autres soldats présents suivirent la direction de son regard.

Mikasa toujours dans les airs, regardait attentivement dans toutes les directions. Livaï surgit subitement sur sa gauche, elle para l'une des lames de Livaï avant de lancer son épée libre comme pour lui trancher la tête. Bien évidemment il esquiva avant que chacun ne s'éloigne mais sans jamais quitter des yeux son adversaire. Chacun planta un grapin dans un tronc d'arbre à leur proximité, prenant appui contre ce dernier, se jaugeant rapidement du regard. Livaï s'élança de nouveau sur elle, mais Mikasa propulsa vers lui l'une de ses lames en la décrochant de la manette, cette dernière trancha circulairement l'air en direction de Livaï. Le caporal para sans mal et s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui prenait la fuite, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus en l'attaquant de front, elle devait le prendre par surprise... Livaï, lui, la poursuivait non loin derrière, les pupilles acérés sur sa cible avec une lueur prédatrice... Il la prenait littéralement en chasse...

 **" Ohé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?? "** s'exclama Flagon qui arriva en trottinant vers le groupe de Farlan. Il avait vu de loin Livaï s'attaquer à Mikasa... Avec ses lames...

Farlan coula un regard vers lui et prit un ton rassurant. **" Pas d'inquiétude, c'est normal... "** Devant l'air un peu ahuri et incompréhensible de Flagon, il ajouta : **" Livaï teste de temps en temps les aptitudes de combat de Mikasa... "** Farlan plissa les yeux sur la silhouette lointaine de Mikasa dans les airs fuyant son assaillant. **" Je suppose qu'il voit en elle quelqu'un qui pourrait le surpasser un jour peut-être... Mais c'est aussi un moyen pour lui de la protéger d'une certaine manière... "**

Livaï suivait toujours Mikasa, regardant attentivement les mouvements qu'elle effectuait. Il vit cette dernière prendre plus de vitesse et prendre un virage serré. Il la suivit, prit également le virage regardant devant lui pour retrouver sa silhouette mais elle n'était plus là... Livaï regarda attentivement les alentours, il repéra rapidement un grapin planté dans un tronc d'arbre, le fil pendant... Le jeune Caporal se dirigea vers ce dernier, regardant en bas, il suivit des yeux le fil quand soudain il vit que ce dernier faire une boucle lâche pour remonter... Mikasa avait sciemment planté un de ses grapins et avait donner assez de mou pour que ce dernier pende pour faire croire qu'elle se trouvait en bas... Livaï nota rapidement la tactique et leva les yeux pour voir que Mikasa le chargeait. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fort bruit métallique, les deux bruns échangèrent ainsi plusieurs coups sous les yeux ébahis des soldats au sol... Ils effectuaient des mouvements rapides et particulièrement impressionnants physiquement, c'était un spectacle hors du commun... Ils semblaient être tous deux nés pour le combat...

Soudain, Mikasa réussit à acculer Livaï sur une branche d'arbre et le forcer à se retrouver dos contre le tronc d'arbre, une lame sur la gorge. Mikasa était essoufflée, ils entendirent tous les deux Isabel s'extasier sur la performance de Mikasa... La jeune Ackerman, toujours essoufflée, eut un petit sourire de fierté tout en laissant son regard glisser sur le petit groupe de soldat...

Et ça... C'était tout ce que Livaï attendait... Il avait sciemment laissé Mikasa prendre le dessus... Le Caporal profita de la déconcentration de la jeune fille pour la pousser et la faire tomber de la branche... Elle lança d'urgence ses grappins pour prévenir sa chute. Mais Livaï était déjà en train de se ruer sur elle. **" Ne laisses jamais tomber ta garde !! "** lui dit-il avec venimosité alors qu'il s'acharnait avec ses lames tranchantes sur la jeune soldate qui para chaque coup avec beaucoup de difficulté, il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de pouvoir répliquer...

 **" Ne quittes jamais ton adversaire des yeux ! À la moindre hésitation tu es** ** _morte_** **! "** Cria presque Livaï tout en continuant à porter de furieux coups de lame qu'esquiva de justesse Mikasa qui a présent sur la terme ferme ne faisait que reculer... Acculée, elle changea soudainement la prise de sa lame de droite et la tenue à l'envers, à la manière de Livaï, elle se lança sur lui profitant de la petite surprise qu'il eut à ce geste. Il para le coup de la même manière, mais mit rapidement son autre lame sur la trachée de Mikasa. Elle avait perdue... Encore... Livaï jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'autre lame de Mikasa qu'elle tenait en suspens juste au dessus de sa tête à lui... Elle avait stoppé son mouvement quand elle avait sentit la lame froide de Livaï sur sa gorge. Mais ce dernier nota qu'elle n'avait pas été loin de vraiment remporter le duel ou tout du moins de faire match nul. Mais Livaï était encore et toujours plus rapide qu'elle.

Le caporal laissa tomber ses yeux sur le cou de Mikasa, il vit alors une petite larme de sang couler le long de la gorge pour aller continuer son chemin un peu plus bas. Il retira alors sa lame responsable de la micro coupure et se recula un peu. Livaï sortit un mouchoir et le tendit à Mikasa qui essuya la goutte de sang avec des mains légèrement tremblantes dues à l'effort physique que cet entrainement lui avait demandé...

 **" Ohé ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que les entrainements fonctionnent ici ! "** s'exclama en colère Flagon qui arriva d'un pas assuré suivit d'Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Auruo. Devant les regards impassibles des deux noirauds, le Chef d'escouade reprit toujours sur un ton sévère. **" Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?? Tu aurais pu la blesser ou même la tuer !! "**

Livaï lança un rapide coup d'œil sur Mikasa avant de se retourner vers Flagon. **" Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que ça aurait pu arriver... Mais pas avec elle. "** Le jeune homme ne laissa pas le temps à son chef d'escouade de répliquer qu'il tourna le dos à Flagon et partit en direction du château immédiatement suivit par Farlan et Isabel.

Alors que Mikasa leur emboita le pas, Flagon lui attrapa l'avant-bras, elle le regarda par dessus son épaule. **" Tu sais que tu n'as pas à le laisser te traiter de la sorte ? "**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils et releva le menton de manière un peu hautaine. **" Et comment il me traite selon vous ? "**

Flagon eut un petit hoquet de surprise face à la jeune fille se tenant devant lui avec un tel aplomb. Il plissa un peu ses yeux et se pencha un peu plus sur la petite soldate. **" Il y allait trop fort et trop violemment... Tu as beau être forte, il aurait pu te blesser ! "**

 **" Mais je ne le suis pas... Et avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, je ne suis pas une** ** _pauvre petite chose_** **. "** Mikasa extirpa sèchement son bras de la prise de Flagon et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amis.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Mikasa, Farlan, Isabel et Livaï dinaient seulement tous les quatre comme au bon vieux temps... En conséquence le dîner se déroulait plutôt paisiblement si ce n'est les habituels échanges de boutade entre Isabel et Farlan.

 **" Mais si je te le dis !! "** s'exclama Isabel en tapant du poing sur la table.

Farlan soupira et regarda Isabel face à lui avec exaspération. **" C'est stupide ! Selon toi les titans seraient à l'origine des humains qui étaient cannibales ?! Ça n'a pas de sens... "**

**" Bien sûr que si ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ne s'en prennent qu'à nous et pas aux animaux ! C'est une punition divine ! "**

**" Seulement il y a quelques décennies, il y a eu une énorme famine au sein des murs et cela a entrainé de violents conflits entre les habitants... Il parait que certains se sont alors tournés vers le cannibalisme... Donc si ta théorie était correcte il y aurait eu des titans entre les murs à cette époque. Et si ça avait été le cas, je pense qu'on en aurait entendu parler. "**

Isabel fit une moue boudeuse, ce que Farlan expliquait été plus logique que sa théorie... **" Alors quelle est leur origine Monsieur Je sais tout ? "**

 **" Je ne sais pas... Personne ne le sait... On a beaucoup à apprendre encore sur eux, à vrai dire nous ne savons pas grand chose au final... "** répondit Farlan avec un ton un peu las. Il détestait ne pas savoir l'origine des choses...

 **" Peu importe, qu'est ce qu'ils sont ou d'où ils viennent. Tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir c'est que trancher la nuque permet de les tuer. C'est comment ce monde fonctionne, les forts dévorent les faibles. "** ajouta impassiblement Livaï jetant un froid sur la tablée...

 **" Aniki... "** Isabel se tourna légèrement vers lui, elle le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. **" Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles un peu plus à cran aujourd'hui... "**

 **" Elle a raison... Même pendant l'entrainement tu étais particulièrement virulent... Alors je sais que Mikasa peut l'endurer, mais vers la fin tu y a été un peu fort quand même... "** ajouta Farlan. Certes il savait que Livaï n'était pas du genre tendre quand il entrainait Mikasa. Il attendait d'elle plus que de n'importe qui d'autre...

Livaï les regarda tour à tour en levant un sourcil **" Qu'est ce que vous racontez, je suis comme d'habitude. "** Il reprit son air impassible et bu une gorgée d'eau avant de continuer son repas comme si de rien.

Farlan regarda son ami suspicieusement. **" Bien sûr... C'est pourquoi Mikasa se retrouve maintenant avec des cheveux asymétriques... "** Farlan défit la queue de cheval de Mikasa qui était à côté de lui pour appuyer ses dires. En retombant sur ses épaules, on pouvait constater que les cheveux du côté droit de la jeune fille était plus court que l'opposé.

Livaï et Isabel regardèrent alors la jeune Ackerman en face d'eux qui, un peu gênée, rassembla ses cheveux sur le côté. En effet, pendant l'entrainement surprise de Livaï, à un moment elle avait esquivé de justesse la lame de Livaï mais au prix de quelques mèches noires... **" Ce n'est rien. Je vais m'en occuper tout à l'heure. "**

 **" Je vais le faire. Suis moi. "** Intima Livaï sèchement en se levant avec son plateau dans les mains. Mikasa hésita quelques secondes et regarda Isabel qui haussa les épaules... Livaï était pas particulièrement quelqu'un de super aimable mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il semblait légèrement à cran et presque un peu agressif...

Ayant de toute manière terminé leur repas les trois amis se levèrent à leur tour pour débarrasser leurs plateaux et rejoindre rapidement le Caporal-Chef. Isabel et Farlan se séparèrent des deux noirauds au détour d'un couloir tout en ayant pris soin de bien dire au revoir à Livaï qui devait partir pour la capitale pendant quelques jours.

Livaï rentra dans son bureau suivit de Mikasa qui referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Le Caporal désigna du menton une des chaises devant son bureau. **" Assis toi. "** Mikasa s'exécuta sans un mot, il se rendit alors dans la salle de bain afin d'aller chercher un peigne et une paire de ciseaux. Quand il revient, il se posta derrière la jeune fille et commença, un peu hésitant, à démêler ses longs cheveux noirs. Il tourna autour d'elle et vint se poster devant la jeune fille, il mit ses doigts de chaque côté de la tête de Mikasa pour redresser cette dernière. **" Tiens toi droite et regardes bien devant toi sinon tu vas avoir tendance à pencher la tête sur un côté. "** Livaï peigna les mèches de devant, le côté droit était plus court de quelques petits centimètres et arrivait juste un peu en dessous de la clavicule... **" Tu veux que j'en profites pour te les remettre au carré ? "**

Mikasa répondit avec une petite voix. **" Non... Coupes juste le minimum, s'il te plait. Je les aimes bien quand ils sont longs. "**

Livaï hocha silencieusement la tête et prit les ciseaux sur son bureau, il commença à couper minutieusement les cheveux de Mikasa. **" Pourtant tu les portais plutôt court. "** dit Livaï tout en restant concentré sur son œuvre.

 **" Oui... Mais avant je les avait toujours eu plutôt longs. À un moment ils avaient presque atteint le bas de mon dos. "** Mikasa marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes, se rappelant combien ils étaient devenus si longs, même plus que ceux de sa mère... **" Mais après m'être enfuie, je les ai coupés car il aurait été trop facile de les attraper. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en prendre le risque... "**

Livaï se fit la réflexion que depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester avec lui, Farlan et Isabel, elle n'avait jamais raccourcit ses cheveux... **" Et maintenant ? Tu te sens en sécurité ? "**

 **" Oui... Enfin dans une moindre mesure bien sûr.** " répondit-elle consciente malgré tout que si elle ne craignait plus vraiment les hommes et qu'elle n'avait plus à se battre contre eux. Sa vie n'en était pas moins dangereuse, après tout elle affrontait à présent des titans...

Une fois la coupe finie, Livaï posa les ciseaux sur le bureau derrière lui. Il fit face à Mikasa en se penchant légèrement, il coinça entre ses index et majeurs les deux mèches de devant encadrant le visage de Mikasa, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de ces dernières, effleurant légèrement et inconsciemment du dos de ses doigts la peau de la jeune fille. Il inspecta ainsi son travail, les mèches étaient parfaitement au même niveau de chaque côté. Satisfait, il fit glisser son regard du bout des cheveux de Mikasa sur les yeux de cette dernière qui comme il lui avait demandé, regardait bien devant elle... Ce contact visuel engendrât un petit moment de flottement pour Livaï mais il se ressaisit rapidement et enleva ses mains avant de se redresser et de lui tourner le dos. **" C'est fini tu peux aller vérifier dans le miroir derrière toi. "**

Mikasa se leva et se mit devant le petit miroir à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle se regarda attentivement tout en passant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure. Elle fit glisser ses doigts de la racine aux pointes... C'était parfaitement coupé, évidemment il était aussi habile avec des ciseaux qu'avec des lames. De plus Mikasa avait toujours vu Livaï se couper lui même les cheveux donc au final elle n'était pas étonnée que le résultat soit impeccable...

 **" J'aime bien ça. "** Mikasa regarda Livaï à travers le reflet du miroir. **" Tes cheveux longs. "** Elle lui fit un petit sourire sans pour autant se retourner. Elle compris qu'il ne disait ça pas d'un point de vue physique... Mais que c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il était content qu'elle se sente suffisamment en sécurité et confiance avec eux au point de laisser ses cheveux pousser à nouveau...

Mikasa se retourna vers lui. **" Mais grâce à toi, ils sont un peu plus courts. "** Elle ne lui reprochait rien, c'était juste une petite taquinerie.

 **" Tch. "** Livaï s'avança vers elle. **" Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été suffisamment concentrée. "** Il ouvrit le placard d'entrée et en sortit une petite pelle et une balayette. Il se dirigea alors devant son bureau et s'accroupit afin de collecter les mèches de cheveux noirs jonchant son parquet.

Mikasa le regarda un peu offusquée par sa remarque. **" J'étais concentrée ! "** Elle s'avança vers lui. **" Je reconnais avoir baissée ma garde quand j'ai cru l'avoir remportée mais sinon j'étais concentrée tout du long ! "** Voyant que Livaï avait finit sa récolte de cheveux coupés, elle attrapa la petite poubelle de son bureau et le lui présenta afin qu'il mette le contenu de la pelle dedans. 

Livaï ne répondit rien, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. Il était un peu à cran car il devait partir pendant quelques jours, laissant ses amis derrière lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissaient... Mais il y avait également autre chose qui le turlupinait et cela concernait Mikasa... Livaï alla ranger la pelle et la balayette dans le placard de l'entrée. Il se posa contre son bureau, les bras croisés face à Mikasa qu'il regarda sévèrement pendant de longues secondes. **"Quoi ? "** lui demanda elle en arquant un sourcil.

Livaï resta silencieux et pensif quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix presque tranchante. **" Ce matin... Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ? "** Mikasa eut un hoquet de surprise et une expression choquée à la soudaine question. Livaï reprit de plus belle... **" Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'entends dire une merde de ce genre. Tu avait déjà dit à Erwin que ce n'était pas une option envisageable pour toi... "**

Passée la gêne et le choc Mikasa se renfrogna un peu. **" Et ? "**

Livaï attrapa de manière brusque le poignet droit de Mikasa et fit remonter la manche de sa chemise dévoilant le bandage qu'elle portait toujours... **" Et je me souviens parfaitement de l'histoire de ton tatouage, la marque du clan de ta mère qui t'as dit que tu devras la transmettre à ton tour à tes gosses. Je sais combien la famille est importante pour toi et il y a aussi la façon dont tu regardais le rejeton d'Erd... "** Livaï la regarda en plissant les yeux. **" Puis tu ne dis pas que tu n'en** ** _veux_** **pas mais que tu ne** ** _peux_** **pas, c'est différent. "**

Mikasa resta interdite et silencieuse, regardant Livaï avec des yeux ternes et sans vie. **" Ça n'a pas d'importance... Car même si je le voulais... Je ne peux pas. "**

Livaï la regarda de manière suspicieuse. Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à ce que Mikasa fonde une famille ou devienne mère, à vrai dire cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise, elle était encore si jeune... Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, si c'était à ce genre de vie qu'elle aspirait... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'y renoncer car elle faisait partie du bataillon ou bien parce que c'était l'avis de ce Major aux gros sourcils. **" Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une soldate ? C'est des conneries. Tu as le droit de faire et d'avoir ce que tu veux. "**

 **" Non tu ne comprends pas... Je ne peux pas... Physiquement. "** Mikasa fit une pause et regarda dans le vide sur le côté. Evitant tout contact visuel avec Livaï qui la regarda avec une pointe de confusion... **" Klaus m'a achetée parce que j'étais issue d'une rare ethnie... Pour lui c'est ce qui justifierait de demander un prix exorbitant à ses clients. La seule asiatique... C'était son argument de vente, il a alors estimé que je devais aussi devenir _LA dernière_... Donc, il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit le cas... " **Mikasa repensa alors à ce moment où Klaus lui avait ordonné de boire une étrange potion, elle se souvenait du goût infame et de l'immonde odeur... Mais ce n'était pas le pire... Ce que cette potion avait fait à son corps... Elle avait eut d'atroces crampes utérines... Et durant des jours elle avait perdu tellement de sang qu'elle avait cru qu'elle n'en avait plus une goutte dans les veines... Mais quand les saignements ont cessés... Mikasa n'a plus jamais saigné de sa vie... **" Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, c'est impossible. "** Le médecin lui avait également confirmé ce fait quand elle avait passée sa visite médicale lors de son intégration dans le bataillon.

Pour la première fois, le silence entre eux était gênant... Livaï délaissa un instant son expression stoïque habituelle... **" Mikasa... "** Il prononça doucement son prénom mais avec une petite pointe de tristesse.

La jeune fille le regarda et à l'inverse de son interlocuteur, elle prit soin d'avoir un visage impassible. **" Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. "**

 **" Vraiment ? "** C'était plus une constatation tristement ironique qu'une question... Livaï savait qu'au fond, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu, ça avait de l'importance pour elle.

Mikasa ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait accepté l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir fonder une famille, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre option, c'était comme ça... Mais elle avait quand même un arrière gout amer quant au fait que c'était un choix dont on l'avait privé... Quelque chose que _cet homme_ (Klaus) lui avait enlevé parmi tant d'autres...  
Soucieuse de ne pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet et de briser le silence, Mikasa se racla doucement la gorge. **" Tu pars à l'aube ? "** demanda elle en regardant le petit baluchon de voyage sur le canapé.

Livaï nota l'absence de réponse et la tentative de diversion mais il le lui accorda et s'engagea à son tour dans cette nouvelle conversation. **" Non. Je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs, il faut encore que j'aille préparer Balerion. "**

**" Je vais t'aider. "**

Livaï hocha simplement la tête et prit le petit baluchon. Il se dirigea vers le placard de son entrée et en sortit une grande et épaisse cape noire, il la posa soigneusement sur son avant bras à la manière d'une veste de costume. Il entendit Mikasa ouvrir la porte. **" Attends. "** Livaï sortit son grand manteau fourré gris fournit par l'armée et le tendit à Mikasa. On était en début d'année et en pleine nuit, les températures étaient encore loin d'être estivales.  
Ils se rendirent dans les écuries et s'afférèrent silencieusement à panser et seller le cheval noir. Une fois Balerion prêt, ils sortirent tous les trois des écuries. Livaï attacha son baluchon à la selle de sa monture et se retourna pour voir deux grands yeux noirs le regarder avec un peu d'inquiétude.

 **" Je n'aime pas ça... "** Mikasa s'avança vers lui. **" Ne te méprends pas, je suis contente que tu puisses avoir une piste sur Kenny mais... Partir plusieurs jours, loin, seul et de plus en pleine nuit... "** dit-elle tout en ajustant la cape de Livaï sur ce dernier comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien couvert.

 **" Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours. "** répondit-il tout en enfourchant sa monture dans un mouvement fluide et souple. Il regarda pendant un long moment, du haut de son destrier, Mikasa qui abordait toujours son expression soucieuse.Livaï lui tendit la main tout en déviant légèrement son regard sur le côté. Mikasa regarda la main tendue et la prit doucement au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le Caporal souleva aisément la jeune fille et la fit grimper derrière lui. Il sentit ses bras l'enserrer timidement, il enleva un de ses gants et posa un peu maladroitement sa main sur celles petites et froides posées sur son abdomen. Livaï talonna doucement Balerion pour le faire avancer au petit pas.

Mikasa se serra un peu plus et enfourna son nez dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur du dos et de la main de Livaï. La traversée de la cour intérieur du château se fit dans un silence pesant et tendu, le trajet leur sembla être suspendu dans le temps mais à la fois trop court. Quand elle sentit Balerion s'arrêter car ils étaient à présent devant l'entrée et sortie du château, Mikasa réouvrit les yeux et se redressa un tout petit peu. Livaï tourna très légèrement la tête par dessus son épaule, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il sentit les lèvres froides de Mikasa se poser délicatement sur sa joue. **" Sois prudent. "** murmura-elle avant de descendre du cheval et de se reculer de quelques pas.

Livaï fit un signe de tête aux soldats chargés de garder la grille du château. Aussitôt cette dernière levée, il engagea Balerion au pas pour sortir de l'enceinte. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètre, il s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule. Mikasa se tenait juste derrière la grille fermée, son visage soucieux éclairé par les torches enflammées de l'entrée du château. Elle lui adressa un timide et triste sourire mais qui se voulait également encourageant... Livaï regarda à nouveau devant lui avec un regard indéchiffrable et une sensation désagréable qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là. Un petit pincement au cœur...  
Mikasa suivit des yeux la silhouette du cavalier s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle s'emmitoufla dans le col du manteau de Livaï, il faisait vraiment froid d'un coup...


	8. Réduire en cendres

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine... Il aurait dû être de retour depuis au moins 2 jours... Isabel faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau d'Erwin tandis que Farlan se tenait devant le Major, assis derrière son bureau, essayant de négocier pour que lui et ses deux amies puissent partirent à la Capitale pour retrouver Livaï.

**" Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir tous les trois. "**

Isabel s'imposa rageusement devant le bureau d'Erwin et tapa de ses deux mains le bois. **" Mais Major !! Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose !! "**

Erwin planta ses deux yeux perçants dans ceux coléreux d'Isabel. **" Du calme. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne comptais rien faire. J'ai juste dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir juste tous les trois. "** Le Major se releva. **" Je viens avec vous, Mike ainsi que quelques soldats vont nous accompagner également. "** Erwin se tourna vers ses chefs d'escouade. **" Hansi je te laisse en charge jusqu'à mon retour. "**

 **" Compris. "** Répondit sérieusement la scientifique aux côtés de Flagon et Mike.

Le Major regarda Farlan. **" Nous partons dans 1 heure. Soyez prêts. "**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et mit le poing sur sa poitrine. **" Merci, Major. "** Farlan rompit aussitôt et sortit du bureau, Isabel sur ses talons. Pendant que cette dernière prit le chemin du dortoir des filles pour commencer à faire son baluchon et celui de Mikasa, Farlan se dirigea à l'infirmerie pour récupérer la jeune Ackerman. En effet, cette dernière était prise d'une violente migraine depuis quelques jours, Farlan avait bataillé avec elle pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et ne se lance pas à la recherche de Livaï seule et dans cet état. Mais même un peu affaiblie, elle restait plus forte que lui et également fortement entêtée, il avait alors dû faire appel à Mike pour parvenir à la maîtriser...

Farlan ouvrit la porte, il balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qu'il recherchait. Il s'approcha doucement en regardant le dos de son amie alitée. **" Mikasa... "** Il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder par dessus son épaule, elle avait le teint un peu blafard, les cheveux en bataille et de belles cernes sous des yeux sans éclat. **" Comment te sens tu ? "**

 **" Je vais bien. "** Mikasa remua son poignet enchainé faisant ainsi tinter le métal contre le fer de la tête de lit. " **Mais si j'avais voulue être enchainée à un lit, je serai restée avec Klaus... "** répondit-elle froidement avec une pointe de reproche.

Farlan soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, il sortit une petit clé de sa poche et défit les menottes. **" Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seule dans ton état et sans autorisation... N'oublies pas que nous sommes dans l'armée, et une désertion peu importe le motif est grave... Mais rassures toi nous partons à la recherche de Livaï dans une heure. "** Il vit alors une petite lueur dans son regard ce qui le fit doucement sourire. **" Tu as plutôt intérêt à aller aussi bien que tu le dis. "** ajouta-il en lui faisant une petite pichenette sur le nez.

Rapidement les bagages se firent, les chevaux furent scellés et le petit groupe composé de Mikasa, Isabel, Farlan, Erwin, Mike ainsi que quelques soldats s'élancèrent sur la route vers la capitale.

Tout en chevauchant, Mikasa informa Erwin que Livaï avait prévu de séjourner dans une petite auberge non loin de Mitras puis qu'ensuite il était convenu qu'il rencontre un homme dans une taverne de la capitale. Elle n'avait pas le nom de l'homme et c'était également tout ce que le Caporal savait. Erwin acquiesça, ils allaient se rendre en premier à cette fameuse auberge pour commencer... Le Major questionna Mikasa quant à cette étrange rencontre, pourquoi vouloir rencontrer une personne dont on ne savait rien ? La jeune fille lui répondit sans trop entrer dans les détails, Livaï était sur la piste d'un vieux criminel recherché par les Brigades Spéciales. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que ce fameux criminel était possiblement le père du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, cela relevait de sa sphère privée, c'était au concerné de décider ce qu'il souhaitait partager ou non.

Le petit groupe du Bataillon d'exploration arriva à destination au bout de 2 longues journées de chevauchée frénétique. Ils se trouvaient devant l'auberge, Erwin et Farlan descendirent de leurs chevaux et s'engagèrent dans la petite maison pittoresque. Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard après avoir interrogé l'aubergiste qui les avait informés qu'il n'avait pas revu ce client depuis son arrivée, soit depuis une semaine, il leur remit également avec une grande honnêteté les affaires de voyage que Livaï avait laissé derrière lui.

Ils se remirent alors en selle et se dirigèrent au galop vers la capitale se trouvant à quelques petits kilomètres. Rapidement, ils se tenaient devant la fameuse taverne où Livaï avait convenu de rencontrer quelqu'un. Isabel fit remarquer aux autres que Balerion se trouvait avec d'autres chevaux dans une petite écurie ouverte. L'étalon hénissa doucement en voyant une personne familière s'avancer vers lui, Isabel lui caressa tendrement le chanfrein. Le cheval semblait en forme, il avait de la nourriture. Peut-être que Livaï n'était pas loin finalement...

Erwin, Mike, Mikasa, Farlan et Isabel rentrèrent alors dans la taverne, un jeune homme était en train de remplir plusieurs verres d'alcool posés sur un plateau sur le bar qu'une jolie serveuse prit pour l'amener à des clients attablés. Le Major se dirigea vers le bar et interpella le jeune homme. **" Excusez-moi. "**

Le barman releva la tête. **" Bienvenue. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? "**

**" Rien je vous remercie. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami. Il a dû passé ici il y a quelques jours. Il fait à peu près la taille des deux jeunes femmes derrière moi, il a des cheveux noirs rasés sur les cotés, des petits yeux gris... Un langage et une attitude disons... impertinente. "**

Mikasa un peu en retrait, nota que la serveuse se figea brièvement dans son service.

Le barman regarda le Major mais hocha négativement la tête. **" Non, ça me dit rien. "**

Isabel s'avança vers le bar et regarda l'homme avec suspicion. **" Vraiment ? Pourtant son cheval se trouve juste dehors dans l'écurie à côté ! "**

Le barman regarda de manière impassible Isabel. **" Cet étalon noir vagabondait seul dans la rue, je l'ai juste récupéré. "**

Farlan fit quelques pas en avant, fronçant les sourcils. **" Elle n'a pas mentionné que c'était l'étalon noir... "**

Le barman eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais se ressaisit rapidement et commença comme si de rien à nettoyer le comptoir. **" J-J'ai supposé que c'était celui-là, les autres sont à mes clients. "** répondit-il sous le regard suspect des nouveaux arrivés.

La serveuse se remit derrière le bar non sans lancer un regard mystérieux à son confrère ce qui n'échappa pas à Mikasa qui avait relevé le petit inconfort et l'attitude suspecte de la jeune femme... La soldate s'avança et attrapa le col de la chemise du barman, elle l'extirpa de derrière le bar et lui plaqua le dos contre ce dernier tout en appuyant fermement son avant-bras contre la trachée du jeune homme. **" Jonas ! "** s'exclama la serveuse paniquée et dans un écho Farlan interpella également son amie. **" Mikasa ! "**

Mikasa planta ses yeux dans ceux du dénommé Jonas. **" Tu sais quelque chose et elle aussi. Je vous préviens vous avez tout intérêt à être honnête. Maintenant. "** Elle fit une forte pression sur la trachée avant de relâcher un peu pour permettre à l'homme de tousser et récupérer son souffle.

 **" Papa ! "** Mikasa écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix enfantine, elle tourna son regard sur le côté pour voir une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés tenant une petite poupée contre elle. La petite fille regardait, avec de grands yeux effrayés, Mikasa qui menaçait son père, la jeune soldate déglutit face à ce regard... Elle le connaissait, elle avait eut le même quand ses parents avaient été tués devant elle. La serveuse et sûrement la mère de la petite fille se plaça derrière elle. **" Je vais tout vous dire, mais s'il vous plaît lâchez mon mari... "**

La petite famille ainsi qu'Erwin, Mike, Farlan et Isabel s'étaient tous attablés et avaient attendu que les autres clients partent afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement et sans oreille indiscrète. Mikasa s'était adossée contre un mur les mains dans le dos. Elle avait un peu effrayée la petite fille et cela lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur. La jeune Ackerman se tenait alors en retrait mais écoutait avec une grande attention.

Jonas et sa femme leur expliquèrent qu'ils se souvenaient parfaitement de Livaï, il était venu il y a quelques jours. Le Caporal se tenait tranquillement à l'une des tables en sirotant un thé quand soudainement tous les clients présents le braquèrent avec des armes à feu. Il s'était débattu et avait l'avantage... Mais quand l'un des "clients" prit la femme en otage, il avait consentit à se rendre et on lui injecta immédiatement une seringue dans le cou qui lui fit rapidement perdre connaissance.

**" Ils étaient en civils mais je suis sûre que c'était la milice, j'ai reconnu certains d'entre eux, il y a quelques années ils n'arrêtaient pas de me draguer en me disant fièrement qu'ils appartenaient aux Brigades Spéciales.. Ils nous ont dit de n'en parler à personne, de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé... Et de garder le cheval comme dédommagement. "**

Jonas posa sa main sur celle de sa femme. **" Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne voulions pas avoir de problème... "**

 **" Vous n'en aurez pas, je vais m'en assurer. "** rassura Erwin. **" Bien, merci pour votre témoignage et désolé du dérangement. "** Le Major se leva suivit de ses soldats, Mikasa jeta un dernier regard nostalgique à la petite famille.

Erwin et ses soldats se rendirent alors à une troisième destination : le siège des Brigades Spéciales. Sur le chemin, Erwin était songeur... Des soldats en civils... Ce n'était pas le genre de la police militaire, ni même celle de la première division... C'était cette dernière qui avait assassiné son père quand le jeune Erwin avait répété la théorie de son paternel. Et il se rappelait parfaitement qu'ils portaient des uniformes... Peut-être que c'était une filière de l'armée encore plus secrète ? Le Major arrêta sa réflexion quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Il ordonna à ses soldats de l'attendre sagement devant. Isabel protesta mais il lui expliqua qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de négocier s'il se montrait de manière amicale et non menaçante. Seul Mike l'accompagna alors qu'il demanda à s'entretenir avec Naile Dork...

Après environ une heure d'attente, Erwin sortit enfin du bâtiment en compagnie de Mike et Naile, il échangea une poignée de main avec ce dernier avant de rejoindre ses soldats.

 **" Alors ? "** demanda Farlan.

Le Major hocha négativement de la tête. **" Ça n'a rien donné, Naile maintient qu'il n'a jamais ordonné l'arrestation de Livaï et qu'il ne le détient pas. Aucun des capitaines de la première division n'a voulut me recevoir. Je suppose que je dois aller voir le Général Zackley... "** répondit Erwin en saisissant son menton entre ses doigts, cette histoire prenait des proportions énormes et étranges...

 **" Mais il doit être là, c'est ce que les taverniers nous ont dit ! "** s'exclama Isabel qui sans plus attendre se dirigea vers le portail fermé de la base des Brigades spéciales, elle le secoua violemment. **" Hey ! Enfoirés ! Rendez nous Livaï-Aniki ! "**

 **" Nous devrions y aller. "** Intima Erwin sans tenir compte du comportement d'Isabel. **" Plus nous attendons plus nous prenons le risque de retrouver un cadavre plutôt qu'un caporal. "**

Farlan regarda avec étonnement le Major. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, en le détaillant il vit alors qu'Erwin semblait tourmenté par quelque chose. Mais quoi qu'il en soit Farlan ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans sa réflexion, il craignait une chose après les mots du Major... Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand une petite silhouette ne se trouva plus à ses côtés.

 **" Isabel... Pousse-toi. "** Intima sèchement Mikasa, les yeux voilés par sa frange. La rouquine fit quelques pas en arrière, une expression d'appréhension sur le visage.

La jeune Ackerman s'avança brusquement sur la grille, elle saisit de ses mains les barreaux et commença à secouer le portail brutalement mais il ne céda pas... Mikasa se recula d'un pas, et donna un coup de pied latéral, la grille trembla mais resta close... Les soldats des Brigades Spéciales émirent de petits rires moqueurs, pensait elle vraiment pouvoir ouvrir par la force ce solide portail ? C'était ridicule... À nouveau, la jeune brune donna un second coup de pied toujours sous les ricanements des hommes derrière la grille... Elle donna un troisième mais fort puissant coup de pied latéral et cette fois la grille s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Tout les rires s'étaient brusquement tut.

Farlan rattrapa rapidement son amie et commença à s'adresser à elle avec une petite voix suppliante connaissant son tempérament parfois subitement sanguin. **" Mikasa, s'il te plaît sois prudente... "** Cependant il n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas sûr et décidé dans la cour du siège des brigades spéciales. Naile la regarda s'avancer vers lui, il vit les yeux noirs avec une lueur flamboyante et meurtrière... Il sentit un horrible frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il prit peur, une goutte de sueur perla sa tempe. **" Ohé ! "** Ses soldats mirent rapidement et simultanément en joue la jeune soldate, le bruit des armes à feu froissant leurs uniformes retentit à l'unisson.

Mikasa s'arrêta au milieu de la cour encerclée par une petite dizaine de soldats la braquant avec des fusils mais malgré tout elle se tenait avec un aplomb provocateur et une expression farouche. **" Commandant ! Je vous préviens... Si vous ne nous rendez pas Livaï maintenant... Je vous promet que je vais retourner et anéantir ce bâtiment jusqu'à le réduire en cendre ! Et je vous jure... Les personnes qui se mettront à travers mon chemin, mourront lentement en hurlant. "**

Tous furent figés d'effroi face à la menace crachée avec une telle férocité, leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines malgré les flammes incandescentes dansant dans les yeux profondément noirs qui les regardaient.

L'écho d'un rire sinistre brisa le pesant et lourd silence qui avait investit la cour, un homme d'une grande mais fine stature accentuée par un long trench noir et un chapeau borsalino de la même couleur, sortit du bâtiment et s'arrêta en haut des quelques marches. Il releva un peu la tête et mit sa main sur son chapeau qui ne dévoila que son œil droit d'un bleu perçant qui s'ancra sur la jeune fille se tenant au milieu de la cour. **" Toi t'es une vraie Ackerman. "** prononça-il avec une voix amusée.

Mikasa dévisagea le nouvel arrivant avec son expression féroce mais avec une pointe de surprise à l'évocation de son nom de famille... C'était un homme sûrement d'une cinquantaine d'année au vu des rides et des pattes d'oie cernant son seul œil visible, il était brun avec une petite barbe collier de quelques jours.

Naile Dork se retourna vers l'inconnu avec un peu d'étonnement et de stupéfaction... **" Vous... "**

L'homme en question, regarda par dessus son épaule et s'adressa à deux hommes derrière lui. **" Vous avez entendu la demande polie de la demoiselle ? Amenez l'avorton. "** Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de retourner dans le bâtiment suivit par leur mystérieux supérieur.

 **" Attendez !! "** s'exclama Mikasa en commençant à s'avancer avant qu'un bras lui barra la route, elle tourna ses yeux sur le côté pour voir de qui il s'agissait. **" Major ? "**

Erwin regardait l'entrée du bâtiment avec une expression fermée, ses épais sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire tendue. Il prit une voix basse mais ferme. **" C'est la première division des brigades spéciales, ils sont sous les ordres direct du Roi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre à eux. "**

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, les deux hommes revinrent en tenant par les coudes un Livaï menotté. Un Livaï visiblement affaiblit au vu de sa démarche lente et vacillante... Mais également bien abîmé, des ecchymoses violettes ornaient son visage qui d'ailleurs était plus creusé qu'à l'accoutumé.

 **" ANIKI!!! "** s'exclama, avec une forte inquiétude dans la voix, Isabel en courant vers lui suivit de Mikasa. Les deux hommes enlevèrent les menottes et repartirent sans un mot.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent de chaque côté du Caporal pour le soutenir, passant ses bras par dessus leurs épaules. Elles avancèrent doucement vers le reste de leur groupe qui attendait derrière les grilles, Farlan les aida à charger leur ami dans le chariot bâché.

Le petit groupe de soldat du bataillon se rendit dans une petite auberge où Erwin loua une chambre. Le Major avait également fait appel à un médecin afin de faire soigner Livaï qui fallait l'avouer était dans un sale état... Le docteur avait soigné les coupures superficielles et mit de la pommade et des bandages sur les ecchymoses du visage et corps du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Il indiqua aussi la fréquence de l'application de la pommade et des antibiotiques avant de prendre congés non sans être remercié et payé par le Major du Bataillon d'exploration.

Une fois la porte close, Erwin se retourna vers le blessé alité mais bien conscient. Il s'avança un peu en plantant ses yeux céruléens dans ceux gris aciers. **" Donc... Que voulait la première division des Brigades Spéciales à un petit gradé du Bataillon d'exploration ? "**

Livaï fronça les sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix rauque et lasse. **" Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes fonctions ou le bataillon. C'était... Personnel. "**

Erwin haussa un de ses épais sourcils. **" Personnel ? Était-ce en rapport avec tes anciennes activités ? "**

 **" En quelque sorte... "** Le Caporal marqua une pause... Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet, il n'empêche qu'Erwin était son supérieur et il été en droit de lui demander des explications... Et plus que ça, le Major avait dépêchés quelques soldats pour venir à son "secours" même si Livaï se doutait que l'initiative devait venir de ses amis... Le Major avait également pris à charge les frais médicaux et d'hébergement... **" Ils m'ont interrogé afin de me soutirer tout ce que je savais sur Kenny l'égorgeur... Un homme que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps... Je suppose qu'ils ont fini par comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux et ont alors consentit à me relâcher. "**

Erwin observa attentivement et silencieusement son Caporal-chef. **" Je vois... "** Sans un autre mot, il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut intercepté par Farlan qui effectua un salut militaire parfaitement exécuté.

**" Major ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. "**

**" C'est totalement normal. Je ne pouvais laisser mon meilleur soldat s'évaporer dans la nature. "** Répondit Erwin en jetant un coup d'œil au soldat en question. Puis il glissa son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes. **" Je suis venu jusque dans les bas-fonds pour vous recruter. Je maintiens que ça en valait la peine. "** Erwin regarda dans les yeux bleus de Farlan. **" Je repars avec les autres soldats au château. Vous pouvez rester tous les quatre ici en attendant que Livaï soit en état de voyager. "** Il tendit une enveloppe au grand châtain. **" Voici un peu d'argent pour les frais d'hébergement et de nourriture. En revanche le temps passé ici sera déduit de vos permissions. "**

 **" Compris ! "** Répondit Farlan en retapant son poing sur la poitrine. **" Faites un bon voyage Major. "**

Erwin hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre congés et de laisser les quatre soldats entre eux. Isabel s'approcha de Farlan et lui prit vivement l'enveloppe des mains, elle l'ouvrit et sortit les nombreux billets. Elle les brandit avec des yeux étincelants. **" Génial ! Vous avez vu tout ça ?! On va vivre comme des rois !! "**

Farlan lui prit les billets et les remit dans l'enveloppe avant qu'il place cette dernière dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. **" Idiote. Nous sommes dans la capitale, la vie est chère ici... Alors il va falloir le dépenser avec prudence ! "**

Isabel fit une moue boudeuse. **" Rabat-joie... "** La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le second lit de la chambre. **" N'empêche que les prochains jours vont être un peu comme des vacances. "** rajouta-elle avec sa voix enjouée.

 **" Je me serai bien passé de telles vacances. "** dit Mikasa d'une petite voix en portant une main à sa tête signe du fantôme de la migraine qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

 **" Ta migraine n'est pas encore passée ? "** s'enquit Farlan en regardant la petite brune.

Mikasa coula un regard en biais sur Livaï qui s'était endormit depuis le départ du Major. **" Elle s'estompe petit à petit... Ça va aller. "** Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et scruta de ses yeux inquiets le visage abîmé.

 **" Nous devrions aller nous occuper des chevaux, ils sont toujours scellés... Nous pouvons les mettre à l'écurie de l'auberge en attendant. "** Farlan sortit les billets de l'enveloppe remise par le Major en comptant une partie qu'il pense couvrira les frais de la chambre et de l'écurie pour quelques jours. Il fit une petite moue contrariée en voyant le peu qu'il restait dans son autre main. **" Par contre je sais pas si on aura assez pour prendre chaque repas à l'auberge... "**

Mikasa reporta son regard sur celui de Farlan. **" On peut se contenter de pain et de fruits. Mais Livaï aura besoin de vrais repas consistants donc on prendra ceux de l'auberge pour lui. C'est non négociable. "**

 **" Heiiiin !!! Moi aussi je veux manger de vrais repas ! "** s'indigna Isabel en se relevant soudainement du lit.

Mikasa mit son index devant sa bouche **" Sshh "**. Indiquant ainsi à son amie de faire attention à ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller le Caporal. Elle ajouta d'une voix douce et basse tout en regardant à nouveau Farlan. **" On peut peut-être se permette au moins un repas par jour ? "**

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête. **" Ouais... Tout dépendra du temps que l'on va devoir rester ici... "** Farlan se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se stopper en se retournant vers ses deux amies. **" Allons nous occuper des chevaux. "** Isabel passa devant lui en soupirant de flemme mais sortit. Mikasa reporta son regard sur Livaï en fronçant les sourcils. Farlan l'observa avec un peu d'amusement... **" Tu peux rester avec lui. "** La jeune femme le regarda avec un peu de surprise et de gêne... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis aller faire le sale travail pendant qu'elle se la coulerait douce... Mais elle ne voulait pourtant pas le laisser seul, pas dans cet état ni après ce qui lui était arrivé... Farlan lui sourit de manière rassurante comprenant le petit dilemme de son amie. **" Aller t'inquiète pas, à tout à l'heure. "** Sur ce, il sortit et ferma la porte.

Mikasa retourna son attention un bref instant sur le visage de Livaï avant de la glisser sur les flacons d'antibiotiques sur la petite table de chevet. Elle remarqua alors un peu de poussière sur cette dernière. Mikasa se releva, elle prit la couverture du lit inoccupé et la mit sur Livaï avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ouvrit un petit placard où elle trouva quelques vieux chiffons et un balai. Mikasa entreprit alors de faire la poussière avec les moyens du bord en se faisant une réflexion sarcastique qu'il ne leur manquerai plus que Livaï fasse une crise cardiaque pour deux trois grains de poussière qui traînaient... Elle passa également le balai puis s'affaira à ranger dans l'armoire les vêtements et autres affaires qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux.

Livaï ouvrit les yeux doucement, il balaya la pièce du regard. Il observa silencieusement pendant quelques petites minutes Mikasa qui rangeait leurs vêtements. Quand elle eut finit, elle se retourna et croisa les deux yeux gris-bleu orageux. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit délicatement sur lit. **" Comment tu te sens ? "** Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et posa sa main sur son front. **" Tu es encore un peu chaud. "** Elle prit l'un des flacons et lut l'étiquette en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'avait dit le docteur. Elle sortit un comprimé et le lui donna. **" Ça devrait aider à faire baisser la température, prends le. "** Livaï se releva légèrement pour s'asseoir, il prit le comprimé et le mit sur sa langue, Mikasa lui tendit un verre d'eau et il prit une petite gorgée, juste assez pour simplement avaler le remède. Il était sur le point d'enlever le rebord du verre de ses lèvres, mais le fond du contenant bascula soudainement vers le haut et l'eau descendit subitement dans sa gorge. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle du verre, mais Mikasa était celle qui avait le contrôle maintenant. **" Continues de boire. "** dit-elle avec autorité alors qu'elle inclina encore un peu plus le verre. **" Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que tu t'hydrates comme il faut. Bois. "**

Quand finalement Mikasa retira le verre d'eau, Livaï haleta comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. **" Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant d'essayer de me noyer** **!** **"** Reprocha-il d'un air renfrogné en s'essuyant la bouche du dos de sa main. Au contact, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, il passa ses doigts sur toute sa mâchoire, sentant les poils qui avaient poussés. **" Tch. C'est dégoûtant. "**

 **" Je crois que j'ai vu ton nécessaire de rasage, attends. "** Mikasa se leva et ouvrit l'armoire, elle fouilla dans le baluchon de Livaï et en sortit une petite boîte en bois contenant un petit savon solide, un blaireau (pinceau à barbe), un rasoir à lame ainsi qu'un petit miroir collé dans le fond de la boîte. Elle alla remplir une petite bassine d'eau dans la minuscule et minimaliste salle de bain de la chambre, qu'elle déposa avec le reste du matériel sur la petite table de nuit. Mikasa se rassit sur le lit et enleva délicatement les quelques pansements présent sur le visage du jeune homme. Livaï humidifiait le pinceau à barbe avant de le frotter contre le savon afin de créer un peu de mousse qu'il étala sur son visage en se regardant dans le petit miroir face à lui que tenait Mikasa. Une fois cette action faite, le caporal se saisit du rasoir et posa la lame tranchante avec précaution sur sa joue. Mikasa l'arrêta dans son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne. **" Tu trembles. Tu vois c'est une des conséquences quand on est déshydraté... Laisses moi faire. "** Elle lui ôta le rasoir de la main et commença dans un geste minutieux et maîtrisé à le raser avec délicatesse. Livaï ne protesta pas, il était encore un peu fatigué et affaiblit. Puis de toute manière, il n'était plus à deux/trois coupures supplémentaires... Il détailla le visage si proche de Mikasa qui était bien trop concentrée pour le remarquer. Il s'attarda sur ses longs et épais cils noirs qui battaient en rythme lent et régulier. De temps en temps, elle s'éloignait afin de rincer la lame dans la petite bassine puis se repositionnait devant lui toujours aussi concentrée. Le regard de Livaï se porta alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, son cœur s'emballa un peu quand il repensa à son départ... À ses lèvres froides sur sa joue... À présent elle posait une lame froide sur sa joue... Mais dans les deux cas le geste était doux et délicat.

Mikasa lui releva le menton doucement afin de le raser au niveau du cou. **" Je suis désolée... Pour ce qui est arrivé et que cette piste soit fausse... "** dit-elle doucement en fixant l'hématome violet sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

**" Ne le sois pas. Kenny est sûrement mort. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il est vraiment ce que je pense qu'il soit pour moi... S'il me voulait dans sa vie, il aurait pu me retrouver il y a déjà des années. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, c'est clair pour moi maintenant. J'en ai finit avec ces conneries. "**

Mikasa resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle rinça la lame dans la petite bassine, ayant terminé de le raser. Elle prit une petite serviette et essuya avec douceur et délicatesse le visage de Livaï.

Il grimaça un peu en voulant se rallonger confortablement, son regard tomba au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille et il fronça les sourcils. **" Combien de** **jours se sont passés que** **je suis parti ? "**

 **" 10 jours. "** Répondit doucement Mikasa, enfermé et enchaîné dans un cachot il avait évidemment perdu la notion du temps.

Le Caporal fixait toujours suspicieusement l'abdomen de Mikasa, il porta une de ses mains au niveau des côtes de la jeune fille alors que la porte s'ouvrit et rapidement une voix féminine retentit alors que deux silhouettes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. **" Aniki ! "** Mikasa se leva et laissa sa place à Isabel qui voulut sûrement enlacer Livaï mais ce dernier la stoppa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Farlan s'avança doucement vers ses amis. **" Isabel, fais attention il a quelques côtes fêlées.** **Tu ne peux pas lui bondir dessus comme ça !** **Comment tu te sens Livaï ? "**

 **" J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça va aller. "** répondit simplement le concerné.

Mikasa s'avança vers Farlan et tendit la main. **" Je vais aller lui chercher à manger. "** Le châtain hocha simplement la tête et sortit un billet qu'il mit sur la main tendue. Mikasa sortit et alla commander un plateau de nourriture auprès de l'aubergiste qui n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire monter de la nourriture dans ses chambres mais il n'en fit rien suite au regard glacial qu'il reçut quand il commença à l'exprimer. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Mikasa remonta avec un plateau contenant un ragoût bien chaud, un petit pain et une pomme. Elle le posa sur les genoux de Livaï qui commença à manger avec appétit sous le regard envieux d'Isabel. Habituellement, le Caporal mangeait de bonnes quantités de nourriture, mais même s'il était affamé après des jours de jeûne imposé, il fut rapidement rassasié. Il céda alors le reste de son plateau à Isabel dont les grands yeux verts s'illuminèrent et le remercia généreusement.

Après un bon repas et une partie de carte mouvementée par la mauvaise foi (mais attachante) d'Isabel, il fut l'heure de dormir. Erwin avait prit soin de louer une chambre double avec donc deux petits lits d'une personne. Farlan et les deux jeunes filles avaient convenu qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux devait monter la garde au cas où quelqu'un viendrait pour finir le travail, les deux autres partageraient le second lit.

Ce fut Isabel qui prit le premier tour, quand Livaï vit Mikasa et Farlan s'installer ensemble dans le lit, il se sentit un peu contrarié mais n'en montra rien. Cependant quand Isabel taquina Farlan en lui disant d'un air moqueur de ne rien faire de pervers... Le Caporal n'a pas pu fermé l'œil qu'il garda d'ailleurs sur le lit voisin jusqu'à ce, qu'au bout de 3 heures, Isabel réveilla Farlan et prit sa place dans le lit avec Mikasa.

Farlan vint alors s'asseoir par terre et s'adossa contre le lit de Livaï, qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Le châtain prit alors l'initiative de profiter de ce temps pour lire, à la lueur d'une petite bougie à la flamme vacillante, un roman qu'il avait prit soin d'emmener avant de quitter la base du Bataillon d'exploration. Le temps défila doucement tandis que seul le son régulier de pages tournées se faisait entendre dans la petite chambre.

**" Elle a maigri. "**

Interrompu dans sa lecture, Farlan leva son regard de son livre et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, il vit alors Livaï qui regardait contrarié en direction des deux jeunes filles endormies. Mikasa était tournée vers eux, le visage emmitouflé jusqu'au nez dans le drap blanc. Isabel était juste derrière, un bras par dessus son amie, le menton sur la tête de Mikasa. **" Tu parles de Mikasa ? Elle a mangé comme d'habitude pourtant. Je m'en suis assuré. "** Farlan ferma son livre en prenant soin de noter sa page mentalement et posa ses yeux sur ses amies. Elles abordaient toutes les deux enfin un visage paisible depuis des jours... **" Elles se sont beaucoup inquiétées tu sais. "** Farlan tourna la tête vers Livaï. **" Et moi aussi. "**

 **" Ouais... Désolé pour ça. "** répondit le Caporal en décrochant ses yeux du lit voisin.

Farlan soupira d'exaspération. **" Ne sois pas désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça prouve juste que tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Des personnes pour qui tu comptes. "** Il observa Livaï détourner la tête à l'opposé pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau la brune endormie.

Un silence religieux s'installa pendant au moins une longue minute avant que la voix légèrement éraillée de Livaï retentisse doucement. **" Merci. "** Farlan tourna un regard légèrement surpris sur son ami, une confession de ce genre était très rare de sa part. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du châtain. **" De rien. "** Ce murmure fut le dernier son de leur échange pour le restant de la nuit.

Il devait être aux alentours de 4h du matin quand Mikasa ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle regarda Farlan en train de lire et murmura afin de ne pas réveiller Isabel et Livaï. **" Viens dormir. Je prends le relais. "** Il acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever en s'étirant, Mikasa sortit doucement du lit et décala Isabel avec précaution sur le bord du lit afin de faire de la place pour Farlan qui enjamba la rouquine et s'allongea derrière elle en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos. Mikasa se dirigea vers le lit de Livaï en nouant la ceinture de son peignoir, elle remonta un peu plus la couverture sur lui, elle écarta tendrement la frange du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son front. Elle soupira doucement quand elle constata qu'il était moins chaud que la veille. Elle s'assit à même le sol, s'adossant contre le lit, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine qu'elle entoura avec ses bras. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule quand elle entendit un froissement de drap derrière elle.

 **" Ne restes pas par terre, c'est froid et dégueu. Viens là. "** Sur ces mots le Caporal se décala un peu plus sur le bord du lit, faisant un peu de place à ses côtés. Mikasa monta doucement en murmurant un faible **" Merci. "** Elle s'asseya par dessus les draps et s'adossa contre la tête du lit en fixant la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Livaï lui tourna le dos et regarda le mur avec fascination en se maudissant d'avoir fait cette proposition, maintenant il se retrouvait un peu mal à l'aise. Il ferma ses paupières en soupirant, espérant ainsi pouvoir atténuer la gêne et peut-être même trouver le sommeil.

_Mais il ré-ouvrit soudainement grand ses yeux quand il sentit les draps se soulever derrière lui tandis que des bras venaient l'enlacer doucement autour du ventre... Il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos alors que ce qui s'apparentait à un petit bout de nez froid s'emmitoufla dans la jointure entre son épaule et son cou. Livaï commença à se retourner quand il se stoppa surpris par des lèvres douces qui se posèrent sur sa joue à la limite de la commissure de ses propres lèvres... Et tout ce qu'il fut capable de voir était deux familiers grands yeux noirs chaleureux._

Le Caporal eut un petit sursaut en se réveillant. Il grimaça quand il sentit une douleur vive mais fugace dans ses côtes due à son réveil un peu brusque. Il se retourna et constata qu'il était seul dans le lit, il balaya la pièce du regard. Les rayons du soleil matinal s'infiltraient dans la chambre à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Farlan était assis sur l'autre lit, poursuivant la lecture de son roman... Enfin il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait car Isabel, assise à ses côtés, lui posait des questions sur l'histoire tout en croquant dans une petite pomme.

Mikasa sortit de la salle de bain en séchant les pointes de ses cheveux avec une petite serviette. **" C'est bon, tu peux y aller Isabel. "** Cette dernière sauta du lit et s'enferma avec entrain dans la salle de bain. Rapidement, ils entendirent l'eau de la douche couler tandis que la voix un peu nasillarde de leur amie retentit. Elle était en train de chanter joyeusement mais faux. Farlan soupira d'exaspération mais échangea un petit sourire amusé avec Mikasa quand au tempérament si jovial et enfantin de leur amie, c'était ce qui la rendait si attachante après tout.

La jeune Ackerman prit conscience que Livaï était à présent réveillé. **" Hey... "** dit-elle doucement en s'avançant un peu vers lui. **" Tu veux manger quelque chose ? "**

Livaï la regarda silencieusement un petit moment, des petites bribes de son rêve flashèrent dans sa tête. Il déglutit et acquiesça silencieusement comme s'il était juste un gosse trop intimidé pour sortir un mot. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se détourna de lui et fouilla dans l'armoire où elle sortit une longue veste en laine rose qu'elle mit par dessus sa longue robe blanche bien cintrée. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour enfiler ses grandes bottes lacées style rangers dévoilant un peu au passage la peau blanche de ses jambes. Livaï détourna le regard et tomba sur celui de Farlan qui, n'ayant pas manqué une miette de la scène, le fixait avec amusement et un pincement de lèvres afin de retenir un sourire narquois. Mikasa se leva et sortit de la chambre afin d'aller chercher un petit déjeuner pour Livaï. Farlan regarda ce dernier par dessus son bouquin.

Le Caporal se renfrogna en regardant son ami à son tour. **" Quoi ? "**

 **" Rien, rien. "** répondit faussement Farlan en replongeant le nez dans son livre.

Après quelques minutes, Isabel sortit de la salle de bain et Mikasa remonta avec un plateau pour Livaï. Ce dernier dégusta paisiblement le thé et les tartines de pains recouvertes de confiture, tandis que Farlan poursuivait sa lecture. Mikasa coupait une pomme en petit quartier, elle tailla la peau de l'un des morceaux de pomme de sorte à ce que la peau restante fasse penser à des oreilles de lapin. _"Usagi Ringo : Pomme Lapin"_ , c'est comment sa mère appelait cette manière de couper les pommes. Elle tendit alors le petit quartier de pomme à une Isabel amusée.

La matinée continua de se dérouler paisiblement, Mikasa s'était chargée de redescendre le plateau et remonta avec une petite brioche qu'elle lança à Isabel, qu'elle savait qu'une simple pomme ne suffirait pas à rassasier son amie. **" Tiens. "**

 **" Ah! Merci Mikasa !! "** s'exclama avec gratitude Isabel en prenant un bon morceau de la brioche qu'elle tendit à Farlan qui referma son livre, il prit également un morceau en regardant Mikasa. **" Comment t'as eu ça ? "**

**" L'aubergiste me la donnée. "**

**" Pourquoi ? "** demanda Farlan en plissant les yeux sur Mikasa qui s'avança vers lui et prit un petit morceau de la brioche qu'elle mit dans sa bouche, elle haussa simplement des épaules en guise de réponse. Il suivit la brune du regard tandis qu'elle sortit la boîte contenant les bandages, pommades et désinfectants. Comprenant, qu'elle semblait s'apprêter à soigner Livaï, Farlan se leva. **" Bon on va aller s'occuper des chevaux. Viens Isabel. "**

La rouquine se leva nonchalamment en soupirant. **" Pourquoi toujours moi ? "** dit-elle en traînant des pieds et en prenant un air renfrogné.

Farlan l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire avancer un peu plus rapidement. **" Parce que tu es douée avec ses bestioles. "** C'était vrai, mais c'était aussi une bonne excuse pour lui afin de laisser les deux noirauds ensemble. Il se retourna vers ces derniers et fit un discret clin d'œil à Livaï.

Mikasa fixa, avec une légère surprise, la porte par laquelle ses deux amis venaient de partir brusquement. **" Dis... Tu ne crois pas que Farlan le fait un peu exprès ? "**

Livaï sursauta légèrement, évidement Farlan s'était arrangé dès qu'il en eut l'occasion pour les laisser seuls, à cause d'une stupide suspicion... Mais le Caporal fil l'ignorant et répondit avec un ton détaché. **" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "**

Mikasa se retourna vers Livaï et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. **" Je veux dire qu'il s'arrange pour être seul avec Isabel de temps en temps... "** Elle ouvrit la boîte et mais se figea quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. **" Est ce que ça serai possible qu'il soit ... amoureux d'elle ?? "**

Livaï ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien se taper le front de sa main. Il garda son air impassible et opta d'agir comme si de rien. **" Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? "**

 **" Et bien... "** commença Mikasa en enlevant en même temps les pansements du visage de Livaï. **" Depuis qu'on est ici, il s'arrange toujours pour ce soit Isabel qui l'accompagne pour les chevaux, pour aller au marché... Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, il aime cuisiner et elle, elle adore manger... "**

 **" Et c'est quoi le rapport ? "** Cette fois-ci il ne comprit sincèrement pas où elle voulait en venir.

Mikasa fouilla dans la boîte, et sortit une petite compresse qu'elle imbiba d'alcool. **" Beh... Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il aime cuisiner c'est parce qu'il espère lui faire plaisir... "** La jeune fille désinfecta les petites coupures. **" Non tu as raison, c'est stupide. "**

 **" Je n'ai pas dit ça. "** Livaï se fit la courte réflexion que Farlan n'avait jamais autant prit plaisir à cuisiner que depuis qu'Isabel avait débarquée dans leur vie... **" Et... Ce n'est peut être pas si stupide. "**

**" Ça expliquerait aussi la manière dont il la regarde parfois... "**

Livaï fronça les sourcils en regardant le visage de la jeune fille. **" Comment il la regarde ?? "**

Mikasa haussa simplement les épaules. **" Je ne sais pas... "** Elle sortit de la boîte un petit bocal en verre de pommade, qu'elle chauffa entre ses doigts avant de l'étaler avec précaution sur les ecchymoses. **" Mais ça me rappelle un peu la façon dont mon père regardait ma mère... De plus, Farlan et Isabel sont toujours en train de se taquiner. Comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien.** "

Livaï resta silencieux un petit moment, avant de reprendre la parole avec une petite hésitation. **" Je... Ne sais pas comment ces merdes fonctionnent. Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de près ou de loin des couples, alors je ne saurai pas dire. "**

Mikasa rigola doucement. **" Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas. De plus tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine si j'ai bien compris... "** taquina-elle un peu son manque d'expérience sentimental avec un petit regard moqueur en croisant celui de Livaï qui pourrait être offensé si seulement il en avait quelque chose à faire... Mikasa désigna du menton, de manière presque autoritaire, le torse de Livaï. **" Enlève ta chemise, il faut** **que je** **change** **ton** **bandage** **.** **"**

Il s'exécuta docilement mais non sans grimacer un peu quand il dût se tordre pour s'extirper du vêtement. Mikasa s'affaira alors à défaire le bandage entourant le torse de Livaï, au fur et à mesure, la bande de tissu blanc laissa place à un panel de couleur bleu, violet ou même un peu verdâtre... La jeune fille attrapa un gant qu'elle trempa dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse qu'elle avait préalablement préparée. Elle entreprit alors de laver le torse, les bras et le dos de Livaï afin d'enlever la transpiration et les excédents de pommade. **" Et qu'en est il de toi ? "** interrogea-il d'une voix au ton superficiellement désintéressé.

 **" À propos de quoi ? "** demanda-elle sans le regarder, tout en chauffant de la pommade entre ses mains.

 **" Tu dis que je n'ai pas d'expérience dans cette merde, mais toi depuis quand t'en as ? "** répondit Livaï tandis qu'il observait la jeune fille masser son poignet où la trace du fer des menottes qu'il avait eut pendant plusieurs jours avaient laissé une marque violacée sur chacun de ses poignets.

 **" Je n'en ai pas plus que toi, je le reconnais. "** Elle se saisit du second poignet de Livaï et étala en massant un peu de pommade dessus. **" Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. "** Entre son enfance isolée et son adolescence dans un bordel quand aurait elle put développer ce genre de sentiment et surtout avec qui ? Le docteur Jaëger ? Les gorilles du bordel ? Ou encore Klaus ? À la pensée de cet homme Mikasa se figea et ses yeux regardèrent dans le vide.

 **" Oï ! Où est ce que tu es partie ? "** La voix brute de Livaï la ramena soudainement à la réalité. Elle s'excusa dans un murmure et reprit les soins. Le Caporal fronça les sourcils en observant Mikasa qui toujours un peu absente massait avec précaution ses côtes endolories. **" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas d'un coup ? "**

 **" Rien. "** répondit-elle avec une petite voix alors qu'elle commença à enrouler un nouveau bandage autour du torse du jeune homme.

Sa courte réponse ne satisfaisait pas Livaï qui claqua sa langue contre son palais. **" Dis-le gamine ! "** Sa voix n'était pas douce et n'avait pas le ton de la négociation.

 **" Ce n'est rien, je repensais juste à quelque chose. "** devant le regard insistant et presque intimidant de Livaï, elle soupira. Les yeux fuyants, elle expliqua alors comment ses pensées avaient dérivées vers Klaus puis sur la façon dont ce dernier avait de lui caresser tendrement la joue ou encore les cheveux, de prendre délicatement en coupe son visage avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front, de caresser son dos nu quand elle était endormie... Tout ces gestes sensés être affectueux et agréables lui donnaient à présent la nausée rien qu'en y pensant... Klaus avait infiltré son esprit en s'y faufilant sournoisement comme un serpent, peut-être il avait raison... Il était une partie d'elle... Maintenant et à jamais... Comment pourrait-elle entretenir une relation si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir dans des gestes affectueux le visage de cet homme se dessiner dans son esprit...

Livaï ne sut quoi dire, il observa silencieusement Mikasa dont les yeux étaient ternes et regardaient dans le vide à côté de lui. Livaï ne sut quoi dire... Mais instinctivement il sut quoi faire... Il prit un peu incertain mais délicatement le visage de Mikasa en coupe, qui le regarda sans émotion si ce n'est une légère crainte dans ses yeux... Il comprit alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas lui, mais cette ordure... **" Mikasa... Je veux que tu me regardes jusqu'à ce soit moi et non cet enfoiré. Il est mort. C'est fini. Il ne peut plus t'atteindre sauf si tu le laisses faire... Et tu es plus forte que ça. Je sais ça. "** La jeune femme le regarda silencieusement pendant un long moment... Petit à petit les traits du visage de Klaus s'estompèrent pour laisser place progressivement à ceux de Livaï. Quand elle ne vit plus que le visage du Caporal, Mikasa attrapa doucement les poignets de ce dernier et baissa légèrement la tête. Un timide sourire mélangeant tristesse et soulagement se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui murmura un petit **" Merci. "** Livaï déposa un chaste baiser sur son front comme pour boucler la boucle...

Soudain Mikasa prit une expression surprise... **" Je viens de penser... J'ai refais tes bandages alors que tu n'avais pas encore pris ta douche. "**

La bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient éclata subitement... Livaï soupira et reprit son attitude et expression habituelles. **" Je la prendrais ce soir. Il n'y aura qu'à refaire les bandages et tout le merdier qui va avec. "** Même s'il ne le montra et ne l'exprima pas, l'idée que Mikasa reprenne soin de lui comme elle savait si bien le faire, ne lui déplut pas. C'est vrai après tout, on avait jamais pris soin de lui comme ça et c'était plutôt agréable...

Livaï, Farlan, Isabel et Mikasa restèrent 3 jours supplémentaires dans cette auberge. Profitant ainsi de ces jours d'accalmie qui s'écoulaient dans une petite routine reposante, entre eux comme au bon vieux temps... Peut-être même mieux en considérant l'environnement moins hostile de la capitale par rapport à celui de la ville souterraine. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et l'état de Livaï s'était suffisamment amélioré pour lui permette de supporter les secousses d'une longue chevauché afin de regagner la base du Bataillon d'exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques explications au cas où !
> 
> L'homme au long trench et chapeau noir est bien Kenny Ackerman ! Qui d'ailleurs connaissait déjà l'existence de Mikasa mais qu'il identifiera par le caractère féroce et protecteur exacerbé dont peuvent faire preuve les membres de leur clan ( en tout cas dans mon histoire même si ce n'est pas une constance c'est une tendance due en partie à l'Ackerbond ^^ )
> 
> Quand Kenny a appris que Livaï avait demandé son dossier, il comprit que ce dernier le cherchait et ne tenant pas à être retrouvé pour divers motifs. Il a alors tendu ce piège à Livaï afin de soutirer anonymement les informations qu'il avait sur lui qui pourrait lui permettre de le retrouver.
> 
> Mais Livaï n'ayant aucune piste et après l'intervention de Mikasa qui amusa d'ailleurs Kenny en premier lieu par l'aplomb de la petite brune et le fait que sur le nombre d'habitants entre ces murs, il a fallut que son neveu tombe sur le seul autre Ackerman en vie à par lui. J'avoue que c'est une énorme et grosse coïncidence que c'est assez risible et ironique !
> 
> En parlant d'Ackerman... Livaï a un peu pris cher je le reconnais, mais bon rien qu'il ne puisse pas endurer... On le met souvent sur un piédestal et à juste titre mais il reste un humain avant tout...
> 
> Je reviens encore une fois sur le passé de Mikasa avec Klaus car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a eu un énorme impact mental sur elle et qu'elle ne peut pas simplement tourner la page comme si de rien... Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop redondant pour vous ^^ Et ça me permet également de faire de Livaï un soutien pour Mikasa comme elle l'a été aussi pour lui de nombreuses fois.
> 
> En ce qui concerne Farlan et Isabel... Je ne prévois pas d'éclaircir la situation même à l'avenir, je vous laisse choisir si Farlan a réellement des sentiments amoureux pour Isabel ou si elle est simplement une amie à qui il tient énormément. Je n'ai moi-même pas trop d'avis là dessus pour le moment... Donc on s'emballe pas ;)
> 
> Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !


	9. Titanium

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Franchement... Qu'est qui lui était passé par la tête aujourd'hui ?

 **" Farlan. Soulèves plus que ça. "** intima sèchement la voix Caporal en retentissant dans la cour du vieux château du Bataillon d'exploration.

Son ami le regarda avec fureur. **" J'essaie !! Mais ce truc pèse une tonne !! "**

 **" Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? "** demanda Isabel, un sourcil haussé, les mains sur les hanches. Elle venait de sortir du bâtiment suivit sagement par Mikasa qui eut un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant ce que les deux hommes essayaient de porter.

 **" Une baignoire ? "** s'exclama d'une voix surprise la petite noiraude en observant ce que Livaï soulevait avec facilité de son côté tandis que Farlan n'arrivait pas à soulever la baignoire à pied en fonte à plus de 60 cm du sol. _( NDA : une baignoire en fonte pèse dans les 150 kg donc on se moque pas hein 😉 ! )_

Farlan, en sueur, reposa son côté sous le regard noir de Livaï. **" Oui. Une baignoire ! Monsieur l'a achetée en ville tout à l'heure. Et maintenant on doit monter ce truc dans sa chambre ! "** s'exclama le grand châtain avec un ton un peu cassant. Il avait juste l'impression que son ami avait fait un stupide caprice comme un gamin...

Isabel et Mikasa se retournèrent vers Livaï avec un air interrogatif sur leurs visages. **" Mais tu disais qu'une douche te suffisait... ? "** demanda la jeune Ackerman un peu perplexe.

Livaï détourna le regard en fronçant un peu les sourcils et claqua sa langue contre son palais. **" Tch. Ferme là et viens aider. "**

Mikasa s'avança et souleva le côté de Farlan avec une facilité presque risible. Que ne manqua pas de relever Isabel en tapant fortement dans le dos de son ami, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. **" Haha ! Mikasa est plus forte que toi ! "**

Farlan ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder la petite brune pensif et il n'était pas le seul... Livaï aussi... Tous deux étaient un peu songeur quand à la force anormale de Mikasa qui surpassait celle d'un homme normalement constitué alors qu'elle était une fille et de petit gabarit qui plus est.

Les deux noirauds montèrent la fameuse baignoire au second étage où se trouvaient les appartements personnels du Caporal. Leurs deux amis les aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en les dirigeant et les aidant à manœuvrer dans les tournants des escaliers et pour ouvrir les portes. Une fois la baignoire déposée dans la salle de bain où elle appartenait désormais, Livaï et Farlan se chargèrent de brancher le mitigeur, les arrivées d'eau froide et chaude ainsi que le siphon. Heureusement pour eux, les salles de bain des supérieurs étaient prévues pour accueillir une baignoire, ce n'était alors qu'une histoire de branchement et non un réel travail de plombier.

Une fois tout mis en place, Mikasa se posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle mit sa main sous le filet d'eau et échangea un regard entendu et complice avec Isabel.

 **" Bon nous on va s'occuper de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de l'installation hein ! "** lança la rouquine d'une voix amusée en poussant les deux hommes vers la porte de la salle de bain afin de les faire sortir.

Mais Livaï protesta en s'ancrant dans le sol et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Isabel tentait sans y parvenir à le faire sortir. **" J'ai pas acheté une baignoire pour qu'elle soit squattée par deux gamines. Dehors ! "** intima-il en désignant de son pouce la porte derrière lui.

 **" Aller Aniki ! Sois pas rabat-joie ! "** répondit Isabel tout en essayant de le pousser sans succès vers la sortie.

 **" Non. "** La voix du Caporal était sèche et n'appelait pas à la négociation.

Mikasa s'essuya le front avec une comédie mal jouée avec son expression vide. **" J'ai transpiré en portant cette baignoire jusqu'ici... "** Elle porta une main sur son épaule qu'elle mouva en de petits cercles. **" Je me suis peut-être même froissés des muscles... Un bon bain chaud me ferait du bien... "**

Livaï la regarda en plissant ses yeux. **" T'as qu'à aller prendre une douche dans votre dortoir. "**

Mikasa le regarda dans les yeux avec tout son sérieux et son impertinence. **" Non. Je ne veux pas. "**

Livaï fronça ses sourcils et plissa un peu plus son regard sévère et menaçant. **" Oï ! M'obliges pas à venir te chercher par la peau du cul et sors d'ici. "**

 **" Non. "** Défia la jeune fille avec sa voix fermement déterminée mais toujours douce.

Le Caporal fit un pas en avant, prêt à exécuter sa menace mais il se stoppa instantanément en voyant Mikasa enlever la veste de son uniforme. Elle défit rapidement les sangles en cuir marron qui tombèrent négligemment par terre à ses pieds. **" Qu'est ce que tu crois faire gamine ? "**

 **" Ce n'est pas évident ? Je me déshabille. "** répliqua-elle le plus simplement du monde en ôtant ses bottes.

 **" Tu n'osera pas... "** dit-il avec suspicion.

Mikasa le regarda en haussant un sourcil. **" J'ai vécu 2 ans en étant si légèrement vêtue que c'était comme ne rien porter. Ne penses pas que je puisse ressentir une quelque conque pudeur maintenant... "** Elle défit lentement un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Le noir dans le gris-bleu orage se défiant dans un duel silencieux... Mikasa enleva doucement sa chemise, se retrouvant alors juste en caraco et pantalon. Elle pinçait sa chemise du bout des doigts devant elle, la montrant à Livaï avec une certaine arrogance avant de la laisser tomber au sol comme pour le défier... Mikasa leva le menton et regarda le petit Caporal avec condescendance. **" Dois-je continuer ? "**

Leurs regards se confrontèrent silencieusement, une bataille visuelle s'engagea durant quelques secondes avant que Mikasa très lentement commença à vouloir retirer son caraco... Livaï tourna le dos. **" Tch. Ne mettez pas d'eau partout ! "** lança-il en claquant la porte avec force, preuve de sa frustration d'avoir perdu.

Farlan le regarda amusé. **" T'aurais pu la laiss** **é** **continuer un peu... Une autre occasion ne se représentera peut être jamais. "** taquina-il puis il se pencha un peu vers son ami en murmurant. **" Et... Tu rougis. "**

Livaï se renfrogna en s'empourprant un peu plus. **" Ferme-là. "** répondit-il sèchement en s'asseyant négligemment à même le sol à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, imité par son ami châtain. Séparés par l'encadrement de la porte, les deux hommes se tenaient simplement là, à la manière de deux statues de garde ornant une porte d'entrée.

De l'autre côté, Mikasa fouilla dans les placards afin d'en sortir deux grandes serviettes d'un blanc éclatant et deux plus petites pour leurs cheveux. Heureusement que Livaï avait finalement cédé, Mikasa avait bluffé mais elle avait parié sur la pudeur du Caporal inexpérimenté... Certes elle avait vécue deux années en portant des robes si légères, fines et transparentes que c'était comme être presque nue mais même si cela ne l'avait pas rendue pudique à propos de son propre corps ou même celui des autres, elle n'était pas pour autant devenue une exhibitionniste au point de s'en foutre de se retrouver nue en particulier devant un homme. Mikasa indiqua à Isabel qu'elles devaient d'abord se doucher avant de prendre un bain, ce qu'elles firent rapidement tour à tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'immiscèrent lentement dans la baignoire, s'installant chacune d'un côté tout en se faisant face l'une à l'autre.

 **" Ah... Ça fait du bien... "** dit doucement Isabel en se détendant.

 **" Hum... "** murmura simplement Mikasa en se relaxant à son tour tout en fermant les yeux.

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes. Isabel observait avec fascination le visage de son amie, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi détendue...

 **" Arrêtes de me fixer, c'est gênant. "** dit Mikasa en brisant le silence d'une voix suave murmurée mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Isabel eut un petit sourire et porta sur son amie un regard empli d'affection. **" Tu aimes vraiment les bains hein... "** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, elle pouvait le voir à son expression combien elle appréciait ça.

Derrière la porte fine et non insonorisé, Farlan coula un regard suspicieux sur Livaï... Le savait-il ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit la raison de cet achat impulsif ? Alors qu'un peu plus tôt ce jour ils étaient tous deux en ville en cette douce journée de février afin d'acheter du thé et des bouquins. Farlan avait vu son vieil ami s'arrêter devant une petite boutique de plomberie, il l'avait vu regarder en fronçant les sourcils la baignoire dans la vitrine puis subitement il était rentré dans la boutique et avait fait son achat... Mais ce que Farlan avait du mal à comprendre, c'était la réaction de Livaï, qui semblait tout aussi perdu et contrarié par son achat. Peut-être que le Caporal ne comprenait lui même pas la raison et le besoin de sa récente acquisition inutile...

Après plusieurs minutes de silence paisible, la voix d'Isabel retentit doucement à nouveau. **" Dis, Mikasa... "** l'interpellée ouvrit ses yeux légèrement. **" Qu'est ce que tu ferais si nous n'étions pas dans le Bataillon d'exploration ? "** Son amie brune la regarda silencieusement, Isabel reprit alors avec une voix un peu rêveuse. **" Moi, j'aimerai bien me lancer dans le dressage d'oiseaux voyageurs/messagers et pourquoi pas élever quelques chevaux également. Mais j'habiterai avec Aniki et Farlan qui auront ouvert un salon de thé où Aniki préparera le meilleur thé d'entre les murs et Farlan cuisinera les meilleurs plats et pâtisseries ! "**

 **" Ça sonne comme une vie agréable. "** répondit doucement Mikasa en regardant son amie avec une petite tendresse.

**" Ouais... Et toi qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? "**

Mikasa la regarda un peu surprise avant de baisser les yeux, elle ramena ses genoux vers elle en les entourant de ses petits bras. **" Je... Ne sais pas... Je suis douée pour le combat et tuer, c'est le seul talent que j'ai... "** Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à l'avenir ni à ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Certes elle avait eut cet espoir de reconquérir le Mur Maria lorsqu'elle avait intégrée le Bataillon d'exploration qui lui aurait permit de retourner dans sa maison où elle avait vécue des jours si heureux... Où elle aurait pu reprendre la même vie isolée et tranquille... Mais le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait eut entre temps lui avait fait revoir ses attentes à la baisse quant à ce rêve. Ils étaient encore bien loin de pouvoir espérer une victoire prochaine, l'ennemi était bien trop démesuré dans tout les sens du terme... Tout ce qu'elle espérait le plus à présent était que ses amis rentrent sains et saufs des expéditions extra-muros... C'est tout ce qui comptait, c'était tout ce qu'elle se permettait d'espérer après avoir vu tant de vie et de rêve périr durant ces expéditions.

Isabel regarda son amie silencieusement et avec concentration, elle essayait de trouver une vocation qui irait parfaitement à son amie à l'allure sombre.

 **" Tu devrais être chanteuse. "** s'exclama doucement une voix masculine à travers la porte. Le ton employé était évasif comme celui d'une pensée dite à haute voix . Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent avec confusion d'où provenait la voix étouffée par la cloison en bois. De l'autre côté, Farlan regarda interrogativement Livaï en haussant un sourcil.

Isabel regarda à nouveau Mikasa avec étonnement. **" Tu sais chanter ? "**

La jeune soldat s'empourpra un peu avant de répondre avec une voix incertaine. **" Un petit peu... "**

La rouquine fit un grand sourire tout en se rapprochant brusquement de son amie. **" Je veux t'entendre chanter ! "**

Mikasa sursauta légèrement à la requête et l'entrain soudain de son amie. **" Quoi ? Maintenant ? "**

Isabel hocha affirmativement et vivement de la tête avec un grand sourire. Mikasa, un peu gênée, l'éclaboussa de manière joueuse mais prit une expression sérieuse. **" Non. "**

 **" Roooh aller Mikasa ! "** supplia presque Isabel avec un grand sourire.

 **" Non. "** répondit elle fermement, elle regarda la mine boudeuse d'Isabel et soupira. **" Peut-être une autre fois. D'abord profitons du bain pour se détendre. "** rajouta-elle en ouvrant un peu le robinet d'eau chaude pour rehausser la température de l'eau.

 **" Hey ! Doucement, c'est déjà assez chaud ! "** protesta Isabel par dessus la vapeur du bain. Mikasa coupa le robinet et s'immergea un peu plus tout en fermant ses yeux, détendant chacun de ses muscles sous la chaleur de l'eau...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune noiraude ouvrit les yeux en sentant et entendant un petit mouvement d'eau. **" Isabel ? "** appela-elle doucement en voyant son amie toute rouge, les yeux fermés, qui glissait lentement sous l'eau. **" Isabel !! "** Cette fois, sa voix était paniquée.

Livaï et Farlan se redressèrent vivement, le Caporal saisit le bouton de porte et le tourna. Il entrouvrit la porte mais s'arrêta en songeant que derrière Mikasa et Isabel devaient être nues. **" Oï ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?? "**

Il n'eut pour réponse que le bruit de claquement dans l'eau ainsi que le bruit que cette dernière faisait en entrant soudainement en contact avec le sol. Avec Farlan, ils échangèrent un regard avant que le châtain ne prenne la parole. **" On va rentrer d'accord ? "** Livaï commença à ouvrir un peu plus la porte mais fût stopper net par la voix de Mikasa. **" Non ! Attendez juste une minute. "**

Quelques secondes plus tard Mikasa ressortit de la salle de bain avec Isabel, emmitouflé dans un long peignoir, entre ses bras. Elle posa délicatement son amie dans le lit de Livaï et la recouvrit du drap blanc. Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme toute rouge et inconsciente. **" Elle a eut un petit coup de chaud, mais elle va bien. "** les rassura Mikasa en retournant dans la salle de bain afin de remplir une petite bassine d'eau froide et un gant. Elle déposa la bassine sur la petite table de chevet et trempa le gant. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord du lit et passa le gant froid délicatement sur le visage de son amie, elle le rinça puis le tordit pour enlever l'excédent d'eau afin de le déposer sur le front d'Isabel toujours dans les vapes.

Livaï passa sa tête dans la salle de bain remplie de vapeur, il s'engagea dans la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer afin de dissiper la brume. **" Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Jusqu'à quel température t'as monté l'eau du bain putain ?! "** s'exclama-il en revenant dans la chambre.

Mikasa détourna les yeux sur Isabel en rougissant, se sentant coupable. La jeune Ackerman avait une haute tolérance à la chaleur, mais elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... **" Désolée... "**

Livaï la regarda sévèrement, elle était encore toute trempée des pieds à la tête... La grande serviette qu'elle avait enfilée, dans l'urgence pour cacher sa nudité, était aussi imbibée d'eau que ses cheveux ébènes dont de grosses gouttes d'eau s'en échappaient pour couler sur sa peau couverte de frisson. **" Tch. Va te sécher. Tu mets de l'eau partout. "** lui lança-il sèchement en détournant le regard de sa silhouette.

Mikasa alla dans la salle de bain, elle s'enroula dans une nouvelle serviette tandis qu'elle en prit une plus petite pour ses cheveux qu'elle sécha délicatement et soigneusement. Elle s'agenouilla pour prendre ses vêtements au sol, en prenant sa chemise elle grimaça. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses deux amis masculins la regardèrent interrogativement.

 **" Tu n'étais pas sensé te rhabiller ? "** demanda Farlan, haussant un sourcil en la regardant de la tête aux pieds, constatant qu'elle était toujours vêtue d'une simple serviette.

 **" Dans la précipitation, en sortant Isabel du bain il se peut que... j'ai trempée nos vêtements... "** avoua-elle avec un peu de gêne. **" L'un de vous va devoir aller nous chercher des vêtements dans notre dortoir... "**

Livaï souffla d'exaspération mais se dévoua malgré tout, devançant Farlan se doutant que ce dernier y aurait vu une nouvelle occasion de le laisser (presque) seul avec une Mikasa légèrement vêtue. Il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir, non... C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs du quartier général du Bataillon en prenant la direction du dortoir des filles. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua deux coups secs voulant s'assurer s'il y avait ou non quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Sans réponse, il commença à tourner le bouton de la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrit dévoilant une petite soldate rousse.

 **" Caporal ?? "** Demanda avec surprise Petra. **" Q-qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? "** questionna elle un peu gênée, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son supérieur et cela la déstabilisa.

 **" J'ai besoin de vêtements de rechange pour Isabel et Mikasa. "** répondit Livaï simplement. **" Tu peux me les préparer ? "**

Petra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à la demande étrange de l'homme. Mais se doutant qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison elle se ressaisi avant de répondre avec gentillesse. **" Bien sûr. Ne restez pas là, entrez. "**

Livaï suivit la petite soldate, il balaya la pièce propre et rangée du regard tandis que Petra se dirigea vers les lits superposés attitrés de Mikasa et Isabel. Elle s'accroupit au sol et tira le grand tiroir sous le lit et entreprit de rassembler quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés afin d'assembler une tenue pour chacune des soldates, elle prit soin cependant de cacher les sous-vêtements entre deux habits.

Livaï regarda le lit de Mikasa. **" Qu'est ce que c'est ? "** demanda-il en regardant une petite poche en papier posé dessus en évidence.

Petra leva les yeux et regarda l'objet en question en haussant les épaules. **" Je ne sais pas, c'était là avant que j'arrive. "** Le Caporal attrapa la pochette et entreprit de regarder à l'intérieur mais la soldate tendit la pile de vêtements à son supérieur. **" Voilà. "**

Livaï se saisit de la pile de vêtements tendue, frôlant les mains de la jeune fille ce qui provoqua un petit rougissement sur les joues de cette dernière. **" Merci, Petra. "**

Ils firent un peu de chemin ensemble durant lequel Livaï expliqua brièvement la mésaventure d'Isabel et Mikasa, sous le petit rire amusé et mélodieux de la petite soldate. Ils se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir. Livaï entra brusquement dans son bureau et alla dans sa chambre. Farlan se tenait debout, les bras croisés, au pied du lit. Mikasa était assise au bord du lit, elle avait ce qui semblait être le gilet de Farlan sur les épaules. Isabel avait retrouvée une couleur normale, elle semblait à présent dormir profondément avec un sourire niais sur le visage en se blottissant dans les draps frais et propre du lit beaucoup plus confortable que le sien. Le Caporal glissa un rapide regard dans la salle de bain, constatant avec satisfaction que Mikasa avait dû nettoyer et ranger leur bordel pendant son absence.

Livaï tendit la pile de vêtements à Mikasa qui s'en saisit en le remerciant. Alors qu'elle séparait ses vêtements de ceux d'Isabel, le Caporal lui tendit une pochette, elle leva ses yeux vers lui. **" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "**

 **" Je ne sais pas, c'était posé sur ton lit. "** répondit-il simplement alors que Mikasa attrapa la poche et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un petit papier plié en deux, elle ouvrit et lut silencieusement le mot. _" Joyeux dix-septième anniversaire, Mike. "_

 **" Alors ? "** demanda Farlan avec curiosité en s'avançant un peu.

 **" C'est de la part de Mike. "** répondit Mikasa en déposant le mot sur le lit, elle fouilla alors dans la poche et en sortit une longue robe manches longues d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui du ciel la nuit.

Sans un mot, Mikasa se rendit avec ses vêtements dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, constatant qu'Isabel été simplement endormie, Livaï et Farlan allèrent se poser sur le canapé dans le bureau du Caporal. Ce dernier prépara rapidement du thé qu'il servit dans le service blanc en fonte qu'on lui avait offert.

Mikasa entra à son tour, elle avait revêtue le cadeau de Mike, la robe lui arrivait mi mollet, elle était moulante jusqu'à la taille puis partait en un évasé fluide à partir de là. La robe était simple mais semblait être d'une qualité supérieure. La jeune fille était encore pieds nus, tenant dans une main la paire de bottes de son uniforme ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes propres et dans son autre main la veste de Farlan. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier et lui tendit son vêtement. **" Merci. "**

Farlan la regarda de haut en bas en reprenant sa veste. **" Pourquoi Mike t'offre des vêtements maintenant ? "**

 **" Parce que... C'est le jour de mon anniversaire. "** répondit-elle simplement tout en enfilant ses chaussettes et ses bottes.

 **" Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cette tradition des gens de la surface. "** dit le châtain avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

Mikasa se tourna légèrement vers lui. **" Ne dis pas ça comme ça, vous aussi vous vivez à la surface à présent. "**

Farlan lui sourit gentiment. **" C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais désolé on pas eu le réflexe de t'acheter quelque chose... "**

 **" Ce n'est pas grave, ça n'a pas d'importance. "** rassura sincèrement la soldate en se levant tout en prenant la tasse de thé que Livaï venait de lui servir. Elle se plaça devant l'unique fenêtre du bureau, un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main tenant la tasse devant ses lèvres. Observant le ciel s'assombrir progressivement, elle apprécia alors d'autant plus le goût et la sensation du liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge avant de rependre une chaleur agréable dans ses entrailles.

 **" En tout cas, Mike a de bon goût. Ça te va bien. N'est-ce pas... Livaï ? "** Farlan prononça le prénom de son ami avec une voix taquine.

Le Caporal regarda Mikasa qui était toujours plongée dans sa contemplation. Il parcouru lentement et silencieusement de ses yeux la jeune fille de bas en haut, s'attardant un peu sur le profil de son visage. Il rebaissa les yeux sur sa tasse en ignorant royalement la question de Farlan qui soupira face au silence de son ami alors qu'il avait bien remarqué la façon dont le Caporal avait examiné la silhouette féminine d'une manière étrangement mélancolique.

Mikasa n'écoutait pas, elle avait focalisée son attention sur les gouttes de pluie de plus en plus nombreuses qui cognaient et traçaient des lignes abstraites contre les vitres de la fenêtre. Ce spectacle déclencha des flashs rapides de souvenirs du jour pluvieux où ses parents avaient été assassinés devant elle... Le regard dans le vague, l'esprit dans le passé, elle entendit Farlan prononcer son prénom plusieurs fois en haussant progressivement le ton. Elle sortit brusquement de sa transe et dévissa sa tête sur le côté pour regarder les deux hommes assis sur le canapé. **" Pardon ? "**

 **" Je disais qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner, nous devrions descendre dans le réfectoire. "** répéta Farlan.

Mikasa hocha silencieusement la tête, elle déposa sa tasse sur le bureau. **" Je vais aller réveiller Isabel. "** Sur ce et sous le regard froncé de Livaï, Mikasa se rendit dans la chambre afin de réveiller la petite marmotte qui protesta afin de grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle était bien dans ce lit... C'était injuste...

Après le dîner, notre quatuor se rendit dans la salle de détente où se trouvaient déjà d'autre soldats comme le Major et Hansi qui disputaient une petite partie d'échec sous le regard fasciné de Moblit. Mike buvait un peu d'alcool en compagnie de Gelgar, Flagon et Sairam. Petra discutait joyeusement avec Nanaba et Nifa. Auruo disputait une partie de billard avec Erd, Gunther et Farlan qui les avaient rejoint dans le jeu alors qu'Isabel lui collait aux basques en lui indiquant quel bille il devait viser et comment. Livaï se tenait juste à côté observant la partie depuis la banquette, sirotant un thé (évidemment haha!) tout en jetant quelques regards furtifs à la personne jouant un peu de piano. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que Mikasa savait jouer de l'instrument, si les premières fois la plupart des soldats arrêtaient leurs activités pour écouter la mélodie de ce savoir presque perdu suite à l'invasion des titans mais au fil du temps l'effet de l'originalité dissipé et par habitude cela n'était devenu qu'un son de fond accompagnant leur fin de soirée au plus grand bonheur de Mikasa qui n'aimait pas être la cible de l'attention.

Tandis que Mikasa jouait une mélodie familière, Mike s'approcha d'elle son verre à la main. **" Cette musique... Je la connais, c'est pas l'hymne de la famille de ton père ? "**

Mikasa s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers Mike en hochant simplement de la tête.

 **" Comme c'est nostalgique... "** Rajouta le grand soldat un fin sourire un peu triste en se remémorant Liam jouer et chanter ce même air. **" Ton père t'as appris les paroles ? "**

**" Oui. "**

Isabel qui avait surpris la conversation s'avança vers eux en portant un sourire narquois. **" Heiiin? Donc tu vas pouvoir chanter comme promis. "**

 **" Je n'ai jamais promis une telle chose. "** Répondit impassiblement Mikasa en se retournant vers le piano.

 **" Aller Mikasa ! "** supplia Isabel. La noiraude ne comptait pas céder, il y avait trop de monde c'était gênant. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Mike.

 **" Je veux l'entendre à nouveau moi aussi. "** Alors que la jeune Ackerman lui lança un regard noir, il lui sourit amusé tandis qu'il désigna du menton la robe qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'elle portait. **" Vois ça comme une manière de me remercier. "**

 **" Je ne savais pas que ton cadeau venait avec une contrepartie. "** lança Mikasa d'une voix cinglante.

Mike s'avança et lui mit la main sur la tête. **" Tu es toujours cette gamine un peu timide n'est ce pas ? "** dit-il d'une voix moqueuse tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

La "gamine" ôta la grande main de sa tête dans un geste sec signe qu'elle était un peu piquée au vif par la remarque du grand blond.

Entre la demande/provocation de Mike et les yeux suppliants d'Isabel, Mikasa finit par céder non sans une petite gêne qui apparut sous la forme d'une petite teinte rosée sur ses joues tandis qu'elle joua une première note avant de commencer à faire retentir sa voix.

**You shout it loud** (Vous le criez fort)  
 **But I can't hear a word you say** (Mais je n'entends pas un seul mot de ce que vous dites)  
 **I'm talking loud not saying much** (Je parle fort sans dire grand chose)

Le brouhaha de la salle s'arrêta subitement, tous arrêtèrent leurs activités et conversations en cours. Heureusement pour elle, Mikasa tournait le dos à l'ensemble de personnes présentes.

 **I'm criticized but all your bull is ricochet** (Je suis critiqué mais toutes vos crasses ricochent)  
 **You shoot me down, but I get up** (Vous m'abattez, mais je me relève)

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose** (Je suis pare-balles, je n'ai rien à perdre)  
 **Fire away, fire away** (Les tirs sont loin, très loin)  
 **Ricochet, take your rain** (Ricochet, tu prends ton pied)  
 **Fire away, fire away** (Les tirs sont loin, très loin)  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

 **Cut me down** (Faites moi taire)  
 **But is you who had further to fall** (Mais c'est vous qui allez finir par tomber)  
 **Ghost town, haunted love** (Ville fantôme, amour hanté)  
 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones** (Elèves ta voix, les bâtons et les pierres pourraient avoir raison de mes os)  
 **I'm talking loud not saying much** (Je parle fort sans dire grand chose)

 **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose** (Je suis pare-balles, je n'ai rien à perdre)  
 **Fire away, fire away** (Les tirs sont loin, très loin)  
 **Ricochet, take your rain** (Ricochet, tu prends ton pied)  
 **Fire away, fire away** (Les tirs sont loin, très loin)

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

 **Stone-hard, machine gun** (Des pierres dures, des mitraillettes)  
 **Firing at the ones who run** (Lancées sur ceux qui couent)  
 **Stone-hard as bulletproof** (Des pierres dures mais je suis pare-balles)

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)  
 **You shoot me down but I won't fall** (Vous m'abattez mais je ne tomberai pas)  
 **I am titanium** (Je suis en titane)

Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce. Mikasa regretta instantanément son action sentant de nombreux regards dans son dos. Isabel nota comment son amie s'était tendue et elle se retourna vers tout le monde, les mains sur les hanches prenant un air réprobateur. **" Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Vous avez jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter ?! "**

Petit à petit, tous reprirent leur activité et conversation pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite noiraude. Isabel enlaça Mikasa dans son dos, l'entourant d'un bras tandis que l'autre se posa sur ses cheveux noirs. (photo du chapitre quoi ;) ) **" Super Mikasa ! Aniki a raison tu devrais être chanteuse ! Tu pourras jouer et chanter dans le salon de thé d'Aniki et Farlan !! "**

Mikasa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire doucement en posant sa main sur le bras qui l'enlaçait tandis qu'elle reposa un peu plus sa tête contre la joue d'Isabel.

Mais la paisibilité de ce moment entre les deux jeunes filles fut de courte durée... **" Mikasa ! "** s'exclama Hansi en se jetant sur la noiraude. **" D'où tu sors cette chanson ? On dirait que ça parle de titan ! "**

 **" Hansi, c'est titanium soit titane, c'est un métal. "** expliqua Erwin en s'avançant à son tour.

**" Je le sais ! Mais reconnais que c'est proche du mot titan ! C'est curieux non ? "**

Le Major porta un regard un peu intrigué sur Mikasa. **" Oui... Les paroles sont étranges... On dirait à la fois un appel à la rébellion ou encore le récit d'une personne persécutée... "**

Mikasa, toujours dans les bras d'Isabel, le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonnée par la réflexion du Major qui avait tapé en plein dans le mille. **" Mon père me racontait que notre famille, les Ackerman étaient persécutés... Il ne savait pas pourquoi et contrairement à ma mère, il n'était pas physiquement différent... C'est suite à ses persécutions que notre famille s'est retrouvée à vivre discrètement à la limite du territoire humain. Mais il m'a aussi raconté que quand il était encore jeune... Du jour au lendemain, plus personne ne réagissait au nom d'Ackerman, c'est pourquoi il a pu continuer à utiliser son nom de famille et me le transmettre en toute sécurité. Et effectivement si les traits dont j'ai hérité de ma mère m'ont portés préjudices, personne n'a jamais tenu compte de mon nom de famille. "**

Erwin fronça ses sourcils au récit de sa jeune soldate... _" Du jour au lendemain, plus personne ne réagissait au nom d'Ackerman "_ C'était peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais le témoignage le conforta dans la théorie qu'avait son père... Celle que la monarchie avait d'une manière inconnue le pouvoir de modifier la mémoire des habitants entre les murs...

Hansi réfléchissait également intensément de son côté. **" Peut-être que ta famille était dans le passé proche de la monarchie et du pouvoir en place mais qu'ils ont eu un différent. "** Tous se retournèrent vers elle. **" Je veux dire vous avez un hymne... Une simple famille n'en a pas... Et selon ce que ton père t'a raconté, il semble que ce soit le récit de l'histoire de ta famille... Et venir vivre à la limite des murs sonne comme un exil... "**

 **" Avec Liam nous avions une théorie... "** Mike continua sous les regards curieux. **" Nous pensions qu'il était peut-être possible qu'à une époque les Ackerman étaient des nobles qui furent pour une raison inconnue déchus... Ça expliquait le fait que la famille de ton père et toi possède un emblème et une devise. "**

 **" Quel est l'emblème et la devise ? "** demanda sobrement Erwin tandis qu'Hansi l'exclama.

 **" Un loup. Et la devise c'était... Fidélité, Famille et Devoir. "** répondit Mike en se remémorant l'animal et le slogan gravés dans l'argent de la montre à gousset de son défunt ami.

 **" Famille, Fidélité et Devoir. "** Corrigea Mikasa. **" Famille vient en premier, toujours. "**

Le silence s'installa avant qu'Erwin l'interrompit avec une petite légèreté. **" Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Ackerman. Et Mikasa n'a jamais été persécutée pour son nom. Alors ces suppositions ne tiennent pas la route. Je pense que les faits ont dû être un peu romanisés au fil du temps, ça arrive souvent. "** Il n'en pensait pas un mot, si son instinct ne le trompait pas, il tenait une piste... Cependant si c'était le cas, se renseigner sur cette famille pourrait le mettre en danger ainsi que la jeune Ackerman en question si jamais ces informations et leurs questionnements remontaient jusqu'aux oreilles de la première division des Brigades spéciales... Enfant, il avait fait cette erreur et cela lui avait coûté la vie de son père... Alors par soucis, de ne mettre en danger personne, Erwin minimisa et banalisa le sujet dont ils venaient de théoriser.

Hansi regarda suspicieusement en biais son Major. **" Je suppose que tu as raison, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... "** Hansi était intelligente. Trop intelligente. Elle compris la manœuvre de son supérieur mais elle lui faisait confiance donc elle laissa tomber sa curiosité, il avait sûrement une bonne raison de faire ça. **" Bon aller, j'ai encore une raclée à te mettre ! "** s'exclama la scientifique en reprenant une expression enjouée tandis qu'elle se redirigea avec Mike et Erwin à leur table pour finir leur partie.

Livaï non loin n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, il suivit du regard le Major en fronçant les sourcils. Même si ces derniers mois la relation entre eux s'était améliorée, Livaï ayant développé au fur et à mesure de l'estime pour ce grand homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver suspect à ce moment là... Le Caporal reporta ses yeux sur Mikasa en train de discuter avec Isabel, si les théories énoncées avaient forcées le Major à battre en retraite... Peut-être alors que cela représentait une piste périlleuse à creuser... Et sa récente expérience dans la capitale, lui avait enseigné que parfois remuer la merde du passé pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il valait mieux laisser les démons du passé là où ils étaient... Livaï plissa un peu plus ses yeux sur Mikasa, le passé n'avait pas d'importance, en particulier si remuer ce dernier pouvait devenir une menace pour le _présent_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Petit moment anecdotes ;)
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de Game of Thrones pour la devise et le blason.
> 
> Alors pourquoi le loup ? Déjà j'aime beaucoup cet animal, et il possède des caractéristiques qui je trouve conviennent bien avec Mikasa et Livaï puis même Kenny. Ce sont des animaux à la réputation féroce mais ils sont très sociaux et donc attachés à leur meute, ils font également preuve d'une grande fidélité.
> 
> Quant à la devise " Famille, Fidélité et Devoir. " Bon ce n'est pas compliqué Famille représentant le clan Ackerman, Fidélité pour la dévotion qu'ils ont tendance à faire preuve, Devoir pour leur passé sous les ordres de la Monarchie Fritz/Reiss.
> 
> Pour la chanson " Titanium " je trouvais, comme j'ai essayé de l'expliquer dans ce chapitre, que les paroles pouvaient s'adaptaient à l'histoire des Ackerman, leur révolution contre la Monarchie qu'ils servaient mais également les persécutions qu'ils ont subis suite à ça. Mais parce que c'est des Ackerman, ils sont "solides" et se relèveront quoi qu'il arrive... En tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai quand je vois que Livaï perd tout ses proches mais malgré tout il s'accroche à l'instar de Mikasa à Trost quand elle apprend qu'Eren est mort mais décide (après avoir abandonné certes) de continuer à vivre. Peut-être c'est un trait de leur caractère ou bien un instinct de survie exacerbé par leur sang... Peut-être un peu des deux.


	10. C'est toujours comme ça

**_Enceinte du mur Maria, Début mars 849, 49 éme expédition extra-muros_ **   
  
  


L'averse était dense, les gouttes de pluies épaisses, glacées et douloureuses, tombant du ciel comme des milliers de petites lames. _Pourquoi ?_ Un éclair violet fendit le ciel assombrit par d'épais nuages gris foncé. _Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?_ Le grognement de l'éclair se fit enfin entendre, retentissant dans un vacarme assourdissant. _Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ?_ Il regarda _ses_ yeux sans vie puis ses yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. _Pourquoi ?_ Un second éclair illumina le ciel orageux, puis un second grognement. Pourquoi il n'avait rien pu faire... Encore...  
  
  


**_Quelques heures plus tôt..._ **   
  
  


Le Bataillon d'exploration traversait la ville du district de Trost afin de gagner la porte du dernier rempart de l'humanité les séparant du territoire du titan. Il y avait deux sortes de réaction au sein de la population au passage des soldats portant l'emblème des ailes de la liberté. Une petite partie les regardaient avec haine et dédain, souvent les plus riches qui ne voyaient en ces maudites expéditions qu'une perte inutile d'argent. De plus si JAMAIS (même s'ils n'y croyaient pas du tout) le Bataillon d'exploration réussissait à reconquérir le mur Maria, les biens acquis des plus riches perdraient de leur valeur...

Mais l'autre partie de la population, plus pauvre pourtant, se raccrochait à l'espoir que leurs impôts servaient à quelque chose. Ils en avaient besoin, savoir que ces sacrifices humains et financiers n'étaient pas fait en vain... Et cet espoir était entretenu par la diminution drastique de perte humaine mais également aux modestes succès des précédentes expéditions depuis la nomination d'Erwin Smith à la tête du Bataillon d'exploration ainsi qu'à l'arrivée d'éléments prometteurs au sein de l'armée.

Depuis la chute du Mur Maria il y a 4 ans, l'armée avait renforcée et durcit sa formation au sein des Brigades d'entraînements, obligeant à présent tout soldat à être en mesure de savoir utiliser parfaitement l'équipement tridimensionnel pour affronter les titans. Peu importe son souhait d'intégration d'un des trois corps de l'armée. Par conséquent, le niveau du petit nombre de soldat qui faisaient le choix d'intégrer le Bataillon était sensiblement plus élevé qu'avant.

Et c'est avec tout ces petits et minutieux détails que le Bataillon progressait lentement dans sa quête... Mais n'allez pas croire qu'un espoir naïf et aveugle était permis, les titans restaient de redoutables ennemis... Et les pertes humaines, même si moins nombreuses, étaient toujours de mise, toujours de trop et toujours aussi douloureuse qu'une amputation...

Isabel regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux émeraudes dévisageaient les habitants de la petite ville qui s'agglutinaient sur les côtés de la rue principale de Trost. Des encouragements et des louages sur les soldats s'apprêtant à rentrer en territoire ennemi parvint à ses petites oreilles. Elle bomba alors le torse et releva le menton avec fierté.

Livaï chevauchait à la gauche de la rouquine, le visage impassible comme d'habitude, ignorant les regards et les exclamations d'admiration des gamins qui le regardaient avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux en voyant celui qu'ils identifiaient comme un héros. La réputation du Caporal n'était plus à faire, mais ce dernier n'aimait pas ces regards, il ne voulait pas être l'espoir de gamins encore trop naïfs et ignorants sur la cruelle réalité de ce monde qu'était le leur.

Farlan, chevauchant à la droite d'Isabel et Pegasus, regardait également les visages, pour la plupart, admiratifs de la population de Trost. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur un petit groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussaient en le regardant. Farlan leur fit un petit sourire enjôleur et un clin d'œil provoquant un peu plus de gloussement et de rire de la part des jeunes filles.

 **" Quel dragueur... "** lança Isabel d'une voix lasse en regardant en coin Farlan.

 **" Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de profiter de la vie. "** Le casanova regarda à nouveau les jeunes filles avec un sourire charmeur. **" Flirter ne fait pas de mal. "** ajouta-il en faisant un petit signe de la main aux jeunes filles.

Mikasa se trouvait devant eux avec deux autres soldats. **" Attention Farlan. Il parait qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme au cœur brisé. Ne joue pas avec leurs sentiments, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. "** Parla d'un ton plat la jeune Ackerman sans se retourner.

 **" C'est un conseil que TU devrais appliquer, Mi-ka-sa. "** Lui répondit Farlan avec taquinerie et en prenant soin de bien articuler le prénom de sa jeune amie.

Mikasa regarda le châtain par dessus son épaule. **" Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne flirt avec personne moi. "** dit-elle avec une légère incompréhension.

 **" Oui, oui... C'est bien le soucis. "** Farlan regarda un peu plus loin devant Mikasa, un sourire amusé fendit son visage. **" En parlant de flirt... Impact dans 1... 2... 3. "**

Pile à la fin du compte à rebours de Farlan, une voix masculine s'éleva. **" Mikasa ! "** Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, grand, plutôt musclé, avec le teint mat, des cheveux mi- courts d'un brun chaleureux, une petite barbe de la même couleur et avec de grands yeux noisettes arriva et marcha aux côtés de la jeune soldate qui le surplombait en étant sur Skyfall. L'interpellée le regarda simplement avant de regarder à nouveau devant elle sans un mot. **" Tu pars encore en expédition... "**

 **" Ça semble assez évident. "** Répondit la soldate d'une voix froide.

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête signe de sa petite gêne suite à sa stupide constatation. **" Vous partez pour combien de temps ? "** tenta-il de se rattraper.

 **" Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelques jours. "** répliqua Mikasa de manière évasive.

 **" Ok... "** Un silence s'installa, le brun, les mains dans le dos, marchait toujours aux côtés de la jument argentée. Soudain il tendit à la soldate plusieurs petits brins de fleurs colorées. **" La violette c'est de la lavande, la jaune est un souci de jardin et la dernière... C'est une rose bleue. "** Mikasa regarda les fleurs brièvement avant de regarder à nouveau devant elle.

 **" C'est inutile, Eric. "** Parla Farlan d'une voix amicale. **" Mikasa n'est pas le genre de fille que tu peux avoir avec quelques fleurs sauvages. "** Les tentatives infructueuses du jeune homme faisait un peu de peine à Farlan... Il y a quelques mois Eric, petit serveur dans une taverne, s'était retrouvé en difficulté face à des ivrognes qui ne voulaient pas payer leurs consommations, l'un des hommes avait sortit un couteau et le menaçait... Mikasa, Livaï, Farlan et Isabel étaient présents, buvant tranquillement leurs boissons en cette journée de permission. Face au spectacle la jeune Ackerman avait alors maitrîsés les ivrognes et les avait sortit de la taverne non sans leur faire préalablement les poches... Depuis ce jour, Eric avait développé des sentiments pour la jeune soldate... Et c'est ainsi, qu'avant chaque départ en expédition, Eric venait et essayait de séduire Mikasa... Cependant cette dernière n'était pas réceptive aux tentatives du jeune homme, l'ignorant froidement et royalement la plupart du temps.

Eric regarda Farlan par dessus son épaule. **" Ce ne sont pas juste des fleurs sauvages ! Elles ont des propriétés bien spécifiques. "** Le jeune brun se saisit de son autre main de la lavande en regardant Mikasa. **" Celle-ci, son odeur est réputé pour être calmante et apaisante. "** Il prit le souci. **" Celle-là est parfaite pour réparer les lésions cutanés. "** Eric joint la rose bleue au bouquet avant de le retendre à Mikasa. **" J'ai pensé qu'elles pourraient t'être utile pendant l'expédition. Si tu stresses ou si jamais tu venais à être blessée... Bien que je le souhaite pas, au contraire ! "** lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre, voulant exprimer poétiquement ses émotions et son affection à travers ce cadeau.

Mikasa accepta de couler un regard sur le bouquet tendu, elle désigna du menton les fleurs avant de regarder Eric. **" Et la bleue ? "** La rose détonnait des autres fleurs, elle semblait presque irréelle avec sa couleur bleue profonde et sombre tout en étant hypnotique, ses pétales étaient sans aucun défaut, la rose semblait avoir été cueillie au parfait moment de son éclosion.

 **" La rose bleue... Pas d'infusion ou de propriété thérapeutique à partir de celle-ci... Magnifique mais dangereuse car empoisonnée... "** Eric regarda la jeune soldate avec un sourire charmeur. **" Elle me fait penser à toi. "**

Mikasa prit un léger air faussement offusqué. **" Es tu en train de sous-entendre que je suis comme du poison ? "** Elle fronça un peu ses sourcils. **" Ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme un compliment. "**

Eric souri, elle était vraiment à part... **" On ne peut pas dire que tu sois inoffensive surtout. Au vu de notre rencontre et de ta réputation de tueuse de titans... "** Alors que les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, Eric regarda Mikasa dans les yeux avec une lueur séductrice. **" Tu es une femme magnifique et dangereuse, Mikasa Ackerman. "**

Mikasa écarquilla un peu ses yeux avant de sourire subtilement à son tour. Elle devait le lui accorder, il avait un aplomb et une assurance presque attrayante quand il lui faisait un tel rentre-dedans. Les cloches du district de Trost résonnèrent alors dans toute la petite ville. Mikasa commença à tendre la main pour attraper le bouquet tendu, mais un cheval noir marchant au pas vint s'interposer sans pour autant s'arrêter.

 **" Oï, assez avec les futilités, gamins. Les portes vont pas tarder à s'ouvrir, nous devons gagner nos positions sans plus attendre. "** Claqua froidement la voix du Caporal.

Isabel et Farlan échangèrent un regard complice avant de se claquer dans la main, tous deux amusés par la réaction puérile de leur ami... Se doutant de l'attirance du Caporal pour la jeune asiatique, Farlan et Isabel se désespéraient de ne pas le voir exprimer ou réagir plus explicitement à ce sujet.

Mikasa talonna doucement sa jument, suivit par Farlan et Isabel. Laissant sans un mot ni un regard, un Eric pantois et frustré que son moment avec Mikasa soit interrompu brutalement. Depuis le temps et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussit à attirer légèrement son attention...

Arrivée au niveau de Livaï, Mikasa s'arrêta et se retourna vers ses amis les regardant avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude.

Isabel roula des yeux. **" Mikasa, ne nous regardes pas comme ça, tout va bien se passer ! "**

La jeune soldate fronça les sourcils. **" La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit ça, on s'est fait capturés par le Bataillon... "**

 **" Mais c'était une bonne chose finalement. "** rassura Farlan. **" Alors va rejoindre Erwin avant que les portes s'ouvrent. "**

Lors de la précédente expédition, Erwin avait été légèrement blessé, juste une petite blessure à la tête suite à l'attaque d'un déviant qui l'avait fait tomber de cheval. Alors Hansi et un peu Mike avaient insistés pour qu'Erwin prenne un soldat compétant pour le protéger et assurer sa sécurité. Réticent en premier lieu, le Major avait finit par céder, il ne pouvait pas prendre Mike qui devait assurer son rôle de chef d'escouade, ni Livaï au risque de trop déséquilibrer les différents points de force qu'il avait pris soin de répartir dans la formation. Naturellement ce fut Mikasa qui fut désignée, Livaï n'était pas très ouvert à l'idée de l'envoyer en tête de la formation où c'était peut être le plus dangereux car presque en première ligne. Mais elle était forte et Erwin avait de très bons soldats avec lui, sans compter l'intelligence et la stratégie sans pareille du Major.

Voyant toujours Mikasa hésitante, Farlan ajouta en se voulant rassurant mais également ferme. **" Mikasa... Tu as un rôle important, s'il arrive quelque chose à Erwin c'est tout le Bataillon qui sera en danger. Nous, nous sommes devenus un peu plus expérimentés, puis on sera à l'arrière gauche, ce n'est pas le position la plus sécurisé mais s'il devait y avoir un danger devant nous, il y aura masse de soldat pour nous prévenir. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas et va avec Erwin, maintenant. "**

Mikasa regarda Livaï, espérant un soutien. Mais le Caporal n'était pas aussi inquiet qu'elle, un peu quand même mais pas autant. Il regarda malgré tout Farlan et Isabel par dessus son épaule. Livaï lui était affecté à l'avant gauche de la formation, il n'avait pas été à l'aise en premier lieu avec l'idée que tous les quatre soient séparés mais à côté de ça, il se trouverait non loin de la position de Mikasa et avant Farlan et Isabel, ainsi il pourrait déblayer la route de toute menace pour ses deux vieux amis. Puis il voulait croire en la force de ses amis, croire en eux tout simplement.

Mikasa soupira. **" Compris. "** Elle talonna Skyfall pour la mettre au trot, la jeune soldate accompagna l'allure de sa monture en se levant en prenant appui dans les étriers un temps sur deux. Elle se retourna, et vit Livaï qui avait rejoint les hommes sous ses ordres, un peu plus loin derrière Farlan lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'Isabel lui faisait de grands gestes de la main. Mikasa lui répondit doucement et timidement en levant la main avant de regarder devant elle. Rapidement elle se plaça aux côtés d'Erwin qui la regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la porte du Mur en train de s'ouvrir faisant ainsi un appel d'air.

 **" En avant ! "** Ordonna Erwin en lançant son cheval blanc directement au galop suivit progressivement par tous ses soldats.

Les troupes d'assistance déblayaient les titans présents aux alentours de la porte de Trost afin d'assurer la sécurité de la sortie du Bataillon d'exploration qui s'élançait au grand galop en rang linéaire. Une fois passés les petites et anciennes habitations au pied du Mur Rose, Erwin étendit son bras droit. **" On passe en détection de formation à longue distance ! DÉPLOYEZ-VOUS ! "** Ordonna le Major avec sa puissante voix, très rapidement ses soldats s'exécutèrent, chacun et chaque groupe prit sa position.

Erwin, Mikasa et quelques soldats en tête. Livaï et quelques hommes à l'avant gauche. Mike et son escouade à l'avant droite. Hansi, Moblit à l'arrière droite. Et enfin Flagon, Sairam, Isabel et Farlan à l'arrière gauche.

Ils galopèrent ainsi plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter pour se regrouper aux alentours de midi afin de manger et faire le point sur leur avancée ralentie par l'apparition de quelques titans les forçant à faire des détours. Mais malgré tout il fallait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus croisés énormément de géants humanoïdes. Retrouvant entier et non blessés, Farlan, Isabel et Livaï un court moment avant de repartir à nouveau, rassura Mikasa.

Après cette courte pause et avoir fait le point avec ses chef d'escouade sur l'itinéraire ainsi que les pertes subies afin de remanier la formation équitablement. Le Bataillon d'exploration repartit, galopant dans les plaines abandonnées au sein du Mur Maria. Environ une ou deux heures plus tard, tous les soldats regardèrent le ciel avec appréhension en s'échangeant entre eux des regards inquiets.

 **" Major ! Vous avez vu ça ? "** s'exclama un des soldats accompagnant Erwin.

Le Major fronça ses sourcils en regardant la masse de nuages noirs s'avançant rapidement sur eux. **" Oui... Ces nuages présagent rien de bon... "** répondit-il en regardant devant lui contrarié. Erwin se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques petites minutes, songeant à ce qu'il valait mieux faire face à cette menace venue du ciel. Faire demi-tour au risque de n'avoir rien pu accomplir et sans avoir l'assurance qu'ils pourraient quand même distancer l'orage les menaçant. Ou persévérer et affronter la météo au risque que la formation ne soit plus en mesure de détecter les titans et d'avancer à l'aveugle...

Soudain, un cri long, horrible et inhumain retentit, parvenant aux oreilles de tous les soldats quelques soit leur position dans la formation. Quelques secondes après ce monstrueux son à glacer le sang, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent à leur tour... Erwin, Mikasa et les autres soldats regardèrent avec choc derrière eux de nombreuses colonnes de fumée rouge, tirées simultanément, s'élevant vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Et parmi cette amas de fumée rouge, une colonne noire semblait être tirée à l'arrière gauche de la formation...

Ce fumigène noir venait de la position de l'escouade de Flagon... Là où se trouvait Isabel et Farlan. Mikasa ne put réprimer la panique qui la gagna soudainement, ne se souciant pas de sa mission et de son supérieur, elle fit faire demi-tour à Skyfall sans attendre. La jeune fille serra les dents tout en enfonçant sa tête dans la capuche de sa cape.

 **" ACKERMAN ! "** s'exclama l'un des soldats en regardant la silhouette de Mikasa et Skyfall détaller à toute vitesse vers l'arrière de la formation. Il reporta son attention sur Erwin qui ne semblait pas vouloir réagir à l'insubordination de la jeune soldate, sûrement trop préoccupé par la situation actuelle qui menaçait de les surpasser. **"** **Major ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? L'arrière gauche semble être attaquée par les titans et il semblerait qu'il y ai un déviant en plus. "** cria le soldat en mettant sa capuche tandis que la pluie commença doucement à tomber du ciel.

Erwin regarda vers l'arrière de la formation avant de lever les yeux sur un ciel orageux, la pluie perla son visage contrarié. Le Major fronça ses épais sourcils tout en s'enfonçant dans sa réflexion interne. _" C'est étrange... Ce cri tout à l'heure... Puis cette arrivée soudaine de titans... Ça me semble trop calculé pour être une coïncidence... "_ Il tira un fumigène bleu en direction de la zone attaquée, donnant ainsi l'ordre de se regrouper afin d'affronter la menace venue de la gauche. Erwin fit faire demi-tour à sa monture s'engouffrant dans les pas de Mikasa partie sans sommation il y a quelques minutes de cela. **" Nous devons nous rassembler, la formation va se disloquer si nous continuons avec ce temps. La pluie va devenir encore plus forte et empêchera l'utilisation des fumigènes pour communiquer... La formation ne sera alors plus en mesure de détecter les titans et il faudra se préparer à voir voir les titans surgir n'importe quand. Alors tant que nous avons encore un peu de visibilité, nous devons en profiter pour nous regrouper et venir en aide à l'aile gauche ! "**

Foncer droit sur le danger pouvait paraître aberrant mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'une des missions du Bataillon... Découvrir les mystères des titans et le Major en était sûr... Il se passait quelque chose de trop étrange pour être ignoré à l'arrière gauche de la formation.

De son côté, dès qu'il avait vu les fumigènes, Livaï avait fait également demi-tour précipitamment.

 **" CAPORAL-CHEF ! "** s'exclama l'un de ses soldats.

 **" Continuez et exécuter les ordres qui seront donnés. Je vais en soutien aux lignes arrières. "** cria Livaï sans se retourner, un flot d'obscénités retentit dans sa tête. Cet effroyable cri et ce fumigène noir venait de la position de Farlan et Isabel ! Rapidement la pluie se déversa sur lui, il enfila sa capuche tandis qu'il talonnait vivement Balerion pour avancer plus vite. Il galopa à toute allure en se dirigeant tout droit à l'arrière de la formation, posant un bras sur son front pour endurer la petite pluie qui s'était transformée en une forte averse alors qu'un épais brouillard se leva...

Puis il vit au loin 5 énormes silhouettes. Livaï talonna Balerion en prononçant vivement un **"Ya!"** puissant et fort. Se rapprochant rapidement, il eut une vision d'horreur... L'un des titans tenait dans son énorme main Farlan trempé et pleins de boue mais conscient. **" FARLAN !!! "** cria Livaï avec peur et désespoir. Le châtain qui affichait une expression apeuré jusqu'à présent tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce puissant appel. Farlan prit un air plus solennel comme si revoir une dernière fois celui qu'il considérait comme un frère lui permettait d'accepter plus facilement son funeste destin. Il regarda avec tristesse le Caporal qui chevauchait à toute vitesse vers lui prêt à bondir sur le titan. Le jeune homme fit un dernier salut à son vieil ami et frère d'arme, d'un geste lent il joignit son index et majeur en les posant sur sa tempe avant de les éloigner d'un mouvement sec tandis que la gueule du titan se refermait sur lui, faisant tomber une pluie d'hémoglobine au sol en se mélangeant avec les gouttes de pluie.

Livaï se jeta avec fureur sur le titan, il le découpa de la bouche jusqu'au bas du ventre et plongea son bras dans ses entrailles, il en extirpa Farlan. Il se posa au sol en tenant la moitié supérieur du cadavre de Farlan dans le creux de son coude, il le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Il regarda son ami sans vie en serrant durement la mâchoire, les traits de son visage s'étiraient douloureusement... Livaï se redressa, son expression reflétait la haine et la colère, alors que les 5 titans s'avançaient vers lui avec leurs expressions stupides et idiotes.

Il lança son grappin sur le titan qui avait bouffé Farlan, il lui trancha les deux bras puis les deux jambes avant de lui trancher la nuque. Aussitôt il s'élança sur le second puis le troisième et le quatrième titan. Avant de leur trancher la nuque, il prit soin de leur infliger le plus de douleur possible et de les charcuter rageusement, désespérément... Il les éventra également afin de faire sortir le contenu de leur ventre sur le sol boueux, plusieurs corps de ce qui restait de nombreux soldats comme Sairam, Flagon...

À nouveau au sol, Livaï s'avança vers le dernier titan, il planta ses grappins dans le front et l'aveugla en plantant ses lames dans les yeux immenses, le titan cria de douleur alors Livaï lui trancha la gorge pour le faire taire. Puis vint le tour des grandes mains qu'il avait porté à ses yeux endoloris. Le Caporal l'éventra rageusement avant de lui ôter la vie définitivement en lui tranchant la nuque.

Livaï reposa les pieds au sol le regard ancré sur ce dernier tandis que le corps fumant du dernier titan tomba lourdement derrière lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit ce que contenait l'estomac du titan, la tête d'Isabel se trouvait juste à côté de son pied droit... Les yeux d'émeraudes étaient grand ouvert avec épouvante... Le Caporal s'agenouilla, il posa sa main sur les yeux d'Isabel et les referma en retenant rageusement un sanglot.

Il se redressa, sa mâchoire était serrée furieusement tandis qu'il avait la tête baissée, sa frange recouvra son regard. Il serra tellement les poignets de ses lames que ses jointures blanchissaient atrocement alors que sa poigne brisa le bois des manettes de son équipement entaillant ses mains au passage.

 **" Livaï !!! "** L'interpellé releva ses yeux vides et vit Mikasa galoper dans sa direction. _" Mikasa... "_ Il la regarda s'approcher en clignant lentement des paupières comme s'il était absent. Tandis que la jeune fille l'appela encore, il écarquilla les yeux pris d'une soudaine panique, elle ne devait pas... Mikasa sauta de Skyfall et courra vers lui... _" Non... "_ Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et courra à son tour vers la jeune fille. **" N'APPROCHES PAS ! "** cria-il créant de la surprise et de l'incompréhension sur le visage de la soldate. Il se jeta sur elle, les faisant ainsi tomber dans la boue, ils se redressèrent juste un peu de sorte à toujours être assis.

Mikasa le tâtonna un peu partout avec précipitation pour voir s'il était blessé, elle essuya de son pouce les tâches de sang sur la joue du Caporal s'assurant ainsi que ce n'était pas le sien... Elle saisit alors les mains de l'homme et les retourna constatant alors qu'elles étaient toutes entaillées. **" Tes mains ! "** Elle releva son regard inquiet sur lui et ne croisa qu'une expression d'appréhension. Elle déglutit avant de parler d'une voix chevrotante... **" F-Farlan et Isabel ? Où sont-ils ? "** demanda-elle avec peur et inquiétude en plantant ses yeux suppliants de lui infirmer ses craintes.

Sans réponse, elle commença alors à vouloir regarder avec une grande appréhension derrière Livaï afin de confirmer ses craintes qui commençaient à lui faire former une boule au vente... Mais Livaï saisit brutalement et fermement son visage en coupe pour qu'elle le regarde lui et seulement lui. **" Ne regardes pas ! "** ordonna-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il secoua non doucement le visage qu'il tenait. **" Tu entends ?! Ne regardes pas ! "** Il vit alors la peur et le désespoir prendre possession du visage de la jeune fille comprenant la situation alors qu'elle respirait de plus en plus rapidement. Puis elle se calma petit à petit, les traits de son visage se détendirent en une expression sévèrement impassible alors que son souffle reprit un rythme normal au même titre que la pluie s'arrêta progressivement, le Caporal observa l'éclat des yeux de la soldate se ternir petit à petit tandis que parallèlement le ciel s'éclaircissait et les nuages sombres étaient emportés au loin par le vent.

Mikasa saisit l'une des mains de Livaï afin de l'enlever de son visage, elle posa une main sur l'arrière du crâne du Caporal afin de l'attirer vers elle, lui faisant poser son front contre son épaule à elle. Il se laissa faire mollement, vidé de toute énergie, il laissa glisser la main qu'il avait encore sur la joue de Mikasa, le long de la gorge de cette dernière avant d'agripper fermement le col de la chemise de la soldate, s'y accrochant désespérément. **" Ça va aller. "** dit-elle platement tandis que ses yeux noirs ternes regardait derrière Livaï sans réellement voir les flaques de sang et les divers morceaux de cadavres...

Le bruit de sabots heurtant doucement le sol boueux se fit entendre. Erwin suivit de quelques soldats arrivèrent à leur tour sur les lieux. Le Major descendit de son cheval, il balaya les environs du regard, ses yeux bleus scrutèrent les corps fumants des titans, les cadavres disloqués de nombreux soldats trempés de sang, d'eau et de bile... Il s'approcha alors des deux noirauds. **" Il n'y a plus que vous deux ? "** demanda platement Erwin en les regardant impassiblement.

Livaï grogna avant de se relever brusquement, il se saisit d'une de ses lames en s'avançant d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers Erwin, il lança sa lame émoussé sur le Major mais ce dernier l'attrapa fermement écorchant sa main au passage, son sang coula le long du fer clair. **" Toi... Je vais... Te tuer !! "** cria rageusement Livaï en le regardant avec un fort ressentiment. Les autres soldats dégainèrent à leur tour prêts à abattre Livaï, Mikasa sortit également ses lames en s'avançant prête à le défendre. Erwin leva son autre main afin de faire stopper tout le monde d'un seul geste. Il reporta son attention sur le petit Caporal qui le regardait avec tant de haine. **" C'est de ta faute !! Si tu n'étais jamais venu... Si on te t'avait jamais suivit... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !! "**

Erwin fronça un peu plus ses sourcils. **" C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit ? Alors d'après toi qui est le véritable responsable de la mort de tes amis et de mes hommes ? Toi qui n'était pas là pour les protéger ? Moi, qui suit à la tête du commandement ? "** Erwin serra un peu plus la prise sur la lame de Livaï, faisant ainsi couler un peu plus de son sang. **" Tu te trompes ! Les responsables sont les titans ! Ce sont eux tes ennemis et pas moi. Je ne garantie la vie de personne même si je voulais je ne ne peux pas promettre une telle chose... Personne ne peut, y compris toi ! Nous sommes tous condamnés à mourir. Personne ne peut prévoir sa destinée. Chacune de nos actions en entraîne inexorablement une autre affectant nos vies à chaque instant. "**

Livaï plissa ses yeux. **" T'es un putain de beau parleur n'est ce pas ? "** Il força un peu plus sur sa lame, écorchant un peu plus la main du Major. **" Peut-être que je devrais arracher cette putain de langue en premier. "**

 **" Me tuer te soulagera peut-être dans un premier temps... Mais ça ne les ramènera pas... Et qu'est ce qui se passera par la suite hein ? Tu tueras mes soldats ? Et ensuite tu redeviendra un fugitif ? Tu abandonnera alors la seule personne qui tient encore à toi ? "** Erwin marqua une pause en plantant un peu plus ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris orageux. **" Non... Tu l'entraînera dans ta bêtise parce que nous savons aussi bien toi et moi qu'elle te suivra quoi que tu fasses. "**

Livaï regarda du coin de l'œil Mikasa qui se trouvait légèrement en arrière, elle avait ses yeux sans éclat posés sur lui. Elle attendait. Elle attendait juste de savoir ce qu'il allait faire car Erwin avait raison elle le suivrait quoi qu'il déciderait... Les yeux gris acier du Caporal retournèrent sur le Major qui prit à nouveau la parole.

**" Livaï... Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers, regardes autour de toi... Ces soldats comptaient tous pour quelqu'un. Et ils ont donné leurs vies pour notre cause. Car nous le Bataillon regardons toujours vers l'avenir car si nous abandonnons maintenant tout les sacrifices précédents auront été vains ! Farlan et Isabel sont morts pour cet objectif également... Ne gâches pas tout parce que tu es aveuglé par la rage, rage qui n'aboutira à rien de bon... Je te le répètes tu pointes ta lame sur le mauvais ennemi... Les titans sont les véritables ennemis. "**

Le Caporal regardait le Major intensément suite à son discours, réfléchissant aux paroles de ce dernier... Il ne put empêcher la voix d'Isabel de retentir dans sa tête, les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées la nuit de leur première expédition extra-muros... _" Dites vous allez peut être trouver ça étrange mais... En discutant un peu avec eux et après la journée que nous avons passée... Je commence à comprendre ce qui les pousse à aller à l'extérieur. Franchir les murs... Ressemble à notre envie d'aller vivre à la lumière du ciel... "_

Puis ce fut au tour de la voix de Farlan. _" Livaï... Je veux que tu crois en nous. " ---" Ne sois pas désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça prouve juste que tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Des personnes pour qui tu comptes. "_

Et un autre souvenir chaleureux lui revint en mémoire, un souvenir datant de la nuit suivant leur capture par le Bataillon, cette nuit où il s'était juré de faire tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour voir _son_ espoir d'un meilleur monde s'accomplir. _" Je sais que c'est un mince espoir mais c'est suffisant à mes yeux comme raison pour se battre... Si nous réussissons... Nous laisserons un monde meilleur que celui que nous avons connu ! "_

C'était ça... Ses amis aussi ressentaient ce besoin de liberté et de changer les choses... Livaï se détendit et ferma les yeux avant de laisser tomber son bras et sa lame d'un geste lent. Il dépassa sans un regard Erwin et se dirigea vers Mike qui tenait Balerion et Skyfall par la bride. Le Caporal se mit à côté de son cheval et regarda Mikasa. La soldate s'avança à son tour, tandis que Livaï enfourcha son cheval noir la suivant du regard en attendant qu'elle monte sur sa jument.

Mikasa, avec un regard un peu perdu, se retrouva devant le grand soldat blond. **" Mike... "**

Ce dernier la regarda silencieusement avec compassion avant de s'avancer vers elle tandis qu'elle fit deux petits pas en arrière en baissant le regard. Mike souleva la petite soldate par les aisselles et la mit sur sa jument argentée. Il regarda alors Livaï. **" Nous nous occupons du reste, allez un peu plus loin en attendant. "** Le Caporal hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna sans un mot sur son cheval au pas. Mike tapa la croupe de Skyfall afin qu'elle suive à son tour le cheval noir.

Les soldats du Bataillon d'exploration se chargèrent de regrouper les corps de leurs frères et sœurs d'armes tombés au combat. Ils les enveloppèrent dans des linges blancs avant de les charger et entasser dans les chariots du convoi. Tandis que d'autres soldats surveillaient les environs avec des longues vues afin d'assurer de ne pas se retrouver surpris par l'arrivée de titans. 

Livaï et Mikasa s'étaient assis sur un gros rocher en attendant. La jeune fille nettoyait doucement, le sang et la boue avec un mouchoir et un peu d'eau, le visage tendu du Caporal, qui regardait d'un air absent au loin devant lui. Elle prit soin de lui sécher les cheveux également puis de soigner ses mains écorchées avant de les panser avec des gestes lents et mous. Aucun des deux ne prononça un seul mot, ni n'échangèrent un seul regard.

Erwin, Hansi et Mike faisaient le point sur les pertes... Une grande partie de l'arrière gauche de la formation avaient périt... Cela représentait environ 1/5 éme de leur effectif... Erwin prit alors la décision de mettre fin à cette laborieuse expédition, il réorganisa la formation avec ses deux Chefs d'escouade restants. Une fois le point stratégique terminé, le Major enfourcha sa monture, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Flagon qui fut vite recouvert d'un drap blanc par deux soldats qui portèrent le cadavre du Chef d'escouade dans l'un des chariots sous le regard perçant du Major. Encore une perte d'un subordonné, d'un camarade, d'un ami... Encore un corps sans vie qui s'ajoutait à la montagne où se tenait à son sommet... Erwin.

Le Bataillon d'exploration regagna, après quelques heures de chevauchée dans une atmosphère pesante, la sécurité des murs. Ils défilèrent sans prétention et les mines défaites dans la rue principale de Trost sous les murmures de la population à la fois étonnée de leur retour prématuré mais également du bilan de cette expédition, cela faisait des années que le Bataillon n'était pas revenu avec un tel compte de perte humaine... Mais le résultat de cette expédition raviva un petit peu l'aversion d'antan de la population, certains habitants demandant en élevant la voix des comptes au Major qui continua d'avancer la mine fermé et sombre en les ignorant...

Parmi la foule un jeune homme joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, Eric aperçu finalement la soldate qu'il chérissait tant... Il leva son bras tenant le bouquet qu'il n'avait pas pu lui remettre ce matin, il voulut l'appeler mais il se stoppa instantanément en voyant le visage impassible et fermée de la soldate. Le jeune homme regarda alors autour d'elle... Il ne vit que Livaï dont il ne pouvait voir le regard recouvert par ses cheveux noirs... Il ne trouva pas la chevelure rousse d'Isabel ni la silhouette élancée de Farlan...

Le Bataillon d'exploration regagna son quartier général à la nuit tombée. Le Major expliqua qu'ils s'occuperont dés demain matin des obsèques de leurs défunts camarades...

Erwin regagna ses appartements où il s'installa derrière son bureau, il sortit une bouteille d'un vieux whisky et s'en servit un verre. Il savoura la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge ainsi que l'effet de la boisson qui émoussait un peu ses sens et son esprit torturé.

Hansi passa la nuit en compagnie de Moblit dans son laboratoire, se plongeant tous deux dans le travail afin de ne pas ressasser cette journée éprouvante.

Mike essaya de dormir mais il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit tout transpirant et en panique. Ses nombreux camarades défunts venant lui rendre parfois visite lors de son sommeil et cette expédition avait ravivé ses souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Mike avait un odorat ultradéveloppé, ce qui lui conférait un certain instinct plus affûté que la moyenne... Mais ce que l'on ne soupçonnait pas, c'était qu'avec son flair il pouvait sentir l'odeur unique du sang de chacun de ses camarades dévorés sous ses yeux... Non seulement il était hanté par la vision des cadavres de ses camarades mais aussi par l'odeur sanguine de chacun imprégnée dans sa mémoire olfactive...

Mikasa regagna le dortoir des filles, elle ne dormit cependant pas dans son lit, mais dans celui au dessus... Celui d'Isabel... La jeune Ackerman s'emmitoufla dans les draps, humant l'odeur de son amie, c'était presque comme si elle était encore là... La chaleur en moins...

Livaï ne put fermer l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de la nuit, chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il ne voyait que le salut que Farlan lui avait adressé avant d'être dévoré... La tête décapitée d'Isabel, ses yeux d'émeraude écarquillés d'effroi...

Le lendemain, les tombes avaient été creusées dans une petite prairie non loin du château du Bataillon d'exploration. De nombreuses et simples pierres tombales grises étaient soigneusement alignées en plusieurs rangs. Le taux de mortalité au sein du Bataillon était si élevé que des pierres tombales vierges étaient préalablement disposés par anticipation parmi celles déjà assignées.

Revêtus des longs manteaux verts kaki de leurs uniformes, Livaï et Mikasa se tenaient silencieusement devant ce qui allait être la dernière demeure de Farlan et Isabel... Le Caporal fouilla dans la poche de son long trench et tendit une plaque à Mikasa, cette dernière la saisit de manière interrogative. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les lettres gravées sur la petite plaque en fer argentée. _" Isabel Magnolia "_. Elle regarda celle que Livaï tenait toujours dans ses mains. _" Farlan Church "_ Mikasa releva les yeux sur le visage de Livaï. **" C'est toi qui les as faites ? "**

Le Caporal acquiesça avant de parler d'une voix lasse. **" Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, donc j'ai mis ce temps à profit. "** Il se saisit d'un sac à ses côtés et s'agenouilla devant l'une des pierres grises. Il fouilla dans le sac et en sortit deux marteaux et quelques clous épais. **" Ils méritent plus qu'une tombe numérotée sans nom. "** Ajouta-il en tendant un marteau et quelques gros clous à Mikasa. La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit l'outil tendu, elle s'agenouilla devant l'autre pierre tombale. Chacun de leur côté, ils clouèrent avec des gestes synchronisés les plaques nominatives sur les pierres, le silence n'était brisé qu'à l'occasion du son simultané des deux marteaux enfonçant les clous dans les pierres. Une fois les plaques posées, il se remirent devant les deux trous creusés dans la terre. Quatre soldats random arrivèrent, ils amenaient sur des civières les deux corps enveloppés dans de simple drap blanc ficelés aux deux extrémités. À l'aide de cordes, les quatre soldats déposèrent, soigneusement et respectueusement, dans les tombes creusés l'un après l'autre les deux corps dans leurs linceuls blancs. Ils remirent la terre à sa place, recouvrant définitivement les enveloppes corporelles d'Isabel et Farlan.

Le son du fer de la pelle s'enfonçant dans la terre... Le bruit de la terre tombant en une pluie lugubre sur le tissu blanc... Cela se répéta encore et encore, à maintes reprises, petit à petit ces sons devenaient de plus en plus lointain pour Livaï dont des souvenirs du passé défilaient dans sa tête.

  
  
  
Le jeune Caporal se remémora...

_* Comment il avait rencontré Farlan en le bousculant dans la rue, ça avait finit en bagarre avec les amis du châtain, bagarre que Livaï gagna en quelques secondes... *_

_* Farlan qui le poursuivi alors impressionné par sa force... Lui proposant d'allier sa puissance à son intelligence *_

_* Les missions et vols qu'ils effectuèrent ensemble avec succès *_

_* Leur installation dans leur petite maison *_

_* La tête dépitée de Farlan quand il lui avait expliqué toutes sortes de règles et de procédures sur le ménage et l'entretien de la maison. *_

_* Lui en train de savourer un thé tandis que Farlan jouait un paisible air de guitare_ (celui de la musique) *

_* Le jour où Farlan était revenu tout joyeux avec deux équipements tridimensionnels_ **_" Ça va changer nos vies ! Crois moi ! "_ ** _avait-il dit avec conviction. *_

_* La détermination de Farlan à maîtriser l'équipement *_

_* Leur conversation sur les conditions misérables de la vie dans les bas-fonds *_

_* Farlan qui ouvrit la porte, Isabel qui tomba à genoux sur le parquet de leur salon *_

_* Isabel qui serrait contre son ventre un oiseau blessé qu'elle voulait libérer *_

_* Farlan qui pansa les ailes de l'oiseau blessé sous les yeux admiratifs d'Isabel *_

**_" Tu sais t'y prendre toi ! Ah c'est vrai ! Mon nom est Isabel. "_ **

**_" Moi c'est Farlan et lui Livaï "_ **

**_" Farlan... Et puis Livaï -no- aniki ! "_ **

_* Isabel émerveillée quand elle enfila pour la première fois l'équipement tridimensionnel *_

_* Isabel suspendue la tête en bas car elle ne maîtrisait pas l'équilibre nécessaire pour utiliser l'équipement *_

_* Isabel qui regardait avec joie l'oiseau guérit, Farlan qui regardait la jeune fille tendrement *_

_* L'expression dépitée sur le visage de la rouquine et du châtain quand il était l'heure de faire le ménage selon les normes Livaï *_

_* Isabel qui maîtrisait enfin l'équipement tridimensionnel, savourant de voler comme les oiseaux qu'elle affectionnait tant *_

_* Isabel qui s'empiffrait mais qui lui tendit un petit pain *_

_* l'oiseau recueilli qu'Isabel relâcha à travers le trou dans le toit de la ville souterraine *_

_* Isabel et Mikasa allongées à même le sol en profitant des rayons du soleil qui paissaient seulement par cette cavité dans le toit des bas-fonds *_

_* Farlan qui posait des questions sur les constellations que Mikasa leur montraient *_

_* Mikasa, impassible, qui forçait Isabel à boire en inclinant une choppe en bois devant les lèvres de la rouquine, sous les éclats de rire de Farlan *_

_* Tous les quatre en train de voler au dessus des rues de la ville souterraine *_

_* Farlan, Isabel et lui admirant le ciel étoilé lors de leur première nuit au château du Bataillon *_

_* Isabel chevauchant à côté de Farlan lors de leur initiation à l'équitation *_

_* Mikasa, Farlan, Isabel et lui admirant à nouveau le ciel étoilé sur les remparts du château la veille de leur première expédition extra-muros *_

**_" Livaï... Je veux que tu crois en nous. "_ **

_* La mine réjouie et fière de Farlan et Isabel lorsqu'ils avaient abattu ensemble leur premier titan *_

_* Farlan qui lui tape sur l'épaule et le taquine quand Auruo s'été agenouillé devant lui comme s'il allait le demander en mariage *_

_* Farlan, Isabel et Mikasa qui se retiennent de rire quand Auruo l'appelle Monsieur la première fois *_

_* Isabel qui se vautre sur son nouveau lit à lui quand il fut nommé Caporal *_

_* L'échange animé entre Isabel et Farlan sur l'origine des titans *_

_* Isabel et Mikasa qui accourent vers lui avec inquiétude quand la première division le relâcha après des jours de détention *_

_* Farlan en train de lire adosser à son lit *_

**_" Ne sois pas désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça prouve juste que tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi. Des personnes pour qui tu comptes. "_ **

_* Isabel endormie avec Mikasa, emmitouflée jusqu'au nez dans des draps blancs, dans les bras *_

_* Isabel qui chante faux mais joyeusement sous la douche, provoquant un regard amusé entre Farlan et Mikasa *_

_* Farlan amusé quand il le surprend à suivre des yeux Mikasa *_

_* Farlan qui essaye de soulever la baignoire et qui s'énerve *_

_* Isabel qui le pousse pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain *_

_* Isabel qui parle d'avenir avec Mikasa en prenant un bain *_

**_" Moi, j'aimerai bien me lancer dans le dressage d'oiseaux voyageurs/messagers et pourquoi pas élever quelques chevaux également. Mais j'habiterai avec Aniki et Farlan qui auront ouvert un salon de thé où Aniki préparera le meilleur thé d'entre les murs et Farlan cuisinera les meilleurs plats et pâtisseries ! "_ **

_* Isabel qui enlace Mikasa après que cette dernière ai chanté et joué l'hymne de sa famille *_

**_" Super Mikasa ! Aniki a raison tu devrais être chanteuse ! Tu pourras jouer et chanter dans le salon de thé d'Aniki et Farlan !! "_ **

_* Le sourire chaleureux de Farlan et les grands signes de la main d'Isabel pour lui et Mikasa avant le départ de cette foutue expédition... *_   
  
  


La mâchoire de Livaï se crispa si fort qu'on pouvait presque entendre le grincement de ses dents provoqué par la pression qu'elles exerçaient entre elles. Il serrait ses poings si forts qu'ils tremblaient nerveusement alors que ses jointures blanchisèrent. Mikasa le regarda tristement, puis lui attrapa le poing, quand il le desserra elle entremêla leurs doigts ensemble et serra doucement pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait et qu'il n'était pas seul. Les yeux fixés sur les deux pierres se dressant devant lui, Livaï lui répondit en exerçant une petite pression à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment indéterminé, plongés dans un lourd silence devant les tombes de leurs amis, amis qui comptaient, amis qu'ils aimaient profondément.


	11. Le Deuil de Livaï

_" Aniki ! "_

_" Livaï ! "_

**" Fermez-là... "** murmura d'une voix lasse et irritée le Caporal vautré nonchalamment dans son fauteuil de bureau, un verre à la main. Il ne portait pas son foulard blanc, sa chemise était négligemment semi-ouverte, les manches soigneusement repliées jusqu'aux coudes. Il se massait les tempes avec sa main libre, fronçant sévèrement ses fins sourcils, le regard mauvais et noir.

Livaï était à bout de nerfs... Cela faisait cinq jours depuis la mort d'Isabel et Farlan... Cinq nuits qu'il ne dormait pas... Cinq nuits que les images de leurs cadavres atrophiés dansaient macabrement dans sa tête... Cinq putain de nuits qu'il entendait leurs voix l'appeler, encore et encore...

Livaï glissa son regard sur son bureau où été posés deux bouts de tissu ensanglantés et brodés avec l'emblème des Ailes de la Liberté... C'était ceux provenant de la poche des vestes d'uniforme de Farlan et Isabel... Le lendemain matin suivant leurs morts, Livaï les avaient récupérés quand il était allé identifier les morceaux de cadavres de ses amis afin qu'ils soit enterrés "entièrement". Il y avait été seul, il ne voulait pas que Mikasa voit ça. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger de leur perte alors Livaï s'évertuait à l'empêcher de voir les corps sans vie de leurs amis. Il voulait lui épargner au moins ça, préserver la dernière image qu'elle avait d'eux...

Mikasa était... Étonnamment comme d'habitude. Toujours aussi calme, la plupart du temps silencieuse, toujours attentionnée. Elle s'assurait que Livaï mange suffisamment et à chaque repas, elle le réprimandait car elle pouvait voir à ses cernes qu'il ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il lui répondait alors que c'était qu'une question de temps avant que son sommeil revienne qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour ça, il survivrait... Il survit toujours.

Cependant le besoin de dormir, se faisait atrocement ressentir... Il était vraiment fatigué et épuisé dans tout les sens du terme. Ces derniers jours, il avait été d'une humeur de chien, tellement qu'on pourrait presque aller jusqu'au terme de bâtard. Irrité et à fleur de peau, il ressentait tout plus fortement, les bruits étaient amplifiés, la lumière agressait ses rétines, les odeurs bonnes ou mauvaises lui piquaient le nez, il sentait même son cœur battre sans cesse douloureusement plus fort parfois il avait la sensation que de petites aiguilles transperçaient son cœur.

Le manque de sommeil commençait à engendrer des conséquences sur sa forme physique. Livaï s'était même, pour la première fois de sa vie, coupé la joue ce matin en se rasant car à cause de son insomnie, ses mains commençaient à trembler contre son gré... LUI qui excellait dans le maniement des lames et qui avait toujours su contrôler chacun de ses moindres muscles.

Ces dernières nuits, il avait même essayé la tisane de camomille, boisson qu'il snobait en temps normal car trop insipide à son goût. Sans résultat, il s'était alors tourné vers des boissons plus _assommante_ comme le whisky, l'eau de vie et ce soir l'absinthe... Mais il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool pour son plus grand malheur.

Et actuellement, il venait même à se demander si l'alcool et le manque de sommeil ne le rendait pas juste moins raisonnable alors qu'il déambulait en plein milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs du château. Mais au fond il n'en n'avait plus rien à faire, ni envie de se poser plus de question, il voulait juste une chose, une solution pour dormir.

Livaï s'arrêta devant la porte du dortoir des filles, il l'ouvrit doucement et silencieusement. Sans une once d'hésitation et avec l'aide de la lumière tamisée de la lune qui éclairait la grande pièce, il se dirigea vers les lits superposés d'Isabel et Mikasa. Le lit de cette dernière était fait et vide alors il grimpa un peu sur l'échelle, il trouva Mikasa endormie dans le lit d'Isabel. Il gravit un peu plus l'échelle, le bois craqua légèrement sous son poids. Ce bruit réveilla doucement Petra qui se releva un peu en se frottant les yeux, quand sa vision s'éclaircie, elle plissa les yeux afin d'identifier la silhouette de l'intrus. Quand elle eut reconnut son supérieur, elle eut une expression surprise. **" C-Caporal ??? "**

Ce dernier l'ignora simplement tellement qu'il était embrumé et concentré, il n'était peut-être même pas en état de réellement se rendre compte combien son action et sa présence étaient déplacées... Ou bien il était tellement à bout qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire... Alors sans répondre et sans tourner son regard renfrogné, il s'affaira à sortir une Mikasa à présent presque à moitié réveillée du lit d'Isabel. Il plaça les bras de la jeune Ackerman autour de son cou tandis qu'il passa son bras derrière les genoux de la jeune fille. Quand elle ne se sentit pas assez soutenue et dans le vide, Mikasa serra ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Livaï pendant qu'il descendit de l'échelle et sortit du dortoir avec elle dans les bras sous le regard d'incompréhension et papillonnant rapidement de surprise de Petra. Son supérieur venait-il vraiment d'entrer dans leur dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit comme s'il était rentré dans la cuisine, pour prendre Mikasa comme ça sans aucune explication ??!

Livaï marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs reprenant le chemin de ses appartements. Il sentit bouger la tête de Mikasa posée contre son épaule. **" Tu pues l'alcool. "** dit-elle simplement d'une voix encore empreinte de sommeil, sans ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne répondit rien et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, il alla dans sa chambre et déposa la jeune fille sur son lit. Mikasa à présent un peu plus réveillée, le regarda interrogativement alors que lui la fixa d'un air absent et épuisé. **" Je n'arrive pas à dormir. "** Il se massa la nuque en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié. **" Peut-être que tu pourrais faire ce truc avec ton pouls. "**

Mikasa le dévisagea, ses yeux scrutèrent les cernes noires et profondes, le blanc de ses yeux qui avait rougit, son teint terreux... Il était dans un état lamentable... Sans hésitation, elle lui tendit lentement son bras gauche. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire quand il était surmené par ses cauchemars macabres, il devait se raccrocher à un signe de vie.

Livaï glissa son regard sur l'intérieur du poignet qu'elle lui présentait, il posa son index et son majeur pour sentir le pouls tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et s'adossant contre la tête de lit. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur le battement de vie qui tapait contre ses doigts en un petit rythme régulier. Sous ses paupières pourtant closes, il eut quelques flash de la tête décapitée d'Isabel et entendit sa voix l'appelant joyeusement Aniki comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, il revit les yeux sans vie et la moitié du corps de Farlan alors que dans sa tête résonnait les taquineries de son ami... Livaï serra le poignet un peu plus... Il pouvait sentir le battement taper plus fort contre ses doigts, il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur cette sensation, de ne penser à rien d'autre, de faire le vide.

Mais en vain, les cadavres de ses deux amis vinrent s'imposer dans son esprit, ce dernier d'ailleurs attribua à l'image de la tête à l'expression horrifiée d'Isabel, un cri féminin de détresse à faire froid dans le dos... Puis dans le brouillard du souvenir de la scène, Livaï distingua une masse sombre et informe. Il s'approcha. C'était un lit dans lequel reposait Kuchel, sa mère amaigrie, au teint grisonnant, la peau sur les os, les lèvres retroussées dévoilant sa dentition. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur du corps à la putréfaction avancée...

Il ouvra ses yeux, le regard douloureux et défaitiste. Il serra avec force et frustration le poignet de Mikasa, cette dernière réprima une petite plainte en serrant fermement ses lèvres . _" Ce n'est pas suffisant... "_ pensa-il en regardant le poignet dans sa main, puis bizarrement il visualisa l'artère. Ses yeux gris suivirent alors le vaisseau sanguin, remontant le long du bras puis passant sous la clavicule avant de redescendre au niveau de la poitrine là où se trouvait le cœur, qu'il imaginait battre avec force. Sans un mot, Livaï posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Mikasa. Avec une expression concentrée, il bougea un peu pour caler son oreille afin d'entendre le son qu'il recherchait.

Et là, il l'entendit... Il battait vite et intensément. Ce son résonnait comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, celle de la vie. Livaï soupira de soulagement et passa ses bras sous le corps de Mikasa afin de renforcer sa prise. La jeune soldate surprise et gênée n'osa pas bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda avec compassion le visage de Livaï, ses yeux clos, mais ses sourcils toujours froncés. Elle l'enlaça doucement puis elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le haut de la tête de Livaï en caressant tendrement ses cheveux longs puis ceux rasés. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle vit les sourcils du Caporal se défroncer, elle sentit qu'il la serra un tout petit peu plus, elle fit de même avant de s'autoriser à son tour à fermer les yeux.

Livaï se réveilla environ 4 heures plus tard, il se redressa et s'assit en se massant l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il n'avait _pas trop mal_ dormit. Son sommeil n'avait pas été troublé par ses souvenirs morbides mais il ne ressentait pas totalement le sentiment de sérénité que l'on peut avoir après une bonne nuit reposante et paisible. Le bruit de froissement de drap lui fit tourner son regard sur Mikasa qui, toujours endormie, s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans les draps sûrement pour compenser la perte de la chaleur corporelle de Livaï.

Il se pencha un peu au dessus d'elle et l'observa. Comment faisait-elle ? Même s'il ne lui souhaitait pas de subir des insomnies infernales comme les siennes... Une petite partie de lui la jalousait, l'enviait... Mais une autre partie de lui était... Fascinée...

Il déglutit doucement en scrutant attentivement son visage paisible et endormi, d'un geste un peu incertain il écarta une mèche de cheveux ébènes. Il effleura du dos de ses doigts la peau jeune et douce de sa joue, il détailla de ses yeux perçants chaque trait du visage de Mikasa puis ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il fit glisser sa main et se saisit doucement du menton de la jeune fille. Il se pencha encore un peu plus en regardant les paupières toujours closes et ornées de longs et épais cils noirs. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le petit souffle de Mikasa contre ses lèvres. Il devait ne rester qu'un infime centimètre entre eux, entre leurs lèvres...

Livaï se redressa vivement et ferma les yeux en soupirant. _" Qu'est ce que je suis en train de foutre ?! "_ pensa-il en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.Il se leva et fouilla dans l'armoire, il en sortit une petite couverture soigneusement pliée, avec laquelle il recouvrit négligemment la jeune fille toujours paisiblement endormie. Puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte en lançant un dernier regard à la silhouette sous les draps.

Le Caporal regarda l'horloge de son bureau, elle affichait 4h20. Il remit un morceau de bois dans le poêle qui n'était pas encore totalement éteint et mit à chauffer un peu d'eau, pendant que cette dernière chauffait, il mit quelques feuilles de thé dans le filtre de sa théière. Livaï posa alors son regard sur les deux bouts de tissu ensanglantés trônant sur son bureau, il s'en saisit et après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation et de réflexion, il les plaça dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il referma lentement.

Mikasa se réveilla à peu prés une heure plus tard, elle se redressa un peu et scruta la chambre qui n'était pas la sienne en se remémorant rapidement les événements de cette nuit. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise de se réveiller seule dans le lit. Doucement, elle posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid, elle mit par dessus ses épaules la couverture et se leva. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se posa contre l'encadrement. Elle observa silencieusement Livaï en train de faire le ménage. Au bout d'une minute, le Caporal qui se sentait observé se retourna et prit connaissance de la présence de Mikasa. Il enleva le foulard devant son nez. **" J'ai fait trop de bruit ? Désolé. "**

Mikasa hocha négativement de la tête. **" Non. Je n'ai rien entendu. "** Ils se regardèrent silencieusement alors que Mikasa se pinça les lèvres. **" Tu sais... Tu as l'air... comique avec cet accoutrement. "** dit-elle d'une voix pourtant lasse en le voyant avec un foulard sur sa tête et un autre à présent autour de son cou. Il ne lui répondit seulement qu'avec un de ses fameux claquement de langue tandis qu'elle alla s'installer paresseusement sur le canapé à côté du poêle à bois en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

Livaï enleva ses foulards et s'approcha de son bureau, il posa sa main contre la théière en fonte blanche, il constata qu'elle était toujours chaude. Il versa alors le thé dans deux tasses et en tendit une à Mikasa qui le remercia en attrapant la tasse avec sa main gauche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit... La marque violacée ornant son poignet. Il regarda, songeur, l'ecchymose qu'il lui avait faite sans le vouloir. Mikasa dût le remarquer car elle remonta aussitôt la manche de sa chemise de nuit pour cacher la marque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise, il était assez tourmenté et torturé en ce moment.

Sans un mot, Livaï recula pour s'appuyer contre son bureau et porta son regard contrarié dans le liquide ambré tournoyant dans sa tasse. **" Je... pense aller voir Hansi, tout à l'heure. Je lui demanderai de me refiler un peu de la drogue dont Erwin s'est servit pour te capturer. Ça devrait pouvoir m'aider à dormir si j'en ai besoin. "**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils en le regardant. **" Oui, elle est assez efficace j'en conviens... Mais elle rend aussi malade. Tu as oublié le nombre de fois que j'ai dû faire arrêter le convoi pour vomir ? "**

Livaï grimaça de dégoût. Non, non, il n'avait pas oublié... Il se souvenait encore des sons de plus en plus écœurants et ragoutants à chaque nouvel arrêt... Il ne savait pas comment Farlan n'avait pas pu être rebuté par l'odeur (qu'il imaginait atroce) et sans lui aussi vider le contenu de son estomac pendant qu'il retenait les cheveux de Mikasa qui vomissait ses tripes. **" Quelle autre option j'ai alors ? "** Ce n'était pas une question. Livaï se doutait qu'avec la perte récente de ces deux amis, son insomnie allait empirer.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux une petite minute avant que Mikasa reprenne la parole avec une petite voix hésitante. **" Je peux venir ici... Si tu le veux... Si tu en as besoin... "** Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant timidement Livaï du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'était figé et regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. **" Ça ne me dérange pas de toute manière. "** Elle détourna le regard et s'entoura un peu plus de la couverture. **" Le dortoir est devenu plutôt froid ces derniers jours. "** ajouta-elle d'une voix aussi évasive que son regard.

 **" Mikasa... Je ne suis pas... Isabel. "** dit-il d'une voix hésitante en comprenant qu'elle proposait d'emménager dans ses appartements et peut-être même de dormir ensemble ?. **" Tu ne peux pas proposer ce genre de chose à un hom-"**

 **" Je sais ! "** l'interrompit brusquement Mikasa en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle se leva et se mit devant lui en prenant une voix plus douce. **" Mais je te fais confiance... Je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi. "**

Livaï la regarda avec surprise, il se remémora ce qu'il avait faillit faire un peu plus tôt ce matin... Et l'entendre lui dire qu'elle pensait ne rien risquer avec lui, remua un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Mais en même temps cela lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. L'entendre dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance, lui donnait également la volonté de ne pas merder et perdre ça. Et puis il devrait se l'avouer, il dormait imperceptiblement mieux quand la soldate était proche, il appréciait sa présence. Même plus, il avait envie d'autres étreintes comme celle de cette nuit...

Le Caporal déglutit à ses pensées et en regardant les yeux noirs qui le fixaient sans crainte et avec assurance. Il reprit son air habituel avant de regarder le contenu de sa tasse redevenu si intéressant. **" De toute manière je dors jamais dans mon lit, normalement je dors dans le fauteuil ou sur le canapé alors fais comme tu veux. "**

Mikasa acquiesça silencieusement, elle posa sa tasse de thé vide sur le bureau. Elle regarda la pendule afficher 5h42. **" Je vais retourner à mon dortoir pour me doucher et m'habiller avant de descendre au réfectoire. "** Elle plia la couverture qu'elle posa sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **" Attends. "** Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Livaï. **" Tu ne peux pas sortir et déambuler dans cette tenue. "** Mikasa se regarda dans sa petite robe de nuit et se couvrit un peu avec ses bras tandis que Livaï alla rapidement chercher son long manteau vert kaki dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il le tendit alors à la jeune soldate. **" Tiens, enfiles ça. "**

Mikasa prit le long trench et l'enfila. **" Merci. Je te le laverai avant de te le rendre. "**

**" Pas besoin. "**

La jeune fille se figea et le regarda d'un air suspicieux. **" T'es sur que ça va ? "** En voyant Livaï la regarder sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir, elle ajouta **" Ça ne te fait rien que je ne laves pas un vêtement qui a été porté... Ça ne te ressemble pas. "**

Livaï claqua sa langue contre son palais en prenant air renfrogné. **" C'est un manteau qui va être au mieux porté quelques minutes. Faut pas exagérer non plus. "**

Mikasa haussa finalement les épaules en nouant la ceinture du trench et partit rejoindre son dortoir. Après son départ, Livaï entreprit de finir son ménage, faire la vaisselle et son lit. Puis il alla prendre une douche rapide et revêtit un uniforme propre avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mikasa eut rapidement regagné son dortoir, quand elle entra, elle constata que la plupart de ses camarades était encore endormies tandis que quelques unes se réveillaient doucement ou préparaient leurs affaires ou refaisaient leur lit au carré. La jeune Ackerman se dirigea vers son lit en enlevant le trench kaki qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de le déposer sur son lit. Elle s'agenouilla et ouvrit le tiroir sous son lit.

 **" Mikasa ? "** appela gentiment Petra. L'interpellée tourna la tête vers la petite soldate rousse qui s'était avancée vers elle. **" Tout va bien ? "**

 **" Oui. "** répondit Mikasa en sortant un uniforme propre et une serviette. **" Pourquoi ? "**

Petra se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné. **" Beh, le Caporal est venu te chercher en pleine nuit et... "**

 **" Il t'a réveillée ? Désolée. "** demanda Mikasa en refermant le tiroir puis se releva avec ses affaires.

Petra agita les mains pour protester. **" Ce n'est pas grave ça. C'est juste... Qu'il ne semblait pas être dans son assiette... "** Expliqua-elle en se souvenant de l'expression de son supérieur. Il avait l'air tellement épuisé et soucieux. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur, ses yeux étaient si gonflés et petits que quand il ne lui avait pas répondu, Petra s'était même demandé s'il n'était pas somnambule.

 **" Oui, il a quelques soucis de sommeil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reviendra plus comme ça. "** Mikasa, suivit de Petra, ouvrit la porte et sortit afin de se rendre aux douches. **" D'ailleurs Petra... Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi... La dernière chose dont Livaï aurait besoin en ce moment c'est d'être convoqué par le Major car il est entré en pleine nuit dans notre dortoir. "**

 **" Oui bien sûr ! Comptes sur moi ! "** Répondit Petra en souriant gentiment.

Mikasa la remercia simplement, elles se rendirent alors ensemble aux douches. Petra faisait la conversation naturellement tandis que Mikasa se contentait de lui répondre par quelques signes de tête ou par des réponses courtes comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

La journée se déroula normalement et paisiblement dans une routine bien connue de tous depuis leur entrée dans le Bataillon. Le soir venu après le dîner, Mikasa et Livaï se rendirent dans les appartements de ce dernier. Depuis le décès de leurs amis, les deux noirauds ne se rendaient plus dans la salle de détente comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire _avant_. Ils n'y voyaient à présent plus l'intérêt, Livaï pouvait boire son thé dans son bureau tandis que Mikasa n'aspirait plus à jouer du piano et chanter... Alors ils venaient boire un thé pour le Caporal et une tisane à la camomille pour la soldate. Ils sirotaient leurs boissons respectives silencieusement profitant de la douce chaleur émise par le poêle à bois.

Après qu'ils eurent tous deux finit leurs tasses, dans une ambiance gênée et maladroite d'abord, Mikasa décida de rester dormir. Afin de lui éviter de retourner à son dortoir pour récupérer sa chemise de nuit, Livaï lui refila un de ses tee-shirts à manches longues et un short de sport. Si le tee-shirt lui était presque trop grand, le short à l'inverse lui était presque trop petit. Même s'ils avaient tous deux un gabarit presque similaire, ils n'étaient pas du même sexe. En tant qu'homme, Livaï avait des épaules plus large et un bassin étroit. Mikasa en tant que femme avait une carrure plus fine mais plus de hanches et de fesses. Une fois changée, Mikasa retourna dans le bureau afin de récupérer la couverture sur le canapé. Livaï, assis derrière son bureau, la regarda de bas en haut dans son nouvel accoutrement. **" Ça te va ? "**

 **" Oui merci. Ça fera bien l'affaire pour une nuit. "** répondit-elle en mettant la couverture sur son avant-bras.

 **" Tu devrais ramener tes affaires ici. Je ferais de la place dans l'armoire. "** dit-il nonchalamment en prenant une gorgée du thé qu'il s'était resservit pendant qu'elle était partie se changer.

Mikasa acquiesça en se retournant vers lui. **" Je m'en occuperais demain. "** Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre. **" Bonne nuit. "** ajouta-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Livaï regarda brièvement la porte fermée, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé puis reposa sa tasse blanche sans anse sur sa soucoupe en bois. Il reporta alors son attention sur le livre ouvert devant lui, il se saisit d'un stylo plume et commença à recopier avec application le texte sur une feuille blanche. Cela n'avait aucune utilité si ce n'est l'aider à se détendre et lui permettre de travailler sur sa calligraphie pourtant déjà bien soignée. Le Caporal avait à cœur que son style d'écriture ne puisse pas trahir ses origines des bas-fonds ainsi que son manque d'éducation "scolaire" que Farlan lui avait aidé à palier. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que depuis son entrée dans le Bataillon d'exploration, il abordait un style vestimentaire plus soigné et sophistiqué avec l'aide de chemises grises bien cintrées ainsi qu'un foulard blanc noué autour du cou.

Aux environs de deux heures du matin, Livaï entra silencieusement dans la chambre, il s'approcha du lit et observa simplement. Il était venu un peu perdu sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mikasa ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit le parquet craquer sous les bottes du Caporal, elle le regarda silencieusement. Puis elle se décala pour lui laisser de la place et comme pour l'inviter à se mettre derrière elle.

Avec hésitation, Livaï vint s'asseoir et enleva ses bottes, il s'allongea par dessus les draps. En voyant Mikasa remonter la couverture sur elle, sûrement parce qu'en grande frileuse qu'elle était elle devait avoir un peu froid, il se tourna vers elle et mit maladroitement son bras par dessus elle. La jeune fille lui tira un peu le bras pour le rapprocher tandis qu'elle prit entre ses deux mains froides et douces celle chaude et rude. Elle passa l'une de ses mains sur le bras du Caporal, sentant le tissu chemise sous ses doigts, évidemment il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer. Il ne considérait pas dormir comme un événement important. Alors pour lui, qui ne dormait que très peu, il était futile de se changer pour ça. Ils s'endormirent finalement quelques minutes plus tard une fois la gêne passée pour laisser place au sentiment de plénitude que leur procurait cette étreinte.

Et comme la veille, Livaï se réveilla tôt et fit son ménage pour s'occuper en attendant. Mikasa se réveilla un peu plus tard, regagna son dortoir dans son uniforme de la veille avant d'aller prendre une douche et se changer. La journée se déroula dans la même routine habituelle, si ce n'est que le soir Mikasa ramena le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Comme annoncé, Livaï lui avait fait de la place dans l'armoire de la chambre. Et après le thé et la tisane du soir, la jeune fille alla se coucher puis fut rejoint par Livaï après quelques feuilles blanches remplies par des textes recopiés avec une écriture soignée. Cette routine se reproduisit les jours suivants, devenant de plus en plus naturelle et rapidement acquise. Il n'y avait même plus de gêne ni de maladresse dans leur étreinte du soir. Évidemment le départ de Mikasa du dortoir des filles ne fut pas passé inaperçu mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit étant donné à qui ils auraient à faire mais également en vue de la situation. Les deux noirauds venaient de perdre deux êtres chers et malgré leurs expressions impassibles, tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point ça les avaient affectés... En particulier le Caporal-Chef.

Puis un soir après le dîner, Mikasa rentra avec deux gros baluchons dans le bureau de Livaï. Elle les déposa simplement à côté de la porte d'entrée. **" C'est quoi ça ? "** demanda le Caporal en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle se rendit comme si de rien dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 **" Des affaires... "** Répondit-elle à travers la cloison de bois fermée derrière laquelle elle se changeait pour aller dormir. Elle marqua une petite pause et prit une voix plus assurée. **" C'est Petra et Gunther qui me les ont donnés. "**

Livaï fronça ses sourcils en regardant la porte de la chambre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux baluchons, il ouvrit le premier et se figea. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit une petite tunique orange, c'était les vêtements d'Isabel... Avec hésitation, il ouvrit le second sac contenant les affaires de Farlan, il en sortit un petit livre de cuisine. Il resta contemplatif un petit moment avant de remettre doucement le livre dans le sac qu'il referma. Il attrapa les deux baluchons et les mit délicatement au fond de son placard d'entrée, il recula de quelques pas en regardant la porte du placard comme s'il voyait à travers. Puis il revint derrière son bureau et se remit à recopier le texte d'un roman. Il vida sa tasse de thé en jetant un long coup d'œil à la porte de son placard d'entrée. Il sortit alors une bouteille de whisky d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et remplit sa tasse avec le liquide ambré qu'il vida cul-sec avant de la remplir à nouveau... Se trouvant pathétique, il s'arrêta au troisième verre qu'il sirota lentement en continuant d'écrire.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, son regard vagua à nouveau vers son placard, son esprit repartit alors dans les souvenirs de cette tragique expédition... Il appuya si fortement son stylo contre la feuille qu'il en brisa la plume, l'encre bleue imprégna le papier en une grosse tâche difforme. **" Tch. "** Voyant le carnage qu'il avait fait sur sa copie, il prit la feuille et le stylo plume et les jeta sans ménagement dans la corbeille. Livaï s'adossa contre son fauteuil en se massant les paupières, essayant ainsi d'effacer les images macabres qui semblaient être gravées dedans...

Sans succès, il se leva et entra dans la chambre. Il enleva ses bottes tout en fixant le dos de Mikasa dans son lit. Le Caporal monta sur le lit, il réveilla sans vraiment le vouloir la jeune fille en voulant la mettre sur le dos afin de pouvoir mettre son oreille contre le cœur qui battait toujours.

Mikasa le regarda avec des yeux encore empreints de sommeil, Livaï la surplombait, elle vit alors ses yeux gris s'ancrer dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent intensément un moment en silence avant que Livaï pose tendrement une main sur sa joue, caressant de son pouce la pommette de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa propre main par dessus la sienne et appuya un peu plus son visage contre la paume chaude de Livaï, ce dernier se baissa tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Ils se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement avant de s'éloigner un petit peu.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement comme la sensation légère d'une bulle de savon planant dans les airs. Puis vint la tension et l'attraction, la même énergie que deux aimants s'attirant mutuellement. Leurs bouches rentrèrent à nouveau en contact plus fermement et cette fois-ci ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand Mikasa posa une main sur la nuque de Livaï, ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et leurs langues commencèrent une danse instinctive et langoureuse. Le Caporal déposa alors tout son poids sur la soldate tandis que cette dernière fit glisser sa main, qui était sur celle de Livaï, sur la nuque de ce dernier. Ils rompirent le baiser, leur respiration saccadée, se regardant profondément les yeux dans les yeux.

Rapidement, sans laisser plus de temps pour reprendre leur souffle, Livaï revint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, approfondissant encore un peu plus le baiser... Il tenait fermement et désespérément la joue de Mikasa, il voulait plonger à corps perdu dans la sensation enivrante et le bien-être que lui procurait ce baiser. Son autre main parcourra l'épaule de Mikasa puis il la fit glisser le long de ses côtes, de sa hanche puis de sa cuisse qu'il agrippa si fermement que cela provoqua un gémissement étouffé de la part de la jeune fille. Avec l'aide de sa prise, il écarta la cuisse de Mikasa afin de se caler entre ses jambes, appuyant son corps un peu plus contre le sien.

La main de Livaï entreprit alors de faire remonter la chemise de nuit le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme. En le sentant faire, Mikasa stoppa la progression en posant sa main sur la sienne, étonnement elle le sentit insister alors elle rompit le baiser en posant une main sur son torse pour l'éloigner un peu. **" Attends Livaï ! Je ne- "** elle se stoppa quand elle vit son expression... Elle était douloureuse et désespérée.

Livaï écarta la main de la jeune fille sur son torse en la prenant dans la sienne. Il posa son front contre le sien. **" Je veux juste me sentir bien... "** murmura-il en fermant les yeux **" S'il te plaît Mikasa... Fais moi à me sentir bien... "** continua il de murmurer suppliant. Il était mal et cela se voyait... Elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux même si cela voulait dire de _cette façon_... Alors... Elle retira sa main qui retenait celle de Livaï sur sa cuisse, elle laissa son corps tout entier se reposer contre le matelas.

Quand Livaï sentit la main de Mikasa se retirer de la sienne, il comprit que c'était le signe implicite qu'elle le laissait faire... Il l'embrassa tendrement en serrant la petite main qu'il tenait encore, quand il se recula un peu et qu'il regarda dans ses yeux noirs, il se figea. Il pouvait y voir, malgré ses prunelles sans éclat, une petite pointe de déception et de crainte...

Il réalisa brutalement alors ce qu'il lui demandait... Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?... L'aider à se sentir bien de cette façon... À elle qui avait été vendue à un bordel afin qu'elle rende les hommes "heureux"... Et pourtant Mikasa le laisserait faire, peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle souhaitait... Parce qu'elle était comme ça, elle faisait toujours passer le bien-être de ceux qui comptait pour elle avant le sien, quitte à se sacrifier.

Livaï se laissa tomber, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Mikasa et enleva la main de sa cuisse. **" Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... "** Il était désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sa mère, désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver Isabel et Farlan, désolé d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse, désolé de ce qu'il avait demandé à Mikasa en ne pensant égoïstement qu'à lui sans avoir réfléchit préalablement à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir...

Mikasa resta impassible sans bouger ni parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une larme coulée sur son cou... Il était vraiment mal et le voir comme ça était aussi douloureux pour elle... Il comptait trop pour qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir pour un moment de faiblesse et de désespoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être à ses côtés, être là pour lui, pour le soutenir. Alors elle l'enlaça, elle caressa d'une main ses cheveux longs puis rasés. **" Ça va aller. "** Elle sentit Livaï l'enlacer fermement à son tour. **" Ça va aller. "** répéta-elle en fermant les yeux et en resserrant son emprise.

Livaï se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se rappelant rapidement des événements et de son comportement de cette nuit, il eut une sensation désagréable qui commença à se former dans le creux de son ventre. Il se redressa un peu, il sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer encore plus à la vision de Mikasa toujours en dessous de lui. Il se leva alors soucieux de sortir de la chambre au plus vite et sans un regard pour la personne endormie.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre, il resta plusieurs secondes la main sur la poignée, ressassant les événements. Il se dégoûtait... Il exécrait les hommes répugnants qui venaient « voir » sa mère... Et pourtant, cette nuit il avait voulu et failli faire la même chose avec Mikasa... Livaï leva alors les yeux sur son bureau, il y vit la tasse de thé vide et la bouteille de whisky. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de ranger hier soir.

Poussé par la tentation et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il s'avança déterminé vers son bureau et se servit une tasse du liquide ambré. Livaï vint se poster devant la fenêtre, il vit son propre reflet dans la vitre tenant une tasse d'alcool juste devant ses lèvres tandis que le soleil commençait timidement à se lever...

 **" Pathétique... "** cracha-il à la vision de son propre reflet. Et pourtant, malgré et peut-être même à cause de sa réflexion, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

 **" Je ne te le fais pas dire. "** interrompu dans son geste, Livaï tourna sa tête vers la porte de la chambre pour y voir Mikasa, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et un air durement réprobateur. Il l'a regarda sans piper un mot ni esquisser le moindre mouvement quand elle s'avança et se mit devant lui. Mikasa lui enleva sèchement la tasse des mains pour la poser sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle le regarda sévèrement et commença à le réprimander. **" Ça suffit maintenant. Je sais et je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Mais tu dois arrêter de t'auto-torturer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te sentiras mieux. Cela doit prendre fin, maintenant. Tu en es capable et tu vaux mieux que ça. "**

 **" Comment tu peux dire ça ? Surtout après ce que j'ai faillit te faire... "** Livaï regarda son interlocutrice avec une sincère incompréhension. Á ses yeux, il était impardonnable et une cause perdue brisant tout ce qu'il touchait, tout ce qu'il chérissait. Il ne méritait ni compassion ni soutien surtout venant de la personne à laquelle il tenait énormément mais qu'il avait blessée dans tout les sens du terme.

Livaï fronça sévèrement ses fins sourcils et prit une voix glaciale. **" Tu devrais repartir dans ton dortoir. "** Il commença à partir, mais Mikasa l'agrippa fermement par le col de sa chemise et le replaça devant elle, voire même plus près encore.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et parla d'une voix presque agressive. **" Je n'irais nul part. Et je ne compte pas te laisser sombrer. Je ne le permettrai pas. "** Elle desserra un peu sa prise en se rapprochant et en baissant un peu les yeux tout en prenant une voix plus douce. **" Pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... Ce que tu m'as demandé... Je te l'aurai accordé même si je n'étais pas prête... Parce que je voulais que te sente mieux. Alors tu aurais pu... "** Mikasa releva son regard et l'adoucit. **" Mais tu ne l'a pas fait... Et ça, ça signifie plus pour moi que tout le reste... "**

Livaï la regarda avec une expression légèrement surprise, elle se tenait là devant lui dans le halo des rayons du soleil qui se levait doucement, plus belle que jamais avec sa petite chemise de nuit blanche ample, ses cheveux ébènes un peu ébouriffés, ses yeux sombres le regardant avec douceur et reconnaissance. Mais plus que cette vision, il y avait ses mots... Ceux qui disait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas, qu'elle serait là pour lui... Il avait déjà conscience de la dévotion sans limite qu'elle faisait preuve envers lui, mais ses mots et ses actions étaient toujours une source de chaleur agréable se répandant en lui... Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été... Il y avait eu sa mère puis Kenny, Farlan et Isabel. Ils n'étaient plus, ils les avaient tous perdu dramatiquement... Mais il n'était toujours pas seul, elle était là, elle serait toujours là. Elle semblait déterminée à le rester et même à le tirer vers le haut.

Les traits du Caporal se détendirent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent timidement. Il regarda Mikasa avec tendresse et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. **" Merci Mikasa. Pour tout. "**

Sans rompre le contact, Mikasa embrassa l'intérieur de la paume de Livaï puis elle appuya un peu plus sa joue dans la main si chaleureuse, elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de profiter un peu plus du contact.

Quand elle les réouvrit et que son regard accrocha celui de Livaï, elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Il glissa sa paume sur son cou, ses doigts sur sa nuque tandis que son autre main vint soutenir le dos de Mikasa. Cette dernière agrippa le col de la chemise de son partenaire de ses deux mains et tira dessus pour approfondir le baiser et réduire chaque centimètre les séparant à néant. Mikasa titilla avec sa langue les lèvres de Livaï pour qu'il les ouvrent ce qu'il fit sans se faire supplier, immédiatement elle s'y glissa et caressa langoureusement sa langue avec la sienne ce qui arracha un petit râle à Livaï. Sous l'intensité du baiser, il resserra son emprise et s'avança en faisait reculer Mikasa dont les fesses vinrent heurter la tasse posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre...

 **" Merde ! "** s'exclama Livaï à présent contrarié tandis qu'il vit la flaque de whisky se rependre sur son parquet. Il s'accroupit et ramassa la petite tasse blanche en fonte au milieu de la flaque. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts avec appréhension mais pas une seule fissure. _" Pas de anse. Et imbrisable. "_ C'est ce que lui avait dit Mikasa quand elle lui avait offert.

Dans sa contemplation, Livaï n'avait pas remarqué que Mikasa était rapidement partie chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et se saisit de la serviette qu'elle lui tendait. Mikasa s'agenouilla et s'affaira à éponger l'alcool sur le parquet sous le regard de Livaï qui scrutait son visage concentré, ses lèvres encore boursouflées. Il regarda à nouveau la tasse dans sa main. _" Imbrisable. "_ Il sourit subtilement en reposant la tasse et se mit à son tour à éponger le whisky sur le parquet. Le cœur plus léger de savoir que certaines choses pouvaient perdurer.


	12. Le Deuil de Mikasa ( Partie I )

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois depuis cette tragique expédition où le Bataillon d'exploration avait essuyé de nombreuse pertes. Entre les nombreux soldats tombés au combat, ceux ayant succombés à leurs blessures au sein même de l'infirmerie du QG, ceux encore en convalescence et ceux grièvement blessés au point de ne plus pouvoir partir en expédition pour cause de membres manquants, un seul pour les plus chanceux... Malgré tout ces derniers pouvaient rester affiliés à l'armée en tant que soutien s'ils le souhaitaient, ils étaient alors en charge de la cuisine, de l'entretien des lieux, des soins aux chevaux ou encore servaient de messager...

Mais pour ceux dont la mobilité était réduite à néant ou encore avec un état mental instable devenu dangereux suite au traumatisme, ces derniers étaient tout simplement répudiés, ils retournaient alors dans leur famille s'ils en avaient ou sinon ils étaient placés dans des hospices.

Le bilan de perte humaine suite à une expédition extra-muros n'était jamais immédiat, il ne se comptait pas juste à la fin de cette dernière, il y avait les conséquences qu'elle engendrait... Et c'est pour cela qu'après la 49 éme expédition, le Bataillon fut affaiblit, il manquait trop de soldat pour repartir à nouveau comme il était normalement prévu. Erwin Smith avait alors reportée la prochaine sortie au mois prochain.

Pendant ce laps de temps le Major ainsi que quelques soldats, qu'il sélectionnait soigneusement pour leurs qualités oratrices et sociales, partaient pour tenter de recruter de nouveaux soldats au sein de la Garnison ou encore des Brigades Spéciales. Et comme c'était également la période où les Brigades d'entraînement relâchaient une nouvelle génération de soldat fraîchement diplômée, Erwin venait alors en personne voir les nouvelles recrues de l'armée humaine et leur faisait un beau discours, comme il savait si bien les faire, sur le devoir et l'honneur d'offrir son cœur à l'humanité.

Ces recrutements étaient plus ou moins fructueux, mais une petite poignée de soldat de la Garnison et très rarement des Brigades Spéciales changeaient de corps d'armée, choix motivé par l'ennui, la recherche d'action, la curiosité, l'envie d'explorer, un esprit révolté d'être mis en cage ou un sens de devoir envers l'humanité. Et une toute aussi petite poignée parmi les nouveaux soldats issus des Brigades d'entraînement faisait le choix de s'engager dans le Bataillon. Ils étaient ridiculement peu nombreux, un chiffre presque risible aux yeux de certains... Mais chaque vie, chaque choix comptait pour le corps de l'armée à l'emblème des Ailes de la liberté.

Il restait donc presque un peu moins d'un mois pour former et préparer les quelques nouvelles recrues du Bataillon. Bien sûr, peu importe leur affection antérieure, ils savaient maîtriser l'équipement tridimensionnel et l'équitation. L'entraînement du Bataillon consistait principalement à renforcer ces acquis mais aussi à développer d'autres compétences qui pourraient servir voire même qui étaient vitales pour sortir en expédition. Comme savoir comment réagir aux ordres à l'extérieur des murs où la communication était plus subtile, une petite formation pour porter les premiers soins n'était pas de trop, savoir également faire face aux imprévus et agir en conséquence car tout ne se passait pas comme prévu pendant les expéditions.

Cependant malgré cette petite agitation et le petit souffle nouveau qu'insufflait l'arrivée de quelques nouvelles recrues, certaines choses étaient toujours les mêmes. Comme la petite routine des soldats plus aguerris qui à l'écho de la philosophie du Bataillon continuaient de regarder vers l'avenir et de vivre malgré le chagrin et les pertes. Car le temps défilait sans s'en soucier et que la vie ne les attendaient pas pour continuer de suivre son cours.

C'est ainsi qu'Erwin gardait son attitude impartiale qu'exigeait son rôle de Major, guidant ses hommes avec fermeté mais espoir. Il passait son temps sur la stratégie pour la prochaine expédition, soignant les détails, déterminait un objectif en particulier. Mais il ressassait également intensément les événements étranges de la dernière expédition sans trouver de réponses ou d'explications cohérentes...

Hansi était toujours aussi curieuse au sujet des titans, partageant sa passion et son intérêt débordant à qui faisait l'erreur de l'écouter. Elle passait des heures dans son laboratoire, en compagnie de son fidèle subordonné Moblit, tentant de résoudre le mystère des titans avec les éléments à sa disposition, malgré sa grande intelligence elle n'apprenait rien de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà... Mais il en fallait plus pour lui enlever sa détermination !

Mike mettait toujours un point d'honneur à prendre soin de ses hommes en les entraînant durement afin d'augmenter leur taux de survie. Et malgré son niveau élevé, il s'entraînait tout aussi rudement si ce n'est plus que ce qu'il imposait à ses subordonnés. Il était le prototype parfait du soldat. Droit, honorable, parlait peu mais bien, discipliné et rigoureux. Souvent grandement admiré par les nouvelles recrues, jusqu'à ce que... Aaaah ! ...Si seulement il n'avait pas cette étrange manie de renifler les gens...

Livaï était encore plus exigent lors de ses entraînements avec Mikasa, la poussant dans ses moindres retranchements, toujours et encore plus loin car il savait que c'était le seul moyen de vraiment la protéger. Elle devait devenir forte, effroyablement forte comme lui même plus. Quitte à ce que cette force devienne une malédiction, celle d'être toujours celui qui survit... C'était égoïste mais Livaï souhaitait au fond lui céder sa place dans ce domaine, plus que quiconque il voulait qu'elle soit celle qui survivrait. Qui lui survivrait.

Mikasa était toujours aussi prévenante envers Livaï, s'assurant qu'il dorme au moins le minimum et le plus sereinement possible, s'affairant à respecter ses normes de propreté et de ménage, encaissant sans broncher les fastidieux entraînements du Caporal et s'appliquant à être présente s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle était toujours cette personne loyale, attentionnée et soucieuse avec son habituel sang-froid. Aux yeux de tous, elle était comme la surface d'un fleuve paisible. Sereine, tranquille, lisse, imperturbable...

Si certaines choses étaient toujours les même, une avait imperceptiblement changée... La relation entre Livaï et Mikasa était passé à autre niveau, d'une implicite romance platonique à un début de romance traditionnelle . Ce n'était pas officiel, même si ça faisait très longtemps que des doutes et des suspicions étaient portés à ce sujet.

Faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais caché leur profond attachement mutuel. Mikasa par son côté attentionné et sa dévotion, Livaï par ses regards persistants et son intérêt superficiellement nonchalant. Et... Il était dur de ne pas émettre d'hypothèse quand une soldate emménageait dans les appartements de son supérieur, aussi proches soient ils !

Bien sûr, on pouvait quand même douter d'une relation romantique entre eux, après tout ils ne faisaient pas preuve d'effluve de tendresse en public. Non pas qu'ils cherchaient particulièrement à le cacher mais parce que ce n'était pas dans leur nature de s'exhiber de la sorte ou même de faire une annonce en grande pompe. Ils gardaient ces moments et ces attentions plus intimes quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux dans les appartements du Caporal. C'était un moyen de faire de la nouvelle tournure de leur relation, un monde à part et à l'abri, les coupant de la dure réalité comme un univers parallèle où ils étaient les seuls habitants.

Et parce que les débuts avaient été un tout petit chaotique, Livaï n'était jamais celui qui faisait les premiers pas ou qui prenait des initiatives. C'était Mikasa qui décidait de quoi, où, quand et comment. Ainsi il s'assurait que ce soit la soldate qui établissait les limites afin d'être sûr qu'il ne piétine jamais dessus à nouveau. Mikasa ayant un certain passé "relationnel" et étant encore relativement jeune, il ne s'agissait alors que de chastes baisers, d'autres plus langoureux, de petits câlins, de dormir ensemble.

Puis ça restait de toute manière tout récent, au mieux peut-être deux semaines. Sachant qu'en plus ils étaient tout deux inexpérimentés dans ce domaine même pire chacun semblait avoir ses propres lacunes.

Livaï avait tendance à être maladroit et sans tact, il n'avait pas de souvenir ni de référence de couple sain et heureux pour savoir comment agir, il était totalement en terrain inconnu. Depuis son enfance les seules relations femme/homme dont il avait été témoin étaient les hommes venant voir sa mère ou les autres prostituées... S'il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas la norme, il n'en demeurait pas plus avancé pour autant dans ce domaine.

Mikasa au contraire avait une bonne notion de ce qu'était un couple, après tout elle avait grandit avec des parents éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre... Cependant les années passées au bordel où on ne prévoyait pas de prendre en compte son avis ou son envie, où elle avait vu les hommes prendre plus de plaisir que les femmes qui parfois souffraient ou encore abordaient une petite expression de dégoût, lui avaient par conséquent laissé une petite appréhension pour aller plus loin que quelques petits baisers.

Elle avait besoin de temps, il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'elle soit prête. C'était ainsi que leur relation avait toujours fonctionnée et évoluée petit à petit, doucement avec du temps mais solidement avec de la confiance.  
  
  


\--  
  
  


Livaï et Mikasa arrivèrent au petit trot sur Skyfall et Balerion dans la cour intérieure du château du Bataillon. Ils rentraient tout juste de la forêt où le Caporal venait de faire subir un énième et fastidieux entraînement tridimensionnel à la soldate. Arrivés devant les écuries, ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, après une petite caresse sur le chanfrein noir de son fidèle destrier, Livaï l'attacha et commença à le desceller. Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes quand il vit Mikasa, immobile, regarder derrière lui en fronçant les sourcils, tenant toujours sa jument argentée par la bride.

En observant Mikasa toujours figée, Livaï l'interpella pour la sortir de sa rêverie. **" Quoi ? J'ai frappé trop fort ? "** dit-il en se demandant à la fois ironiquement et sérieusement s'il ne lui avait pas fait une commotion cérébrale durant l'entraînement. Sans un mot ni même regard elle passa devant lui avec une expression contrariée. **" Oï ! "** Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers Dita qui sortait un cheval boiteux et amaigrit de son box.

Mikasa se plaça devant l'homme au foulard sur la tête. **" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "** demanda la jeune femme, la voix claquant froidement.

Dita tourna ses yeux sur le cheval gris dont il caressa tendrement l'encolure en le regardant tristement. **" Il ne va pas y arriver... Alors je vais abréger ses souffrances. "**

**" Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. "**

Dita tourna son regard compatissant sur la petite soldate devant lui. **" Mikasa... Sa blessure continue de s'infecter. Et malgré nos soins nous n'arrivons pas à l'enrayer... "**

 **" Alors il n'y a qu'à l'amputer ! "** s'entêta Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils et haussant le ton.

 **" Ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Ça ne suffira pas ! Regardes le ! Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! Il refuse de boire et de s'alimenter... C'est trop tard, il est à bout... "** s'exclama Dita en élevant la voix à son tour, il regardait la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils et avec incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à ce point avec ce cheval. Mikasa s'avança et prit la longe des mains de Dita mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de reprendre la corde à la jeune soldate. **" Arrêtes ! Tu ne vois donc pas que ton entêtement ne fait que le faire souffrir d'avantage !! "**

Erwin, Mike et Hansi sortirent du bâtiment et balayèrent la cour des yeux pour voir l'origine de ces éclats de voix qui les avaient interrompus dans leur réunion. Le Major s'avança tout en coulant un regard sur son Caporal impassible observant la scène toujours à côté de Balerion. Avec ses deux chefs d'escouade sur les talons, Erwin se dirigea vers les deux soldats se disputant. Alors que Mikasa venait de mettre méchamment Dita à terre sur les fesses. La voix d'Erwin claqua **" Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "**

Dita se releva en dépoussiérant son pantalon. **" C'est elle ! Elle ne veut pas comprendre que continuer les soins sur ce cheval plus longtemps ne fait que le faire souffrir inutilement ! "**

 **" Tu es censé prendre soin des chevaux et non les tuer. "** répondit froidement Mikasa alors qu'elle caressait tendrement la joue du cheval dont la tête baissée était collée au torse de la soldate.

**" C'est ce que je fais ! Contrairement à toi j'ai assez d'expérience pour savoir quand il faut arrêter de s'acharner ! "**

Mikasa s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la voix sèche d'Erwin l'en empêcha **" Ça suffit ! "** Il observa silencieusement la soldate à l'expression impassible, il fronça ses sourcils et sans la quitter des yeux il interpella son subordonné. **" Dita... Quel est le problème avec ce cheval ? "**

 **" Il a été blessé à l'antérieur avant droit lors de la dernière expédition. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais mais l'infection... Mikasa a essayé de le nourrir mais en vain. Il n'y a plus rien à faire alors je voulais l'emmener une dernière fois dans une belle prairie avant de... "** Dita ne termina pas sa phrase au lieu de ça il désigna d'un lent signe de tête le petit pistolet à sa ceinture.

Erwin observa rapidement l'état pitoyable du cheval, effectivement ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'animal passe l'arme à gauche. Le Major avait confiance en Dita, il avait l'expérience mais il aimait également les chevaux et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour prendre soin d'eux. **" Je vois... Dita fait ce que tu as à faire. "**

Le soldat hocha la tête et s'avança vers le cheval gris dont la longe du licol était toujours entre les mains de Mikasa qui protesta. **" Non. "**

 **" Ackerman ! "** Erwin fixa sévèrement la jeune fille dans les yeux, il sut alors qu'encore une fois elle n'écouterait pas. Il regarda Mike qui comprit l'ordre silencieux et s'avança vers Mikasa, il enserra la jeune fille par la taille en bloquant ses bras par la même occasion. Elle se débattait mais sûrement à cause ou grâce à son récent entraînement avec Livaï qui avait dû la fatiguer, elle était trop affaiblie pour réussir à se défaire de l'emprise de Mike.

Dita en profita pour reprendre, avec l'aide de Mike, la longe des mains de Mikasa, aussitôt fait il s'éloigna avec le cheval boiteux et partit en direction de la prairie.

Mikasa continua de se débattre, essayant de se dégager de la prise de Mike en gigotant, elle tenta de lui écraser les pieds mais ne fut pas assez rapide et son talon ne rencontra que le sol. Elle protesta, grogna.

L'écho d'un coup de feu retentit.

À ce son Mikasa eut un sursaut avant de se figer et d'écarquiller les yeux... Après quelques secondes de torpeur elle baissa la tête et murmura **" C'était** ** _son_** **cheval... "**

Mikasa se mouva sèchement pour se dégager de la prise de Mike qui la laissa faire, il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à la maintenir, c'était fini. La jeune soldate se tenait debout, la tête baissée, les cheveux devant ses yeux, la mâchoire tendue, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

Livaï, qui était durant toute la scène non loin aux côtés de Balerion, s'approcha du petit groupe. Il n'était pas intervenu, pensant qu'il s'agissait plus de gaminerie qu'autre chose... Il fronça ses sourcils en observant la jeune fille qui semblait réagir de façon excessive. Ces derniers temps Mikasa était toujours calme. En y repensant peut-être trop calme...

Hansi s'approcha de la petite soldate. **" Mikasa... C'était le cheval d'Isabel n'est ce pas ? "**

Cette question déclencha un petit sursaut puis deux petites larmes silencieuses qui coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune Ackerman au regard caché par un le rideau noir de ses cheveux.

Hansi plissa les yeux tristement en regardant Mikasa. **" C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas le laisser mourir... "**

Mikasa releva la tête et parla avec une boule dans la gorge. **" Mais maintenant il est mort ! "** cracha-elle comme du venin.

Tous furent un peu surpris par le changement d'humeur soudain qui était passé par une petite tristesse silencieuse à une haine féroce. Ils ne pipèrent aucun mot quand elle continua.

 **" Ma mère... Mon père... Isabel... Farlan... Flagon, Sairam... "** Elle avait appris à estimer Flagon son chef d'escouade qui avaient finit par apprécier et prendre soin de leur petit groupe. Sairam avait été très virulent envers eux au départ même si elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, il était un camarade et son Lieutenant. **" Ils sont tous morts ! Tout le monde est mort ! "** cria elle à nouveau alors que la rage laissa place à la fatalité, elle commença à avoir les yeux qui s'agitèrent à regarder sans but autour elle. **" Donc qu'est qu-... Je ne peux même pas-... "** elle bafouilla, complètement perdue. Toujours sous les regards interloqués d'Erwin, Hansi, Mike et Livaï. Mikasa semblait agir comme si la mort de ses camarades venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle laissa sortir de ses lèvres une petite plainte étouffée alors qu'elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa tête qu'elle balançait légèrement comme pour essayer de nier ce qu'elle venait de réellement réaliser.

Livaï s'avança vers elle prudemment à la manière dont on pouvait approcher un animal sauvage et menaçant. En scrutant son visage si expressif, ses yeux larmoyants mais brillants, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu avec une expression si humaine sur le visage. Depuis combien de temps ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas brillés...

Et il réalisa, depuis cette maudite expédition... Depuis elle avait des yeux ternes et vides sans éclats, elle abordait sans cesse une expression plate... Elle avait donné suffisamment le change pour faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

 **" Je n'ai rien pu faire... "** Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle serra une poignée de ses cheveux ébènes tout en reculant. Elle se jeta sur la porte d'un box, l'arrête de ses petits poings fermés en avant. Elle brisa le bois en s'exclamant rageusement. **" ENCORE ! "**

Voyant que Mikasa prévoyait de se jeter à nouveau sur les restants de la porte dont le bois brisé risquait de la blesser, Mike se positionna rapidement derrière elle et la saisit fermement par la taille en la soulevant et l'éloignant. Livaï se plaça devant et attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle se débattait et balançait sa tête sur les côtés en fermant les yeux. **" Mikasa, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. "** dit le Caporal d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais ferme.

Mikasa hocha négativement de la tête, la voix toujours éraillée d'émotion. **" Non... Non... Je ne peux pas ! "** Elle réussit à porter une main sur sa tête. **" Ça fait mal... "**

Livaï approcha son visage. **" Hey...Hey ! Regarde-moi. "** Elle n'écouta pas... Elle s'efforça à garder les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. **" Mikasa. Regardes-moi. "** Au ton un peu plus autoritaire, elle daigna alors ouvrir péniblement les yeux, le regard perçant de Livaï s'ancra dans le sien en lui intimant silencieusement de se calmer. Ce qu'elle fit doucement, sa respiration devint alors petit à petit plus lente et moins saccadée.

Sentant que la jeune fille ne se débattait plus, Mike la relâcha doucement et se recula. Au bout de longues secondes, elle rompit le contact visuel en baissant la tête et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Livaï toujours debout, tenant encore fermement ses poignets. **" Fais que ça s'arrête... S'il te plaît, fais que ça s'arrête... "** supplia-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main sur sa tête victime d'une atroce migraine, alors qu'elle était remuée par de gros sanglots et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle perdait pied, les émotions qu'elle avait contenues étaient en train de la ravager soudainement comme un raz de marré. Engendrant une migraine qui la tenaillait de plus en plus fort... Une autre atroce douleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enrayer... Elle voulait simplement que tout s'arrête afin de ne rien ressentir... Et cela effraya Livaï. Car s'il y avait une chose qui caractérisait Mikasa, c'était ses émotions. Profondes, intenses, sombres, sincères.

 **" Mikasa... "** Sa voix presque douce eut le mérite de faire ouvrir les yeux larmoyants de la soldate sur lui alors qu'il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau. Cependant Livaï resta silencieux, il l'avait interpellée sans réellement savoir quoi lui dire par la suite... Il observa son expression peinée et douloureuse...

Il se rappela que Mikasa lui avait confié que lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle avait simplement voulu se laisser aller, ne trouvant plus l'intérêt de continuer. À la mort de sa mère, Livaï avait fait exactement la même chose. C'était Kenny qui lui avait dit que tout le monde était l'esclave de quelque chose, qu'il devait s'accrocher à n'importe quoi d'assez important pour lui pour continuer à vivre et à se battre, qu'il avait cet instinct en lui... Alors si Mikasa fonctionnait comme lui... **" Trouves juste une chose en toi qui te rends forte. Une raison, un objectif, un rêve, une personne, n'importe quoi... Il n'en suffit que d'une seule. Trouves la et raccroches toi à ça... Trouves juste une chose qui te donne envie de vivre, Mikasa. "**

La jeune Ackerman le fixa de ses yeux sombres mais brillants de larmes, il pouvait voir, à la manière dont ses pupilles noires s'agitaient comme si elles fouillaient dans les tréfonds de l'âme, qu'elle s'appliquait à suivre son conseil, il l'encouragea. **" C'est ça... "**

Mikasa laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de Livaï, elle agrippa sa chemise fermement, et laissa les larmes de tristesse et d'acceptation couler sur ses joues rosies.

Livaï glissa ses mains des poignets de Mikasa pour les placer doucement mais fermement sur le dos secoué par les sanglots. Il ne disait rien, ne tenta rien, il clignait juste des yeux de temps en temps, attendant que Mikasa évacue la tristesse de la perte de Farlan et Isabel qu'elle avait contenue ces derniers semaines. Il attendait qu'elle expulse toutes les émotions qu'elle avait enfouies, elle devait passer par là.

Ce fut qu'après de très longues minutes, qu'il put entendre les pleurs s'atténuer petit à petit, les secousses des sanglots se calmer devenant plus lentes et espacées. Il sentit Mikasa tomber un peu plus contre lui, vidée de toute énergie, endormie. Livaï la prit doucement dans ses bras et se releva tout en gardant ses yeux sur elle.

 **" Elle va bien ? "** s'enquit platement Erwin en s'avançant vers le Caporal.

Livaï leva ses yeux froids sur le Major. **" Non. Elle ne va pas bien. "** Il s'avança dans le but de regagner ses appartements, regardant alors devant lui. **" Mais elle ira mieux. "** murmura-il en tournant le dos à Erwin, Mike et Hansi.

Livaï ramena Mikasa dans ce qui était devenu leurs appartements privés, il la déposa sur leur lit, lui enleva ses bottes et les sangles de son équipement avant de la recouvrir avec les draps. En observant son visage ravagé, rougit et boursouflé, il entreprit de lui laver doucement le visage avec un gant humide. Effaçant ainsi les traces de larmes sur sa peau diaphane. Il se fit la réflexion interne qu'habituellement c'était la petite brune qui prenait soin de lui ou des autres de cette façon, pour une fois les choses étaient inversés.

La nuit tomba rapidement, Livaï était assis sur le rebord du lit où Mikasa dormait. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils devaient être ainsi, qu'il la regardait simplement. Livaï ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau ni même de bouger quand il entendit les gongs de la porte grincer suivit par des bruits de pas.

Il releva simplement le regard quand Erwin, Mike et Hansi se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Le Major s'avança doucement dans la pièce, il regarda rapidement Mikasa avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Caporal. **" Vous devriez manger. "**

Livaï regarda rapidement les deux chefs d'escouade avec chacun un plateau de nourriture entre les mains. **" Plus tard. Quand elle sera réveillée. Posez les sur le bureau. "** Il reposa ses yeux sur Mikasa tandis qu'Hansi et Mike firent ce qu'il demandait avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Mike vint se poster au pied du lit, regardant le visage endormie de la fille de Liam. **" Bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle nous a fait... "**

Erwin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. **" Je crois que c'était une sorte de déni. "**

Hansi regarda son supérieur brièvement avant de poser ses yeux sur Mike qui levait un sourcil. **" Ouais... C'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense de l'esprit quand il refuse un événement qu'il juge inacceptable alors il l'obscurcit du mieux qu'il peut afin de nier son arrivée. "**

Mike fronça les sourcils en regardant Hansi. **" Pourtant elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'Isabel et Farlan n'étaient plus là ?! Ce n'est pas comme ci elle continuait de leur parler... Elle les a même enterrés ! "**

Hansi remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. **" C'est plus subtil que ça... Mikasa à simplement dû dans une moindre mesure effacer de sa mémoire Farlan et Isabel sans les oublier, comment dire... Elle les a sûrement mis dans un coin de son esprit comme s'ils étaient en attente, ils n'étaient plus là mais pas morts non plus... Enfin je suis pas psychiatre... "**

 **" Elle... n'a jamais prononcés leurs prénoms depuis. "** La voix de Livaï était un murmure plat mais suffisamment audible pour s'attirer les regards d'Erwin, Hansi et Mike. Il fronça ses sourcils en fixant Mikasa. **" Je viens juste de me rendre compte, qu'elle n'a pas prononcés leurs prénoms depuis qu'ils sont morts. Quand elle a ramenées leurs affaires que lui avait données Petra et Gunther, elle a agit comme si de rien, comme si elle n'était pas concernée. "**

Livaï plissa ses yeux en se rappelant de chaque événement de ce dernier mois. Il revint mentalement à l'expédition quand Mikasa se tenait dans la boue devant lui... _" Tu entends ?! Ne regardes pas ! "_ C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit et elle l'avait sagement écouté.

 **" Je lui ai dit ne pas regarder les corps de Farlan et Isabel... Et elle ne l'a jamais fait...Même à l'enterrement. "** En se rappelant les obsèques de ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de Mikasa regardant les corps ou les trous creusés des tombes... Soit elle regardait au loin, soit elle le regardait lui... Mais jamais _eux_.

Des flash de souvenirs défilèrent dans la tâte de Livaï.

_Mikasa lui serrant la main devant les tombes de leurs amis... Mikasa qui lui disait de manger, de dormir... Qui lui tendait son bras pour lui offrir son pouls... Qui l'enlaçait pendant qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur... Qui lui cachait l'ecchymose qu'il lui avait involontairement faîte..._ **_" Je peux venir ici... Si tu le veux... Si tu en as besoin... "_ ** _Mikasa qui se décalait pour lui laisser de la place dans le lit... Qui le sermonnait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire de l'alcool dès le matin... Qui lui disait qu'il valait beaucoup mieux que ça et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas sombrer... Et tant d'autres..._

Livaï se mordit la lèvre et prit une mine contrarié, il s'aperçut alors que Mikasa n'avait fait que prendre soin de lui depuis. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour être là pour lui... Et parce qu'il n'avait pas payé suffisamment attention, il avait été un prétexte supplémentaire pour que l'attention de la jeune femme soit focalisée sur autre chose que sur la mort d'Isabel et Farlan.

Putain, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas vu couler ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme... Il aurait dû se rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal... Il était censé être le plus mature, le plus responsable, le plus fort, celui qui la connaissait le mieux... Alors comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et égoïste ? Il avait clairement merdé...

 **" Arrêtes. "** Livaï sursauta légèrement quand la voix d'Erwin le sortit brutalement des ses remords. **" Ne t'aventures pas là dedans. Sur ce que tu as ou non fait. "** ajouta le Major comme s'il pouvait lire des les pensées de son Caporal, mais ce n'était pas le cas il l'avait deviné à l'expression de Livaï, il l'avait lui même vu tant de fois dans le reflet de son miroir. **" Personne ne peut revenir pour corriger ses actions. Alors apprends de tes erreurs et arranges toi pour ne jamais rien regretter. En tout cas ça marche pour moi. "**

Livaï suivit Erwin du regard avec des yeux un peu écarquillés tandis que ce dernier sortit de la chambre suivit de Mike qui couva du regard une dernière fois Mikasa tandis qu'Hansi lui fit un petit salut de la main avec un timide sourire chaleureux et encourageant.

Cela lui fit mal de le reconnaître mais Erwin avait raison, ne pas regretter et aller de l'avant. C'était une bonne marche à suivre... Livaï reprit son expression habituelle et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme toujours endormie. **" Mikasa. "** Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. **" Mikasa. "**

Elle cligna doucement des yeux avant de déposer son regard encore un peu embrumé dans celui de Livaï. **" Lèves toi, on va manger. "** Sur ces derniers mots, il se rendit sans l'attendre dans son bureau. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et plaça l'un des plateaux de nourriture devant lui. Il tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre où se tenait Mikasa un peu amorphe. **" Assis toi. "** Elle s'exécuta sans entrain, regardant sans envie le plateau devant elle. **" Manges. "** ordonna-il à nouveau alors qu'il s'empara d'une fourchette et commença à manger. Tandis qu'il mastiquait la nourriture dans sa bouche, il leva les yeux sur Mikasa qui le regardait manger. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement , sans rompre le contact visuel Livaï reprit un nouveau morceau de légume tiède.

Poussée par l'ordre explicite et implicite de Livaï qui lui montrait également l'exemple, Mikasa commença à manger doucement à son tour sous l'œil avisé du Caporal. Ils finnisèrent rapidement leur repas en silence, Livaï se chargea de redescendre les plateaux en cuisine tandis qu'il avait chargé Mikasa de préparer du thé et de la tisane de camomille.

Ils burent tranquillement leurs boissons respectives, Mikasa était toujours un peu éteinte, Livaï ne faisait que la regarder ou plutôt l'examiner en silence. Songeur sur la manière dont il pouvait l'aider un peu plus... Ce qui lui paraissait plus logique c'était de ne pas se laisser aller ce que semblait commencer à faire Mikasa. Alors une fois leur thé fini, ils s'attelèrent à faire la vaisselle dans la salle de bain, comme d'habitude Livaï lavait tandis que Mikasa essuyait.

Il lui tendit la dernière tasse qu'elle prit nonchalamment, Livaï s'appuya contre le lavabo et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Mikasa essuyer la tasse avec des gestes las. Il soupira légèrement en détournant le regard qui tomba alors sur la baignoire. Il fronça les sourcils, pensif, puis il enleva la tasse propre et essuyée des mains de Mikasa. **" Tu devrais prendre un bain. "** Elle leva les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il prit les tasses et la théière propres. **" Tu aimes vraiment ça non ? "** Sans attendre de réponse il sortit de la salle de bain, ce n'était pas une question il savait qu'elle aimait les bains, que ça la faisait toujours se sentir un peu mieux. Il se rendit dans son bureau afin de ranger les tasses et la théière dans leur belle boite en bois, observant attentivement le L noir ornant l'une des tasses, encore une chose qu'il lui devait...

Quand il revint dans la chambre il entendit l'eau couler, au moins elle semblait l'écouter sans trop résister, pour le coup l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle l'arrangeait actuellement. Livaï s'affaira à enlever les draps du lit afin d'en mettre de nouveaux. Il termina de faire le lit soigneusement en passant une main experte sur le drap pour en lisser la surface. Avant de regagner son bureau, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

Derrière cette même porte, Mikasa (après avoir pris une douche rapide afin de ne pas baigner dans sa propre crasse) entra dans l'eau brulante du bain, elle s'immergea jusqu'au menton, reposant sa tête contre la fonte. La chaleur de l'eau et l'ambiance tamisée due à la vapeur et aux deux trois bougies éclairant la petite pièce eurent le mérite de l'aider à se détendre un peu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, se concentrant sur la sensation de légèreté et de chaleur qui éliminait doucement la tension de chacun de ses muscles. Elle effleura d'une main la surface douce de l'eau savonneuse, produisant ainsi un petit bruit tout aussi doux et apaisant, la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux, son regard évasif fixa l'autre extrémité de la baignoire. Elle vit pendant quelques secondes la silhouette fantomatique d'Isabel qui lui souriait avant de disparaître.

Sentant venir une petite douleur familière et pulsative s'immiscer à nouveau dans sa tête, Mikasa ferma les yeux et s'immergea complètement. Sous l'eau, tout semblait être suspendu, comme si l'on se retrouvait dans une autre dimension, la sensation d'apesanteur et de légèreté, seul le bruit du crépitement du monde du silence résonnait dans sa tête.

C'était de douces et apaisantes sensations. Elle était bien, comme dans une bulle...

Qui éclata quand elle sentit qu'on la saisit par les épaules et qu'on la ramena brutalement à l'air libre. Mikasa toussa plusieurs fois, sous la surprise elle avait ouvert la bouche sous l'eau, elle passa une main sur son visage et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Elle regarda alors, surprise et interrogative, Livaï qui se tenait devant elle avec une expression un peu apeurée et contrariée, secouant les épaules de la soldate qu'il tenait. **" Qu'est-ce tu foutais ??! Ça fait au moins 2 minutes que je toques !! "** Mikasa cligna des yeux, assimilant l'information, elle ne s'était pas aperçu du temps qu'elle avait passé sous l'eau et n'avait pas entendu Livaï frapper à la porte ni même entrer. **" Ne me dis pas que tu voulais... "**

Mikasa écarquilla un peu les yeux. **" Quoi ? Non... "** Voyant que Livaï la regardait toujours un peu suspicieux, elle ajouta d'une voix basse mais assurée en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. **" Non. "**

Livaï scruta sévèrement ses yeux et son visage cherchant à déterminer si elle mentait ou non, mais il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il la lâcha et s'assit à même le sol en s'adossant contre la baignoire, il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement en plaquant quelques cheveux en arrière. Il sentit alors ses mains et ses manches trempées.

Quand Mikasa ne lui avait pas répondu, il était rentré dans la salle de bain et dans la précipitation il avait plongés ses bras dans le bain pour remonter Mikasa. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle avait eu une pulsion suicidaire et avait cherché à se noyer... Elle lui avait fait une sacrée frayeur... Il pouvait encore sentir les effets de l'adrénaline dans son corps.

Le bruit de l'eau derrière lui le sortit de ses songes, il regarda alors par dessus son épaule. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une baignoire vide, il leva un peu les yeux pour voir Mikasa de dos venant tout juste de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Livaï détourna le regard et se leva.

Chacun de dos à dos vis à vis de l'autre, Mikasa se sécha délicatement les cheveux avec une serviette tandis que Livaï enleva son foulard qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le déposer sur un petit tabouret, puis il retira sa veste, ses sangles, ses bottes et sa chemise. Il mit les vêtements trempés dans le bac à linge avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un simple tee-shirt à manches longues blanc qu'il enfila. Au même moment, Mikasa sortit de la salle de bain dans sa chemise de nuit, Livaï se retourna en la regardant silencieusement se mettre dans le lit sous les draps propres et frais. Il se retourna pour la laisser dormir et se rendre dans son bureau afin de sûrement remplir quelques feuilles blanches, comme d'habitude...

Cependant Mikasa le retint par la manche. **" Restes. "** ajouta-elle doucement pour accompagner son geste. Livaï se retourna et la regarda un peu surpris, il était encore trop tôt pour lui pour dormir le peu d'heures dont il avait besoin et elle le savait. Et pourtant elle le lui en faisait la demande... Alors comment il pouvait dire non quand elle demandait quelque chose égoïstement pour une fois.

Toujours habillé, Livaï vint doucement s'allonger par dessus les draps propres et avec une petite hésitation il leva son bras, Mikasa vint se caler délicatement contre lui, posant sa tête et une main sur son torse. Il lui enserra fermement la taille et posa sa main sur la sienne en exerçant une petite pression. Mikasa se colla le plus possible qu'il était permis contre lui en fermant les yeux, voulant ainsi profiter au maximum de la chaleur corporelle de Livaï et de la sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait quand il l'étreignait si fermement. Livaï enleva la main sur sa taille pour la poser sur la tête de la petite brune, caressant doucement ses cheveux tandis qu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur son front avant de caler sa tête sur la sienne. Ces petits gestes prévenants eurent le mérite d'adoucir la petite mélancolie qu'elle ressentait. Alors bien au chaud et avec la main de Livaï glissant réitérément dans ses longs cheveux, Mikasa ne tarda pas à s'endormir avec une petite et douce tranquillité d'esprit malgré sa morosité.


	13. Le Deuil de Mikasa ( Partie II )

Morose.

C'est comment Livaï décrirait Mikasa actuellement. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était comme ça... Certes elle n'avait jamais était du genre à respirer la joie de vivre non plus, mais elle était habituellement quand même moins lasse et plus motivée. Actuellement, c'était comme si elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, une lisse et pâle copie. Hansi avait dit à Livaï qu'il fallait un peu de temps avant qu'elle redevienne comme avant mais que c'était également possible qu'elle change un peu. Ce qui pouvait être totalement normal, la perte de proches n'étant pas un événement insignifiant, cela avait toujours un impact.

Alors Livaï avait décidé de briser un peu leur petite routine du soir en revenant de temps en temps passer leur fin de soirée dans la salle de détente. Et cela sembla aider à sortir petit à petit Mikasa de son état mélancolique.

Après lui, Mike était celui le plus proche de la jeune soldate donc naturellement ils s'étaient rapprochés du trio que formaient le grand blond avec Erwin et Hansi. Quand Erwin avait appelée Mikasa par son prénom au cours d'une discussion quelconque, elle lui avait répondu d'une voix presque cassante **" C'est à nouveau Mikasa maintenant ? Plus Ackerman ? "** avait-elle dit sans se soucier de s'adresser ainsi à son Major. Et cela fit intérieurement sourire Livaï, elle retrouvait et n'avait pas perdu son côté sarcastique.

Erwin avait subtilement souri, satisfait lui aussi de retrouver un peu de la vraie nature de sa plus jeune soldate. Il appelait toujours ses soldats par leur prénom peu importe leur proximité, certains à l'instar de Livaï, n'avaient pas de nom de famille alors c'était plus simple ainsi. Mais quand Mikasa devenait un peu trop insubordonnée à son goût, il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom pour se faire plus ferme et autoritaire.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Erwin était un supérieur très accessible et humble, il traitait ses subordonnés comme ses égaux tout en réussissant à maintenir malgré tout la hiérarchie en place. C'était en parti pour ça qu'il inspirait tant de respect, Erwin savait mesurer et doser à la perfection le côté impartial de son rôle de Major et son coté compréhensible en tant qu'homme. Il ne se contentait pas d'être l'un ou l'autre selon la situation, non, il faisait un savant mélange des deux pour s'adapter à la situation. _"Une main de fer dans un gant de velours"_ correspondait plutôt bien pour décrire le Major Erwin Smith.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait gagné le respect et la reconnaissance de Livaï, qui n'avait pas été un de ses fans de la première heure. Mais le Caporal ne pouvait pas nier que le Major était un homme juste, honorable et droit. Il n'était pas un supérieur imbu de lui même, se pensant supérieur aux autres avec son grade élevé. Il n'avait pas tenu rigueur à Livaï le fait qu'il avait voulu le tuer après la mort de Farlan et Isabel, car malgré tout Erwin, aussi mesuré soit-il, était quelqu'un de compréhensif. Et il l'avait démontré à nouveau quand Mikasa était partie en vrille et que Livaï commençait à éprouver des remords.

Pendant justement l'une de ces soirées, Hansi invita Mikasa à passer la journée du lendemain avec elle, la jeune soldate avait acceptée naïvement, elle aimait bien Hansi alors pourquoi pas passer une journée avec elle. Même si Mikasa savait qu'Hansi pouvait se révéler très passionnée mais actuellement tout semblait couler indifféremment sur la jeune Ackerman alors elle pourrait l'endurer.

Grossière erreur...

_Ne jamais, jamais sous-estimer Hansi..._

Le soir même, Mikasa rentra dans le bureau de Livaï, ce dernier fut presque amusé de l'expression fatiguée et blasée de la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être soucieux mais voir autre chose sur son visage qu'une expression plate et sans émotion, le réconfortait intérieurement. Une tasse de thé à la main, il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle alla dans la chambre pour s'effondrer sur le lit.

 **" Oï ! Retires tes bottes et tes vêtements sales, les draps sont tout propres ! "** Il se leva et se posa dans l'encadrement de la porte, il savait qu'Hansi avait dû parler en long en large et en travers des titans et de ses expériences. Elle rentrait tellement dans les moindres détails et narrait si joyeusement qu'elle parvenait à épuiser mentalement la personne à qui elle parlait. Livaï le savait car Hansi lui avait fait la même, sauf que lui n'avait pas laissée la journée passer ! Quand il avait comprit le personnage, il l'avait assommée et était parti simplement. D'ailleurs, depuis il sentait que Moblit était devenu un petit peu méfiant vis à vis de lui.

Mikasa émit une petite plainte étouffée par l'oreiller où elle avait fourrer son visage avant de se retourner et de se mettre sur le dos, portant une main à son front. **" Ma tête est brouillée, je ne peux plus penser... "** Livaï vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, il prit les jambes de Mikasa sur ses genoux et s'affaira à lui enlever les bottes. Cette dernière le regarda en plissant les yeux. **" Tu savais n'est ce pas ? "**

 **" C'est pas un secret, Flagon nous avez prévenus de ne jamais lancer Hansi sur les titans. "** répondit-il simplement avec évidence tandis qu'il s'attaqua à ôter la deuxième botte.

Les paupières de Mikasa clignèrent lentement plusieurs fois. **" Ouais... Mais je ne suspectais pas que c'était à ce point... "** répondit-elle d'une voix lasse presque inaudible tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Livaï déposa la botte sur le sol et tourna sa tête pour voir Mikasa... Endormie. Il lui secoua les jambes **" Oï ! "** Mais elle ne réagissait pas. **" Tu te moques de moi... "** Il soupira avant de placer un bras sous les genoux de la jeune soldate et un autre dans son dos. Il la porta dans la salle de bain pour la déposer sur le sol de la douche, très délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller... Il prit le pommeau de douche et actionna l'eau.

En sentant l'eau froide l'arroser subitement, Mikasa se réveilla en sursaut, elle leva les yeux sur Livaï. **" Qu'est ce qui te prends ??! "**

Livaï la regarda dédaigneusement de haut. **" Ce n'est pas parce que t'as passée la journée avec l'autre folle que tu dois prendre exemple sur son absence d'hygiène. "** Il réactionna l'eau pour "laver" brutalement un peu plus la soldate et bizarrement il jubila intérieurement quand Mikasa lui lança un de ses regards si noirs dont elle avait le secret. Cependant ce sentiment partit vite quand elle tira sur le câble du pommeau de douche ce qui fit tomber ce dernier au sol. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper tandis que Livaï s'agenouilla et plaqua le pommeau de douche d'une main tandis que de l'autre il ferma l'eau. **" Trop lente gamine ! "** Il la surplombait en la regardant avec son habituelle expression blasée si ce n'est qu'une petite lueur rieuse étincelait dans ses yeux gris. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait le prendre de court et l'arroser ? Elle était née cent ans trop tard pour ça.

Mikasa dériva son regard sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, se mordant imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure, elle était un peu frustrée et vexée. Malgré ses efforts, Livaï était toujours plus rapide qu'elle et il ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler et la narguer en prenant un malin plaisir peu importe les circonstances.

Livaï n'avait pas bougé, la surplombant toujours légèrement. Quand Mikasa rompit le contact visuel, le regard du Caporal examina alors le visage trempé, ses cheveux noirs mouillés qui collaient à sa peau blanche. Le noir était tout aussi intense que le blanc rendant ainsi le contraste incroyablement saisissant. Il s'attarda sur l'une des gouttes d'eau qui coula le long de la tempe de la jeune femme. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit la goutte glisser le long de sa joue puis de son cou et pour finir sa trajectoire à la naissance de sa poitrine pourvue d'autres gouttes d'eau froide et de chair de poule. Son regard tomba plus bas sur la chemise blanche trempée et devenue transparente dévoilant son sous-vêtement et la courbure des formes arrondies qu'il cachait... Il déglutit lourdement sans pouvoir détourner ni cligner des yeux... _" Merde. "_

 **" Vous êtes en train de fixer,** ** _Caporal_** **... "** La voix plate de Mikasa le sortit de sa contemplation. Il sursauta légèrement de surprise tandis qu'un petit voile rosé prenait place sur ses joues signe de sa gêne d'être prit sur le fait. Livaï releva les yeux pour voir deux billes noires le fixer, comme sa voix, son expression était placide. Seul le vouvoiement et le ton suave qu'elle avait prit en prononçant Caporal trahissait sa taquinerie.

Livaï effaça rapidement la surprise et la gêne de son visage en fronçant ses sourcils. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça et elle le savait sciemment... L'appeler par son grade et le vouvoyer, c'était toujours une fausse politesse pour masquer une moquerie.

Et pourtant dans ces moments, même si elle avait juste l'innocente intention de le taquiner elle réussissait toujours à tendre l'atmosphère d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il détestait quand elle faisait ça en toute connaissance de cause, c'était de la pure provocation.

Livaï détestait quand Mikasa l'appelait Caporal.

Mikasa avait observé l'air béat qu'il avait eu pendant qu'il, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, reluquait sa poitrine. Air qui s'était transformé en une petite gêne pour être rapidement balayé par une expression contrarié quand elle l'avait interpellé en le prenant sur le fait. Le panel d'expression qu'il lui avait offert en un court laps de temps, lui qui habituellement avait toujours cet air ennuyé et blasé, la fit sourire doucement.

Le premier sourire depuis des semaines. Mikasa leva doucement la main et la posa avec délicatesse sur la joue de Livaï qui frémissait au contact, peut-être à cause de la main froide et mouillée ou peut-être à cause de l'extrême douceur du geste.

Mikasa laissa glisser sa main, elle traça du bout de ses doigts le contour de la mâchoire du jeune Caporal, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau contraster avec le bout de ses doigts froids. Elle retraça dans le sens inverse la ligne osseuse avant de passer sa main sur la nuque de Livaï, caressant de son pouce cette zone juste derrière l'oreille, une zone qu'elle savait sensible et érogène pour lui... Et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, il la fixait simplement avec encore plus d'intensité.

Mikasa rapprocha son visage toujours sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'arrêta suffisamment proche pour que chacun sente le souffle de l'autre s'heurter contre leurs lèvres. Il restait toujours immobile, elle laissa ses yeux tomber sur ses lèvres fines qui s'étaient entrouvertes, elle pouvait sentir le souffle du Caporal s'accélérer tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore un tout petit peu plus... Elle releva son regard dans le sien tout en effleurant ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi légèrement que la caresse d'une plume. Elle sentit avec satisfaction le souffle de Livaï s'accélérer encore d'un cran.

Mais Mikasa savait que Livaï ne bougera pas, qu'il ne comblera pas le mini espace entre eux, même s'il le voulait ardemment, il ne le fera pas... Elle avait compris que depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, il avait peur de faire passer ses désirs avant ceux de la jeune femme. Alors il la laissait toujours initier le moindre contact entre eux, si elle voulait qu'ils s'embrassent, elle devait venir ; si elle voulait être dans ses bras, ils les ouvraient simplement et attendait qu'elle vienne s'y blottir ; la seul exception était quand il voulait la réconforter ou l'apaiser, il s'autorisait alors quelques légers touchers sans risque comme caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, lui serrer la main et éventuellement son dos sur la partie bien osseuse de sa colonne vertébrale... Qu'il soit si respectueux, la touchait sincèrement.

Lentement, Mikasa déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Livaï, elle plaça son autre main sur sa nuque l'attirant plus près, pressant ainsi leurs lèvres entre elles plus fermement. Leurs langues respectives s'immiscèrent dans la bouche de l'autre, se caressant langoureusement mutuellement, arrachant à chacun un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardant intensément dans les yeux embrumés par un désir charnel... Mikasa posa une main sur la tempe de Livaï, elle caressa tendrement la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faîte lors de leur rencontre. Elle lui fit un rapide et petit bisous chaste. **" Désolée... "** murmura-elle presque de manière sensuelle tandis que Livaï la regarda sans comprendre.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir... Mikasa lui donna un léger coup de pied dans les parties, pas assez fort pour le plier en deux, mais suffisamment pour qu'il sente une vive et fugace douleur à l'entrejambe.

Il porta une main à son paquet en serrant les dents, étouffant ainsi un grognement rageux avant de lancer un regard noir à Mikasa. **" Putain ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ??!! "**

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. **" C'est pour m'avoir réveillée avec de l'eau froide. "** Livaï la regarda entre contrariété et incompréhension tandis qu'elle prit une expression narquoise. **" Lilas avait raison. Quand on en vient au sexe ou à l'amour, les hommes deviennent stupides et manipulables... "** Elle eut un petit sourire provoquant et le regard hautain. **" Et il semblerait que même l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité n'y fasse pas exception... "**

Livaï la regarda avec haine... Elle venait de le manipuler ? C'était juste... tellement déloyal !

Mais au fond il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé juste pour ça, elle avait juste saisit l'occasion de se venger quand elle avait vu qu'il avait baissée sa garde. Une leçon qu'il lui avait lui même enseignée, même s'il ne lui avait pas appris à faire usage de la séduction pour ça. De plus, elle aurait vraiment pu le frapper à cet endroit ultra-sensible, tellement mais tellement plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

 **" Tch. "** Il se releva vivement en tenant toujours ses parties légèrement endolories. Amusée et un peu fière de sa petite vengeance qui avait été agréable par dessus le marché, Mikasa le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortit en claquant la porte... Elle soupira en frissonnant dans ses vêtements trempés par _sa_ faute. Livaï est ce qu'il est mais il était le seul à véritablement la traiter comme _avant_ , comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, souvent sans ménagement mais pas seulement... Elle retira ses vêtements et savoura d'autant plus le contact de l'eau chaude après avoir pris une douche si froide.

Livaï ne dormit pas avec Mikasa ce soir là, il ne se faisait pas confiance pour aller comme d'habitude bien sagement dormir avec elle. Même s'il savait se contrôler, il craignait les pensées et envies réveillées par la vision de la chemise trempée et transparence de Mikasa. Il était certain qu'à cause de ça il serait incapable de fermer l'œil. Puis il y avait une question de fierté aussi... Il ne voulait pas revenir sagement alors qu'elle l'avait frappé !

Et le lendemain matin, Mikasa ne se priva pas de lui en faire la réflexion.

Livaï lui répondit avec un air renfrogné et une voix tranchante. **" C'est ce qui arrive quand on tape dans les couilles d'un mec... Ça a tendance à le refroidir ! "**

Mikasa le fixa en levant un sourcil. **" Vraiment ? "** Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **" Tu es sûr d'être assez refroidi ? Parce que on fait à peu près la même taille et pourtant tu regardes bien bas... "**

Le Caporal se renfrogna un peu plus avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit, il prit soin de bien la regarder dans les yeux. **" On va voir lequel de nous deux va être le plus refroidi... C'est le jour du grand ménage. "** Il abordait un léger sourire narquois, il adorait ce jour. Après le grand ménage mensuel, son lieu de vie était toujours à son paroxysme de propreté. Et il allait profiter de cette journée pour se venger de Mikasa en la faisant faire et refaire le ménage même si c'était parfaitement exécuté.

C'est ainsi, qu'apprêtés de foulards blancs sur leurs cheveux et sur leurs nez, Livaï et Mikasa firent le GRAND ménage mensuel, ouvrant en grand toutes les fenêtres, traquant la poussière dans les moindres coins et recoins, poussant les meubles pour balayer et récurer chaque centimètres du parquet, lessiver les murs, laver et cirer les meubles et menuiseries, nettoyer la douche, la baignoire, le lavabo, les siphons, le carrelage et ses joints, taper le matelas, changer les draps... Ils firent tout cela rigoureusement et en silence, mis à part les sommations de Livaï pour que Mikasa recommence tout au moins deux fois.

Livaï ouvrit son placard d'entrée afin de le dépoussiérer et le nettoyer, il en sortit les manteaux et les capes, ses nombreux produits de nettoyage. Il s'agenouilla et sortit une à une les paires de chaussures, quand il enleva la dernière paire il vit alors deux baluchons placés le plus au fond possible dans le placard. Sans les quitter des yeux et d'un geste lent il reposa la paire de bottes, il continua de fixer ces deux sacs, songeur... C'était les affaires de Farlan et Isabel, elles étaient là depuis que Mikasa les avaient ramenées, ni elle ni lui ni avaient touchés depuis.

Le Caporal tourna la tête pour regarder Mikasa en train de faire les vitres. Il se rappela comment elle s'était raccrochée à la survie de Pegasus, le cheval d'Isabel, par substitution, pour ne pas faire face à la perte de leurs amis... Il continua de la fixer alors qu'elle nettoyait rigoureusement.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du grand ménage.

Livaï sortit les deux baluchons et les déposa devant le canapé où il s'assit sans entrain. **" Mikasa. "** L'interpellée se tourna vers lui mais quand son regard tomba sur les deux sacs posés devant lui, il la vit se tendre avant qu'elle détourne le regard et recommence à nettoyer la vitre. **" Mikasa... On ne peut plus repousser ça plus longtemps. On doit le faire. "** Elle s'arrêta, de longues secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se retourne et vienne s'asseoir aux côtés de Livaï. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur l'un des baluchons, il posa ses mains sur le sac pour défroncer l'ouverture cependant il se figea avec appréhension... Mikasa posa sa main sur la sienne, d'un regard et d'un acquiescement simultané ils ouvrirent le sac ensemble.

Le sac de Farlan contenait beaucoup de bouquins, il s'agissait de livres de cuisine, de roman, de recueil de poèmes. Il y avait également quelques vêtements, deux paires de chaussures et un nécessaire de rasage.

Le sac d'Isabel contenait principalement des vêtements aux couleurs plutôt vives, également une paire de bottes, une paire de bottines, un jeu de cartes et deux étranges lames en forme de plume incurvées sans garde avec un anneau au bout.

Une fois qu'ils eurent respectueusement fini l'inventaire, en se remémorant parfois des souvenirs du passé liés aux objets. Mikasa se saisit d'un des romans de Farlan. Elle demanda d'une voix basse **" Qu'est ce que l'on va faire de tout ça ? "**

Livaï haussa les épaules sans la regarder et en fouillant précautionnèrent dans un des baluchons. **" Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on détermine ce que l'on veut garder ou non. "**

Mikasa attrapa l'une des tuniques de sa défunt amie. Elle réfléchissait en reposant le vêtement et en laissant son regard glisser sur les affaires éparpillées. Elle ne se voyait pas revêtir les vêtements d'Isabel, ça serait trop bizarre... Et les vêtements de Farlan n'étaient définitivement pas à la taille de Livaï. **" Et si nous donnions les habits et les chaussures à l'hospice des vétérans ? Nous pouvons garder les livres et le jeu de cartes en souvenir. "**

Livaï acquiesça silencieusement, il commença alors à replier soigneusement les vêtements pour les remettre dans le baluchon, imité par Mikasa. Quand cette dernière eu finit, son regard se posa sur les deux étranges lames, elle en prit une, la scruta attentivement, elle passa son index dans la boucle et la fit tourner. Elle arrêta le mouvement circulaire de la lame en saisissant la garde nu d'un geste maîtrisé et expert. **" Je peux les garder ? "**

Le Caporal releva les yeux pour voir Mikasa faire tournoyer la lame autour de son index puis arrêter le mouvement pour le reprendre. **" Si tu veux... Mais, si tu prévois d'assassiner quelqu'un avec, n'oublies pas de les nettoyer après. "**

La jeune femme ne releva pas l'humour sombre, elle en avait l'habitude et à vrai dire elle possédait aussi ce type d'humour alors elle se contenta de scruter la lame. **" Dis... Je ne pensais pas qu'Isabel aimait ce genre d'armes. "**

Livaï regarda silencieusement Mikasa un instant, notant qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom d'Isabel. **" Elle ne les aimait pas. Elle les avait volé il y a des années dans les bas-fonds tout ça parce qu'elles ressemblaient à des plumes... Cette stupide gamine... "**

La jeune Ackerman eut un petit sourire nostalgique, Isabel adorait les oiseaux et leur capacité à pouvoir voler où bon leur sembleraient. **" Je vois, ça lui ressemble plus. "**

Livaï et Mikasa s'affairèrent alors à ranger méticuleusement par thème et par gabarit les livres dans la bibliothèque très peu remplie du Caporal. Quand ils eurent fini de les ranger, ils regardèrent la bibliothèque remplie des livres de Farlan et exposant le jeu de cartes et les lames d'Isabel. Mikasa et Livaï acceptaient enfin d'aller de l'avant mais ce n'étaient pas pour autant qu'ils allaient les oublier... En témoignait cette bibliothèque trônant fièrement et en évidence dans leur lieu de vie.

Après cette journée physiquement et émotionnellement éprouvante, Mikasa alla se détendre dans un bon bain chaud en lisant l'un des romans de Farlan. Elle n'était pas très lecture de nature mais elle se disait qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour commencer. Et ainsi elle avait l'impression de faire vivre la mémoire et l'influence de Farlan au travers de cet acte.

Prise dans l'histoire, elle poursuivit sa lecture dans la chambre à la lueur d'une petite bougie, assise sur le lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Le roman était du style policier au temps médiéval, rien de bien extraordinaire mais l'intrigue de l'identité de l'assassin du dauphin du roi suscitait un petit intérêt curieux.

Quand Livaï sortit de la salle de bain après avoir pris une minutieuse mais rapide douche, elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. **" Toujours aussi rapide. "** dit-elle d'un ton désintéressé en replongeant dans son bouquin.

Livaï se retourna vers elle. **" Ouais tout le monde n'a pas une heure à perdre... "** répondit-il en faisant référence au temps anormalement long, pour lui en tout cas, que passait Mikasa dans la salle de bain.

Sans relever la pique qu'elle ignora sciemment et royalement, Mikasa dévissa sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder. **" Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas... Si tu n'aimes pas perdre du temps même pour te laver, pourquoi avoir acheté une baignoire ? Tu ne l'utilises jamais... Si tu n'aimes pas gaspiller ton temps pour le coup t'as gaspillé ton argent. "**

Livaï se renfrogna à la réflexion logique de Mikasa, il n'avait pas réalisé lors de son achat le pourquoi et quand il l'avait compris un peu plus tard cette fameuse journée, il avait mit énormément de temps pour l'accepter... Et même aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à l'avouer et à l'assumer.

C'est pourquoi au lieu de répondre, il s'avança vers Mikasa, il releva un peu le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour voir le titre. Il connaissait ce bouquin, Livaï avait lu au moins deux fois tout les livres de Farlan y compris les livres de recette ! Faut dire qu'avec sa petite quantité d'heure de sommeil et ses occasionnelles nuits blanches, le Caporal disposait de beaucoup de temps... **" C'est la duchesse. La tueuse. "**

D'abord offensée, Mikasa se ressaisit rapidement et reprit comme si de rien sa lecture. Livaï la regarda en fronçant ses fins sourcils. **" Oï, je viens de te révéler l'identité de l'assassin pourquoi tu continues ? "**

 **" Parce que... "** Elle tourna une page. **" Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant au final. "** Livaï la regarda avec un peu d'incompréhension il lui avait révélé l'identité du meurtrier et c'était tout l'intérêt et l'intrigue du livre. **" Je suis curieuse de connaître ses motivations. "** lui expliqua-elle en le regardant d'un air énigmatique. **" Tout comme, tu sais... Pourquoi acheter un truc dont on ne se sert pas... C'est plutôt curieux. "**

Livaï se renfrogna... Qu'est ce ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir pourquoi il avait acheté une baignoire, elle était bien contente d'en profiter.

Mikasa l'observa amusée par sa réaction alors elle décida de pousser un peu plus... **" Alors ? Quelles étaient vos motivations Capo- "**

 **" Arrêtes ça ! "** l'interrompit Livaï en lui lançant un regard noir menaçant.

Mikasa le regarda silencieusement du coin de l'œil, encore un peu plus amusée. Elle reporta son regard sur son livre pour reprendre sa lecture, s'il ne voulait pas le dire soit ce n'est pas comme si ses explications étaient importantes au final. Oh elle ne réalisait pas et ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était naïf de penser ça...

Livaï scruta longuement et attentivement le profil de la jeune Ackerman à nouveau concentrée dans sa lecture, il soupira et détourna le regard. **" C'était pour toi. "** Sa voix était éraillée et basse. Mikasa releva brusquement le nez de son livre et le regarda avec surprise. **" Je... Je ne l'ai pas réalisé... Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Isabel dire que tu semblais apprécier beaucoup le bain. "** Il ne la regardait toujours pas, il ne pouvait pas, c'était déjà beaucoup trop gênant de parler, de lui avouer. **"** **Tu me l'avais dis bien avant ça... Le soir où tu m'avais offert ce service à thé. "**

Mikasa déposa le livre sur la table de nuit sans même se soucier de marquer ou de noter mentalement la page, il avait toute son attention. **" Et le fait que j'ai acheté une baignoire le jour de ton anniversaire,** ** _même si je l'avais oublié_** **. C'était un peu trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence... "** Il soupira presque d'agacement et prit une petite expression contrariée en regardant Mikasa. **" Un tour de merde de mon subconscient ! ... En tout cas c'était la conclusion de Farlan. "** Le Caporal fronça un peu plus ses fins sourcils quand il vit la jeune soldate se pincer les lèvres pour tenter de retenir un petit sourire ce qui fit ressortir deux discrètes fossettes sur ses joues.

Mikasa se leva, sans aucune hésitation elle s'avança vers Livaï et sans sommation elle l'embrassa vivement en l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt. Quand elle brisa leur baiser pour le regarder, elle vit l'air surprit qu'il abordait. **" Qu'est tu- "** il ne put terminer sa question qu'elle l'interrompit, les yeux pétillants. **" Assez avec les subtilités. "** Elle scella à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Livaï en exerçant une pression sur l'arrière de son crâne pour intensifier le baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient puis se trouvaient pour se taquiner gentiment, se titiller langoureusement ; s'arrachant mutuellement quelques gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

Livaï tenait Mikasa par la taille, serrant et froissant ardemment la chemise de nuit de cette dernière pour empêcher ses mains de glisser et d'agripper ses hanches arrondies. Il pouvait sentir une boule de chaleur prendre naissance dans le bas de son ventre pour se répandre lentement à travers tout son corps. Et Mikasa qui se collait de plus en plus à lui au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, ne fit qu'amplifier l'ardeur qui le parcourait.

Mikasa rompit le baiser en désolidarisant lentement ses lèvres de celles de Livaï, elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux en faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras musclé pour finalement atteindre la main qu'il avait sur sa taille. Elle lui fit défaire sa prise et sans le quitter des yeux, elle recula en le tirant par la main ; elle s'allongea délicatement sur le lit toujours sans rompre leur contact visuel, attirant doucement Livaï sur elle. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, plaquant une main à côté de la tête de la brune pour assurer sa stabilité afin de ne pas lui tomber lourdement dessus tandis qu'un de ses genoux se plaça entre les cuisses de Mikasa. Elle entremêla leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'elle posa son autre main sur la nuque de Livaï, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, Mikasa pressa une main dans le creux du dos de Livaï pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus. Elle délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement entre la jointure de son cou et de son épaule puis elle remonta lentement jusque derrière son oreille, déposant délicatement ses lèvres comme si elle chérissait chaque cellule de sa peau. Arrachant ainsi quelques soupirs de contentement au Caporal qui frémissait de plaisir. Elle glissa sa main libre vers l'entrejambe de Livaï et caressa à travers le tissu de son pantalon le sexe qui commençait à se durcir de plus en plus sous son toucher.

 **" Mikasa... Attends j-je... Tu es sûre ? "** Il haletait, la voix chevrotante tandis que la jeune femme continuait de le stimuler en déposant de légers baisers le long de son cou et en le caressant sous la ceinture.

Mikasa s'arrêta, elle pressa ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Livaï pour le conforter. **" Oui. "** murmura-elle, faisant ainsi parcourir un frisson le long de l'échine de Livaï quand elle prononça ce simple mot dans le creux de son oreille. Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux gris luisants d'une luxure voilée. **" J'en ai envie... Vraiment. "** Contrairement à la voix de Livaï celle de Mikasa était un murmure sensuel et contrôlé, ses yeux noirs le regardait avec assurance. Elle était sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait.

Mikasa noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Livaï et joua des siennes pour inverser leur position. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle réussissait à le mettre sur le dos, même si actuellement ce n'était pas vraiment un combat. Livaï se redressa un peu, les yeux aimantés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses retroussées. Et pour la première fois depuis la nuit où tout avait changé, ce fut lui qui combla la distance entre leurs deux bouts de chair roses. Mikasa, tout en mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes, fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Livaï, elle entreprit de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il râla presque quand il dût se séparer des lèvres de Mikasa pour qu'elle puisse faire passer son vêtement par dessus sa tête.

Elle regarda attentivement son torse si musclé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Elle l'avait déjà vu un bon nombre de fois pendant leurs entraînements, elle l'avait même touché et massé quand elle l'avait soigné... Cependant à ce moment c'était différent, elle caressa doucement les trapèzes si musclés de Livaï, s'attardant un peu plus sur celui de gauche, retraçant du bout des doigts une vieille cicatrice. En prenant bien son temps pour découvrir chaque aspérité, chaque contour, elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis sur son abdomen aux abdominaux bien saillants. Arrivée au bas du ventre, elle laissa ses mains passer dans le bas du dos.

Les mains de Mikasa parcoururent doucement et soigneusement le dos de Livaï tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, arrachant ainsi au Caporal plusieurs soupirs et gémissements de contentement. Les mains de Livaï agrippaient fermement les hanches de Mikasa, tirant dessus pour la coller un peu plus contre son érection battante. Il en avait tellement envie, tellement, tellement envie d'elle. Ses caresses et ses doux baisers sur sa peau, qu'il sentait s'embrasser ardemment sous son contact, le rendait fou, c'était une douce et délicieuse torture.

Mikasa dût sentir son impatience car elle délaissa ses caresses pour déboutonner son pantalon tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Livaï attrapa les draps pour défaire le lit, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Mikasa, agrippant toujours d'une main une de ses hanches, d'un mouvement souple il la fit basculer dans le lit en la dominant et l'embrassant. Mikasa fit glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement sur les hanches étroites puis les cuisses de Livaï qui finnisa de s'en débarrasser d'un mouvement de jambes. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Mikasa les recouvrit avec les draps blancs avant de reprendre ses caresses dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir tout le corps chaud et nu de Livaï contre elle.

La jeune soldate caressait puis parfois griffait superficiellement le dos du Caporal sous l'intensité du baiser. Elle le voulait, elle voulait sentir ses mains rudes et chaudes parcourir tout son corps. Alors elle s'empara d'une des mains de Livaï et la posa sur son sein qui se soulevait à cause de sa respiration encore plus saccadée suite à ce toucher. Mikasa sentit la main de Livaï serrer son sein un peu plus, il commença à le malaxer doucement. Elle en profita un petit moment avant de lui faire glisser sa main doucement le long de ses côtes, de sa taille, de son ventre de sa hanche puis de sa cuisse. Elle continua de guider la main de Livaï le long de sa cuisse, quand elles eurent atteint le bas de la chemise de nuit, Mikasa fit langoureusement remonter leurs deux mains avec le vêtement, arrivées mi-cuisse elle enleva sa main tandis que celle de Livaï continuait le trajet. C'était comme s'ils reprenaient là où ils en étaient restés il y a quelques semaines.

Mikasa se releva un peu pour permettre à Livaï de pouvoir aisément lui retirer sa chemise de nuit, le dernier tissu entre eux. À présent tout les deux nus, Mikasa se rallongea, Livaï la regarda attentivement de haut en bas, elle était magnifique... Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, sans aucune marque, ni cicatrice... Si pure... Il releva son regard sur son visage encadré par ses cheveux brillants tel de la soie sombre, sur ses yeux... Ses putains de yeux dont la plus petite lueur pouvait étinceler comme une étoile parmi ce noir si intense... Livaï se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres si douces et pulpeuses, puis comme elle le lui avait montré, il mit sa main sur son sein le malaxant doucement, ce fut à son tour de lui arracher des gémissements. L'entendre faire ces petits sons, le galvanisait, il voulait en entendre plus et plus fort.

Livaï fit glisser sa main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Mikasa qui écarta un peu plus les jambes en haletant. Il caressa maladroitement son sexe, frottant doucement de sa paume la zone sensible, elle soupira de contentement quand elle sentit ses doigts rugueux sur son clitoris lisse. Livaï nota ce point sensible, tout en regardant le visage de Mikasa, il effectua alors des cercles serrés avec une légère pression et un rythme constant. Il l'observa avec une grande attention... Ses joues rosies, son regard voilé de plaisir, ses lèvres qui laissaient échapper soupirs et gémissements de plus en plus forts et rapprochés, sa poitrine qui se soulevait de manière de plus en plus saccadée, le bout de ses seins roses qui pointaient durement. Il aimait et était fasciné par cette vision de Mikasa qui prenait du plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il était celui qui le lui procurait.

Livaï sentit l'humidité sur sa main alors instinctivement il inséra un doigt en elle tout en pressant sa paume contre son point sensible. Mikasa gémit plus fort en se cambrant et s'agrippant à la nuque de Livaï quand ce dernier y ajouta un second doigt qu'il mouva en elle avec ferveur. Il adapta le rythme de son toucher pour correspondre aux gémissements croissants de Mikasa qui haletait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle sentait une chaleur se répandre en elle, devenant de plus en plus intense. **"L-livaï... "** réussit elle à murmurer entre deux gémissements, elle prononça son prénom comme une prière suppliante et reconnaissante... L'appeler avec cette voix douce et suave le fit accélérer un peu plus ses gestes, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement toujours un peu plus fort que le précédant. Et soudain elle se sent à la limite de voler en éclats, elle sent l'apogée de son plaisir devenir imminent, elle se sent brûler de l'intérieur, se contracte, se cambre, sa respiration s'arrête tandis qu'elle laisse s'échapper un délicieux et profond gémissement en fermant les yeux.

Seul le souffle court de Mikasa brise le silence de la pièce, après de longues secondes elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit Livaï figé alors qu'il la regardait, subjugué, la bouche entrouverte. Aucun des deux ne prononce un mot ni ne bouge d'un pouce, quand son souffle commence à se calmer doucement, Mikasa embrasse rapidement Livaï puis le regarde plus intensément que jamais.

Et ça, c'est le signal.

Livaï laisse son corps se reposer entièrement sur elle, il trouve facilement son entrée si humide et si sensible quand il la sent frémir et gémir alors qu'il l'a juste effleurée du bout de son sexe. Impatient d'avoir chaque centimètre de lui-même en elle, il la pénètre à moitié, brusquement et un peu maladroitement. Il s'immobilisa instantanément quand elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Livaï la regarde soucieux et paniqué **" D-Désolé... "** Il voulait lui faire du bien et non la faire souffrir. Mikasa haletait fort, malgré tout elle réussit à prendre une petite voix douce pour rassurer Livaï **" Juste... Laisses moi un petit moment. "** Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Livaï pouvait sentir les muscles internes de Mikasa protester et se tendre pour lutter contre l'agréable mais inconfortable intrusion. Il savourait cette sensation de la sentir battre autour de lui, si chaude, si douce, si serrée. C'était si bon... Il voulait partager ça avec elle, qu'elle ressente ce plaisir avec lui. Grâce à lui. Alors Livaï lui déposa plusieurs légers baisers sur son cou et sur son visage pour l'aider à se détendre tout en caressant tendrement d'une main son visage et ses cheveux.

Mikasa laissa un profond et long soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'à chaque geste de tendresse de Livaï elle se détendait toujours un petit peu plus, elle le regarde en passant ses mains dans son dos en traçant de petits cercles sur ses omoplates. Livaï se penche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle mouve également ses lèvres en retour tandis que la sentant un petit peu plus lâche il finit de s'enfoncer en elle et commença de lents et langoureux va-et-vient. Après plusieurs de ces mouvements, cela devient enfin vraiment incroyablement agréable pour tout les deux. Livaï soupira de plaisir en laissant tomber son front contre celui de Mikasa. Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis dans le cou tandis que l'une de ses mains s'enfouit dans ses cheveux fins et l'autre dans le creux du dos de Livaï, le pressant plus contre elle.

Au fur et à mesure, ils calèrent ensemble les va-et-vient en un rythme soutenu mais pas trop effréné. Trouvant la vitesse parfaite pour savourer les sensations de pénétration et de frottement, Mikasa roulait parfois des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement de Livaï, elle entourait ses hanches avec ses jambes comme s'il n'était jamais suffisamment assez en elle. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement tandis que leurs gémissements respectifs se heurtaient entre eux. Livaï laissa un grognement presque bestial franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand Mikasa le mordit doucement dans le cou avant de lécher et suçoter ce même endroit. Il en échappa un nouveau quand elle s'attaqua à l'un de ses lobes d'oreilles. Sans stopper ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il l'embrassa le long de cou et de sa clavicule avant de descendre sur son sein, il lécha du bout de sa langue le téton rose dressé avant de le mordiller gentiment, elle se cambra en criant fort et lui griffa le dos en réponse tandis qu'il la sentit mouiller un peu plus à l'intérieur, il aspira et téta doucement son bout de sein avant que Mikasa le ramène à elle pour l'embrasser désespérément en gémissant lourdement dans sa bouche.

Elle avait si chaud... Jamais elle avait connu une telle chaleur, elle sentait le corps de Livaï être tout aussi brûlant, leur peau se recouvrait au fur à mesure d'une fine couche de sueur. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs sens s'aiguiser comme le faisait l'adrénaline qui parcourait leurs corps pendant un combat. Leurs vues se limitaient à la vision incroyablement nette de l'autre alors que tout le reste était flou ; Chaque toucher et chaque sensation de l'être semblaient être dupliqués, plus sensibles ; L'odeur de l'autre se répandait et titillait leurs narines plus fortement grâce à leur chaleur corporelle ; Le goût salée de leur peau à cause de la sueur quand ils léchaient, mordaient, suçotaient et embrassaient la peau de l'autre ; Et les cris, soupirs et gémissements qui résonnaient dans leurs oreilles comme une incroyable et fascinante mélodie.

Ils essayaient de repousser le moment fatidique le plus longtemps possible en essayant de se contrôler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin de savourer encore et toujours plus. Ne voulant pas se séparer des intenses sensations enivrantes qui les parcouraient quand ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Cet acte au summum de la communion qu'il était possible pour deux êtres humains. Mais aussi forts et contrôlés sont-ils, ils ne pouvaient pas défier les lois physiques et naturelles.

La température de leurs corps grimpa encore d'un cran, leurs muscles qu'ils avaient si sollicités commençaient à trembler, leurs sexes respectifs se gorgeaient de plus en plus de sang devenant affreusement sensibles. Chaque coup de rein supplémentaire se faisait ressentir plus intensément que le précédent, ils se tendaient agréablement de plus en plus, les cris étaient plus forts plus longs. Les ondes de plaisir qui parcouraient leurs corps devenaient plus puissantes et rapprochées. Ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien.

En sentant les parois de Mikasa se resserrer de plus en plus par à coup autour de son sexe tendu à l'extrême, Livaï se saisit brusquement de la tête de lit d'une main, serrant avec force le bois qui craqua légèrement suite à la pression, tandis qu'il s'enfonça en Mikasa le plus profondément qu'il lui était possible.

Ce fut comme un raz de marré. Le plus intense qu'ils aient pu ressentir, une immense vague de plaisir, de satisfaction et de liberté ultime. À l'unisson, Livaï poussa un dernier cri long et fort tandis que Mikasa cria tout aussi fort mais de manière entre coupée. Elle pouvait sentir dans son intimité le liquide épais et chaud de Livaï se répandre en elle, alors que ce dernier sentait les parois vaginales de la brune se resserrer fortement autour de son sexe.

Tout deux étaient essoufflés au plus haut point, la sueur perlait leur peau, leurs cheveux étaient aussi trempés que s'ils étaient restés sous une pluie battante. Ils se fixaient d'un air presque absent, Livaï se pencha sur Mikasa pour l'embrasser longuement mais chastement avant de se retirer. Ils grimacèrent à la perte de chaleur pour l'un et à la sensation de vide soudain pour l'une. Exténué, Livaï se laissa alors doucement tomber sur Mikasa, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de cette dernière qui se soulevait dans un rythme effréné, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement et puissamment.

Mikasa l'enlaça fermement à son tour, elle écarta les cheveux plaqués sur le front de Livaï et déposa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite lors de leur rencontre... Heureuse d'avoir cambriolée la bonne maison il y a deux ans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN ! Ils l'ont enfin fait ! Fiouuuuu 😄
> 
> C'est mon premier lemon donc j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis 😉
> 
> Souvent dans les FF, Livaï est expérimenté et plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'il fait... J'aime bien aussi... Mais apparemment il serait toujours vierge... Alors vrai ou pas, je trouvais ça quand même plus intéressant qu'il le soit dans mon histoire.
> 
> Et j'aime bien justement inverser un peu leurs rôles habituels dans les FF, avec une Mikasa plus entreprenante même si pas plus expérimentée que lui 😏


	14. Dans le reflet du miroir

Cela faisait à peu près un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient dans la même position. Immobiles, nus comme au premier jour, trempés de sueur à présent froide, ravagés, les cheveux ébouriffés et entremêlés. Ils se sentaient crasseux à cause de la sueur, du sperme et des sécrétions vaginales collant à la peau de leurs entrejambes. Ils mourraient de soif mais bien trop à l'aise et épuisés pour se lever, ils se contentaient de déglutir doucement et de s'humidifier les lèvres de temps en temps. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à retrouver une respiration normale ce qui plongea la chambre dans un silence religieux. Livaï pouvait à nouveau entendre le cœur de Mikasa battre d'un rythme plus lent et familier.

Leurs yeux étaient mi-clos, leurs paupières se refermaient occasionnellement, lourdement et lentement. Une agréable sensation de fatigue les tenaillaient sévèrement, prometteuse d'un sommeil particulièrement alléchant et paisible. Ils étaient bien, comme si le temps c'était lui même arrêté, qu'il n'y avait plus rien, leurs têtes étaient totalement vides, aucune préoccupation ni pensée, le néant. Un vide délicieusement relaxant.

Livaï fut le premier à céder, ses paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux voilés de quiétude tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer de doux souffles paisibles et réguliers. Une expression plus détendue que jamais prit possession du visage du Caporal.

Mais il fallait croire qu'il était maudit, qu'il n'était pas autorisé à dormir aussi sereinement, depuis maintenant des décennies...

Livaï brisa le silence religieux d'une voix rauque, basse et douce. Comme si elle n'avait pas servie depuis des années. **" Tu trembles. "**

Malgré le corps chaud qui reposait allègrement sur elle, Mikasa frissonnait légèrement de froid à cause des draps trempés de sueur. Puis... Comment ne pas avoir froid après avoir ressentit une chaleur aussi intense qu'une fournaise, c'était presque cruel de retomber alors à une simple température normale.

Sans bouger, Livaï attrapa la chemise de nuit en boule sur le lit et la donna à Mikasa pour qu'elle se recouvre. **" Lèves toi, faut changer les draps. "**

 **" Genre là ? Maintenant ? "** Elle le regarde avec une expression lasse et à moitié endormie, Livaï s'est déjà levé en la laissant seule et nue sur le lit, le drap à ses pieds. Il la regarde simplement sans lui répondre tout en enfilant son caleçon. Il la reluque attentivement de bas en haut, ses yeux gris glissent le long de ses jambes, sur l'intérieur du haut de ses cuisses reluisantes de sperme et de son propre fluide, sur son ventre où ses abdominaux se définisse de plus en plus au fil du temps, sur sa petite poitrine rebondie dont les extrémités se dressent durement à cause du froid, une toute petite marque au ton pourpre et un peu granuleuse à côté de l'un de ses petits bouts roses. Puis vient le tour de son visage d'être minutieusement examiné, ses lèvres légèrement enflées et dont la peau du contour est encore rosie, son regard embrumé et voilé par une sérénité non dissimulée et enfin ses cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés et indisciplinés.

Un gâchis... Elle était un véritable gâchis.

Livaï aime les choses propres, rangées, disciplinées et soignées. Et il en était (un peu) de même avec les gens... C'était peut-être pour ça que Mikasa lui avait rapidement plût, elle avait toujours eu une apparence naturellement soignée, même sa petite mèche rebelle tombait impeccablement entre ses deux yeux en amande, elle se souciait de son hygiène en témoignait sa peau si blanche et si nette, ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et si intensément noirs qu'ils en brillaient d'autant plus. Même les traits de son visage lui paraissaient particulièrement équilibrés et harmonieux.

Livaï aime les choses propres, rangées, disciplinées et soignées. Et pourtant, cette vision de Mikasa complètement ravagée lui plaisait étrangement, terriblement.

**" Vous fixez encore, Caporal. "**

Il dériva son regard dans celui amusé et taquin de Mikasa, il peut voir du coin de l'œil ses lèvres lutter doucement pour s'empêcher de se recourber plus qu'elles ne le font déjà.

Livaï déteste quand Mikasa l'appelle Caporal.

Mais pour cette fois, il le lui accorde, elle en vaut la peine... Ce putain de petit sourire en vaut la peine.

Sans un mot, Livaï se rendit dans la salle de bain pour boire un peu d'eau à même du robinet du lavabo. Quand il se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche du dos de la main, Mikasa, de nouveau couverte, se trouvait déjà à ses côtés et se pencha en prenant soin de retenir ses cheveux pour boire soigneusement à son tour. Il l'observe attentivement et silencieusement un petit moment, la main toujours sur le mitigeur. Elle a tort de boire en toute confiance... Il ouvre brusquement un peu plus le robinet provoquant ainsi un débit plus conséquent que le mince filet d'eau jusqu'à présent. Cette action trempa le visage de Mikasa qui se redressa en toussant à cause de l'excès d'eau involontairement avalée, elle lança un regard noir à Livaï. Ce dernier la regarda impassiblement comme s'il n'avait rien fait. **" Tch. Même pas foutue de boire proprement. "**

La main de Mikasa fouetta l'air en direction du débit d'eau du robinet que Livaï ferma rapidement avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'eau. **" Trop lente gamine. "**

Mikasa le regarda les sourcils froncés, bras croisés sur sa poitrine elle s'avança d'un petit pas avec un petit sourire narquois. **" Attention, tu commences à radoter. "** Soulignant ainsi qu'il lui avait dit la même chose hier soir, dans cette même pièce, dans une scène presque similaire qui ne s'était pas terminée comme il l'espérait. Et c'est sûrement à cause de ça, qu'inconsciemment, le Caporal porta une main protectrice à ses parties intimes. Mikasa le vit faire, amusée elle passa devant lui pour sortir de la salle de bain tout en lui lançant d'un ton chaud mais hautain **" Tu apprends vite. "**

C'est finalement en claquant sa langue contre son palais que Livaï concéda à la suivre dans la petite chambre où son nez fut assaillit par une odeur chaude et musquée, odeur qu'il identifia être celle du sexe. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le doux vent frais de cette nuit d'avril assainir l'air de la petite pièce le temps qu'ils défassent et changent les draps du lit. Voyant Livaï prendre les draps trempés et « sales » du bout des doigts avec un air de dégoût, Mikasa lui balança à la figure la taie d'oreiller trempée de sueur. Elle continua innocemment et comme si de rien à retirer le reste du linge de lit. **" Pour tout à l'heure. "**

Livaï ne fit rien ni ne dit rien ou presque si ce n'est que pester dans sa barbe à propos d'une sombre gamine. Il ne voulait pas se battre, même s'il était sûr de gagner, rapidement s'il s'y mettait très sérieusement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était changer les draps au plus vite afin de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche pour se décrasser. Dormir un peu ne serait pas du luxe aussi..

Une fois les draps défaits, Mikasa alla les mettre dans la corbeille à linge sale, elle suivit l'exemple de Livaï qui se lavait les mains histoire de ne pas salir les nouveaux draps qu'ils allaient mettre. Il pouvait être si maniaque des fois mais pour le coup elle trouva simplement que c'était du bon sens. C'était l'un des avantages de vivre avec lui, malgré l'effort que cela nécessitait, tout était toujours rigoureusement propre et rangé.

Mikasa observa Livaï finir de faire le lit, lissant chaque pli du drap d'un geste expert avec une mine ridiculement concentrée. Son extrême maniaquerie n'était qu'une conséquence de son passé désastreux dans la crasse et le désordre, Mikasa le comprenait et avait appris à faire, même plus, elle s'y était attachée. En étant aussi minutieux et attentif dans la propreté et le rangement, il parvenait à créer et instaurer une certaine sécurité, elle avait l'impression qu'ici, dans ces appartements, tout était sous son contrôle, que rien ne pouvait arriver sans qu'il ne le permette. Pas de brigands poignardant ou enfonçant une hache dans la chair, ni d'effluve de sang d'un petit garçon égorgé par un proxénète... Elle lui en était reconnaissante pour ça et elle était prête à lui laisser tout le temps du monde pour faire un simple lit s'il parvenait toujours à la faire se sentir aussi rassurée et en sécurité.

 **" Je prends ma douche en premier, tu prends trop de temps... Et d'eau chaude. "** Mikasa, plongée dans ses songes, n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la salle de bain se referma. Elle soupira avant de fermer la fenêtre, elle coula un regard à la porte close de la salle de bain quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il perdait vraiment pas de temps.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la salle de bain éclairée par les rayons de la lune et de la lueur d'une bougie, sa chemise de nuit rejoignit rapidement le bac à linge sale. Elle se faufila à pas de velours dans la douche, sans l'avertir de sa présence elle enlaça Livaï par derrière. Et il fut légèrement surpris par l'intrusion, elle s'améliorait, clairement. **" Tu prends trop de temps. "** _justifia-_ elle d'une voix langoureuse en l'embrassant dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient soigneusement son torse.

Livaï dégluti doucement en fermant les yeux quand les lèvres de Mikasa lui suçotèrent la peau de son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses seins se frotter doucement contre son dos, sa main qui parcourait son torse tandis que l'autre descendait plus bas, le faisant retenir sa respiration alors qu'elle ralentissait cruellement de plus en plus en passant sur son bas-ventre. Il soupire quand enfin elle effleure puis caresse doucement et hasardeusement son sexe. Une fierté et une agréable satisfaction s'empare de Mikasa à la constatation que sous son simple toucher l'organe soyeux se durcit rapidement.

Elle arrêta doucement ses caresses pour aller frotter ses doigts contre le savon afin de créer un peu de mousse. Livaï frémit d'anticipation quand elle prit son membre à pleine main, elle étala la mousse en descendant doucement et sans pression jusqu'à la base avant de remonter de la même manière, elle passa son pouce sur la pointe déjà légèrement humide. Elle commença par faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, attentive à la moindre réaction de Livaï, elle mémorise puis applique ce qui semble lui plaire. Elle alterne entre longues caresses jusqu'à la base et d'autres plus petites avec plus de pression au niveau du frein, elle s'attarde de temps en temps du bout des doigts sur son gland humide. Ses petits mouvements deviennent juste si parfait que Livaï se sent obligé de prendre appui sur le mur carrelé en face de lui. Sa tête tombe alors qu'il ferme les yeux contre le barrage écrasant des sensations, sensations qui se décuplent quand il ouvre les yeux brièvement, voir _SA_ main autour de son organe le fait se sentir encore plus chaud, plus dur.

Mikasa comprend rapidement le pouvoir absolu qu'elle peut détenir sur lui. Elle adapte la vitesse, la pression et l'intensité de ses va-et-vient aux sons bourrus et étouffés que produit Livaï. Elle se colle plus contre son dos, plaquant ses seins contre ses omoplates, une main parcourant son torse, l'autre sa virilité... Elle peut sentir tout les muscles de Livaï se tendre, son corps est si fort, si musclé... Mais pourtant il ne lui a jamais paru aussi vulnérable qu'ici et maintenant, entre ses mains. Elle délaisse son torse pour le caresser langoureusement en définissant le creux saillant de son aine puis elle laisse glisser sa main sur le haut de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle dose savamment la stimulation, la frustration et la récompense poussant ainsi le battement de cœur de Livaï à un furieux martèlement, il n'essaie même plus de conserver un semblant de contrôle ni de réprimer les gémissements coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle pourrait venir à bout de lui, ici et maintenant. Il est tellement proche du point de rupture, il suffirait juste d'une petite accélération supplémentaire, d'une pression de plus. Mais elle ne le fait pas... Quand elle sent qu'il s'en approche trop, elle ralentit le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main avant de reprendre pour le repousser à nouveau à l'extrême limite, encore et encore. Elle prolonge ainsi son plaisir et amplifie les sensations de Livaï qui agrippe et s'appuie de plus en plus contre le mur alors qu'il passe son autre main dans les cheveux de Mikasa qui continu de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sent son sexe palpiter et se tendre à l'extrême dans la main de Mikasa, il a si chaud, il est si tendu, il se sent si bien et c'est tellement... bon. Il ne peut se retenir de gémir d'un plaisir implorant le prénom de son amante, empoignant sans trop de force une poignée de longs cheveux noirs soyeux.

La soldate posa une main sur la poitrine du Caporal, elle pouvait sentir le cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, si intensément qu'elle jurerait le détenir à même dans sa main. Son sexe dans l'une, son cœur dans l'autre. Elle se sent si puissante à ce moment, elle comprend qu'elle possède un total contrôle mais ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir tester son emprise sur lui...

Sans ralentir ni accélérer ses va-et-vient, Mikasa approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Livaï... Il pouvait sentir son petit souffle, elle murmura d'une manière sensuelle son prénom **_"Livaï"_** qui résonna divinement dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle lui mordilla doucement le lobe. C'était la dernière impulsion dont il avait besoin. Il gémit presque de manière bestiale et jouit instantanément, son sperme sortit irrégulièrement et lubrifia la main de Mikasa qui ralentit son mouvement mais compensa par une plus forte pression pour le _finir_. Il haletait fort et rapidement comme s'il avait manqué de se noyer et qu'il avait enfin retrouvé l'air de la surface ; son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait allègrement ; il se sentait plus en vie que jamais. Il plaqua d'une main ses cheveux en arrière, encore un peu abasourdi et sonné par les intenses sensations qu'il avait et ressentait. Mikasa l'enlaçait toujours avec son sexe battant dans sa main, silencieuse et immobile... Et il jura sentir les lèvres contre son cou se courber d'une manière presque diabolique, satisfaite d'elle... _Cette foutue gamine._

Si elle pensait avoir calmée la bête, elle se trompait. ELLE l'avait réveillée et IL allait lui montrer à quel point elle était affamée. **(** 🤣 **désolée si vous préférez que la phrase soit sérieuse mais moi je l'ai écrit plus avec humour** 😂 **)** Livaï ne prit pas le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, il se retourna et embrassa sauvagement Mikasa. Il agrippa fermement ses hanches, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé, il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, la pressant durement de son propre corps. Il fit glisser ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et releva un peu la tête pour lui laisser un total accès. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Livaï en continuant de soupirer de contentement tandis qu'elle sentit les lèvres fines descendre sur sa poitrine. Il prit l'un de ses seins à pleine bouche, joua un moment avec le petit bout rose dressé du bout de sa langue, l'aspira avant de le mordiller gentiment puis le téta délicatement pour compenser la petite morsure. Mikasa ne faisait que gémir et soupirer en serrant la tête de Livaï contre elle, contre sa poitrine. Il répéta ses actions sur l'autre sein avant de descendre encore plus bas traçant de baiser la ligne centrale des abdominaux de Mikasa. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et son sexe, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur ce dernier en caressant ses hanches avant de faire glisser ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour placer l'une après l'autre les jambes de Mikasa sur ses épaules. Quand elle sentit qu'elle n'avait littéralement plus les pieds qui touchaient le sol elle baissa la tête pour le regarder avec surprise. **" Livaï ? "**

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un baiser ardent sur ses lèvres du bas. Elle ne put se retenir de gémir fort et de rougir alors qu'il aspira soigneusement son clitoris. Haletante, elle réouvrit ses yeux et les laissa tomber sur la tête de Livaï entre ses cuisses, le simple fait de le voir l'embrasser à cet endroit ne fit qu'attiser le noyau de chaleur qui se tordait agréablement dans le creux de son ventre, elle pouvait sentir l'intérieur de son propre sexe se contracter et s'humidifier. Livaï agrippa encore plus fermement ses hanches alors qu'il plongea la langue à l'intérieur même de Mikasa. Elle libéra de profonds gémissements alors que la langue de Livaï n'épargnait aucune de ses parois internes. C'était tellement intense... L'excitation de Mikasa ne faisait qu'accroître celle de Livaï qui à son tour faisait monter à nouveau celle de la jeune femme encore d'un cran. Plus il lui faisait du bien, plus elle mouillait, plus il pouvait boire d'elle, plus elle sentait ses coups de langue en elle, plus elle mouillait, plus il pouvait boire son jus en gémissant de satisfaction dans son sexe qu'il embrassait plus ardemment pour boire encore et encore plus. Rentrant ainsi dans un véritable cercle vicieux doublé par une intensité croissante.

Il lui faisait tellement, tellement de bien, elle avait si chaud, le plaisir s'intensifiait de plus en plus en elle. Elle agrippa avec force les cheveux de Livaï alors qu'elle haletait, gémissait, transpirait sous la chaleur, son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Son plaisir montait toujours et encore plus fort à chaque nouveau coup de langue, à chacun des gémissements de Livaï résonnant et vibrant à l'intérieur d'elle-même. **" Putain, Livaï ! "** Mikasa ne jurait jamais mais à ce moment elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait plus pied au sens littéral comme au figuré... Elle se cambra, basculant sa tête en arrière, son visage abordait une expression douloureuse alors que ce qu'elle ressentait était à l'antipode de la douleur, ses doigts se plantaient dans le crâne de l'homme responsable de son état. Et à nouveau cette sensation d'un raz de marée emportant tout sur son passage la percuta de plein fouet... Elle poussa un profond cri entrecoupé par les profonds spasmes qui la secouaient avant de s'atténuer petit à petit avec son cri. Même si elle était venue, Livaï continua de boire tout le jus qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Quand il eut finit il embrassa une dernière fois chastement son sexe et releva la tête pour la regarder. Sa poitrine dégoulinante d'eau et de sueur se soulevait et s'abaissait lourdement, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle saccadé, ses yeux mi-clos regardaient dans le vague... Il embrassa lentement l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de caresser tendrement ses jambes sans la quitter des yeux, lui laissant ainsi un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Livaï se redressa en enlevant les jambes de Mikasa de ses épaules pour les positionner sous ses bras, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de retoucher le sol. Il passa ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la garder soulevée alors qu'elle verrouilla ses jambes autour des hanches de Livaï. Ils se regardèrent intensément et avec luxure avant de s'embrasser doucement pour commencer. Mikasa fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle pouvait sentir un goût différent dans la bouche de Livaï, elle approfondit un peu plus le baiser par curiosité et lui arracha un doux râle quand elle suçota sa langue pour retrouver cette nouvelle saveur. Elle goûtait à travers lui son propre jus et cela la fit se sentir un peu bizarre. Plus que le goût d'elle-même, elle frissonnait à l'idée de savourer Livaï après qu'il l'ai goûtée elle, créant ainsi un mélange de lui et d'elle... Elle échappa un petit gémissement aigu à cette pensée. Livaï ouvrit les yeux à ce son qui l'émoustilla encore un peu plus, tout en continuant à l'embrasser il la regarda attentivement en massant ses cuisses et ses fesses tandis que Mikasa parcourait son dos de ses mains. Il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou en pressant tout son corps contre le sien, il pouvait sentir le bout de ses seins durcis contre son torse ; elle pouvait sentir son érection juste contre son propre sexe si sensible. Elle se frotta langoureusement contre lui en soupirant de contentement dans le creux de son oreille. Livaï fit glisser une de ses mains sur l'intimité de Mikasa, qu'il frotta doucement en lui arrachant encore quelques petits gémissements par l'occasion, vérifiant ainsi si elle était de nouveau humide... Il sourit imperceptiblement, elle ne l'avait jamais déçu sur quoi que ce soit, et encore moins maintenant... Il fut plus que satisfait en sentant qu'elle ruisselait à nouveau de plaisir. Il attrapa son membre pour le positionner devant son entrée tandis que Mikasa prenait appui sur ses épaules pour l'aider. Une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement alignés, il retira sa main pour la remettre sur ses fesses avant de commencer à la pénétrer doucement et lentement.

Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux quand chacun de ses centimètres furent en elle. Plus que les sensations physiques, avoir l'autre en soi, être dans l'autre, ce simple fait, cette simple action les comblaient intarissablement. Mais ils pouvaient avoir encore plus, Livaï commença à faire de lents va-et-vient tandis que Mikasa l'embrassa dans le cou, tous deux poussaient de petits gémissements et soupirs de contentement. Elle serra ses jambes un peu plus autour des hanches du Caporal afin qu'il s'enfonce en elle plus profondément, intensifiant ainsi les coups de reins de Livaï qui devenaient au fur et à mesure plus brusques et rapprochés. Il délaissait de temps en temps sa prise sur ses fesses pour caresser avec lenteur mais fermeté la cuisse de Mikasa qui faisait glisser ses mains tendrement dans le dos de Livaï, parfois elle le griffait superficiellement en réponse à un coup plus fort que les autres. Ils s'embrassaient pour finalement s'enfouir tour à tour dans le cou de l'autre avant que leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau pour jouer un énième ballet de langue. Ils savouraient les caresses et les baisers de l'autre, la friction et le claquement entre leurs deux corps dénudés, chauds et trempés. Mikasa sentait les contractions de ses muscles internes s'intensifier et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Chaque fois qu'elle se contractait avec le sexe de Livaï en elle, elle avait ce fort sentiment d'être entière et totalement comblée. Livaï sentait avec une grande satisfaction son sexe ressortir à chaque fois toujours un peu plus luisant avant de rentrer en elle encore et encore. Alors qu'il sent son propre sexe devenir de plus en plus affreusement dur et sensible, chaque nouveau va-et-vient dans son antre si douce, chaude et serrée lui provoque une vague de frissons lui parcourant tout le corps.

Mikasa serra un peu plus ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, emprisonnant Livaï au plus près et profond d'elle tandis qu'il accéléra la vitesse et l'intensité de ses va-et-vient. Tout s'amplifia, les cris qu'ils poussaient, la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient, leur respiration bruyante et saccadée, les sensations de pénétration et de frottement... Livaï fut le premier à venir, il laissa un dernier et bref cri franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, cri qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put dans le cou de Mikasa, son corps se tendit, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de sa partenaire alors qu'il jouissait aussi profondément qu'il lui était permis d'être en elle. Ce fut à ce moment là, quand Mikasa sentit le sperme chaud de Livaï se répandre en elle, chatouillant ses parois devenues si sensibles, que son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, il se manifesta par un dernier et long gémissement saccadé accompagné par des contractions plus espacées mais plus longues avant de se stopper totalement quand son corps se raidit pendant quelques secondes. Tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent soudainement alors qu'une sensation profonde de bien-être s'empara d'elle.

Livaï tomba lentement à genoux, emportant Mikasa avec lui, malgré qu'il se soit complètement figé quand il était venu, il avait pu tout ressentir quand ça avait été au tour de Mikasa, elle avait été si intense qu'il sentait encore des frissons le parcourir. Mikasa le serrait contre elle désespérément, exprimant sa gratitude en embrassant sa tempe et sa joue alors qu'il restait immobile et gardait toujours son visage enfouit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait toujours en elle, même après avoir fini, même sans rien faire ni bouger, même s'il était de moins en moins dur, ça restait si bon de l'avoir en elle.

Ils se laissèrent un peu de temps pour récupérer, Livaï aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, il était habitué aux positions inconventionnelles alors il savait qu'il pourrait très bien s'endormir tranquillement ici et maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il fit l'effort de se relever en soulevant toujours Mikasa, il laissa ses mains glisser de ses cuisses pour la laisser se tenir debout toute seule. Elle chancela un peu quand ses pieds retouchèrent enfin le sol, elle se stabilisa en se soutenant à l'aide de ses mains toujours sur les épaules de Livaï. **" On a du mal à tenir debout ? "** taquina-il et n'eut pour réponse qu'un semblant de regard noir alors qu'elle le poussa sans trop de force. Il recula d'un petit pas en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Mikasa aborda un mince sourire narquois, si cette simple pousse le déstabilisait ne serait-ce qu'aussi peu, c'est bien qu'il n'était pas plus en forme qu'elle. Mais aussi exténués qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ils prirent malgré tout cette fois-ci sagement et en silence une douche rapide pour enlever la sueur et autres fluides corporels de leurs précédents ébats.

Sans se revêtir d'un quelconque vêtement de nuit, Mikasa se glissa entièrement nue sous les draps, elle s'installa confortablement sur le côté en plaçant ses mains à plat sous sa tête. Elle observa qui Livaï se tenait toujours debout devant l'autre côté du lit, fixant ce dernier avec un air et des yeux fatigués mais les sourcils froncés. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, vraiment. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir était plus épuisant que n'importe quel entraînement, sans compter la partie que jouait le côté émotionnel de la chose.

Cependant Livaï ne dormait jamais dans un lit, il ne s'y supportait uniquement que quand il était suffisamment blessé, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques mois après s'être fait piéger quand il était sur la piste de Kenny. Mais hormis cette circonstance exceptionnelle, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise quand il dormait sur ou dans un lit et ce depuis le décès de sa mère, Kuchel qui était morte _alitée_...

Livaï sortit de ses songes en sentant les yeux de Mikasa sur lui, elle le regardait avec compassion, elle connaissait ses appréhensions, il avait été plutôt facile de le lui confier même s'il avait fait à force qu'elle le tanne et le réprimande sur son étrange manie de ne dormir qu'assis sur une chaise, éventuellement il concédait à s'allonger sur un canapé s'il était un peu plus fatigué.

Livaï observa Mikasa allongée dans son lit... Quelques images défilèrent rapidement dans sa tête : la première fois que Mikasa avait utilisé son propre pouls pour l'apaiser ; la nuit où il était venu la chercher dans son dortoir et qu'il avait dormit sur le lit, l'oreille contre son cœur ; les nuits qui avaient suivi où il avait alterné cette même position avec celle d'avoir Mikasa dans ses bras ; et puis même ce soir ou plutôt hier soir à présent, après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, il avait faillit s'endormir si sereinement dans le lit, sous les draps, entre ses bras... Toutes ces fois, tout ce temps, il s'était senti bien, juste et simplement bien.

Avec malgré tout une petite appréhension, Livaï glissa à son tour dans le lit, il s'installa sur le côté en faisant face à Mikasa qui remonta le drap sur lui, elle frotta doucement son bras d'un geste réconfortant, elle pouvait le sentir encore un peu tendu. **" Ce n'est pas si mal non ? "** murmura-elle en continuant de lui caresser le bras par dessus les draps.

Il répondit d'une voix paresseuse, mais ses petits yeux fatigués abordaient une petite lueur reconnaissante en regardant ceux de Mikasa. **" Ouais... Tant que tu ne trembles pas à nouveau, ça devrait le faire. "**

Mikasa eut un mince sourire charmeur en se rapprochant de Livaï. **" Alors tiens moi chaud. "** Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres encore légèrement retroussées contre celles de Livaï. Il passa son bras par dessus elle pour la coller à lui, il rompit le baiser pour poser son front contre le sien, il la regarda une seconde avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il s'y lova un peu plus en frottant son nez et fermant paisiblement les yeux tandis que Mikasa le caressait tendrement dans le dos. Et cette fois ci, il s'endormirent tout les deux paisiblement, sans être réveillés par des frissons ni par des images macabres. Juste avec des âmes en paix.  
  
  


Il était presque tard dans la matinée quand Livaï se réveilla. Enfin _tard_ pour les habitudes du Caporal, c'était seulement que pour une fois le soleil s'était levé avant lui. Il avait dormi bien plus longtemps que ses deux ou trois heures habituelles et qui plus est DANS son lit. Mais surtout, il avait _bien_ dormi, pas seulement d'un simple sommeil nécessaire et non hanté... Vraiment bien reposant, paisible et satisfaisant. Ce genre de sommeil que quand vous vous réveillez, vous ouvrez vos yeux sans bouger alors qu'un sentiment de sérénité s'empare de chaque cellule de votre être, que vous appréciez le confort de votre matelas, la douceur et la chaleur de vos draps, la douce lumière du jour qui baigne votre chambre... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Des décennies et encore, il pourrait même dire qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça... Il n'y avait pas de soleil dans les bas-fonds, ni même de sentiment de sérénité quand on se réveillait en espérant ne pas avoir été cambriolé ou pire, ne pas avoir la sensation d'un ventre vide depuis bien trop longtemps dés le matin...

Oui... Tout ça était nouveau pour Livaï. Et malgré ce bien-être, il se sentait étrange, presque anxieux. Il avait vécu trop de choses anormales, trop de drames pour ne pas se sentir méfiant envers des choses simples, normales et agréables, de peur qu'elles lui filent entre les doigts comme de l'eau qui ne laissait que l'ombre de la sensation de l'avoir pu la retenir un instant dans votre main. Il sortit de ses songes quand quelque chose bougea sur son torse, il baissa les yeux pour voir le visage de Mikasa endormi et chatoyé par les rayons du soleil s'infiltrant dans la chambre à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Livaï l'observa attentivement, il écarta doucement la mèche rebelle barrant son visage avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue, il laissa sa main glisser sur son cou, sur son épaule, à l'endroit juste entre son aisselle et son sein, dans le creux de sa taille, puis sur sa hanche avant d'arriver sur l'une de ses cuisses qu'il massa un peu avant de placer la jambe de Mikasa sur lui en continuant ses caresses, soupirant d'envie, pressant son érection matinale contre sa cuisse. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le visage et dans le cou, la faisant doucement émerger de son sommeil, elle papillonna lentement des yeux, le regard encore un peu voilé. Livaï se mit sur le côté, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui en la tirant par la cuisse. Mikasa sentait ses soupirs de désir dans son cou, elle sentit son membre dur se frotter contre ses lèvres du bas, elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. **" L-livaï... "** elle posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa gentiment. Il se figea en la regardant avec appréhension et une amère sensation de déjà-vu. **" Je... On ne peut pas faire ça... "** Elle vit les traits de Livaï se détendre tristement alors que sa bouche entrouverte se referma pour ne former une ligne dure... Peut-être qu'elle regrettait.

Mikasa le connaissait que trop bien, elle avait appris à voir un peu plus loin que son air impassible. Elle compris qu'il se méprenait sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. **" Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas, pas que je ne veux pas... J'ai l'impression que c'est comme... entamé ? En bas... "**

Livaï fronça les sourcils en la regardant, il lui demanda d'une voix au ton un peu amer. **" Donc je t'ai fait mal ? "**

 **" Un peu oui, au début... "** Elle s'empressa d'ajouter en posant sa main sur sa joue. **" Mais c'est normal. La première fois peut être** ** _compliquée_** **, pour les filles en tout cas c'est ce que m'avait dit Ella. Cependant je pensais que ça serait plus douloureux quand même... Je suppose que prendre le temps rends les choses plus** ** _faciles_** **. "**

Il la regarda sévèrement et suspicieusement, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance mais il avait conscience de la tendance de Mikasa à le ménager, enfin parfois. **" Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour que je ne culpabilise pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu fais ça... "**

Elle passa son pouce sur l'un des fins sourcils comme si elle voulait le défroncer. **" Pourquoi tant de soucis, tu te préoccupes moins de me ménager quand on s'entraîne... "**

Livaï se renfrogna un peu. **" Ce n'est pas pareil. "** Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour exprimer un silencieux _" Vraiment ? "_. Il la regarda avec une petite lueur provocatrice. **" Et pour info, je me retiens. Si j'étais vraiment sérieux, t'aurais 206 os brisés. "**

 **" Sûrement... "** Avoua-elle, il n'avait pas tord, il était plus fort qu'elle, c'était un fait. Mais elle estimait ne pas être en reste... Alors elle prit soin de murmurer en articulant chaque mot, ce qui lui fit retrousser son nez. **" Mais je t'en aurai brisé 150. "**

**" Hmf. Prétentieuse. "**

**" J'ai eu un bon professeur. "** énonça-elle simplement en terminant sur un mince sourire taquin.

Ils se regardèrent d'abord légèrement amusés avant qu'un moment de flottement s'immisça petit à petit entre eux, effaçant la légèreté de leurs visages redevenus si sérieux, en particulier celui de Livaï. Mikasa soupira doucement. **" C'était plus agréable que douloureux, vraiment. "** Alors que Livaï détendit son expression, ce fut au tour de Mikasa de froncer les sourcils, mais de suspicion. **" Par contre, ça m'a plutôt surprise... Ce que tu as fait... Avec ta langue... "** Ils rougissaient un peu tous les deux à l'évocation de ce moment, encore un peu gênés et pas encore habitués au tournant charnel qu'avait pris leur relation. **" J'ai souvent vu les femmes embrasser les hommes à cet _endroit_ , mais jamais l'inverse... Je me serai trompée ? Tu aurai déjà- "**

 **" Non. "** l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec alors qu'il lui tourna le dos en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. **" Je n'ai jamais fait ces choses avant... Aucune d'entre elles. "** Livaï était mal à l'aise, il savait que c'était étrange pour quelqu'un de son âge... Puis il y avait autre chose, il avait beaucoup trop apprécié, tellement qu'il se demandait si ça en était pas _mauvais_... Il laissa un petit silence s'installer, Mikasa se releva un peu le drap contre sa poitrine, elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne put sortir aucun son, il se leva, lui tournant toujours le dos.

 **" C'est pareil pour moi. "** Livaï regarda par dessus son épaule Mikasa. **" Je n'avais jamais fait aucune de ces choses... "**

Le Caporal regarda à nouveau devant lui, le cœur battant. Il le savait même si elle n'avait jamais était aussi explicite à ce sujet... Mais l'entendre le dire et le confirmer... Non seulement, savoir qu'il était le premier le rendait un peu _fier_ et _heureux_ mais surtout il était soulagé... Même si elle avait précisé que sa première fois avait été vendue à ce porc de noble qu'elle avait tué avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoi que ce soit... Livaï avait malgré tout craint que ce connard de Klaus l'avait lui-même ou l'avait laissée être touchée autrement sans pour autant entacher la virginité à laquelle il semblait tant tenir. Mais si elle confirmait n'avoir fait aucune des choses qui s'étaient produites entre eux cette nuit alors Livaï pouvait laisser ses doutes disparaître, enfin. **" Lèves toi, on a assez traîné, on va louper le petit déjeuner. "** Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant Mikasa déjà debout à côté de lui. **" Oï ! C'est quoi cette tête de merde ? "**

En effet, Mikasa avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, un mélange de surprise avec des yeux grandement écarquillés et de gêne avec un voile empourprant ses joues. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder entre ses jambes, elle passa sa main sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, quand elle s'était levée elle avait sentit subitement coulé un liquide plutôt poisseux. Livaï suivit son regard, il fixa son entrejambe reluisante de son sperme, faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout enlever lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur douche après... Ils relevèrent leurs yeux en même temps, croisant le regard de l'autre. Livaï rougit un peu, il était le responsable et voir ça, en dehors de l'action, rendait la chose encore plus réelle... Mikasa lui lança un petit sourire maladroit, peu assuré et gêné.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à reprendre une douche qui fut relativement rapide car elle s'épargna de se relaver les cheveux. Livaï lui en profita pour se raser soigneusement, il vit Mikasa dans le reflet du miroir, en train de se sécher. Être dans cette pièce avec elle derrière lui rappela un très récent souvenir... **" Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris. "** Mikasa, enroulée dans une serviette, le regarda interrogativement. **" Quand tu m'a rejoins sous la douche... Ce que tu as fait après... Tu semblais savoir quoi faire. "**

Elle s'approcha et se mit juste derrière lui, ils regardaient tous deux le reflet de l'autre dans le miroir. **" Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais rien fait, on ne m'a jamais rien fait. Mais... J'ai vu beaucoup de choses quand j'étais au bordel. Klaus me disait qu'il tenait à ce que je reste "pure" au moins pour le premier client mais il m'a toujours dit : _"Mais tu dois quand même apprendre !"_ alors il m'a fait observer les autres. " **Elle ne regardait plus Livaï ni son reflet, son expression trahissait la haine et le dégoût. **" Il m'interdisait de détourner les yeux, sous peine de punir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place comme il l'avait toujours fait. Alors je regardais sans vraiment y prêter trop d'attention, je pouvais sentir ses yeux de serpent sur moi, me scruter pendant que j'observais. Peut-être que c'était une autre facette de son côté pervers... Et voir ce qui t'attends rends les choses plus concrètes, plus réelles, plus à craindre... Ou peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment que je sache quoi faire afin que mes futurs clients soient satisfaits... Je pense que c'était un peu de tout ça... "** Elle fit une pause avant de relever son regard, un fort et puissant regard. **" Je ne peux effacer mon passé ni le renier. Mais je peux l'accepter et reprendre le contrôle sur l'influence qu'il a sur moi, sur l'influence que je veux qu'il ai sur moi. "**

Livaï, impressionné, observa le reflet de Mikasa. Elle n'était ni triste, ni heureuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une certaine force d'esprit. Ça l'inspira. **" Quand ma mère avait un client, elle m'envoyait dans le couloir le temps qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. J'avais fini par m'habituer aux cris à force, que ce soit ceux provenant de la chambre de ma mère ou des autres chambres du bordel dans lequel nous habitions... Ce qu'elle faisait me semblait être normal, je n'y voyais aucun mal d'autant plus quand je voyais les hommes sortir avec le sourire ou au moins avec une expression plus légère et soulagée. Elle devait forcément faire quelque chose de bien pour rendre ces hommes heureux... Mais pourtant quand je revenais dans la chambre, ce n'était pas une femme heureuse que je retrouvais... Seulement ma mère qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait beau essayé de le cacher, de ne pas me le montrer, je pouvais la voir ainsi à _chaque fois_... Je n'ai jamais réussis à m'habituer à ses pleurs... Ce que ces hommes faisaient à ma mère, je ne voulais pas le faire subir à mon tour. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais été d'une quelconque façon avec quelqu'un... Et puis de toute manière, je n'en n'ai jamais sentit le besoin ou même l'envie. " **Mikasa qui écoutait attentivement, déposa et laissa ses lèvres sur son cou avant de l'enlacer. Livaï la regarda à travers le miroir. **" Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse assommer par une sombre gamine. "**

Mikasa écarquilla un peu les yeux à la dernière confession, c'était plutôt explicite pour quelqu'un comme Livaï. Non pas qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'honnête, au contraire il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sans se soucier. Mais quand ça devenait sentimental, il avait beaucoup moins d'assurance et moins de facilité pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mikasa effaça la petite surprise sur son visage pour afficher un petit sourire moqueur. **" Elle y a peut-être été trop fort, il semblerait qu'elle a fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraît. "** Elle traça de ses doigts la cicatrice de sa tempe.

**" T'as pas idée... "**

Le regard si intense et perçant que lui lança Livaï, même indirectement, lui fit parcourir une fugace décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et qu'il sous entendait quelque chose de bien plus _grand_ qu'elle avait imaginé, fit s'emballer brusquement son cœur. Elle se ressaisit rapidement en déglutissant doucement. Elle regarda leur reflet dans le miroir. **" Finalement, on ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça... "**

Livaï observa à son tour leur reflet à travers le miroir, cette image d'eux deux, proches, ensemble... Il s'autorisa un mince sourire sincère et pur. **" Ouais... C'est pas mal. "**


	15. Cri

_Livaï observa à son tour leur reflet à travers le miroir, cette image d'eux deux, proches, ensemble... Il s'autorisa un mince sourire sincère et pur._ **" Ouais... C'est pas mal. "**

Le Caporal contempla leur reflet dans le miroir encore quelques instants, même si ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage, il n'était toujours pas habitué à cette image, à avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés de manière si intime sur tout les plans. Il dériva finalement son regard vers la fenêtre de la petite salle de bain pour déterminer approximativement l'heure qu'il devait être au vu de la position du soleil dans le ciel. C'était une chose que lui avait appris Mikasa entre autre, ainsi que d'autres soldats pendant les expéditions extra-muros. Une connaissance qui lui aurait été inutile quand il habitait dans les bas-fonds sans soleil... Mais il n'était plus dans cet affreux endroit à présent. Il y avait maintenant dans sa vie, le soleil, la lune et ses étoiles, le vent, la neige, la pluie même s'il la dépréciait, un air plus sain même si moins pur que celui en dehors des murs habités et assez de nourriture pour ne pas entendre son ventre crier famine. Le thé était aussi bien meilleur à la surface. **" Faut vraiment qu'on se magne le cul pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. "** Il attrapa une petite serviette pour s'essuyer le visage tandis que Mikasa le délaissa pour se revêtir de son uniforme parfaitement plié, repassé et disposé aux côtés de celui de Livaï en deux piles distingues et suivant un ordre bien précis. Livaï ayant déjà revêtit son pantalon avant de se raser, s'approcha également pour enfiler le haut de son uniforme en commençant par mettre puis boutonner sa chemise grise bien cintrée.

Mikasa souleva son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts. **" Regarder qui n'a pas eu peur d'y toucher. "** Taquina-elle pourtant avec le ton stoïque de sa voix habituelle. En effet, ne dormant que très peu et ayant du temps devant lui en conséquence, Livaï avait pris l'habitude de préparer soigneusement leurs uniformes mais il avait toujours évité de toucher à la lingerie de Mikasa, sûrement car il en était gêné mais cela ne semblait plus être le cas !

Livaï resta impassible alors qu'il noua son précieux foulard blanc éclatant autour du col relevé de sa chemise, avec des mains connaissant parfaitement le geste devenu quasi quotidien qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'y prêter attention. **" Ferme-là. La prochaine fois t'auras qu'à préparer tes fringues toi-même. "** Sous le regard amusé de Mikasa habituée et nullement vexée par son caractère un peu bourru sur les bords de temps en temps, Livaï s'équipa alors des sangles de son équipement avant de s'asseoir pour enfiler ses bottes. En relevant le regard il vit Mikasa, à présent en pantalon et dans son fameux soutien-gorge, prendre le propre mais vieux bandage dont elle se servait pour cacher le tatouage du mystérieux clan de sa mère. **" Tu devrais jeter cette merde toute usée. "**

Mikasa lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Oooh il y avait déjà eu droit à ses fameux regards, ça avait presque commencer comme ça. Mais celui-là... Celui-là, malgré l'intensité, lui aurait presque glacé le sang dans les veines. **" Cette merde comme tu dis, est la dernière chose qui me reste de ma vie d'avant, de ma famille. "** Ce n'était pas le premier bandage qui avait servit à recouvrir la marque que sa mère avait tatoué sur sa peau quand Mikasa n'avait alors que 9 ans, non... Mais c'était le dernier que lui avait fait sa mère avant qu'en ce maudit jour de pluie trois brigands frappent à leur porte et tuent ses parents quand elle avait alors un peu plus de 12 ans.

Livaïpouvait voir malgré ses yeux noirs de colère, une petite et vacillante lueur de tristesse. Il baissa le regard, se traitant mentalement de connard, il parlait toujours sans réfléchir et sans se soucier si sa franchise et ses mots pouvaient blesser. Considérant que ce n'était pas son problème, habituellement il s'en fichait. Mais pas cette fois. Il prit avec délicatesse le vieux bout de tissu qu'il enroula soigneusement lui-même autour du poignet de Mikasa, sans un mot, comme pour s'excuser sans avoir à utiliser sa bouche qu'il savait parfois trop vulgaire.

Ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles un petit instant avant que Livaï prennes la main de Mikasa du bout de ses doigts rugueux, il releva son regard dans celui encore un peu attristé et terne de la jeune soldate. Il déglutit lentement et prit soin de choisir avec précaution ses mots. **" On reprendra le Mur Maria, avec toutes les terres récupérées la population pourra être nourrie convenablement, avec tout cet espace les habitants des bas-fonds pourraient alors venir vivre à la surface... Et tu retourna chez toi, dans un monde meilleur que celui que nous avons connus. Je promets. "** Comme s'il voulait sceller sa promesse, il déposa presque de manière cérémonieuse ses lèvres sur le vieux bandage qu'il avait dénigré.

Mikasa le regarda un bref instant surprise du geste et qu'il lui ressorte les éléments du discours bourré d'espoir naïf qu'elle lui avait fait la nuit après leur capture par le bataillon. Elle lui sourit doucement et tendrement, attendrie car elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à regretter ses paroles même s'il les savait blessantes mais qu'en revanche il était un homme de parole. Et elle avait confiance en lui, de toute son âme. **" Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta réputation d'héros de l'humanité qu'à celle du plus redoutable bandit de la ville souterraine... Je pourrais presque croire que rien ne t'es impossible. "** Elle finnisa sur un mince sourire amusée mais le regard tendre.

Livaï baissa le regard sur le poignet de Mikasa, fixant le vieux bandage, visualisant au travers la marque transmise de génération en génération jusqu'à présent... Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils. **" Il y en a quelques unes... "** Sans clarifier ces mots, Livaï se leva, il enfila sa veste tout en sortant de la salle de bain. **" Je descends. Grouilles toi de finir de t'habiller. "** Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'elle ne pouvait voir que son dos et l'arrière de sa tête avant qu'il ne tourne sur la droite, le voyant alors de profil une petite seconde, une seconde suffisante pour qu'il la regarde lui aussi du coin de l'œil avant que chacun ne soit plus visible pour l'autre. Puis le bruit de la porte du bureau grinça avant de claquer doucement. Mikasa regarda son poignet, elle effleura le tissu cachant son tatouage, un souvenir bref d'elle écoutant attentivement ses parents autour d'une tasse de thé flasha dans sa tête. **_" Retourner à la maison... "_** ce n'était qu'un imperceptible murmure suivit d'un tout aussi imperceptible doux sourire.

\--

Mikasa entra dans le réfectoire, elle balaya la pièce des yeux pour trouver Livaï assis avec Mike, Hansi et Erwin. La jeune soldate traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir en face de Mike et à côté de Livaï, une tasse propre et vide était déjà disposée devant elle. Son arrivée n'interrompit pas pour autant la conversation en cours.

Tout en continuant de participer à la discussion Livaï lui versa du thé, il en restait juste assez dans la théière pour remplir une tasse. **" L'escouade de Flagon... Enfin notre escouade se demande ce qui va nous arriver. Cela fait un mois et demi, aucun chef n'a été nommé. Alors ils se demandent si nous allons être dispatchés dans les escouades d'Hansi et de Mike. "**

Hansi prit la parole, la bouche encore à moitié pleine. **" En général, c'est le lieutenant qui devient le successeur de son Chef d'escouade. Cependant Sairam a périt également lors de la dernière expédition. Mais je suppose que tu y a déjà réfléchit... Erwin. "**

 **" Oui. "** Le Major prit une gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Il resta silencieux en regardant les quatre soldats à sa table, il avait toute l'attention d'Hansi qui le regardait patiemment, Mike oscillait son regard entre lui et Mikasa qui était en train de manger comme si de rien, Livaï buvait son thé en tenant sa tasse à sa drôle de façon. **" C'est inconventionnel de l'annoncer ainsi mais bon nous ne sommes plus à ça près... Je songeais à toi, Livaï. "**

Le Caporal le regarda du coin de l'œil en gardant son expression impassible et son ton las. **" Je ne suis pas dans l'armée depuis longtemps mais est-ce vraiment avisé de promouvoir le type qui a voulu te découper la couenne ? "**

Le Major fronça ses sourcils en le regardant. **" Je ne récompense pas cet acte. En vérité, ça pourrait même devenir ta punition. Avoir la responsabilité de la vie de plus de personne que tu ne le souhaites, être obligé de faire preuve de discipline et d'écouter sans remettre en question mes ordres. "**

**" Tch. Et si je refuse ? "**

**" Comme je l'ai dit si tu dois devenir Chef d'escouade, tu ne devras pas remettre en question mes ordres et cela commence dés l'instant où je fais le choix de te désigner. Mais si ça peut te rassurer je souhaiterai procéder à un essai d'abord, Mike te guidera pour t'aider à prendre connaissance de toutes les responsabilités qui t'encombrera. Et à la fin du mois nous testerons tes capacités sur le terrain, pendant la prochaine expédition. "**

Livaï acquiesça simplement, en pensant à l'expédition à venir dans environ deux semaines, il jeta un regard en coin à Mikasa qui était en train de manger tranquillement.

Erwin porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, il but le reste de son thé en une gorgée avant de se lever. **" D'ailleurs, il y a certains détails que je dois encore régler. "** Il s'arrêta à côté de Livaï et posa sa main sur son épaule. **" J'étais sérieux, malgré que je ne te blâme pas pour avoir retourné tes lames contre moi, je ne te fais pas un cadeau en te nommant chef d'escouade. "** Erwin exerça une dernière pression sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Hansi se leva à son tour, elle se lança à la poursuite d'Erwin en trottinant pour le rattraper, elle se retourna sans s'arrêter, elle mit chacune de ses mains de part et d'autres à côté de sa bouche sans faire preuve d'une quelconque discrétion, elle cria à travers le réfectoire. **" Et félicitations Livaï ! "** Elle souri franchement avant de se retourner. **" Erwin, attends ! "** Elle réussit à le rattraper et marcha à ses côtés. **" Je dois te demander-"** La voix d'Hansi ne fut plus audible quand elle et le Major eurent franchit les portes du réfectoire.

Les félicitations indiscrètes d'Hansi avaient attirée l'attention de plusieurs soldats sur la tablée de Livaï, Mikasa et Mike. Les soldats regardaient le Caporal qui était dos à eux, murmurant des interrogations, se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'ils croyaient ou si c'était une autre exubération d'Hansi.

Ni Livaï, Mikasa ou Mike ne leur prêtèrent attention. Le Caporal continua de siroter son thé, fixant la table devant lui, les sourcils froncés, songeant aux paroles d'Erwin. Il avait raison, s'il devenait Chef d'escouade, lui donner la responsabilité d'autant de vie, de plus de personne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pourrait être une punition mentale pour lui. Peut-être que ça devait être son châtiment pour avoir pris tant de vie dans le passé... Il soupira avant de prendre la théière pour se resservir, constatant qu'elle était vide il se leva sans un mot pour refaire rapidement un peu de thé.

Mike, lui regardait attentivement Mikasa qui mangeait une seconde tartine, il fronça les sourcils. La jeune Ackerman avait plutôt un appétit d'oiseau, elle avait encore cette habitude de la ville souterraine de se rationner alors elle ne mangeait habituellement qu'une seule tartine accompagnée d'une tasse de thé. Il examina alors le visage de la jeune soldate, ses traits étaient détendus mais elle avait les yeux moins ouverts qu'à l'accoutumé et de petites cernes siégeaient sous ces derniers. Quand il la vit prendre une troisième tartine ça le frappa... Mike écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa une familiarité et quelque chose d'autre... **" Je n'y crois pas... N'y a t-il pas une chose que tu ne fais pas comme ta mère ?! "** La concernée leva un regard interrogatif sur lui. Mike plissa les yeux. **" Vous l'avez fait n'est-ce pas ? "**

 **" Fait quoi ? "** demanda Mikasa avec une innocente sincérité.

Mike fronça ses sourcils. **" Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Mikasa... Vous avez fait... la chose. "**

 **" Chose ? "** Elle plissa les yeux à son tour avant de les écarquiller, elle haussa un sourcil. **" Oh... Tu parles de sexe ? "** Elle vit Mike prendre un air un peu contrarié avec un mélange de gêne. **" Comment tu as- "** Mikasa écarquilla les yeux en rougissant, elle s'enveloppa elle-même avec ses bras et lança un regard noir à Mike. **" Ne me dis pas que tu m'as reniflée ! "**

Ce fut autour de Mike de prendre un air offensé en comprenant qu'elle pensait qu'il avait deviné à l'aide de son flair redoutable, qu'il avait sentit une odeur que Livaï aurait pu laisser sur elle ou plutôt à l'intérieur d'elle... Le grand soldat se couvrit la bouche et le nez d'une main avec un air de dégout. **" Mais non ! "** Elle le regardait toujours avec un mauvais regard, il enleva sa main, soupira avant de la regarder simplement dans les yeux. **" Tu sembles fatiguée mais sereine et tu manges plus que d'habitude... Hisana faisait ça également. Sûrement une manière de compenser l'énergie dépensée ! "** Il regarda la jeune soldate de bas en haut avant de fixer Livaï derrière le bar. **" Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris... "** ajouta-il avec une voix dure.

Mikasa reprit son expression habituelle et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. **" Tu n'approuves pas. "** Répondit-elle implacablement avant de prendre doucement une gorgée de thé.

Mike refocalisa son attention sur la jeune femme paisiblement en train de continuer son petit déjeuner. **" Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça. "**

Mikasa le regarda par dessus sa tasse en arquant un de ses fins sourcils. **" Alors d'après toi je suis trop jeune pour avoir une relation mais pas assez pour m'engager dans l'armée et mettre ma vie en jeu ? "**

Le grand chef d'escouade soupira et la regarda avec une légère exaspération. **" Ce n'est pas la même chose Mikasa... En plus Livaï est plus âgé que toi. "**

 **" Tu as raison il est plus vieux que moi, c'est un fait. Mais à ce niveau, Livaï a une maturité émotionnelle de quelqu'un de 16 ans je dirais... ? "** Elle marqua une petite pause le temps de reprendre une gorgée de thé. Elle vit Mike ouvrir la bouche pour sûrement lui répondre que ça ne changeait rien ou quelque chose du genre... Lasse du débat qu'ils avaient, elle le regarda franchement dans les yeux et reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, avec une voix douce mais ferme. **" Mike... Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation ou de celles des autres. Juste de la mienne... Et de la sienne. "** Elle désigna d'un simple et bref regard Livaï derrière le bar en train de patienter que l'eau pour son thé soit suffisamment chaude. Elle replanta ses yeux durs sur Mike avant de poursuivre. **" Dans un monde où je peux décider de dédier ma vie à l'armée à 15 ans... Où je peux être dans un mariage arrangé avec vieux noble à 15 ans... Devenir mère à 15/16 ans... Et pour avoir faillit devenir une prostituée à 14 ans, je peux te dire que je me fiche de l'approbation des autres. Je n'ai même pas envie de l'avoir... Pas après qu'on ai voulu me priver de mon propre consentement. "** Ajouta-elle amèrement en fixant Mike de ses pupilles un peu plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé. Après un silencieux petit et court instant, elle adoucit son regard sans perdre son assurance. **" Alors tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, c'est d'être libre de faire ce que je veux et de prendre mes propres décisions. "**

Mike était sans voix, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il scrutait attentivement Mikasa de ses deux yeux verts clairs, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement... Il constata avec tristesse que ses yeux noirs avaient vu plus plus d'horreur et de cruauté qu'une personne de son âge ou même plus âgée... Cependant, malgré tout il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de voir en elle l'enfant de son défunt ami. Il lâcha un long et profond soupire avant de sourire tendrement. **" Depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, à chaque fois que je te regarde... Je vois pourtant toujours cette petite et timide fille de 4 ans qui se cachait derrière les jambes de son père. "** Expliqua-il en se référent à la seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés avant qu'elle soit capturée par le bataillon d'exploration. Elle était si jeune et petite à cette époque qu'elle n'en n'avait aucun souvenir... C'est Mike qui lui avait raconté leur première rencontre à l'occasion d'une de leurs discussions.

Mikasa le regarda par dessus sa tasse, voyant l'air presque nostalgique qu'il abordait. **" Mais je ne suis plus une enfant à présent. J'ai cessé d'en être une il y a 5 ans. "**

 **" Oui, je le vois maintenant. "** Avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, Mike posa sa grande paluche sur la tête de la jeune soldate qui enleva rapidement la main sur sa chevelure ébène, il sourit tendrement en la regardant avec amusement. **" Mais fais pas de gamin, je ne suis pas assez vieux encore pour ses conneries. Et même si tu n'es plus une enfant... Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cette éventualité. "**

Mike ne savait pas, personne ne savait, à part Livaï. Une ombre fugace passa sur le visage de Mikasa mais qui fut rapidement chassé par l'arrivée suspicieusement à point nommé de Livaï qui déposa sans délicatesse la théière sur la table, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en jetant un regard un peu renfrogné à Mike. **" Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir te filer le cul toute la journée pour que tu me montres ses conneries de chef. "** Il se servit une tasse de thé de manière nonchalante alors que Mikasa tout en mangeant sa tartine tendit sa tasse pour profiter du service.

Avec son flegme habituel, Mike regarda Livaï. **" Ouais... Peut-être que l'on devrait commencer par comment utiliser un langage respectueux et correct... "**

Mikasa ne put empêcher un petit hoquet amusé franchir ses lèvres. **" Bonne chance avec ça, Mike. Tu vas en avoir besoin. "**

Livaï la regarda du coin de l'œil. **" Tu dis ça comme si c'était perdu d'avance. "**

 **" Parce que ça l'est. "** répondit-elle platement mais avec évidence, ce n'était pas un secret que la manière de parler de Livaï était rarement polie en plus de ses commentaires désagréables et même inappropriés parfois.

 **" Je pourrais te surprendre, j'apprends vite. "** lui répliqua Livaï avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé comme si de rien.

 **" Je sais. "** Le ton de sa voix était doux mais narquois alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard un peu malicieux.

 **" Ahem... Bon faut y aller. "** Interrompu Mike brisant ainsi la tension entre les deux noirauds, sans attendre il se leva de table. Livaï prit sa dernière longue gorgée de thé, il commença à vouloir débarrasser pour aller faire sa vaisselle quand Mikasa l'interrompit. **" Laisses je vais m'en occuper quand j'aurai fini, va rejoindre Mike. "**

Il hocha simplement de la tête avant de la dévisager. **" Tu as un peu de confiture, là. "** dit-il en désignant le coin de ses propres lèvres. Mikasa commença à porter la main à sa bouche pour enlever la confiture quand elle fut interrompu par un petit claquement de lèvres... Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer sa langue dans le coin de ses lèvres où elle sentit le petit goût amer mais un peu sucré de la confiture. **" Mieux ? "** demanda-elle d'un ton limite professionnel.

 **" Mieux. "** répondit Livaï sur le même ton avant de tourner le dos et de rejoindre Mike qui l'attendait patiemment à la sortie du réfectoire.

Mikasa les regarda sortir avant de reporter son attention sur la table à présent vide de toute présence autre que la sienne. Elle réprima un frisson alors qu'elle balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur une table où plusieurs soldats étaient attablés, de bonne humeur et rigolant entre eux. L'image floue d'un souvenir s'immisça dans ses yeux, un bref flash-back d'elle, Livaï, Farlan et Isabel assis à cette même table... Elle détourna le regard et termina son petit déjeuner avant de débarrasser et nettoyer la table puis faire la vaisselle. Pour finalement entamer une nouvelle journée routinière entre corvées et entraînements, à la seule différence qu'elle se sentit un petit peu seule...

\--

Le soir de cette longue journée, après avoir dîner, Livaï suivit par Mikasa rentra silencieusement dans ses appartements. Sans échanger aucun mot, le Caporal commença à allumer le poêle à bois pour réchauffer un peu la pièce et faire chauffer un peu d'eau pour son thé du soir. Pendant ce temps, Mikasa alla choisir un des bouquins de Farlan dans la bibliothéque, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un vieux et grand bouquin à la couverture usée marron. " Sous les étoiles. ". Attirée par le titre, elle porta son choix sur le vieux livre et alla s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé, elle s'emmitoufla dans une petite couverture et ouvrit le bouquin. La première page était blanche avec le titre imprimé bien au centre, la seconde était un petit texte en italique explicatif du contenu du livre, ce n'était pas un roman ni même une histoire, c'était un bouquin sur l'astronomie... Alors que Livaï déposa une tasse de thé bien chaude devant elle sur la petite basse, Mikasa tourna la deuxième page, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **" Livaï... "**

Ce dernier était encore debout à ses côtés, sa tasse fumante dans la main. **" Quoi ? "** Sans réponse il la regarda simplement, elle avait entre les mains une feuille blanche qu'elle regardait avec surprise. Intrigué, il déposa sa tasse sur la table alors qu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, il lui prit doucement la feuille des mains... Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise en constant ce qu'était la fameuse feuille qui intriguait et laissait sans voix Mikasa. Un portrait dessiné d'Isabel. **" Ah... Tu les as trouvé. "** Alors que Mikasa prit un autre dessin, elle tourna un regard interrogatif sur Livaï. **" Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir remettre la main dessus... Les dessins de Farlan. "**

Mikasa reporta son attention sur les fameux dessins. **" Je ne savais pas qu'il savait dessiner. "** Il y avait un portrait d'Isabel portant un mince et doux sourire ; un autre de la rouquine libérant un oiseau vers le ciel ; Livaï tenant à sa drôle de façon une tasse de thé ; Livaï, Isabel et Farlan Livaï se tenait au centre avec son expression ennuyé tandis que Farlan le regardait narquoisement un bras amicalement sur l'épaule du petit brun, Isabel les regardait tout sourire ; Isabel et Mikasa endormies front contre front ; un de tous les quatre regardant les étoiles au travers de la cavité dans le plafond de la ville souterraine, les deux jeunes femmes côte à côte assises sur le sol, la tête vers le ciel, Farlan assit sur un rocher sur la gauche, Livaï en miroir par rapport à lui ; Livaï sur un Balerion qui se cabrait ; un dessin d'eux quatre jouant aux cartes, Mikasa et Livaï se fusillaient du regard derrière leurs cartes tandis qu'Isabel semblait jeter ses cartes sur la table, frustrée, Farlan la regardait avec un sourire narquois ; Un autre portrait d'Isabel en pleine page ; Mikasa eu aussi le droit à quelques portraits d'elle de profil, de face et en biais. **" Ils sont plutôt bons, regardes il a même prit soin de dessiner cette petite ride. "** Mikasa qui tenait un des portraits de Livaï, vint poser son index sur l'espace entre les deux sourcils du Caporal. **" Celle-ci. "**

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et la main de Mikasa avec la sienne. Elle reporta son attention sur les dessins, les posant tour à tour sur la table basse. **" Dans la semaine, je serai de réapprovisionnement, je pourrais profiter d'être en ville pour acheter quelques cadres. Ça serait dommage de les laisser tels quel. "**

**" Je ne les accrocherai pas ici, je peux être amené à recevoir professionnellement parlant et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'étaler quelque chose de personnel... "**

**" Dans la chambre alors. "**

Livaï leva alors les yeux vers la chambre, songeur. Mais finalement, il regarda Mikasa sans être convaincu par sa proposition. **" Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée... Je me sentirais... observé... "**

Mikasa soupira. **" La salle de bain c'est impossible avec l'humidité... "** Elle parcourra la pièce du regard et tiqua. **" Pourquoi pas sur la porte du placard à l'intérieur ? "**

**" Ouais pourquoi pas. "**

**" Bien. Il faudra que tu me donne de l'argent pour les cadres, c'est pas donné. "**

Livaï se renfrogna. **" Utilises ton argent toi aussi tu as une paie. "**

**" Oui mais la mienne est celle d'un simple soldat, en tant que Caporal tu as plus... Et elle sera encore plus conséquente en tant que Chef d'escouade. "**

**" Calme-toi, ce n'est pas encore fait. "**

**" Pas encore mais ça va l'être. Erwin est un homme sensé et réfléchit. Je suis sûre qu'il ne te le propose pas à la légère. "**

**" Ouais on verra ça après l'expédition. "**

Mikasa enleva le dessin des mains de Livaï, elle le plaça avec les autres dans le livre qu'elle referma soigneusement avant de le déposer sur la petite table basse. Elle retira également la tasse de thé de la main de Livaï et se plaça sur ses genoux. **" Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu en est capable. Tu es fort et tu gardes ton sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Tu te soucies de la vie de tes hommes, ils t'admirent et te respectent, tu as les qualités requises et même plus pour ce rôle. "**

**" Qui a dit que je m'en inquiétais. Je ne le suis pas. "**

**" Bien sûr... "** répondit-elle doucement avec un léger sourire narquois. Même si Livaï n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en soi, il restait quand même proie aux doutes parfois. Et s'il se foutait des reproches ou compliments qu'on pouvait éventuellement lui faire. Au fond, elle savait que ça pouvait malgré tout l'atteindre même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu... **" Alors je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es qu'un vieil homme aigri, vulgaire et maniaque. "** Elle sourit alors qu'elle vit une petite lueur danser dans les yeux gris qui la fixait. Livaï la rapprocha brusquement en appuyant sa main contre son dos. Elle taquina son nez avec le sien, avant de l'embrasser brièvement et chastement pour commencer suivit d'un baiser un peu plus profond en entremêlant leurs langues langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent doucement, Livaï ferma les yeux en laissant reposer son front contre la joue de Mikasa, il soupira avant de murmurer. **" Encore trop tôt ? "**

Mikasa l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de l'enlacer et de caresser doucement sa nuque. **" Hum... "**

Livaï profita de l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrait, il lui caressa doucement le dos en symbiose avec les caresses qu'elle lui faisait dans la nuque. Le nez dans les longs cheveux noirs, son odeur, l'avoir contre lui même aussi simplement, était apaisant. Il tenait à elle et lui était reconnaissant qu'elle soit à ses côtés, toujours avec lui, elle ne l'abandonnerai pas il en était certain... Cependant, il ne put empêcher son esprit d'aller vagabonder, il ouvrit les yeux, l'approche de la prochaine expédition à venir bien en tête... Il fixa, songeur, un point invisible derrière elle, la crainte que le fantôme de la faucheuse plane sur elle, lui fit resserrer un peu plus de manière presque possessive, Mikasa contre lui.

\--

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, comme annoncé Mikasa avait acheté, avec l'argent de Livaï précision importante pour lui, des cadres pour mettre les dessins de Farlan. Ils les avaient accrochés comme convenu, soigneusement et avec minutie à l'intérieur de la porte du placard d'entrée. Livaï passait la grande partie de ses journées avec Mike qui lui montrait toutes les formalités du poste de chef d'escouade, que ce soit le côté administratif avec les comptes-rendus et rapports, l'organisation notamment des hommes sous ses ordres, mais aussi le niveau relationnel même si Mike n'était pas un grand orateur comme Erwin, il restait quelqu'un d'éloquent. Bien que Livaï resterait lui-même malgré tout, assister à tout cela lui permettait au moins de voir l'envergure du poste et des responsabilités plus ou moins subtiles qui en découlaient.

Mike lui avait finalement laissé quartier-libre l'après-midi afin que Livaï puisse malgré tout tenir son rôle de Caporal-Chef au sein de l'escouade de Flagon déjà lésée de son Chef et de son Lieutenant. Entre sa "formation" avec Mike et les responsabilités qu'il partageait pour le moment avec l'autre Caporal-Chef de son escouade, il se trouvait beaucoup moins libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, les paroles d'Erwin commençaient à prendre doucement leur sens.

Ce n'était que les soirs, après avoir dîner, qu'il retrouvait une vie plus calme, sereine, paisible et routinière. Il prenait alors son thé derrière son bureau en lisant des exemples de rapports que Mike lui avait fournis. Il s'autorisait de temps en temps à lever les yeux pour regarder une ou deux minutes Mikasa sur le canapé en train de lire ou de coudre. Et quand il s'attardait un peu plus, elle le regardait à son tour, silencieusement ou malicieusement quand elle lui disait que c'était impoli de fixer... Alors parfois il replongeait simplement le nez dans les rapports en jetant malgré tout quelques coups d'œil furtifs et Mikasa venait simplement sur ses genoux, parfois c'était lui qui venait la rejoindre sur le canapé et l'enlaçait pendant qu'elle lisait... Mais malgré la simplicité et l'innocence de ces petites actions, c'était toujours les prémices de baisers et de bien plus. Ils découvraient ce nouveau mode de vie et cette intimité ensemble, apprivoisant leur propre corps et celui de l'autre. Ils étaient petit à petit plus à l'aise et moins maladroits... Plus bruyants... Hansi les taquinaient souvent le lendemain, s'amusant ainsi de la gêne évidente de Mikasa, celle plus subtile de Mike et celle... inexistante de Livaï mais qui la faisait bien rire quand il lui disait de se la fermer en l'appelant par l'affectueux surnom qu'il lui avait attribué.

\-- ****

Elle était assise sur son bureau, vêtue de sa simple et longue chemise de nuit, les jambes autour de ses hanches encore affublées de son pantalon blanc d'uniforme, elle étouffait ses gémissements croissants dans la bouche de son amant. Il lui tenait les cuisses en l'embrassant alors qu'il s'appliquait à maintenir le rythme de ses va-et-vient en elle... Même après plusieurs fois, elle restait toujours encore un peu étroite et il aimait ça, la sentir serrée autour de lui, autour de son sexe, ça le faisait frémir encore plus de plaisir. Il n'en revenait d'avoir passé tant d'années sans connaître ce plaisir, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu, de l'avoir attendu elle. Il savait au fond de lui, que ça n'aurait pas été la même chose avec qui que ce soit d'autre, car la différence était qu'il est profondément amoureux d'elle et ça c'est ce qui change tout. Mikasa rompit leur baiser, elle serra un peu plus ses jambes musclées autour de lui, elle l'enlaça avec ses bras, plaquant sa poitrine contre son torse, lui murmurant à l'oreille ses demandes , ses encouragements, son prénom... Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour lui plaquer le dos contre son bureau, il l'écrasa de tout son poids, coinçant l'une de ses douces jambes pliée entre eux, un bras passant dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la tenir à l'épaule tandis que son autre main attrapa avec une forte poigne le rebord de son bureau. Et il répondit à sa demande d'aller plus vite et plus fort... Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et souvent alors que la bouche de Livaï la mordait dans le cou avant de compenser en aspirant la peau endolorie. Son sexe ressortait de plus en plus humide, il pouvait sentir son antre battre quand il rentrait et glissait à nouveau en elle. Elle allait venir, il le savait mais il n'en était pas loin voir même avant elle au vu de son membre devenu si tendu et sensible. Il serrait si fort l'épaule de Mikasa qu'il était quasiment sûr qu'elle aurait la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau pendant quelques jours, il agrippait atrocement de son autre main le rebord de son bureau que le bois en craqua, avec sa force il pourrait peut-être même arriver à le briser. Sous les gémissement de Mikasa, il se sentit venir, la pression dans son sexe monter, il étouffa son propre gémissement contre le cou de la jeune femme, encore un ou deux coups et il allait se libérer en elle.

Comme au soufflé sortit trop, la pression retomba instantanément quand on tambourina à la porte... Livaï releva son visage du cou de la soldate et regarda la porte, Mikasa, le visage rougit bascula sa tête en arrière pour elle aussi regarder, mais à l'envers, la porte...  
  


**" Ohé Livaï ! Si t'arrives pas à dormir, j'ai des calmants pour titan, je peux te les administrer maintenant !! "** s'exclama à travers la porte la voix étouffée d'Hansi.

Livaï pesta dans sa barbe en se retirant de Mikasa, il reboutonna son pantalon et remit sa chemise dans ce dernier, réajusta sa tenue alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Mikasa, elle, se redressa, replaça sa chemise sur ses jambes, elle descendit doucement du bureau alors que Livaï déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Hansi en pyjama et peignoir, elle semblait moins avenante que d'habitude...

 **" Qu'est ce qui y a Quat'yeux ? "** demanda Livaï avec un regard noir et d'un ton froid et bourru.

Hansi prit un air faussement choqué. **" Ce que j'ai ?? "** Elle reprit une expression coléreuse avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le Caporal. **" Je te signale que ton bureau est accolé au mien et la cloison qui les sépare n'est pas très épaisse ! Je peux vous entendre depuis ma chambre même en fermant la porte !! Je me fiche de que vous foutez mais faites le dans ta chambre avec les portes fermées ! J'ai peu dormi ces derniers temps car j'avais du travail en pagaille mais ce soir je voulais enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mais il a fallut qu- "**

 **" Si tu veux dormir t'as qu'à prendre tes fameux calmants pour titan et viens pas me faire chier. "** Sur ces derniers mots d'amour, Livaï claqua la porte au nez d'Hansi qui pesta dans le couloir. **" C'est quoi son problème à ce gnome je pensais que le sexe rendait de bonne humeur ! "**

Livaï grogna contre elle en verrouillant la porte de son bureau, que ce soit lui ou Mikasa ils avaient très bien pu entendre la réflexion d'Hansi. Il s'avança vers Mikasa et la souleva pour la remettre sur son bureau afin de reprendre où ils en étaient, il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'il sentit ce dernier vibrer contre ses lèvres mais pas à cause de gémissement... **" Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi grossier avec elle. "**

Livaï se recula pour la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. **" Quoi j'aurai peut-être dû l'inviter à prendre un thé après qu'elle ai tambouriné à ma porte comme une sauvage ?! "**

**" C'est parce que l'on faisaient trop de bruit qu'elle est venue, nous sommes en tort... "**

**" Tch. C'est vrai que si tu savais baisser d'un ton ça ne serait pas arrivé... "** répliqua-il calmement en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou, encore inconscient de l'effet de ses paroles.

 **" Quoi ? "** Mikasa eut un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le torse de Livaï pour le repousser. **" Alors je suis la seule responsable et c'est de ma faute ? "** Demanda-elle à moitié comme un reproche et à moitié _"gentiment"_ en lui présentant une issue de secours qu'il devait prendre s'il était assez avisé.

Livaï soupira d'exaspération en la contournant, il n'était pas idiot, il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur... Alors il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et commença à le ranger avant de se replonger dans la paperasse. Vexée et outrée, Mikasa plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau. **" Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Tu ne vas pas retravailler comme si de rien ?! "**

 **" C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire. "** répondit-il calmement en se servant une tasse de thé.

**" Je veux des excuses. "**

**" Pour ? "**

**" Pour ce que tu as dit ! "**

Derrière les différentes cloisons les séparant des appartements de ceux d'Hansi et de Mike chacun dans leur propre lit, pouvaient entendre les précédents gémissements de plaisir être remplacés alors par les éclats de dispute des deux noirauds, principalement les cris outrés de Mikasa et juste la voix un peu plus élevée mais toujours calme de Livaï. Les deux chefs d'escouades soupirèrent d'exaspération, emmitouflant leurs têtes et surtout leurs oreilles dans l'oreiller.

Puis vint alors un boucan sans nom, Hansi et Mike écarquillèrent les yeux, étaient-ils en train de se battre ??? Peut-être bien, car ils entendirent Livaï sommer Mikasa d'arrêter entre deux bruits sourds... Puis enfin le silence ! Ils purent enfin s'endormir paisiblement durant quelques minutes avant de sursauter quand un cri effroyable venant de Livaï résonna dans tout l'étage réveillant également le Major dont les appartements étaient après ceux de Mike. Ni Hansi, Mike ou Erwin ne put déterminer la nature du cri, plaisir ou souffrance ? Mais après ça, tout fut très calme pour le reste de la nuit.

\--

Le lendemain matin, dans le réfectoire la table de Livaï, Mikasa, Hansi, Mike et Erwin était particulièrement calme, plongée dans un silence épais et gênant, seul le bruit de la mastication de tartine, celui du métal de la petite cuillère contre la porcelaine interrompaient ce silence. Il n'y avait aucune interaction visuelle, seul Erwin (n'ayant entendu que le cri indéterminé de Livaï) balayait attentivement des yeux chacun de ses soldats. Mike était accoudé sur la table la tête baissée sur sa tasse comme s'il s'était endormit, Hansi étalait de la confiture sur une tartine de pain. De l'autre côté de la table, Mikasa bien droite mangeait quelques quartiers de pomme, Livaï lui sirotait son thé tenant sa tasse à son étrange manière son autre bras plié sur le dossier de sa chaise.

 **" Chef, voici des documents qu'il faut que vous signez au plus vite. "** C'était Moblit qui interrompit le gênant silence de la table, il tendit une petite pile de feuilles à Hansi qui les prit avec ses mains pleines de confiture. En voyant ça, Livaï ne put retenir un claquement de langue, ce qui attira l'attention de Moblit sur lui. **" ?? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ?? "** demanda le soldat en pointant du doigt trois petites griffures sur la joue du Caporal.

Dans un petit suspense, tous à l'exception de Mikasa regardèrent Livaï, attendant la réponse de ce dernier qui se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais en fronçant ses sourcils sans répondre pour autant, la mine contrarié, gênée, vexée... Personne ne sut ni ne put confirmer ce que Mikasa lui avait fait (subir) cette nuit là.

\--

Après ce mystérieux épisode, tout était revenu à la normale, que ce soit entre Livaï et Mikasa ou avec Hansi, Mike et Erwin. Cependant l'ombre de la prochaine expédition extra-muros planait sur tout le bataillon, le Major passait son temps à organiser l'attribution des affectations des soldats dans la formation de détection à longue distance, il avait l'aide de ses chefs d'escouade et de ses Caporaux-Chefs pour cela. Il détermina avec eux le chemin et le but à atteindre de cette expédition. Hansi revenait en force avec sa demande de capturer quelques titans pour mener d'autres expérience sur eux pour essayer d'en découvrir d'avantage, sa demande fut refusée pour la énième fois, Erwin trancha en lui disant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, qu'il perdait déjà suffisamment de soldat rien que pour établir un camp ou une base de ravitaillement en dehors.

Les supérieurs briffèrent tous leurs soldats sur la tactique qui sera appliquée à leur prochaine sortie, qui sera la première pour les nouvelles recrues, une énième pour les autres. Mais pour Livaï et Mikasa c'était la première depuis la mort d'Isabel et Farlan... Ce fait, même s'ils ne le montraient pas, crée en eux une petite et certaine appréhension, non pas qu'ils craignaient pour leur propre vie mais plus comme s'ils remettaient le pied à l'étrier après être tombés. Dans une certaine mesure, cette expédition annonçait la reprise de leurs vies sans leurs amis, avec elle la boucle serait définitivement bouclée. La dernière petite étape.

C'est ainsi que cette après-midi, la veille de l'expédition, Livaï et Mikasa s'affrontaient à mains nues en pleine air dans le petit enclos dédié à ce genre d'entraînement. C'était un moyen efficace pour eux deux pour extérioriser leur appréhension et surtout se vider la tête. Ils avaient commencé par échanger de simples coups techniques pour finalement livrer un combat "carte blanche" pour parvenir enfin à se défouler. Même si elle progressait, Mikasa restait inférieure à Livaï en terme de force et de rapidité alors il se permettait quelques conseils mais il lui indiqua que malgré tout c'était l'expérience et une pratique rigoureuse et régulière. Même s'il semblait avoir un talent inné et instinctif pour ça, Livaï avait atteint et maintenait son niveau comme ceci. Rien ne lui avait jamais été donné gratuitement, il avait sué, perdu et fait couler du sang dans les extrêmes conditions de vie des bas-fonds et celles particulièrement impitoyables du temps de Kenny.

Ils échangeaient des coups de pieds et de poings, chacun leur tour ils étaient celui qui attaquait tandis que l'autre parait. Ils s'étaient tellement entraînés ensemble, sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient parfois les mêmes techniques, réflexes et instincts, à un point que leurs combats même en freestyle étaient devenus presque comme une simple chorégraphie acquise.

Mais ce coup, ce geste, cette force, ça ce fut inédit.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement des arbres environnants quand un cri de douleur précédé par un sinistre craquement retentit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet de l'âge plus sérieusement car j'aimerai quand même clarifier les choses. D'un point de vue personnel, la différence d'âge dans un couple m'est totalement égale. Je connais plusieurs couples, dont mes parents, qui ont une significative différence d'âge donc c'est quelque chose qui n'est ni un frein ni anormale pour moi.
> 
> En revanche, je suis moins à l'aise avec le fait que Mikasa ne soit pas majeur (la majorité de notre monde à nous : 18 ans) À la base je tenais à ce qui ne se passe rien avant que Mikasa ai 18 ans mais bon les choses, la situation dans mon histoire ont fait que j'aurai trouvé dommage de ne pas exploiter le contexte pour y apporter le développement de la relation entre Livaï et Mikasa que j'ai fait.
> 
> Puis ça reste FICTIF, en aucun cas j'encourage et donne mon approbation à une relation sexuelle entre une personne de 17 ans ou moins et l'autre d'une trentaine d'années dans NOTRE réalité et époque. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce qui me fait fantasmer ou aimer le Rivamika, ça a même tendance à me refroidir mais bon j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup leur dynamique puis cette "complication", si elle est bien exploitée, peut être intéressante.
> 
> Je tiens à ce qu'on fasse bien la distinction, comme j'ai essayé de l'exprimer dans ce chapitre, le monde ET l'époque dans lequel sont les personnages est différent du notre, plus cruel et moins moderne (j'estime qu'ils sont dans une époque équivalente au milieu du 19-ème siècle). C'est pourquoi ça me dérange moins alors que Mikasa n'a que 17 ans dans ma propre histoire, à partir du moment que c'est dans un certain CONTEXTE et FICTIF je peux le tolérer. Et à la limite et en fiction, je préfère une relation consentie entre un mineur de presque 18 ans et un majeur, qu'un viol...
> 
> Avec la mode de série comme Game of Thrones, je pense qu'il faut savoir faire la différence entre fiction et réalité, on peut exploiter des sujets sensibles pour notre époque (mariage forcé, prostitution, viol, inceste, meurtres sanglants...etc) ce n'est pas parce qu'on exploite ce genre d'élément que l'on dit : " Ça c'est bien, c'est ce qu'il faut faire! " Personnellement quand je vois ces choses j'arrive à être assez détachée car ce n'est pas réel, c'est de la fiction peu importe ce qui s'y passe ça n'arrive pas vraiment donc (en tout cas ni aux personnages ni aux acteurs, après il y a bien encore des choses choquantes dans notre monde et époque actuelle malgré tout ! )
> 
> Comme l'explique Mikasa, il n'y a donc rien de vraiment choquant à propos d'entretenir une relation avec un homme plus vieux et à son âge dans leur monde et le contexte de leur époque. C'est pour ça que Livaï avait les encouragements de Farlan et Isabel et que ça ne choque ni choquera énormément personne d'autre.
> 
> J'ai fait intervenir Mike de cette façon car ça me permettait d'aborder et d'expliquer le sujet. Puis également de montrer l'affection et la protection presque paternaliste de Mike envers Mikasa. De plus, le problème de Mike est plus lié à l'âge de Mikasa, qu'il voit encore comme une enfant, que vraiment à la différence d'âge qu'elle a avec Livaï.


	16. Cette tempête dans ses yeux

_Les oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement des arbres environnants quand un cri de douleur précédé par un sinistre craquement retentit..._   
  
  
  


Mike supervisait un entraînement tridimensionnel dans la forêt, quand le cri parvenu à ses oreilles ainsi qu'à celles des autres soldats, tous se figèrent et tournèrent leurs regards surpris vers la provenance du cri.

 **" Gelbar, je te laisses en charge, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. "** Le Chef d'escouade vola rapidement à travers la forêt à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel, il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit de haut et de loin les silhouettes de Livaï et Mikasa, l'un était assis au sol tandis que l'autre se tenait debout. Mike se laissa retomber souplement sur le sol et s'avança vers eux à grande enjambée. **" Mikasa ?! "** Mike accéléra son pas mais quand il dépassa Livaï il vit du coin de l'œil avec surprise que ce dernier restait immobile et totalement stoïque face à la situation. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'expression du Caporal et redirigea son attention sur la jeune soldate au sol, il s'agenouilla et l'inspecta rapidement du regard. Elle était assise, une main sur son tibia gauche, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire tendue. **" Tu peux te lever ? "**

Mikasa hocha simplement la tête et se saisit de la main que Mike lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout sur sa jambe valide, elle posa avec appréhension son pied gauche, elle grimaça au fur et à mesure qu'elle y mettait doucement plus de poids et manqua de tomber à nouveau au sol si Mike ne l'avait pas retenue par les épaules. **" Apparemment non... Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie. "** Sans attendre de réponse ou de protestation, il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux, il la souleva avec aisance et commença à marcher tout en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. La voix de Mikasa parvenue à ses oreilles de manière évasive alors qu'il observait Livaï par dessus son épaule, il était particulièrement calme, il prenait même le temps de remettre sa veste et de prendre celle de Mikasa sur la clôture en bois avant de les suivre tranquillement. Même pour quelqu'un de détaché et avec un sang-froid à tout épreuve comme Livaï, Mike trouvait son comportement incroyablement distant.

Rapidement, Mike et Mikasa arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et il déposa la soldate sur l'un des lits vacants. Le médecin s'avança vers eux et demanda ce qui s'était passé, à nouveau Mikasa expliqua brièvement et sans entrain qu'en s'entrainant elle avait reçu un coup de pied de Livaï dans son tibia, le docteur hocha de temps en temps la tête pour montrer qu'il était attentif alors qu'il enleva avec précaution la cuissarde et remonta le pantalon blanc jusqu'au genou, laissant apparaître déjà une belle ecchymose ainsi qu'un gonflement, il palpa doucement en fronçant les sourcils. **" C'est vraiment en s'entrainant que c'est arrivé ? Le choc semble avoir était plutôt violent. "**

 **" Livaï n'est pas du genre à faire dans la demi-mesure ni à ménager même pendant un entraînement car il n'y a pas de pitié ni de retenue en circonstance réelle. "** répliqua le plus simplement du monde Mikasa au médecin qui la regarda en retour nerveusement, il y avait malgré tout des limites à avoir pendant un entraînement pour justement éviter de se blesser à un tel point. Mike regarda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait dit cela comme si c'était un simple accident, et ça Mike n'en était pas convaincu. Pour avoir regardé plusieurs fois Livaï et Mikasa s'affronter pour s'entraîner, il en était arrivé à une conclusion effrayante... Livaï se retenait toujours un petit peu, pire il maîtrisait si bien sa force et ses coups qu'il parvenait à affliger l'exact impact qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Alors oui il ne s'était jamais retenu de faire quelques petits bleus à Mikasa mais jamais au point de la blesser véritablement comme elle l'était actuellement.

En parlant du loup, Livaï fit enfin son entrée, il déposa la veste de Mikasa sur le lit de cette dernière avant de se reculer pour s'adosser contre le mur en croisant nonchalamment les bras, il regarda brièvement la silhouette allongée de Mikasa avant de planter des yeux sans émotions sur le docteur. **" Alors ? "**

 **" C'est cassé. "** Répondit simplement le médecin, il tourna son regard sur Mikasa. **" Je vais t'immobiliser la jambe avec une attelle, tu ne devras surtout pas prendre appui dessus pendant quelques semaines. Et évidemment, tu ne pourra pas prendre part à l'expédition de demain et sûrement la suivante... "** Ajouta-il avant de se lever pour aller récupérer une attelle. La jeune femme leva ses yeux de sa jambe, son regard tomba sur Mike se tenant debout les bras croisés fermement sur son torse devant le lit sur lequel elle était à moitié allongée. Même si son visage était face à Mikasa, ses yeux eux fixaient en coin à sa gauche. Elle suivit le regard suspicieux de Mike et tomba alors sur Livaï qui se tenait sur sa droite, toujours adossé contre le mur, ses yeux gris fixaient de manière stoïque sa jambe blessée. Au bout de quelques secondes, sentant sûrement qu'elle le regardait, Livaï releva ses yeux et croisa les siens. Les lèvres de Mikasa se séparèrent l'une de l'autre laissant un mince espace entre elles, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Livaï. Non, c'était justement l'absence de quelque chose...

 **" Bien, retires ton pantalon. "** La voix du médecin qui s'avançait vers elle avec une grande pièce en cuir marron ne l'autorisa pas à s'attarder plus longtemps dans la compréhension du regard de Mike envers Livaï, ni sur celui de ce dernier.

 **" Bon je vais retourner voir mes recrues. "** Mike contourna le lit pour s'approcher de Mikasa. **" Ne te surmènes pas trop. "** Il lui ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux en lui offrant un mince sourire tendre avant de s'éclipser non sans jeter un dernier regard de travers au Caporal.

Mikasa retira son pantalon non sans trop grimacer, le docteur appliqua une sorte de pommade sur son tibia avant de recouvrir sa jambe avec une grande chaussette en laine allant de sa cuisse à sa cheville il sangla l'attelle en cuir avec des barres de fer cousues à l'intérieur pour maintenir la jambe parfaitement droite et immobile. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Mikasa grimaça, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une jambe de bois. **" Je dois porter cette chose tout le temps ? C'est... gênant et inconfortable... "**

 **" Oui le maximum, tu peux la poser un peu de temps en temps tant que tu gardes ta jambe immobile et surtout ne prends pas appuis dessus, c'est cassé donc ça aggravera les choses. Sous le poids, ton os pourrait perforer ta peau et il te faudra alors plus que quelques semaines pour récupérer d'une telle blessure. "** Mikasa hocha simplement la tête. Le docteur lui expliqua qu'il allait la garder ici pour la journée pour suivre l'évolution comme c'était encore tout frais, il entreprit alors de retourner à ses autres occupations même s'il demeurait toujours dans la grande pièce aux multiples lits presque tous inoccupés pour le moment. En tout cas jusqu'au retour de la prochaine expédition.

Livaï se tenait toujours adossé contre le mur, les bras et jambes croisées, le regard vide sur Mikasa, les traits de son visage effroyablement impassible. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas et il en était de même pour Mikasa, un silence profond mais ni confortable ni gênant s'était installé, comme celui entre deux simples inconnus. La soldate était en réalité plus absorbée à prendre pleinement conscience de son état et des conséquences que cela allait engendrer. Elle essayait de réprimander la douleur devenant de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle ne gémissait pas mais on pouvait voir parfois quelques grimaces déformer les traits de son visage, la peau de son front se perler de quelques petites gouttes de sueur tandis qu'elle soupirait parfois, entre ses lèvres scellées, la contrariété et l'inconfort de cette chose autour de sa jambe. Elle détourna finalement son attention sur Livaï qu'elle observa quelques instants avant de regarder par la fenêtre où elle vit le soleil encore haut dans le ciel, des couples et des groupes de soldats vaquant à leur occupation.

 **" Tu devais y aller, tu as des responsabilités. "** Sa voix était plate, ses yeux évasifs regardant à travers les vitres de la fenêtre. Elle ne dériva son regard que quand elle entendit le bruit de froissement de vêtements ainsi que celui régulier de claquement de bottes contre le sol. Mikasa ancra ses yeux songeurs sur son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot ni un regard. Il avait beau ne pas être expressif, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais elle n'aurait su dire exactement quoi.

\--

Mike, Hansi, Livaï ainsi que son confrère Caporal-Chef se tenaient dans le bureau du Major, Erwin les briffaient une dernière fois sur le déroulement de l'expédition de demain. Hansi revenait toujours à la charge avec sa demande de capturer deux ou trois titans afin de les étudier. Demande qui fut une nouvelle fois rejetée car trop risquée, le Bataillon avait déjà capturés quelques titans dans le passé mais cela avait coûter la vie à de nombreux soldats et avec la précédente expédition Erwin ne voulait pas se risquer à perdre plus de soldats que nécessaire. Une fois la réunion terminée, il congédia tout le monde à l'exception d'un seul.

**" Livaï, un mot. "**

Le Caporal ayant été le premier à atteindre la porte, se stoppa et se retourna pour regarder Erwin, ce dernier attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de reprendre la parole. Il planta ses yeux bleus observateurs sur Livaï qui se tenait nonchalamment debout encore près de la porte. **" Donc... Une jambe cassée hein ? "** L'attitude et l'expression de Livaï restèrent impassibles. Erwin le regarda fixement en plissant les yeux. **" Comme c'est** ** _ennuyeux_** **, la veille de l'expédition en plus. On pourrait presque arriver à la conclusion que c'était** ** _intentionnel_** **. "**

Le Caporal resta silencieux, il avait bien compris les sous-entendus d'Erwin, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ils se confrontèrent tous deux du regard, l'un était froid et distant tandis que l'autre était inquisiteur et suspicieux. Après un échange silencieux plus ou moins long, Erwin eut un mince sourire amer. **" Tu ne ne cherches même pas à le nier hein... "** Et comme il s'y attendait il se heurta à nouveau à une expression ennuyé et un silence froid. Erwin le scruta impartialement, réfléchissant à la situation... Il détestait l'idée mais Livaï avait inconsciemment réussit à le mettre dans une impasse, il ne pouvait pas le punir la veille de l'expédition, il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de suspendre un soldat aussi talentueux et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas prouver que Livaï avait intentionnellement cassée la jambe de Mikasa pour qu'elle ne participe pas à l'expédition. Même si le Caporal ne le niait pas, il ne le confessait pas non plus. De plus il parierait tout ce qu'il avait sur le fait que Livaï avait agit en étant prêt à assumer les conséquences. Peu importe la punition il était prêt à la subir.

Puis de toute manière, qu'est ce qui pourrait être une punition pour lui ?

**_Faire le ménage ?_ **

Définitivement pas une punition pour un maniaque comme lui.

**_Le renvoyer de l'armée ?_ **

Pas une option envisageable au vu de son talent, même renvoyer Mikasa de l'armée pour l'éloigner de lui serait un incroyable gâchis et Livaï pourrait même s'en satisfaire, la sachant alors en sécurité.

**_Le mettre au mitard après l'expédition ?_ **

Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une option même si Erwin savait que cela ne lui ferait absolument rien.

**_Ne pas le nommer Chef d'escouade ?_ **

Encore une fois cela serait plus une perte pour le Major que pour le Caporal.

Il était dur de faire marcher Livaï à coups de bâtons, la vie qu'il avait eu lui avait rendu la peau bien trop dure pour ça. En revanche, la carotte fonctionnait toujours, pour peu que l'on sache laquelle utiliser. Livaï avait rejoint le bataillon sous la menace certes, mais ses amis avaient joués le rôle de la carotte, il avait concédé à s'impliquer dans l'objectif du Bataillon grâce à la volonté de Mikasa de reprendre le mur Maria et également par l'adhésion à la mentalité du Bataillon par Isabel, il avait accepté le rôle de Caporal-Chef pour avoir ses propres appartements...

**" Oï t'as pris ta décision ? "**

La voix rude et grave de Livaï sortit Erwin de sa réflexion, il fronça les sourcils en scrutant le visage impassible et les yeux gris perçants. Une lueur à la fois de fascination et d'effroi apparut dans les yeux céruléens du Major. **" Tu n'as même pas une once de culpabilité, n'est ce pas ?! "** Malgré la formulation, ce n'était pas une question mais une réflexion émise avec une voix presque murmurée alors qu' Erwin regarda le brun devant lui avec un fin sourire nerveux et dépité. Le Major se frotta le front avec sa main, il l'avait sous-estimé, comme lui, Livaï était prêt à faire également des sacrifices sans sourciller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était partagé entre une certaine satisfaction de partager ce trait avec quelqu'un d'autre capable d'aller aussi loin mais également avec l'inconvénient que si leur volonté respective n'était pas la même, ils se heurteront l'un et l'autre. Et Erwin ne pouvait pas prédire le résultat de cette possible confrontation, il avait l'avantage d'être stratège mais Livaï avait une force incommensurable et était loin d'être stupide.

La raison de leur motivation à être prêt à tous les sacrifices était en revanche diamétralement opposée, pour l'un il s'agissait d'un but matériel à atteindre, pour l'autre il s'agissait de la pérennité d'un battement de cœur.

Pour atteindre son objectif, Erwin était prêt à mettre ce monde sans dessus dessous.

Pour protéger Mikasa, Livaï était prêt à aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à elle physiquement.

L'un avait un objectif à atteindre, l'autre un acquis à garder.

Et c'est peut-être là où Erwin avait l'avantage, lui seul pouvait se punir, il n'avait pas à craindre que sa volonté se retourne contre lui, accéder à la vérité de ce monde peu importe qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise resterait sa récompense. Livaï quant à lui, avait quelqu'un qui pouvait se retourner contre lui, se détourner de lui, qui pourrait le punir d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque chose, quelqu'un à perdre.

Erwin congédia enfin Livaï, sans un mot ni réprimande. Il était intelligent et il avait compris dans sa réflexion qu'il ne serait pas celui qui pouvait punir Livaï de son action insensée et délibérée... Il savait que Mikasa, aussi dévouée puisse-elle être, ne le laissera pas s'en tirer si facilement d'une manière ou d'une autre...

\--

Mikasa avait passée toute l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, sa jambe avait un peu plus enflée et était devenue plus douloureuse alors le médecin lui avait donné quelques cachets. Une dose un peu plus élevée que la moyenne car la jeune femme semblait avoir une certaine résistance à la médicamentation. Mais cela avait finit par agir, elle n'avait presque plus mal et était même très légèrement un peu amorphe.

Un peu avant l'heure du dîner, Livaï entra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, il avait pris soin de prendre une jupe pour Mikasa car cela serait plus pratique à revêtir avec cette attelle à sa jambe. Le docteur briefa la soldate sur les médicaments et soins à appliquer, il lui remit des béquilles en bois en insistant encore sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas mettre de poids sur sa jambe. Elle acquiesça et le remercia simplement alors qu'il quitta la pièce pour aller se rendre au réfectoire pour dîner, laissant à nouveau les deux noirauds entre eux et dans un lourd silence.

Mikasa essaya sans trop de succès de mettre sa jupe, son attelle immobilisant entièrement sa jambe était assez contraignante, elle grogna en songeant qu'elle allait devoir l'enlever pour devoir la re-sangler après. Toujours silencieux, Livaï s'approcha et sans établir de contact visuel il lui prit la jupe des mains, il s'agenouilla devant Mikasa assise sur le lit et passa la jupe sur ses jambes en se relevant progressivement, elle prit appui sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse faire passer plus facilement sa jupe sous ses fesses et le remercia simplement avec une petite voix tandis qu'il lui tendit les béquilles. Elle prit le temps de se relever et de s'adapter un instant à sa nouvelle condition alors que Livaï maintenait la porte ouverte avec son dos, les bras chargés de ses affaires.

Le trajet se fit silencieusement, Mikasa en tête, Livaï marchait lentement quelques pas derrière elle. Arrivés devant les escaliers menant à leurs appartements, elle se stoppa pour observer les marches, elle réussit maladroitement à gravir une première marche. C'est pas que c'était difficile ou qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force mais manœuvrer avec cette jambe droite et rigide pour parvenir à monter les marches sans se cogner était particulièrement fastidieux. Mikasa se retourna alors pour monter les escaliers en marche arrière, elle en gravit deux ainsi relativement lentement car c'était loin d'être un réflexe naturel de monter des escaliers à reculons mais elle ne put continuer ainsi que Livaï lui enleva les béquilles et la prit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais ne répliqua pas, elle l'aurait sûrement fait en temps normal mais peut-être à cause des calmants ou parce qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait un peu pitié, elle se laissa transporter.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Livaï, il la déposa avec précaution sur le canapé, encore une fois elle le remercia alors qu'il plaça ses médicaments et pommade sur la petite table, il rangea ses bottes et les sangles de son équipement dans le placard d'entrée et alla mettre son pantalon dans le bac à linge de la salle de bain, il revient dans le bureau et le traversa rapidement. **" Je vais chercher à manger. "**

Quelques minutes après, il remonta un plateau avec leurs deux repas chauds qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse devant le canapé où était assise Mikasa, il prit place à côté d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger avec seul le bruit des couverts pour couvrir le silence. Même s'ils étaient tous deux plutôt de nature taciturne et pouvaient très bien se complaire dans le silence, n'échanger absolument aucune parole était malgré tout inhabituel pour eux.

Livaï demeurait impassible même quand il sentait le regard de Mikasa sur lui. Quand il se leva pour ramener le plateau au réfectoire, il pouvait sentir ses yeux noirs le transpercer dans son dos. Pourtant elle ne disait toujours rien alors qu'elle le fixa quand il rentra à nouveau, il la regarda un instant en retour avant de vaquer à ses occupations, il sortit son équipement tridimensionnel afin de le vérifier et de l'entretenir méticuleusement pour l'expédition de demain. Quand il entendit le bruit de béquilles se rapprocher de lui, il se tendit imperceptiblement, cependant Mikasa ne s'approcha pas de lui mais se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Livaï reconcentra son attention sur son équipement mais en vain, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers la porte fermée derrière laquelle se trouvait Mikasa, il soupira et délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et y entra sans avertissement. Il trouva Mikasa en sous-vêtements, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, son attelle en cuir à ses pieds. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui enlever la gaine en laine épaisse protégeant sa jambe mais elle le repoussa sèchement avec une main contre son torse, il leva enfin son regard un peu surpris sur elle et croisa ses yeux noirs brillants de fureur. **" Je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. "**

Sans quitter des yeux le maniaque devant elle, Mikasa enleva elle-même sa longue chaussette, qu'elle jeta sèchement au sol, rejoignant ainsi la pile de vêtements négligemment éparpillée à ses pieds. Elle releva sa tête de manière presque hautaine en voyant Livaï tiquer sur le _petit bordel_ au sol, quand il la regarda à nouveau et qu'elle vit que ses sourcils se fronçaient par contrariété, elle arqua brièvement un sourcil, défiant silencieusement le brun d'oser seulement se la ramener ici et maintenant avec sa maniaquerie maladive. Le message devait être passé car il ne fit et ne dit à ce sujet, il se contenta de serrer un peu les poings en restant sagement et silencieusement devant Mikasa. **" C'était intentionnel ? "** demanda-elle d'une voix sèche en désignant d'un signe de tête sa jambe blessée.

Il pouvait sentir ses yeux scruter chaque trait de son visage comme si elle y trouverait la réponse par elle-même. Cependant c'était inutile, il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui mentir, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne prévoyait pas de commencer à le faire. Alors c'est calmement qu'il lui répondit sans cligner des yeux. **" Oui. "**

 **" Pourquoi faire ça ? "** demanda-elle en plissant un peu plus son regard sur lui.

**" Pour que tu ne participes pas à l'expédition. "**

**" Pourquoi ? "** Insista Mikasa en prenant soin d'articuler sa question, sans dissimuler la colère dans sa voix, exigeant une réponse plus explicite.

**" Parce que si tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas te faire bouffer. C'est aussi simple que ça. "**

**" Simple ?? C'est la raison pour laquelle ma jambe se retrouve dans cet état ?! Pour me protéger d'une menace même pas imminente ??! "**

**" Je sais que c'est une façon peu commune de le faire mais ça marche et c'est tout ce qui compte. "** Il soupira doucement avant de reprendre. **" Saches malgré tout que je me suis assuré de le faire proprement et nettement, ça guérira vite et bien. Je sais que tu peux supporter cette douleur mais je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir et être en colère contre moi, je m'y attendais. "**

Mikasa observa Livaï toujours aussi franc et impassible que d'habitude, elle le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne réagissait pas comme une personne normale, il ne fallait pas attendre de lui d'agir comme un preux et noble chevalier, il n'en était pas un et ne le sera jamais. Face à une impasse ou s'il se sentait acculé, il prenait toujours le chemin de la violence, cette dernière ayant bercée son enfance c'était un réflexe naturel pour lui et il n'y voyait pas spécialement le mal à l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. Mikasa le comprenait, elle était pareille même si plus modérée... Mais, le soucis de cette situation pour la jeune femme n'était pas seulement qu'il lui ai cassée la jambe mais plus les raisons et les conséquences à cet acte qui mettait Mikasa en colère. **" Bien sûr que je suis en droit de t'en vouloir et d'être en colère contre toi, je ne compte pas m'en priver ni te laisser t'en tirer comme ça simplement même si ta motivation était de me protéger. Et avoir fait ça proprement ne t'excuses pas plus. Je peux comprendre d'arriver à une telle extrémité pour protéger quelqu'un... Je serai la première à te couper bras et jambes sans y réfléchir une seule seconde si c'est ce qui te sauverai la vie. "** Cette façon extrême d'agir était l'un de leurs nombreux points communs. C'est pourquoi Livaï ne s'étonna pas de ses propos, il ferait de même pour elle. Et cette confession le réconforta un peu quant à la situation actuelle, si elle parvenait à le comprendre, sa colère du moment finirait par s'estomper et tout redeviendra comme d'habitude, bien sûr avec un peu de temps.

Mais elle n'en n'avait pas finit avec lui.

Pas encore.

 **" Cependant, la situation ici est différente... Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer à l'expédition de demain ni peut-être même à la prochaine. Je vais devoir rester sagement tranquille pendant des semaines, je ne pourrais pas** ** _faire_** **ou** ** _aller_** **où** ** _je le souhaite_** **... "** Elle marqua une pause et prit le temps d'observer les yeux gris qui la fixait attentivement. **" Livaï... Outre que briser ma jambe, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as vraiment fait ? "**

Il eut un petit sursaut de surprise et la regarda interrogativement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le sens de sa question. Il venait pourtant de lui faire part de ses raisons, il avait confirmé avoir agit en toute conscience et connaissance de cause et elle avait bien compris tout ça... Alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

En observant l'expression perdue et confuse de Livaï, Mikasa ne put qu'arriver à la triste conclusion qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qu'il avait réellementfait. **" Tu ne comprends pas... "** affirma-elle dans un petit murmure en le regardant avec une triste déception.

Que devait-il comprendre ? Mikasa ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour s'en être prit à elle physiquement, du moins pas autant que l'aurait sûrement fait une personne normale. Mais pas elle, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu dans ses plus mauvais jours et elle n'en n'avait jamais était choquée ou outrée, elle l'avait acceptée comme il est alors ce n'était définitivement pas ça, même le fait qu'il ne regrettait pas et n'éprouvait aucun remord ou encore sa _"logique"_ ne la choquait pas. Non c'était autre chose... Mais quoi ? Pour la première fois ils ne se comprenaient pas. Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises sans jamais émettre un seul son. Il la regarda avec une sincère incompréhension, ses yeux cherchant la réponse dans l'expression désespérément suppliante de Mikasa, l'implorant, espérant qu'il pourrait encore la comprendre comme il l'avait toujours fait, réaliser ce qu'il lui avait vraiment fait.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À cette constatation, rapidement le visage de Mikasa changea, son expression devint dure alors que ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent encore plus que d'habitude. À cette vision Livaï tendit la main pour atteindre la jeune femme assise devant lui. **" Mikasa, je... "** Il se stoppa quand elle claqua la main qu'il tendait vers elle d'une tape sèche.

 **" Ne me touches pas. "** Articula-elle avec une certaine autorité, ce n'était pas par peur, non c'était du dégoût, de la colère, peut-être même une manière subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserai pas l'atteindre, plus maintenant, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. **" Sors. "** ordonna-elle sèchement ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens. Le voyant encore devant elle, un peu interdit suite à son changement d'attitude, elle se leva sans quitter ses yeux des siens, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand elle articula un dernier mot dans un souffle non-négociable. **"** ** _Maintenant_** **. "**

Livaï pouvait voir comment le visage de la jeune femme était tendu et fermé alors qu'un ouragan prenait place dans ses yeux sombres. Cette tempête dans ses yeux lui était familière... Mais avec l'inconfort de yeux noirs qui le transperçait intensément, il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir de quand il l'avait déjà vue. Il déglutit lentement avant de faire ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné et il put sentir qu'elle le fixait tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

Il resta un certain temps devant la porte, malgré tout il ne parvenait toujours pas à regretter son action parce qu'elle semblait _"juste"_ pour lui d'une certaine manière, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il s'était préparé à ce que Mikasa soit furieuse contre lui, il ne se serait pas étonné qu'elle le frappe ou qu'elle l'insulte. Mais à la place il avait vu une tempête de ressentiment danser dans ses yeux noirs et ça avait été pire que si elle l'avait frappé ou insulté, il y avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui instinctivement le blessa. Le bruit de l'eau de la douche interrompit ses songes, il entreprit alors de retourner à son bureau pour continuer d'entretenir son équipement. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, avec ou sans remords, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Il n'y eu plus d'interaction entre eux, après avoir prit sa douche, soigner sa jambe et re-sangler son attelle, Mikasa alla dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Livaï savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, ce qui se confirma quand elle ferma la porte de la chambre, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais quand Livaï était toujours même tardivement encore dans son bureau.

Alors comme au bon vieux temps (enfin pas si vieux que ça finalement) il se contenta de dormir sur la chaise de son bureau, un petit et court repos superficiel plus qu'un véritable sommeil. Comme il était encore bien tôt quand il se réveilla, il fit silencieusement le ménage dans son bureau ainsi que dans la salle de bain, il le fit autant pour lui afin d'essayer de se vider l'esprit et de savoir que tout était propre avant de partir, que pour Mikasa afin que son environnement soit sain et impeccable. Une fois son ménage finit, il profita d'une bonne douche même si toujours rapide, sachant d'avance que si l'expédition durait plusieurs jours, il n'aurait pas le luxe de pouvoir en prendre une de si tôt et devra se contenter de se laver au gant et à l'eau froide, éventuellement il pourrait plonger dans un petit fleuve s'il y en avait un à proximité du campement.

Il se stoppa en passant dans la chambre illuminée par les premiers rayons du soleil, il regarda la silhouette allongée de Mikasa, dos à lui, il se risqua à l'approcher. **" Mikasa... "** Elle ne répondit rien ni ne bougea d'un cheveu, cependant il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas il pouvait le voir à la façon dont sa respiration s'était stoppée quelques secondes quand il avait prononcé son prénom. **" Je vais charger un des soldats de l'intendance de passer pour t'apporter tes repas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette expédition. Erwin souhaite consolider l'un des gros points de ravitaillement, cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours enfin s'il n'y a pas trop de perte pour continuer. "** Encore une fois, elle ne bougea ni ne dit rien, Livaï soupira. Il avait eu le temps cette nuit de réfléchir un peu à toute cette situation, à leur situation en général. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être après une dispute ou quand il merdait par ses paroles, son manque de tact ou par sa maladresse, car il fallait se l'avouer même s'il était le plus âgé il était celui qui avait le plus de lacunes niveau relationnel. Mikasa le confrontait toujours directement et d'habitude, une fois la tempête passée, les comptes réglés, ils avançaient à nouveau et tout reprenait son court normalement. Mais jamais quoi qu'il puisse faire ou dire, elle avait jouée la carte de l'ignorance et de l'indifférence... Cette fois, il avait vraiment dû merder.

Livaï entreprit alors de sortir de la chambre mais il ne put s'empêcher de se stopper dans l'encadrement de la porte, il coula brièvement un regard par dessus son épaule à la silhouette immobile et alitée, ses poings se serrèrent un peu avant que sa tête se baisse légèrement, sa frange couvrant ses yeux rivés sur le sol. **" J'y vais. "** Et cette fois, il partit sans se retourner.

Mikasa sursauta sensiblement et serra le drap entre ses mains quand la porte du bureau se referma doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put entendre le bruit de nombreux sabots piétinant doucement le sol, s'éloignant progressivement de la base, le Bataillon d'exploration partait pour la 50-ème expédition extra-muros. La jeune femme s'emmitoufla un peu plus sous les draps, fronçant ses fins sourcils tristement, ses paupières tombèrent lentement sur ses yeux comme si cela lui permettrai d'atténuer la solitude qui s'immisçait froidement en elle.

\--

Le soir, le Bataillon avait atteint la base de ravitaillement qu'il était prévu de consolider et d'apporter un peu plus de matériel en vu de l'avancée dans la reconquête du mur Maria. Depuis la chute de ce dernier, le seul avantage de la situation était les nombreuses bâtisses inhabitées, de la simple petite cabane en bois au plus luxurieux manoir. Ces derniers étaient parfaits pour servir de base de ravitaillement, souvent isolés et se tenant fièrement en contre-haut d'une campagne luxuriante à perte de vue, c'était un point stratégique parfait pour permettre de se reposer en territoire hostile. On pouvait voir les titans venir bien avant qu'ils puissent atteindre la zone et il y avait généralement assez de place pour que tous dorment à l'abri et à l'intérieur. Il y avait même des écuries et des granges pour abriter les vaillants chevaux du Bataillon. Le corps d'armée ailé en profitait même pour ramener avec eux les quelques richesses abandonnées dans l'urgence de l'invasion des titans, l'argent de la revente permettait d'atténuer un petit chouïa le gouffre financier qu'était le Bataillon d'exploration.

La troisième nuit et comme les précédentes, Livaï se tenait sur la terrasse de l'une des tours du manoir, assit sur le petit muret au bord du vide, il regardait l'horizon illuminé par la pleine lune, le vent frais soufflait contre son visage, balayant sa frange en arrière, faisant virevolter sa cape verte donnant presque vie aux ailes brodé dans son dos. La nuit était calme, aucun titan dans le proche horizon. Le Caporal n'était pas de garde mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait sommeil alors autant en profiter pour prêter main forte à la sécurité.

 **" Caporal ? "** Petra se tenait à quelques mètres, encore dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur la terrasse. Quand Livaï tourna ses yeux sur elle, elle lui sourit gentiment et s'approcha pour lui tendre une tasse en fer fumante. **" Tenez. "** Il pouvait déjà sentir l'arôme du thé parvenir à ses narines alors il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la tasse tendue, il en bu une petite gorgée avant de reporter son regard à l'horizon.

Petra s'adossa contre le petit muret, dos à l'horizon, tenant sa propre tasse chaude avec ses deux mains pour se réchauffer les mains. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que la jeune soldate ne le brise avec un doux murmure, la tête un peu en arrière pour contempler le ciel sombre avec ses pointes de lumière. **" C'est une belle nuit. "** Sachant le Caporal peu loquasse elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reste silencieux. Elle retourna alors son attention sur le ciel étoilé non sans jeter de rapides coups d'œil à son supérieur. Il lui semblait toujours aussi inaccessible et impénétrable que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et cette impression se renforçait encore plus en le voyant seul. Livaï était toujours en compagnie d'Isabel, Farlan et de Mikasa. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts, l'une était blessée... Le voir ainsi tout seul était encore malgré tout intimidant mais également un peu triste.

**" Quoi ? "**

Petra sursauta à l'entente de la voix grave de Livaï, plongée dans sa réflexion elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle fixait silencieusement son supérieur. La jeune soldate plaça ses mains devant elle comme si elle voulait se rendre. **" Pardon, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. "**

Sans approfondir, Livaï retourna son attention sur l'horizon pour le plus grand soulagement de Petra. À l'instar de beaucoup d'autres soldats, le regard du Caporal était assez intimidant pour elle, non pas qu'il était effrayant mais il avait cette manière de vous regarder droit dans les yeux, si impassiblement que vous ne savez jamais quelle était son intention ni ses pensées. Bien sûr, parfois Petra avait pu observer différentes émotions dans ses yeux gris perçants comme la colère quand un titan dévorait l'un des leurs, la frustration de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, la tristesse et la fatalité suite à la mort d'Isabel et Farlan, une lueur acérée de défi mélangée à de la fierté quand Mikasa lui donnait un peu plus de fil à retordre pendant leurs entraînements, le dégout quand son regard tombait sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un de sale ou encore quand il prenait sur le fait Auruo en train de l'imiter pathétiquement.

Petra observa à nouveau le Caporal-Chef, son regard s'attardant sur les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. **" Mikasa m'a dit un jour que vous avez des soucis d'insomnie. "**

 **" Ah ? Cette satanée gamine parle beaucoup trop. "** répondit Livaï évasivement et sans conviction, le regard toujours au loin.

 **" Faut dire qu'il a bien fallut qu'elle justifie la raison pour laquelle vous avez débarqué comme un somnambule dans notre dortoir il y a quelques semaines. "** Répliqua Petra de manière taquine mais un peu sur la défensive. Ce qui fit tourner le regard surpris durant une petite seconde sur elle. _" Alors il n'avait même pas remarqué ni prêter attention cette nuit-là... "_

**" Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur à toi ou à qui que ce soit. "**

**" C'est bon vous en faites pas pour ça, Mikasa m'a expliquée la situation. "**

Même s'il n'en avait pas spécialement l'air, il voulait savoir à quel point Mikasa avait détaillé la situation. Avait-elle dit que Livaï n'arrivait pas à dormir dans un lit à cette époque ? Qu'il faisait des cauchemars angoissants ? Avait-elle confié à Petra que la solution qu'elle avait trouvé était de lui faire sentir le pouls de son poignet ? Ou celui plus intense du cœur dans sa poitrine ? Se confiait-elle sur leur actuelle relation qui n'avait plus rien de platonique ?

Les filles parlaient entre elles de ce genre de chose d'après Farlan. Il s'égara un instant en songeant à Mikasa se confiant sur leur relation à Isabel, il imaginait déjà la noiraude avec un visage parfaitement stoïque prendre un sournois plaisir à mettre mal à l'aise sa complice rousse avec des confessions volontairement explicites. Même s'il savait qu'Isabel avait été séduite par l'idée que Livaï et Mikasa puisse former un couple, il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait été partisante de confessions aussi intimes sur celui qu'elle considérait vraiment comme son grand frère même s'ils ne partageaient aucun lien de sang.

S'il arrivait à imaginer une telle scène avec Isabel, il avait un peu de mal à imaginer Mikasa se confier aussi ouvertement à Petra. Les soldates s'appréciaient certes mais la petite brune se confirait-elle aussi facilement ? Définitivement, non. De plus c'était souvent à lui que Mikasa se confiait ou questionnait même s'il en était lui-même le sujet. **" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? "** demanda Livaï avec un ton superficiellement désintéressé. Il voulait juste savoir ce que Mikasa avait jugé bon de dire sur lui ou même sur eux deux, s'ils n'avaient jamais voulu intentionnellement faire de leur relation un secret, ils ne l'avaient jamais officialisée non plus. Ce qui fait qu'il ne savait jamais avec certitude ce que savaient ou pensaient certains soldats.

Petra haussa les épaules. **" Que vous aviez des soucis d'insomnie. "** Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de rebriser le silence avec une voix évasive mais au ton un peu amer. **" C'est un problème de beaucoup de soldats... Chacun finit par trouver une solution, souvent il s'agit de médicaments, de drogue, d'alcool... Certains utilisent même le gaz... Toutes ces solutions sont si... "** À nouveau Petra marqua une pause en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder Livaï du coin de l'œil. **" Avez-vous recours à ce genre de poison vous aussi ? "**

 **" Non. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de solution miracle non plus. "** C'était vrai, même si Mikasa l'avait grandement aidé à affaiblir son insomnie, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait guérir aussi facilement, peut-être qu'il était impossible de s'en débarrasser définitivement après tant d'années à ce rythme. Ses nuits restaient plus courtes que la moyenne. Mais il fallait reconnaître que la belle Ackerman lui avait beaucoup apporter à ce niveau, grâce à elle, il était capable de dormir dans un lit et une ou deux heures de plus. Sans compter que depuis qu'elle dormait à ses côtés, il n'avait plus subit l'une de ses périodes de total insomnie mis à part ces derniers jours. Si Mikasa était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son remède, elle était également devenue malgré elle, malgré lui, une dépendance à son sommeil.

 **" Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose de particulier malgré tout ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ? "** demanda en toute innocence et sincèrement Petra. Elle avait un peu pitié de son supérieur et de ses cercles noirs autour de ses petits yeux.

Livaï regarda la petite rousse silencieusement un long moment, Petra déglutit doucement sous le regard qui la fixait impassiblement. **" Ouais, on peut dire ça. "** Mais était-ce réellement particulier ? Toute personne vivante avait un pouls et un cœur qui battait. Il attrapa avec nonchalance le poignet de Petra et posa ses doigts sur son pouls. Sans se soucier de l'embarras et de la surprise de Petra à son geste, il la questionna d'une voix lasse alors qu'il fixait stoïquement sa prise sur son poignet. **" Dis Petra, si... Tu avais fait quelque chose de** ** _mal_** **à quelqu'un... Que ferai tu pour arranger la merde que tu as foutu ? "**

 **" Hein ? "** D'abord embarrassée par le geste de son supérieur, qu'elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était en aucun cas de la tendresse vu comment il l'avait fait comme un simple geste insignifiant. Elle fut déstabilisée par sa question. Il était définitivement à part... **" J-je pense que ça dépend de la gravité... "** Sachant que Livaï n'irait pas plus loin dans sa confession, elle se reprit rapidement avant d'ajouter. **" Mais s'excuser est la première étape. "**

Livaï délaissa le poignet de Petra, ça n'avait pas le même effet que quand il sentait celui de Mikasa. Et il n'était même pas envisageable pour lui d'écouter son cœur comme il le faisait avec _Elle_. Cependant cela lui fit remarquer qu'outre pour l'apaiser ou pour sentir si la personne vivait, ce geste, sentir le pouls de quelqu'un d'autre était un bon moyen d'avoir une idée relativement grossière de ce que ressentait l'autre. Il avait pu sentir le pouls de Petra battre frénétiquement au début pour finir par revenir à un rythme plus habituel même si toujours un peu soutenu. Il avait dû la stresser ou la paniquer en agissant ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à faire cet effet aux gens. Elle s'en remettra. **" Donc il faut s'excuser. "**

À la manière nonchalante qu'il avait dit ça, Petra fronça ses sourcils. **" Oui mais il faut qu'elles soient sincères ! Vous devez comprendre pourquoi vous le faîtes sinon ça n'a aucune valeur ! "**

Livaï se renfrogna en la regardant en plissant les yeux. **" Et comment on fait quand on a aucune idée de la putain de raison pourquoi l'autre nous en veut ? "**

La jeune soldate écarquilla ses grands yeux noisettes, il comptait vraiment s'en tirer avec des excuses non sincères et en plus il voulait demander pardon pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée ou encore dont il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable ? Petra savait qu'il n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais à ce moment elle prit conscience que le Caporal avait définitivement certaines lacunes quand il s'agissait du relationnel, bien que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, elle ne se doutait pas que ça en était à ce point. **" Alors commencez par essayer de comprendre. Si vous avez fait du tort à quelqu'un, mettez vous à sa place, parlez lui, demandez lui pourquoi elle vous en veut... Comme je vous l'ai dit sans sincérité, les excuses ne valent rien, ça en serait même insultant! D'autant plus si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre votre erreur ou le tort que vous avez fait à cette personne. Vous pourrez alors recommettre cette erreur et cette fois-ci cette personne ne voudra peut-être même plus vous accorder son pardon. "**

Livaï l'avait écouté attentivement tout du long, ses paroles avaient du sens et c'était assez logique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à s'excuser jusqu'à présent, enfin il aurait dû sûrement le faire à maintes reprises mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait car il ne regrettait que très rarement ses choix et ses actions alors à quoi ça lui aurait servit de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il jugeait bon ou dont il n'avait aucun remord. Mais cette fois fût différente, il ne savait toujours pas le véritable tort qu'il avait fait à Mikasa mais à en juger par la réaction et ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de cette dernière, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez sérieux et profond. Avoir brisée la jambe de Mikasa ne l'avait pas simplement blessée physiquement mais aussi "émotionnellement" parlant. Et si Livaï ne se souciait guère de la douleur physique car celle-ci était efficace pour apprendre et retenir, les blessures profondément émotionnelles, pas celles superficielles d'un égo ou d'une fierté malmenés, non celles qui se gravaient à même votre âme. Celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus sérieuses et dangereusement irréversibles.

Avec ses dernières nuits blanches, Livaï eut tout le temps de réfléchir, en rejouant mentalement la scène de la salle de bain avec Mikasa, la dernière fois qu'elle lui a parlé, qu'elle l'a regardé... Il avait put enfin identifier le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui. De QUAND et sur QUI elle l'avait déjà posé avant lui... C'était le même qu'elle avait eut sur Klaus juste avant qu'il meurt où quand elle osait en parler, ses yeux devenaient encore plus noirs qu'ils ne les étaient déjà, une lueur flamboyante dansait dangereusement dans ce profond abysse, matérialisant la tempête de ressentiment comme la haine, la rage, la colère, la volonté de ne plus se soumettre, l'envie de réduire par le feu dans ses yeux l'ennemi en cendres.

Pour protéger Mikasa, pour se protéger lui-même d'une perte trop douloureuse, il était prêt à de gros sacrifices comme ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés même si cela serait douloureux, il pourrait même la laisser le détester, l'insulter, le frapper, s'éloigner de lui, être indifférente avec lui si cela lui permettait de rester en vie et en sécurité.

Mais qu'elle le regarde comme cet homme... Ça, Livaï ne pouvait ni s'y faire ni l'accepter. Parce que Mikasa ne vouait pas qu'une simple haine à Klaus, elle exécrait le simple fait qu'il ai pu avoir une existence et même mort il la rebutait de tout son être, de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Son aversion était si profonde envers cet homme que même quand il mourut devant ses yeux elle n'en tira ni joie ni satisfaction, déterminée à ne rien ressentir pour lui quelque chose qui se rapprocherait un tant soit peu d'un sentiment _positif_ , même aussi indirectement.

Dans ses pensées, Livaï remarqua à peine le départ de Petra. Une fois à nouveau seul, il laissa un profond soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Demain le Bataillon regagnerait l'enceinte du mur Rose. Demain il rentrerait.

Son regard scrutant l'horizon s'attarda sur un mouvement en provenance de la dense forêt non loin. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner ce qui s'y cachait, il posa une main sur l'une des manettes de son équipement tridimensionnel par précaution au cas où il devrait intervenir si le titan venait vers le manoir.

Mais ce n'était pas l'un de ces monstres juste une petite harde de biches sortant de la forêt pour traverser le grand pré. Le regard de Livaï s'attarda sur l'un des animaux à l'arrière du petit groupe, la biche se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la forêt où son petit en sortit en trottinant pour rattraper sa mère. Cette scène sous ses yeux lui rappela le souvenir de sa première expédition, celle où lui, Farlan et Isabel avaient vus ces animaux pour la première fois.

Mais cette fois, il était tout seul pour observer le spectacle.

Il y aurait pu y avoir Mikasa mais il était celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas là, avec lui.


	17. Gamine gâtée, homme capricieux

L'écho métallique des cloches retentissait à travers tout le district de Trost, annonçant le retour du Bataillon d'exploration après plusieurs jours depuis leur départ dans le territoire abandonné aux titans suite à la chute du mur Maria. La population se rassemblait sur les côtés de la rue principale pour voir le défilé des survivants de cette énième expédition, piquée par une curiosité presque malsaine de savoir combien avaient périt, combien revenaient, à quoi avait servit l'argent de leurs impôts. Et comme le voulait le rituel, une fois la porte fermée et sécurisée, les membres du Bataillon descendaient de leurs vaillantes montures pour défiler à pied sans prétention dans la rue centrale, leur impartial et charismatique Major à leur tête.

Le bruit de sabots martelant vivement le sol parvenu de plus en plus proche aux oreilles du Major, rapidement Balerion se trouva et se stoppa à son niveau en se cabrant légèrement. Sans arrêter sa marche, Erwin observa du coin de l'œil le cavalier à l'air ennuyé et tout aussi calme que d'habitude. Mais le Major en fin observateur pouvait voir comment le cheval noir extériorisait l'impatience et la nervosité intérieur de Livaï en se montrant à contrario ouvertement impatiente et nerveuse, trépignant sur place, retenant tant bien que mal son allure au pas.

**" Je pars devant. "**

Sans attendre d'autorisation, Livaï serra ses jambes contre les flancs de son cheval qui à l'affût partit instantanément au grand galop et remonta à grande vitesse la rue principale de Trost sous le regard surpris de certains habitants et celui émerveillé des quelques admirateurs du Caporal-Chef, l'homme à la réputation de valoir à lui seul toute une brigade. Cependant malgré la vitesse et le nombre de paires de yeux sur lui, pendant un court moment, Livaï capta le regard noir d'un jeune homme au teint hâlé et aux yeux noisettes qui semblaient vouloir le transpercer de multiples lames... Mais s'il y avait des yeux capables d'une telle chose, c'était bien ceux du Caporal et ce dernier ne se priva pas de retourner son fameux regard perçant au jeune Eric.

À cette allure soutenue, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Livaï pour regagner le château du Bataillon d'exploration. L'écho du martèlement des sabots de Balerion sur les pavés de la cour intérieure, attira les regards et l'attention des soldats de l'intendance. Livaï tira doucement sur les rênes et aussitôt le cheval se stoppa en se braquant légèrement. Le Caporal descendit habillement en lançant l'une de ses jambes par dessus l'encolure de Balerion sous les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction des soldats, surpris de le voir arriver seul et si précipitamment.

 **" Caporal ?! "** s'exclama l'un des intendants, un jeune soldat qui avait perdu un bras lors de l'avant dernière expédition.

 **" Mets le dans l'écurie pour moi. Je viendrais m'en occuper dans quelques minutes. "** Livaï caressa rapidement le museau de son cheval avant de s'avancer d'un pas sûr et pressé vers le bâtiment. Ses yeux fixaient droit devant lui sans payer la moindre attention aux quelques soldats qu'il croisait, ses bottes claquaient contre le sol dans une démarche stricte et hâtive. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement, se retenant de gravir les marches par deux. Rapidement, il se retrouva devant la porte de ses appartements, son empressement laissa momentanément place à une petite appréhension. Un petit soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il se décide à tourner la poignée dans sa main et d'ouvrir la porte doucement. Il balaya du regard son bureau, vide, impeccable, propre et rangé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la porte ouverte de sa chambre, les battements de son cœur ralentirent un peu mais n'en furent que plus intenses à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait en cette direction.

Il se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'écho de son rythme cardiaque résonnait dans tout son corps, ses yeux gris tombèrent sur la silhouette allongée dans le lit, immobile, dos à lui, recouverte par les draps, seuls des cheveux noirs dépassaient et juraient avec la blancheur des draps.

Mikasa se tenait là, exactement dans la même position que quand il était parti quelques jours plutôt, comme s'il ne s'était absenté qu'une petite minute, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis...

Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui remonta vivement le long de son échine à la manière d'une lame pointue et glacée. Le vieux souvenir d'une femme alitée et immobile depuis des jours s'infiltra dans sa rétine. Livaï déglutit doucement avant de s'avancer, lentement, chacun de ses pas était plus lourd que le précédent, il avait l'impression d'avoir des chaussures en plomb à la place de ses bottes en cuir souple.

Mikasa bien vivante et parfaitement réveillée, avait entendu et reconnu la démarche de Livaï, de toute façon personne d'autre n'aurait pu se risquer à entrer sans frapper dans les appartements du Caporal à part ce dernier et elle-même. La jeune femme sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque claquement de bottes contre le parquet, résonnant dans sa tête comme si c'était le seul et unique son au monde. Intérieurement tiraillée entre soulagement et rancœur, heureuse qu'il soit de retour, qu'il soit là près d'elle mais le fantôme de son amertume suite à l'action de Livaï à son encontre l'empêchait de se retourner pour l'accueillir, le regarder, le toucher, lui parler, l'enlacer, l'embrasser.

Au fur et à mesure que Livaï s'avança, ses poings se serrèrent, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Il se stoppa quand ses genoux touchèrent le matelas, ce foutu organe dans sa poitrine martelait si fort qu'il faisait écho dans tout son corps aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. **" ... Mikasa ... "**

À l'entente de _sa_ voix, de son prénom prononcé de manière presque implorante comme une petite plainte, Mikasa ferma fortement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle réprima son envie de se retourner pour le regarder et le prendre dans ses bras pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur, elle lutta contre ces besoins qu'elle ressentait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède aussi facilement, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Alors elle ne répondit rien, ni ne se retourna mais se tendit sensiblement presque imperceptiblement et cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de lynx de Livaï dont les épaules tendues s'affaissèrent légèrement alors qu'il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

Une fois cette étrange sensation d'adrénaline passée et son rythme cardiaque redescendu, Livaï ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux qui se posèrent sur la silhouette toujours immobile de Mikasa. Evidemment, elle lui en voulait toujours et ses quelques jours de séparation n'avaient en rien changé cela apparemment, du côté de Mikasa en tout cas. Livaï lui avait eut le temps de réfléchir, il avait même eu droit à des conseils avisés venant de Petra. Alors il savait qu'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre non plus et pour une fois il voulait prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à ses paroles et à ses actes pour ne pas merder plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Le bruit des sabots et des hennissements alertèrent les deux amants en froid du retour des autres membres du Bataillon. Livaï s'avança alors vers la fenêtre pour observer, comme la providence cela tomba à point nommé, il y vit l'occasion de gagner encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir et prévoir ce qu'il allait faire pour rétablir la situation avec Mikasa. En attendant, il fit comme si de rien et s'adressa à elle normalement même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse mais au moins il essayait de garder une forme de contact même si c'était à sens unique... **" Je dois aller voir Erwin et m'occuper de Balerion. Je reviens après. "**

Sa voix était évasive et lasse tandis que son regard observait nonchalamment le Major qui confiait les rênes de son cheval à un soldat alors qu'il semblait donner des ordres à d'autres. Livaï marcha vers la porte de la chambre tout en regardant du coin de l'œil, la femme toujours silencieusement allongée. Juste avant que l'encadrement de la porte n'obscure totalement sa vision, il eu le temps d'apercevoir trois petites fleurs modestes dans un vase posé sur la table de chevet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu, ces fleurs lui étaient familières.

Quand Mikasa entendit la porte du bureau se refermer, elle se leva tout en douceur et clopina jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle déglutit péniblement avant d'oser regarder par la vitre. Ses yeux tracèrent un fil invisible entre plusieurs individus, Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, Hansi, Moblit, Petra, Oruo, Erd, Gunther, Dieter et d'autres... Son cœur s'apaisa à la vue des soldats dont elle était le plus proches, ils avaient l'air sains, saufs et entiers mais ce même cœur se serra quand elle vit un chariot contenant peut-être 4 ou 5 corps de camarades dans des linges blancs entachés de liquide carmin, bien sûr le bilan était plus lourd que ça, les autres corps n'avaient donc pas pu être ramenés car il n'en restait simplement plus rien.

\--

Une fois que Livaï eut finit de prendre un minimum soin de sa fidèle et courageuse monture Balerion (qui l'avait plus que mérité), il se rendit dans le bureau du Major comme convenu afin de faire le point sur son futur rang. Il ne prit la peine de frapper et entra directement dans le bureau, après tout Erwin attendait sa venue c'est pourquoi Livaï ne s'embarrassa pas avec une telle futilité. Alors c'est silencieusement qu'il s'installa sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau, il croisa les jambes et posa un bras de manière nonchalante sur le dossier de la chaise attendant patiemment qu'Erwin finisse sa paperasse. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, le Major prit la feuille entre ses mains et la parcourra des yeux pour une rapide relecture avant de la déposer avec d'autres devant Livaï. **" Voici le document de ta nomination au grade de chef d'escouade au sein du Bataillon d'exploration, paraphes chaque page et signes chaque exemplaire afin que je puisse les faire parvenir aux grandes instances de l'armée pour officialiser et mettre à jour ton rang. "**

Livaï regarda silencieusement Erwin pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre le stylo-plume dans l'encrier pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans même prendre la peine de lire. Ce n'est que quand il dût apposer la première signature qu'il eut une infime et brève hésitation, même s'il avait déjà conscience de la responsabilité qui l'incomberait, ce simple geste d'apposer lui-même noir sur blanc son prénom lui fit sentir un peu plus l'envergure du poids qu'il allait devoir porter.

Une fois que Livaï eut finit de parapher et de signer tous les exemplaires, Erwin les plaça dans une enveloppe qu'il scella avec un peu de cire verte et le cachet du Major du Bataillon d'exploration représentant simplement l'emblème des _Ailes de la Liberté_. **" Il n'y a pas d'urgence, fait partir ce pli au prochain envoi. Tu peux disposer. "** s'adressa Erwin en tendant l'enveloppe au soldat venu pour leur apporter le thé qu'Erwin avait demandé en prévision de la visite de Livaï.

Quand le soldat eut refermée la porte derrière lui, Erwin tourna ses yeux sur Livaï, il fronça un peu ses épais sourcils en observant son nouveau chef d'escouade semblant perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait la tasse devant lui sans y toucher. **" Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu n'as pas eu l'accueil chaleureux que t'espérais ? "** Demanda Erwin d'une manière taquine mais dissimulée par un ton parfaitement sérieux ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Livaï qui sans un mot prit simplement la tasse et bût une petite gorgée comme pour le contredire. Erwin eut un mince sourire victorieux. _" Dans le mille.... "_ Ils s'observèrent tous deux strictement et silencieusement quelques secondes avant qu'Erwin ne prenne la parole. **" Honnêtement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu lui as consciemment brisée la jambe, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, il est légitime qu'elle t'en veuille. "**

Livaï fronça ses sourcils alors que son index tapotait discrètement sur le bureau à côté de sa tasse. **" Je sais ça, je ne suis pas stupide. "** Il prit dans un geste presque désinvolte sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres pour prendre une longue gorgée espérant s'apaiser en sentant le goût du liquide chaud ambré sur ses papilles. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis baissa doucement les yeux sur le bureau. **" Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à être juste... ignoré. "**

Les yeux d'Erwin s'arrondissaient légèrement de surprise autant par le ton presque blessé de Livaï que le comportement de Mikasa. La soldate de nature détachée, n'ignorer que les personnes sans aucune importance pour elle, les personnes qui ne pouvaient l'atteindre d'une quelque manière que ce soit... Ce n'était alors pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu de la part de Mikasa envers Livaï. Et ce dernier aussi apparemment ne s'attendait pas à ça et pourtant il était celui qui connaissait le mieux la jeune femme. Erwin effaça la petite surprise de son visage alors que son cerveau commença à partir sur différentes analyses. **" Livaï, je sais que ni toi ni Mikasa n'avaient intégrés nos rangs par conviction-"**

 **" C'est peu de le dire. "** Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Livaï mais Erwin ne s'en offusqua pas et continua simplement, comme si de rien. **" Mais je pense que vous avez finit par y trouver votre place. J'irai même jusqu'à avancer que vous avez tous deux et chacun à votre manière embrassé la cause du Bataillon. "**

Après une légère expression confuse, le Caporal fronça ses fins sourcils et regarda suspicieusement l'homme en face de lui, il ne comprenait pas ce changement de sujet et où il voulait en venir. **" Coupes la merde, Erwin. Pas besoin de me sortir ton pompeux baratin. Dis juste ce que t'as à dire. "**

Un mince sourire s'étira brièvement sur le visage d'Erwin, malgré l'air ennuyé et le ton sec de Livaï, il voyait bien que ce dernier était intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire même s'il ne le montrait pas. **" Il y a un an, je vous ai offert un choix. "**

**" Tu parles d'un choix. Intégrer le bataillon ou être remis aux Brigades Spéciales. "**

**" Pourtant tu as choisit le Bataillon, tu as fait le choix de te battre, et tu as laissé tes amis faire le leur. Depuis le début, j'ai su que tu prenais moins de risque quand il s'agissait de tes amis et encore un peu moins quand ça concernait Mikasa. Ce n'est pas pour rien que lors de votre capture j'ai pris la décision de la neutraliser avant même de t'approcher. Mais j'avais également cru remarquer que tu respectais ses décisions même si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours pensé que la raison pour laquelle tu t'es investi dans le Bataillon, en tout cas au début, était parce que Mikasa elle-même avait été séduite par la reconquête du mur Maria. Malgré le risque d'affronter les titans, tu t'es plié à sa décision au lieu de l'empêcher de faire ce choix, de l'empêcher de se battre et tu n'as fait que te montrer plus dur avec elle pour la rendre plus forte... Et pourtant quand tu as brisée la jambe de Mikasa, à ce moment là tu l'as privée de son choix, alors peut-être qu'elle n'est pas seulement blessée mais déçue également. "**

Livaï se renfrogna un peu, ce que disait Erwin avait du sens en plus d'être totalement véridique pour toute la partie le concernant alors peut-être qu'il ne se trompait pas non plus sur la partie de Mikasa. Et cela vexa légèrement Livaï... Il devait être celui qui la comprenait plus que quiconque, comme il l'avait toujours été, c'était la base même de leur relation. Il était même persuadé que c'était la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un comme elle, belle, jeune, forte, douce, intelligente, était avec quelqu'un comme lui, relativement vieux, petit, violent, sarcastique, cynique. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui apporter plus que les autres, sans cela... **" Wah. Je ne te savais pas capable de lire dans nos esprits... J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que je pense quand tu prends ton air de constipé. "**

**" Tout ce que je fais c'est te donner mes observations et mes conclusions avec les éléments en ma possession. Au final, je ne connais pas grand chose de votre passé que ce soit le tien ou celui de Mikasa. Je sais juste que tu étais un voyou réputé dans la ville souterraine, non déclaré à la naissance, tu n'avais avant aucune existence officielle, ni nom de famille. Quant à Mikasa, je sais qu'elle a grandit dans le mur Maria jusqu'à ses douze ans avant qu'elle ne soit portée disparue après l'assassinat de ses parents. Je sais qu'elle est celle qui a tué Nicholas Lobov dans un bordel deux ans après puis ensuite je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps après ni comment mais vous vous êtes rencontrés et je vous ai recrutés... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu dans ton enfance, pas plus que je ne peux affirmer avec certitude qu'est-ce qui arrivé à Mikasa pendant son temps dans les bas-fonds. "**

Livaï lui savait, elle lui avait tout raconté. Avec toutes ces cartes en mains, il n'avait alors plus d'excuses pour ne pas la comprendre... Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait toujours pas, enfin pas totalement... Il lâcha un petit soupir exaspéré avant de finir sa tasse de thé d'une traite puis releva son regard ennuyé sur Erwin. **" Avons-nous finit ? "**

**" Presque. Nous devons commencer à réfléchir pour la nomination de ton successeur en tant que Caporal-Chef et celle de ton lieutenant. As-tu des suggestions ? "**

**" Je m'en fous pour mon successeur, choisis-en et je m'en accommoderai. "** Répondit de manière lasse Livaï, il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà puis il n'avait pas fermé l'œil ces derniers jours en plus de revenir tout juste d'une longue et éreintante expédition.

 **" Et ton lieutenant ? Ai-je tort d'affirmer que ton choix est déjà fait ? "** Le Major regarda impartialement un Livaï impassible qui ne prit même pas la peine de nier ou d'affirmer, c'était tellement évident pour les deux hommes qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin de prononcer le nom de la personne en question. **" C'est une très bonne soldate, elle est forte, intelligente, sait faire preuve de plus de sang-froid que d'autres soldats plus expérimentés j'en conviens. Mais... elle est également jeune, plus émotive qu'elle en a l'air ce qui lui fait perdre tout son sang-froid dans certaines situations et à tendance à être insubordonnée. "**

 **" Justement. Tu auras beau la placer sous les ordres de n'importe qui, même directement sous les tiens, si elle juge que la situation l'exige elle n'hésitera pas à zapper l'autorité, je pense qu'elle te l'a déjà prouvé. "** Expliqua Livaï en se référent à l'expédition où Isabel et Farlan avaient péri, Mikasa était avec le Major à ce moment-là. Et si Erwin n'avait pas tenté de la stopper, c'est parce qu'il savait que cela aurait été perdu d'avance, il n'aurait pu ni la raisonner ni même la retenir physiquement. **" Pour être totalement honnête même moi et surtout actuellement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir la raisonner dans ces moments-là, mais je suis celui qui est le plus en mesure de le faire et de la stopper si besoin. De plus, lieutenant c'est juste un renfort administratif, être le bras droit et l'ombre du chef d'escouade, transmettre les ordres si besoin, ce n'est pas comme si on lui confiait le commandement direct d'une escouade. "**

**" Quand bien même- "**

**" Oï Erwin, je ne suis pas en train de négocier. "**

Le Major haussa l'un de ses sourcils. **" Oh ? Moi qui pensait qu'on avait dépassé le stade où tu remettais mes ordres en question. "**

 **" Tant qu'elle reste à ma portée je n'aurai aucun problème à suivre tes ordres. "** Répliqua du tact au tact le Caporal. **" Puis c'est valable dans l'autre sens, elle n'a pas peur de me mettre le nez dans ma propre merde si besoin. Peu importe ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre, tu ne peux pas nier que nous sommes particulièrement efficaces ensemble. "**

Erwin l'observa quelques instants, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. L'association des deux noirauds avait toujours été fructueuse mais leur relation restait un paramètre trop important pour être mis de côté. Tout en continuant à réfléchir, il soupira en regardant Livaï dont les arguments commençaient à faire mouche dans son esprit, il était meilleur négociateur qu'il en avait l'air, peut-être qu'il avait acquis cela dans son passé de bandit. **" D'accord, mais c'est un essai si jamais elle ne convient pas ou si cette position crée des problèmes ou constitue un frein je n'officialiserai pas le grade et je t'affecterai quelqu'un d'autre. Compris ? "**

Livaï acquiesça simplement et se leva pour quitter le bureau sans un mot et sans plus de cérémonie.

\--

Peu après le retour du Bataillon dans leur base et l'entrevue d'Erwin et Livaï, il fut l'heure du dîner alors le Caporal apporta leurs repas dans ses appartements et déposa le plateau sur son bureau avant d'aller se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre où Mikasa ne semblait pas avoir bougée d'un pouce. **" Oï, c'est l'heure de manger. "** Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et alla s'installer derrière son bureau et disposa minutieusement les deux repas et les couverts devant lui puis attendit sagement. Dans le profond silence qui régnait, il pouvait parfaitement entendre le bruit des froissements de draps suivit de celui des béquilles frappant le parquet. Il releva son regard pour voir Mikasa s'avancer doucement vers le bureau. Les cheveux un peu ébouriffés comme quand elle se levait le matin, il fronça les sourcils elle lui semblait un peu plus amincie mais c'était difficile à confirmer avec sa large chemise de nuit. Il l'observa silencieusement prendre place devant lui sans le regarder ou lui prêter une quelconque attention. Ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence tendu et épais, Mikasa picorait plus qu'elle ne mangeait réellement sous le regard scrutateur de Livaï qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. **" Qu'est-ce qui y a ? C'est pas à ton goût ? Pourtant ce plat est particulièrement savoureux... "** Ironisa-il en laissant retomber lentement la bouillie de sa cuillère dans son assiette, émettant une petite série de son loin d'être apetissant... Cependant il y avait pire que la nourriture du Bataillon, celle de la ville souterraine entre autres ou rien du tout. Mais là encore il n'eut aucune réponse ni réaction, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas et cela l'irrita et le vexa. Il claqua la langue contre son palais et lança brusquement sa main en direction de celle de Mikasa dans une tentative de la faire réagir et qu'elle lui accorde un minimum d'attention. Mais elle fut plus rapide et enleva sèchement sa main avant qu'il n'ai eu même l'occasion de l'effleurer. **" Combien de temps comptes tu faire ça ? "**

Cette fois, elle leva ses yeux noirs flamboyants et les planta dans ceux de Livaï. **" Autant de temps que je l'aurai décidé. "**

Livaï déglutit doucement face à l'expression féroce et à la voix ferme et froide. Il resta interdit quelques secondes alors que Mikasa se leva et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle put avec ses béquilles dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Livaï qui lui emboîta le pas et retint la porte de justesse qui claqua alors contre le mur. **" C'est si important pour toi de participer à ces boucheries ?? "**

Mikasa l'ignora simplement et continua d'avancer en direction de la salle de bain, elle coinça l'une de ses béquilles sous son aisselle afin de libérer l'une de ses mains pour ouvrir la porte mais Livaï se posta juste derrière la jeune femme et plaqua brusquement sa main contre la porte à peine entrouverte pour la refermer. De son autre main il attrapa le bras de Mikasa pour la retourner afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Ses béquilles tombèrent sur le parquet dans un fracas tandis que l'atmosphère de la petite pièce se chargea en électricité et l'air se fit aussi lourd que par un temps d'orage. Les yeux noirs flamboyants affrontèrent les yeux bleus glacials. Tous deux, sourcils froncés, se fixant silencieusement, Livaï avait toujours l'une de ses mains plaquée contre la porte juste à côté du visage à l'expression féroce de Mikasa. Se regarder en chien de faïence était une expression qui aurait pu être crée juste pour ce moment.

Livaï ouvrit la bouche légèrement pour parler mais se ravisa, hésitant, il resta silencieux quelques secondes toujours plongé dans les abysses des yeux sombres devant lui. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement et doucement. Il voulait arranger la situation mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il savait qu'il pouvait être maladroit dans ses paroles et si d'habitude il ne s'en souciait guère là maintenant il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur... **" Je suis désolé. "** Mikasa resta impassible et cligna simplement des yeux, non affectée pour un sous par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, même en sachant que des excuses non ironiques sortant de la bouche de cet homme pourrait presque être un événement historique. Mais elle ne se laisserai pas aussi facilement amadouée, peu importe les mots rares qu'il pouvait prononcer. **" Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Ce n'était pas mon intention enfin pas de cette manière... Je voulais juste te mettre à l'écart, ne pas te faire prendre de risque- "**

 **" Tu agis juste comme** ** _lui_** **. "** l'interrompit Mikasa sèchement alors qu'une petite surprise apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur. **" Lui ? "** demanda-il en ayant bien entendu le ton amer qu'elle avait prit en prononçant le pronom.

 **" Klaus... Vos motivations sont peut-être différentes mais pour moi il n'y a pas de grande différence entre me mettre un collier ou me briser une jambe. "** Répliqua-elle sans dissimuler ni le mépris ni le dégoût dans sa voix.

Livaï se renfrogna immédiatement, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son nez se plissa. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être associé à ce porc vicieux. **" Ce n'est pas la même chose ! "**

 **" C'est exactement la même chose ! "** s'emporta Mikasa en haussant un peu sa voix. **" Klaus aussi voulait qu'il ne m'arrive rien, rien à ce corps en tout cas, alors il m'a mis un collier, séquestrée dans une chambre, je n'étais libre d'aucune de mes décisions, je ne pouvais partir, ni faire ce que je voulais... Tu as fait exactement la même chose ! Tu as décidé pour moi, tu as décidé que je ne devais pas participer à cette expédition, tu m'as brisée la jambe et tu es parti. Tu m'as laissée derrière, tu m'as laissée seule, ici dans une cage juste un peu plus reluisante ! "** Malgré l'expression orageuse sur son visage, les yeux de Mikasa s'humidifièrent. Sa voix était un peu tremblante alors que son visage vacillait entre colère fébrile et amère déception. Elle frappa de son poing la poitrine de Livaï, dans un geste similaire au salut militaire, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs dissimulèrent l'expression douloureuse de son visage. **" Tu m'as mise en cage Livaï, voilà ce que** ** _tu m'as_** **fait ! "**

Le Caporal resta interdit quelques secondes, ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps, il pouvait sentir le léger tremblement du petit poing sa poitrine et voir celui des épaules de la jeune femme face à lui, elle ne lui avait jamais parut aussi faible et fébrile qu'ici et maintenant. Et c'était de sa faute, les remords absents jusqu'à présent le percutèrent violemment. **" Mikasa... "** Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, passée la surprise du geste actuellement inconvenant elle se débattit. **" Lâches moi ! "**

Sa prise était forte, elle ne pouvait y échapper, elle essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces avec ses mains coincées contre son torse. **" J'ai eu peur. "** Mikasa se figea net et ses yeux s'élargirent à la confession. Si des excuses étaient quelque chose de rare de la part de Livaï, avouer qu'il avait eu peur, le simple fait qu'il avait eu peur était encore plus rare... **" J'ai trop perdu, toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi sont mortes ou disparues... Je ne peux pas- "** Sa prise se resserra plus, devenant presque douloureuse.

Mikasa lui en voulait toujours... Mais malgré tout, sa rancune resterait moins importante que sa compassion, que ses sentiments pour lui. Si ce qu'il lui avait fait l'avait blessée et d'une certaine manière ramenée à cette époque sombre de sa vie... Elle ne pouvait pas nier que malgré tout, même si elle l'avait royalement ignoré depuis des jours, elle avait été soulagée quand il était revenu sain et sauf, au fond d'elle, elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de sentir sa présence près d'elle. Et malgré qu'elle avait protesté quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle y était toujours aussi bien, c'était toujours agréable, réconfortant et chaud. Et avec la confession qu'il venait de faire, elle avait de la peine pour lui, au fond il souffrait toujours silencieusement depuis des années de la perte ou de l'abandon de ses proches... **" Tu ne vas pas me perdre. "** murmura-elle avec une voix particulièrement douce ce qui surprit Livaï qui relâcha un petit peu son étreinte possessive. Elle en profita pour s'écarter un peu mais sans malgré tout rompre le contact entre eux. Elle prit son visage en coupe et planta ses yeux déterminés dans les siens. **" Tu ne vas pas me perdre... Et je te ne perdrai pas. "**

**" C'est une promesse dangereuse que tu fait là... Regardes-moi, on me donne le titre du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, et pourtant... je continue de perdre les gens auxquels je tiens sans rien pouvoir y faire... Personne n'est à l'abri, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. "**

**" Je sais... Ce monde est cruel. "** Elle glissa l'une de ses mains pour la poser contre la poitrine de Livaï, là on se trouvait son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir les battements à travers sa main, une vibration puissante. Son cœur était fort, en le sentant contre sa main, si fort et puissant qu'elle ne pouvait parvenir à l'imaginer s'arrêter un jour.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent un mot ou ne bougent, tous deux bien conscient qu'elle avait raison. Livaï pressa la main de Mikasa sur son torse, il posa son autre main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement de son pouce. La jeune soldate releva son regard sur celui du Caporal, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble alors qu'elle pressa un peu plus sa joue contre la main chaude de Livaï.

Mais dans ce monde cruel, ce que leurs yeux exprimaient en se regardant l'un l'autre était l'absolu contraire de la cruauté. Et ça c'était ce qui rendait ce monde... _magnifique_.

Livaï se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement pour commencer avant de laisser d'un commun accord tacite leurs langues se lier puis délier de manière douce et langoureuse. Mikasa entoura le cou de Livaï avec ses bras alors que ce dernier la coinça entre son corps et la porte. Bientôt de petits gémissements s'heurtaient dans leurs bouches, sans rompre leurs baisers, Livaï souleva Mikasa par les cuisses, il la porta et les laissèrent tomber tous deux sur le lit en s'embrassant.  
  
  


Ce n'est que quand il sentit le cuir de son attelle qu'il se stoppa et y jeta un regard. Mikasa prit son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau son visage et non sa jambe. " Ne t'en fait pas. " lui disaient ses yeux avant qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau, elle laissa glisser ses mains de son visage, parcourant doucement son torse avant d'atteindre sa ceinture qu'elle défit lentement, elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon et commença à caresser son membre déjà un peu dur. Livaï caressait sa cuisse, celle dépourvue d'attelle, il remontait pour redescendre puis remontait un peu plus haut à chaque fois jusqu'à atteindre sa hanche nue qu'il empoigna fermement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Mikasa, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, Mikasa passa ses deux mains dans le dos de Livaï alors que ce dernier aligna leurs sexes. Ce n'était pas par empressement bestial qu'ils ne prirent la peine d'ôter leur vêtements, ils avaient juste besoin de ça, de l'un et de l'autre comme ils étaient là et maintenant. Ils s'embrassèrent en se regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il la pénétra lentement, chacun échappa un petit gémissement, leurs yeux brillaient alors que leurs poitrines se soulevaient un peu plus rapidement. Il commença à faire de lents et très langoureux va-et-vient, tous deux savouraient chaque friction, la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien, la chaleur de leurs langues qui dansaient ensemble au même rythme des va-et-vient, le voile de désir, d'amour et de tendresse dans leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées, le toucher et les caresses de l'autre. Mikasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir doucement en sentant le sexe de Livaï se mouvoir à l'intérieur d'elle, lui faisant l'amour plus tendrement que jamais. Et l'entendre gémir ainsi, rendait Livaï tout fébrile, il laissa sa tête tomber dans son cou, il sentait les vibrations de sa gorge à chacun de ses gémissements et il y avait son odeur douce, chaude et sucré, il pouvait la sentir à chacune de ses inspirations, il l'embrassa en chérissant chaque parcelle de son cou. Elle lui avait tellement manqué... Il releva la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient voilés et mi-clos, ses joues légèrement rougis, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper une respiration rapide mais douce. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne pour qu'il se penche et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, il attrapa la main libre de Mikasa et entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble, il continua le même rythme de ses va-et-vient même s'il fut tenté d'accélérer quand il l'entendit murmurer son prénom de manière douce et suave quand elle pencha un peu la tête en arrière. Il posa son front contre le sien sans la lâcher du regard alors qu'il s'enfonça en elle une dernière fois avant de se libérer dans son intérieur chaud et serré.

Tout comme l'acte, la sensation de bien-être qui parcourut leurs corps et leurs âmes fut tout aussi douce. Toujours front contre front, ils contemplaient les yeux de l'autre alors que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient dans l'espace réduit entre leurs lèvres.  
  
  


Livaï se redressa un peu sans rompre le contact entre leurs corps, il écarta les petites mèches collées par la sueur du front de Mikasa, même sa petite mèche rebelle fut mise sur le côté, il la contempla avec une affection non dissimulée quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle glissa sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait, sans se quitter des yeux il la remit doucement debout puis soudainement il la souleva et la mit sur son épaule, elle échappa un petit hoquet de surprise. **" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? "**

 **" Prendre une douche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire depuis mon retour, je me sens crasseux. "** Répondit-il alors qu'il se rendit avec elle sur l'épaule dans la salle de bain. Il la posa avec précaution sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui enlever son attelle et la grande chaussette en dessous. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avant de prendre une douche ensemble.

Alors que Livaï prenait soin de laver lui-même Mikasa avec une éponge de bain douce avec des gestes particulièrement prudents comme s'il avait peur de la casser, peut-être par culpabilité de l'avoir réellement fait quelques jours plutôt. Quand il passa sur son ventre et ses côtes, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait, quelque chose qu'il avait cru remarquer quand il l'avait vue venir pour manger, qu'il avait cru sentir en la portant et qui maintenant se confirma. **" Tu as maigri. "**

Mikasa le regarda silencieusement le temps d'un ou deux battements de cils à travers la pluie de la douche. **" C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne peut plus vraiment se déplacer, on perd des muscles. "**

 **" Ou alors tu t'es affamée. Si t'as mangé autant ces quatre derniers jours que ce soir, c'est pas étonnant. "** Répondit Livaï avec un léger ton renfrogné et de reproche. Pour lui qui avait connu la famine, il détestait évidemment le gaspillage de nourriture mais aussi il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui s'affamaient volontairement alors qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir suffisamment de nourriture alors que d'autres sentaient leur estomac se grignoter lui-même.

Mikasa fronça ses sourcils. **" Je ne me suis pas affamée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit c'est tout. "** Elle marqua une petite pause et fixa sévèrement le contour des yeux de Livaï. **" Et puis d'abord, tu devrais plutôt te regarder. Le contour de tes yeux est tellement noir qu'on dirait que tu t'es battu. "**

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard dans une atmosphère qui s'électrisa de seconde en seconde sous l'intense échange visuel. La tension amenée par des reproches avait bizarrement également un côté "attractif" qui n'en fut que plus accentué par la vapeur et le bruit de pluie de la douche. Mikasa pouvait sentir comme des papillons s'agiter agréablement dans son ventre face aux yeux perçants de couleur froide avec une lueur acérée alors que ses pupilles noires prenaient de plus en plus le pas sur le bleu-gris... Livaï lui souriait intérieur sous son visage stoïque habituel, seul la lueur dans son regard témoignait de son vif intérêt. Peut-être qu'il était un peu masochiste sur les bords car il aimait un peu trop l'image de Mikasa en colère, ses yeux devenaient encore plus noirs, plus brillants, son regard se plissait légèrement lui donnant encore plus d'intensité que d'habitude.

C'est alors tout naturellement que happés par le regard de l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se juxtaposèrent les unes sur les autres, chastement, tendrement, puis plus langoureusement. C'est ainsi que la douche du Caporal dépassa un peu plus les deux minutes qu'il y accordait habituellement, étant donné qu'il s'occupa de laver lui-même Mikasa et que quelques caresses et bisous affectueux furent échangés.

Une fois tous deux propres, Livaï enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, Mikasa s'en saisit d'une pour faire de même mais il lui ôta sèchement des mains. **" Tu n'en a pas besoin pour le moment. "** Elle le regarda interrogativement alors qu'il la porta façon mariée, elle vit alors la baignoire fumante et écarquilla les yeux en conséquence. **" Quand est-ce que tu as... ?! "**

Il ne répondit rien et la déposa avec précaution dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude comme elle aimait. En sentant la chaleur de l'eau envelopper agréablement tout son corps, elle eu un mince sourire, touchée par l'attention, elle jeta un regard en coin à Livaï. **" Viens avec moi. "** Elle se déplaça au centre de la baignoire comme pour appuyer son invitation. **" Tu es celui qui a achetée cette baignoire mais tu n'en profites jamais, c'est bête. Alors viens. "** Livaï regarda illisiblement Mikasa avant de laisser glisser ses yeux sur l'eau un peu opaque à cause du savon. **" L'eau est propre. "** Elle lui lança un petit regard lubrique et prit une voix un peu mielleuse mais taquine **. " Tout comme moi, tu t'en ai assuré non ? "**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Livaï céda et prit place derrière Mikasa. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un bain, qu'il prenait le temps de se détendre sans absolument rien faire. Habituellement, il occupait toujours son corps ou son esprit, comme en faisant le ménage, rédiger des rapports, recopier des livres entiers, s'entraînait, lire, coudre, entretenir son équipement tridimensionnel, cirer minutieusement et régulièrement ses sangles, bottes et autres chaussures, faire la lessive, repasser, plier puis ranger le linge... En vérité il ne restait jamais sans rien faire de ses mains ou de son esprit alors il se sentait un peu tendu d'être là dans le bain sans rien faire _"d'utile"_ , sans rien faire tout court.

Doucement, Mikasa laissa son dos reposer contre le torse de Livaï, il lui enserra presque timidement la taille alors qu'elle posa le dos de sa tête sur son épaule. Il restèrent ainsi silencieusement une ou deux minutes avant que Livaï ne le brise d'une voix un peu graveleuse. **" Erwin... m'a promut Chef d'escouade, officiellement. "** Mikasa observa Livaï du coin de l'œil, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il saute de joie, elle était même certaine que rien au monde pourrait lui faire un jour cet effet puis de toute manière cette nomination n'était une surprise pour personne. **" L'expédition est considérée comme un succès étant donné que l'objectif a été atteint. Une nouvelle base de ravitaillement pour la reconquête du Mur Maria est achevée. Mais c'est une maigre avancée pour tous ces sacrifices... "**

Mikasa revoyait très bien le chariot de camarades ayant offert leur cœur et leur vie pour une hypothétique victoire future de l'humanité. Le calcul fut rapidement fait dans sa tête, même si Livaï pouvait n'avoir aucun scrupule à tuer si besoin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de connaître et d'avoir conscience de la valeur d'une vie... Elle tourna son regard sur le panier de linge sale et y vit la cape verte avec une petite tâche de sang. Ce n'était évidemment pas celui d'un titan, ni celui de Livaï il n'avait aucune égratignure elle s'en été assurée, c'était celui d'un ou d'une camarade... **" Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde... "**

 **" Je sais. "** Il n'avait pas pu sauver Farlan et Isabel après tout, deux êtres qui lui étaient particulièrement chers... Personne n'était à l'abri que ce soit des hommes ou des titans, la mort était une fatalité pour tous. Sur ça tous les hommes étaient égaux. " **Je ne devrais pas remettre ça sur le tapis mais pour être honnête, je suis content que tu ne sois pas venue. Voir des personnes se faire bouffer comme des putains d'entremets, même si je les connaissais à peine ou pas du tout à été presque... "** Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas. **" Te savoir ici en sécurité, était au moins un soulagement... pour moi. "** Mikasa posa sa main sur celles qui entouraient son ventre, elle devina qu'avec la mort d'Isabel et Farlan, d'être visuellement témoin de la mort de ce dernier en plus, avait rendu Livaï particulièrement hostile envers les titans. Et lors de cette dernière expédition, cela avait dû être émotionnellement plus compliqué pour lui de voir même des quasi-inconnus se faire dévorer de la même façon. Il aurait été sûrement encore moins serein si elle avait été présente... **" Mais il semblerait que tu n'as pas été aussi seule que tu l'as dit... "** Mikasa tourna sa tête vers lui avec de grands yeux. **" Fleurs. "** précisa Livaï en référence à celles dans le vase sur la table de nuit de Mikasa qu'il avait remarqué à son retour.

 **" Oui, Éric est venu. Il ne m'avait pas vue au départ de l'expédition alors il s'est inquiété. "** Répondit simplement la jeune femme en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

 **" Et je devine que j'ai du en prendre pour mon grade. De toute manière, il n'a jamais été un grand fan de ma personne depuis le début. "** soupira Livaï de manière lasse, Eric était une personne gentille, il ne le détestait ni ne l'appréciait, il lui été indifférent. En revanche, le jeune homme avait une petite aversion envers le Caporal depuis le début, il faut dire que Livaï donnait rarement une première bonne impression avec son langage cru et vulgaire accompagné de son attitude renfrogné et cynique. Puis surtout, Eric était un peu jaloux... Mikasa, pour qui il avait eu un petit coup cœur, portait beaucoup trop d'attention en plus d'être particulièrement "familière" avec le petit noiraud. Eric avait bien remarqué les échanges de regards brefs ou un petit peu trop longs pour être normaux, les petits touches légères comme une main dans le dos ou sur l'avant bras, comment Mikasa réarrangeait parfois la frange ou la cravate de Livaï comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses, comment parfois quand les quatre amis venaient dans l'établissement où il travaillait, Livaï laissait son genou toucher innocemment celui de Mikasa assise à ses côtés, comment il ou elle plaçait parfois leurs avant-bras l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils écoutaient tous deux Isabel s'extasier sur la nourriture avec un fond de taquinerie de Farlan. À l'époque, que les deux noirauds soient conscients ou non des sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, leurs corps avaient subtilement parlé pour eux sans peut-être même qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.

**" On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il a réagit comme toute personne sensée et normale après tout. "**

Livaï laissa glisser ses yeux sur le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à apercevoir la forme floue et déformée de l'ecchymose sur son tibia, il souleva délicatement la jambe hors de l'eau pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait fait. **" Ouais, le genre à t'offrir des fleurs et non ce genre de chose. "** Il baissa doucement la jambe de Mikasa, la laissant être à nouveau submergée par l'eau du bain. **" Le genre qui convient mieux qu'un anormal comme moi. "**

Mikasa regarda du coin de l'œil le visage de Livaï qui était presque à côté du sien, elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de regarder à nouveau devant. **" Tu as raison. Eric est ce que la plupart des femmes recherchent. Gentil, attentionné, charmeur, honorable, romantique... "** Mikasa pouvait sentir comment Livaï s'était tendu à l'énumération des compliments... C'était tout ce qu'il n'était pas... Du moins pas aussi explicitement ni de la manière commune de la chose. **" Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie. Le premier était mon père, il était aimant, chaleureux, gentil, il avait un grand cœur... Le second fut Klaus, vil, mesquin, manipulateur et sournois. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de préserver cette enveloppe corporelle et il n'avait cure du reste... Puis j'ai rencontré un troisième homme, toi... Tu m'a capturée comme un vulgaire animal, menacée pour que je travaille pour toi- "**

 **" TU m'avais volé. "** Interrompit brusquement Livaï soucieux de rappeler ce fait.

 **" Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup au début, Isabel et Farlan étaient accueillants et chaleureux mais toi... Tu étais froid, distant et tu me fixais sans raison avec ce regard ennuyé, je ne savais pas si c'était de l'impolitesse ou de la méfiance. Puis tu m'a laissé le choix de rester ou de partir. Tu as simplement écouté ce que j'avais à confier. Tu m'as enlevé mon collier. Tu n'as cessé de me rendre plus forte en m'entraînant de plus en plus durement. Tu te fiches de me blesser physiquement mais tu as toujours fait attention à ce qui était à l'intérieur... Je ne veux plus être traitée comme une** **_pauvre petite chose._ ** **.. c'est pourquoi... Je me fous des fleurs... Je préfère une baignoire. "**

Le petit silence qui suivit la tirade de Mikasa, rendit encore un peu plus intime l'atmosphère dans la salle de bain. Les deux soldats étaient actuellement soulagés de ne pas se faire face et remerciaient l'ambiance tamisée crée par les bougies et la vapeur de l'eau du bain qui dissimulaient la gêne qui avait prit la forme d'un léger voile rosé sur leurs joues. Cependant, chacun pouvait sentir le trouble de l'autre, Mikasa sentait le cœur de Livaï battant à tout rompre dans son dos, Livaï lui pouvait entendre la respiration douce mais accélérée de Mikasa...

 **" Tu es lieutenant. "** trancha brusquement la voix empressée de Livaï. C'était une tentative maladroite de sa part pour briser l'ambiance gênante qui s'était installée. Tous deux étaient des personnes d'action et non de mots... Alors il était plus facile pour eux, d'effectuer des gestes intimes que de parler aussi ouvertement et surtout aussi sentimentalement. Ce qu'avait dit Mikasa était une véritable déclaration, elle n'avait pas eut besoin de dire "Je t'aime." pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait envers Livaï.

Passée la petite surprise du brusque changement de sujet, Mikasa, reconnaissante, s'engouffra dans la brèche mais encore un peu gênée et confuse elle ne laissa échapper qu'un simple son. **" eh ? "**

Presque de manière timide, il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Mikasa en fermant les yeux pour s'efforcer de se concentrer afin de contenir toute émotion et trouble dans sa voix. **" Ouais... Enfin c'est pas officiel, tout comme moi, Erwin veut te mettre à l'essai. "**

Mikasa tourna un peu son visage vers Livaï, elle l'observa silencieusement quelques secondes. **" Tu es celui qui a prit cette décision n'est-ce pas ? "** demanda-elle sans trop d'intonation, connaissant déjà la réponse.

À la "question" Livaï ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui tombèrent sur la bouche entrouverte de Mikasa, il referma plus fortement ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils, cette soirée était trop gênante... **" M'assister, garder mes arrières... Tu es celle qui me connait et qui me comprends le mieux alors je sais que tu saura anticiper mes besoins et mes ordres... Je ne voyais personne d'autre que toi pour tout ça. "** Il serra un peu plus son emprise sur la jeune femme et ouvrit à nouveau doucement les yeux pour voir les lèvres de Mikasa toujours entrouvertes, ses joues étaient teintées d'un léger voile rose et ses yeux noirs légèrement écarquillés mais brillants. Puis finalement un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de Mikasa alors que ses yeux le regardait avec tendresse, elle avait fait sa déclaration, il avait fait la sienne et elle en était sincèrement touchée. **" T'emballes pas, si jamais tu n'écoutes pas et n'en fait qu'à ta tête, l'accord est caduque. "**

Mikasa s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et fronça les sourcils. **" Tu dis ça comme si je me comportais comme une enfant gâtée. "**

 **" Parce que tu te comportes comme une gamine gâtée. "** En sentant la pente glissante dans laquelle il s'était engagé et en voyant comment elle haussa un sourcil de manière préventive, il ajouta avec une voix toujours aussi sérieuse mais avec une petite lueur taquine dans les yeux : **" Parfois. "**

 **" Je le suis ? "** Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux en lui renvoyant cette même lueur taquine. **" Pourtant tu es celui qui semble avoir fait un caprice avec une telle décision... "**

Pris à son propre piège, Livaï claqua la langue contre son palais alors qu'il fixa en retour une Mikasa un peu amusée... L'ambiance gênée d'il y a quelques minutes avait laissé place à cette atmosphère plus familière, taquine, complice et avec toujours cette petite dose d'attraction inexplicable. Livaï se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Mikasa mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et se recula, il refit un essai sans plus de succès et ne put empêcher une expression renfrognée prendre possession de ses traits. Avec un petit et timide gloussement, Mikasa l'embrassa chastement avant de se remettre confortablement contre son torse et dans ses bras.

Jamais Mikasa n'avait eu aussi chaud dans tout son être et son âme qu'à ce moment dans ce bain d'eau chaude et dans les bras de Livaï qui parfois écartait tendrement les longs cheveux mouillés qui collait à son épaule avant de replacer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme puis laissait sa joue reposer sur la tempe de Mikasa. Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans l'eau du bain en profitant sereinement de leur étreinte dans un apaisant silence avant de sortir. Livaï grimaça sous le regard amusée de Mikasa quand il vit ses mains toutes ridés suite à leur temps dans l'eau. Puis, d'humeur à être attentionné et aussi par culpabilité, il appliqua et massa soigneusement un peu de pommade sur le tibia de Mikasa avant de lui remettre l'attelle et d'aller se coucher, ensemble.

Dans le lit, Livaï s'allongea sur le dos, son bras droit replié dans un angle serré derrière sa tête, Mikasa à moitié sur lui, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, entremêlant leurs langues dans une danse au ralenti, ce n'était ni sauvage ni précipité, juste doux, rêveur, presque somnolent... Le baiser se transforma en plusieurs petits baisers de plus en plus chastes et longs avant de se stopper totalement quand les lèvres de Livaï cessèrent de répondre à celles de Mikasa... Intriguée par l'absence de mouvement, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se recula de quelques centimètres pour voir un Livaï paisiblement... endormi. Brièvement incrédule, qu'il se soit endormi avant elle (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé) elle comprit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dormit depuis des jours, en témoignait les profondes cernes noires sous ses yeux... Mais il se tenait juste sous elle avec les traits totalement détendus, l'air juste paisible... Elle laissa un petit sourire de tendresse flotter sur ses lèvres qu'elle déposa très délicatement et lentement sur le front de Livaï avant de poser sa tête contre le torse qui se soulevait dans un rythme calme et constant et ferma les yeux à son tour.


End file.
